Un Ángel Guardián
by Ojiitos Claroos
Summary: Nanoha debería haber sabido que su vida estaba lejos de ser perfecta. A pesar de haber empezado una relación con su sexy ángel de la guarda, Ef... quién, quitando a un lado el título, puede ser descrita como algo más que angelical, y de sobrevivir a un atentado contra su vida, las cosas no van mejor. Ef esta comenzando a alejarse y Nanoha no sabe el porque... (Adaptación)
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Si yo de nuevo :3 aca les traigo un adelanto de lo que sera esta segunda parte de Susurros ;) Si de verdad pensaban que la cosa acababa feliz y contenta para nuestras protagonistas estaban muy equivocadas/os. Ahora comienzan los verdaderos misterios y cada vez aumentara mas la accion. **

**Asi que a prepararse, desde ya advierto que van a necesitar para esta segunda parte van a necesitar unos cuantos pañuelos para lagrimas y mocos :P **

**Sin mas... a leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**Uminari, Mid-Childa.**

**Hace catorce meses…**

Los espinosos dedos del árbol de manzana arañaban el cristal de la ventana detrás de Shiro Takamachi, moviendo las orejas de su perro como si fueran hojas. Ya no era capaz de leer a través del estruendo. Un viento furioso de primavera se había lanzado contra la casa durante toda la noche, gritando y silbando, haciendo que las persianas se golpearan contra el listón con un repetitivo ¡bang! ¡bang! ¡bang! El calendario quizá había cambiado a marzo, pero

Shiro sabía que no debía pensar que la primavera estaba en camino. Con una tormenta soplando, él no se sorprendería de encontrar el campo de hielo congelado y blanco por la mañana.

Para ahogar el grito agudo del viento, Shiro golpeó el mando a distancia, apareciendo Ombra mai fu de Bononcini. Luego puso otro leño al fuego, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si hubiera comprado la casa de haber sabido la cantidad de combustible que necesitaba para mantener cálido este cuarto, por no hablar de los otros nueve.

El teléfono sonó.

Shiro lo tomó a la mitad del segundo timbre, esperando oír la voz de la mejor amiga de su hija, que tenía la mala costumbre de llamar a última hora de la noche para preguntar por los deberes. Una respiración rápida y superficial sonaba en su oído antes de que una voz rompiera el silencio.

-Tenemos que verte. ¿Cómo de pronto puedes estar aquí?-

La voz flotó para Shiro, como un fantasma de su pasado, dejándole los huesos helados. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había oído la voz y lo que escuchaba ahora sólo podía significar que algo había salido mal. Terriblemente mal. Se dio cuenta de que la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono estaba cubierta de sudor, y su postura rígida.

-Una hora- respondió rotundamente.

Tardó en colgar el auricular. Cerró los ojos, su mente viajaba sin querer volver.

Hubo una vez, hace quince años, cuando se quedó paralizado al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, los segundos golpeando como tambores mientras esperaba la voz en el otro extremo. Con el tiempo, con un pacífico año sustituido por otro, él finalmente se convenció de que era un hombre que tenía que correr más rápido que los secretos de su pasado. Era un hombre que vivía una vida normal, un hombre con una hermosa familia. Un hombre sin nada que temer.

En la cocina, de pie sobre el fregadero, Shiro se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo arrojó hacia atrás. En completa oscuridad, y su reflexión le devolvió la mirada desde la ventana del frente. Shiro asintió con la cabeza, como para decirse a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Pero sus ojos estaban cargados de mentiras.

Se aflojó la corbata para aliviar la tensión en su interior que parecía estirar su piel, y se sirvió una segunda copa. El agua nadaba con inquietud dentro de él, amenazando con volver arriba. Dejó el vaso en la pila del fregadero, buscó las llaves del coche en el mostrador, vacilante, como si fuera a cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Shiro acercó el coche a la acera y apagó los faros. Sentado en la oscuridad, fumando, vio la hilera de casas de ladrillo destartalado de los barrios bajos de Shijuku. Hacía muchos años, quince para ser exactos, desde que había puesto los pies en el barrio, y confiando en su memoria oxidada, no estaba seguro de que estuviera en el lugar correcto. Abrió la guantera y sacó un trozo de hojas de papel amarillentas. Kabukichô 1565. Estaba a punto de girar el coche, pero el silencio en las calles le molestaba. Al tocar debajo de su asiento, sacó un revólver Smith & Wesson cargado y lo guardó en la cintura de sus pantalones en la parte baja de la espalda. No había apuntado un arma de fuego desde la universidad, y nunca fuera de un campo de tiro. La idea sólo clara en su cabeza palpitaba esperando que aún pudiera decir lo mismo en una hora.

Las tapas de los zapatos de Shiro sonaban con fuerza en el pavimento desierto, pero no hizo caso al sonido, eligiendo en su lugar centrar su atención en las sombras proyectadas por la luna plateada. Encogiéndose más en su abrigo, pasó los estrechos patios de tierra encajonada por vallas metálicas, las casas más allá estaban a oscuras y en un inquietante silencio. Dos veces había sentido como si lo estuvieran siguiendo, pero cuando miró hacia atrás, no había nadie.

En el 1565 de Kabukichô, se alejó de la puerta y voló en círculos en torno a la parte trasera de la casa. Llamó una vez y vio una sombra detrás moviendo las cortinas de encaje.

La puerta estaba agrietada.

-Soy yo- dijo Shiro, manteniendo la voz baja.

La puerta se abrió apenas lo suficiente para admitirlo.

-¿Te han seguido?- le preguntó.

-No.-

-Ella está en problemas.-

El corazón de Shiro se aceleró.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-Una vez que cumpla los dieciséis años, algo vendrá por ella. Necesitas llevártela lejos. En alguna parte donde nunca pueda encontrarla.- Shiro sacudió la cabeza.

-No entiendo…- Fue cortado por una mirada amenazante.

-Cuando hicimos este acuerdo, te dije que habría cosas que no podías entender. Dieciséis años es una maldición… en mi mundo. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- concluyó bruscamente.

Los dos hombres se miraban uno a otro, hasta que al final Shiro asintió cauteloso con la cabeza.

-Hay que cubrir sus pistas- le dijeron- Dondequiera que vayas, tienes que empezar de nuevo. Nadie puede saber que provenía de Mid-Childa. Nadie. Nunca dejarán de buscarla. ¿Entiendes?-

-Entiendo. – "Pero, ¿su esposa? ¿Podría Nanoha?"

La visión de Shiro se adaptó a la oscuridad, y observó con curiosa incredulidad que el hombre de pie delante de él no parecía haber envejecido ni un día desde su última reunión. De hecho, no había envejecido ni un día desde la universidad, cuando se conocieron como compañeros de cuarto y se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente. "¿Un truco de las sombras?", se preguntó. No había nada más a qué atribuirlo. Una cosa había cambiado, sin embargo. Había una pequeña cicatriz en la base de la garganta de su amigo. Shiro tomó una mirada más cercana a la desfiguración e hizo una mueca. Una quemadura, alzada y brillante, apenas más grande que un cuarto. Era la forma de un puño cerrado. Para su sorpresa y horror, se dio cuenta de que su amigo había sido marcado. Como ganado.

Su amigo sintió la dirección de la mirada de Shiro, y sus ojos se volvieron de acero, a la defensiva.

-Hay gente que me quiere destruir. Que quieren desmoralizar y deshumanizarme. Junto con un amigo de confianza, he formado una sociedad. Más miembros están poniéndose en marcha todo el tiempo.- Se detuvo a mitad de la respiración, como si no estuviera seguro de cuánto más debía decir, entonces terminó bruscamente. -Nosotros, los de la sociedad, estamos organizados para darnos protección, y he jurado lealtad a ella. Si me conoces tan bien como lo hiciste alguna vez, sabes que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger mis intereses.- Hizo una pausa y añadió casi ausente. -Y mi futuro.-

-Ellos te marcaron.- dijo Shiro, esperando que su amigo no detectara la repulsión que se estremecía a través de él.

Su amigo simplemente lo miró. Después de un momento Shiro asintió con la cabeza, señalando que entendía, aunque él no lo aceptaba. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor. Su amigo lo había dejado claro muchas veces.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?-

-Sólo mantenerla a salvo.-

Shiro se ajustó las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz. Comenzó con torpeza.

-No pensé que te gustaría saber que está creciendo sana y fuerte. La llamamos Nano…-

-No quiero que me recuerdes su nombre- su amigo interrumpió severamente. -He hecho todo lo que está en mi poder para acabar con ella en mi mente. No quiero saber nada de ella. Quiero que mi mente esté limpia de cualquier rastro de ella, así que no tengo nada que dar a ese bastardo.- Le dio la espalda, y Shiro tomó el gesto en el sentido de que la conversación había terminado.

Shiro se detuvo un momento, con tantas preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que nada bueno resultaría de esto. Reprimiendo su necesidad de dar sentido a este mundo de tinieblas en donde su hija no había hecho nada para merecerlo, se alejó.

* * *

Había caminado sólo media manzana cuando una bala atravesó la noche. Instintivamente Shiro cayó al suelo y se volvió. Su amigo. Un segundo disparo fue despedido, y sin pensarlo, corrió en una carrera de muerte de vuelta hacia la casa. Empujó a través de la puerta y corrió alrededor del patio lateral. Había recorrido casi la última curva cuando las voces discutiendo le hicieron detenerse.

A pesar del frío, estaba sudando. El patio estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, y avanzó a lo largo del muro del jardín, cuidando de no patear las piedras sueltas, hasta la puerta de atrás que estaba a la vista.

-Última oportunidad.- dijo una suave y tranquila voz que no reconoció.

-Vete al infierno.- escupió su amigo.

Una tercera bala. Su amigo rugió de dolor, y el tirador habló de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está?-

El martilleo del corazón de Shiro le indicaba que tenía que actuar. Otros cinco segundos y podría ser demasiado tarde. Deslizó la mano al final de su espalda y sacó la pistola. Entregándose a su constante control, se dirigió hacia la puerta, se acercó al tirador de pelo oscuro por detrás. Shiro vio a su amigo más allá del tirador, pero cuando hizo contacto visual, la expresión de su amigo estaba llena de alarma.

"_¡Vete!"_

Shiro escuchó la orden de su amigo tan fuerte como una campana, y por un momento creyó que había gritado en voz alta. Pero cuando el tirador no giró alrededor sorprendido, se dio cuenta de lo confusamente fría que había sonado la voz de su amigo dentro de su cabeza.

"_No lo hagas"_

Shiro pensó en silencio con un movimiento de su cabeza, su sentido delealtad prevalecía sobre lo que no podía comprender. Éste era el hombre con elque había pasado cuatro de los mejores años de su vida. El hombre que lepresentó a su esposa. Él no iba a dejarlo aquí, en las manos de un ó el gatillo. Oyó el ensordecedor disparo y esperó a que el tiradorse cayera. Le disparó otra vez. Y otra.

El joven de cabello oscuro se volvió lentamente. Para dejar ver que en realidad era una mujer. Por primera vez en su vida, Shiro se encontraba realmente asustado.

Tenía miedo de la joven de pie delante de él, pistola en mano.

Miedo de la muerte.

Miedo de qué sería de su familia.

Sintió los disparos rasgar a través de él con un fuego abrasador que parecía romperse en mil pedazos. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Vio el rostro de su esposa a través de su visión borrosa, seguido por su hija. Abrió la boca, con sus nombres en los labios, y trató de encontrar una manera de decir lo mucho que las amaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La joven tenía las manos sobre Shiro ahora, lo arrastró hacia el callejón en la parte trasera de la casa. El podía sentir la conciencia dejándolo mientras luchaba sin éxito para conseguir sus pies debajo de él. No podía dejar a su hija.

No habría nadie que la protegiera. Este tirador de pelo oscuro la buscaría y, si su amigo tenía razón, la mataría.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Shiro, las palabras causaron que el fuego se propagara a través de su pecho.

Se aferró a la esperanza de que todavía había tiempo. Tal vez podría advertir a Nanoha desde el otro mundo… un mundo que se acercaba a él como una caída de mil plumas pintadas de negro.

La joven lo observó por un momento antes de que la más débil de las sonrisas rompiera la expresión de duro hielo.

-Usted pensó mal. Es, definitivamente, demasiado tarde.

Shiro alzó bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendido de que el asesino hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces la joven había estado en esta misma posición antes de adivinar los pensamientos finales de un moribundo. No pocas.

Como para demostrar hasta qué punto había practicado, la joven apuntó con el arma sin un solo temblor de vacilación, y el se encontró mirando el cañón del arma. La luz del disparo estalló, y fue la última imagen que vio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y... BUENO. Asi se descubre algo de lo que paso verdaderamente la noche en que el papá de Nanoha fue asesinado. **

**Ahora solo a esperar porque mañana tengo libre y pienso subirles el primer cap de esta segunda parte de Susurros.**

**Saludos y nos leemos mañana.**

** Ojiitos Claroos :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Dos meses contigo

Hola! Aqui volvi y como lo prometi aca les dejo el primer capitulo de la secuela de Susurros.

Disfruten y a Leer!

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Delphic Beach, Mid-Childa.**_

_**Presente.**_

Ef estaba parada detrás de mí, sus manos en mis caderas, su cuerpo relajado. Ella medía un metro ochenta y dos centímetros de alto y tenía un delgado, sensual y atlético cuerpo que incluso los jeans holgados y las camisetas no podían ocultar. El color de su cabello hacía que el sol perdiera su esplendor, con ojos como dos rubíes que al mirarme parecían envueltos en llamas, deseo. Su sonrisa era sexy y advertía problemas, pero decidí que no todos los problemas eran malos. Por encima de nosotras, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno, lloviendo corrientes de colores en el mar frente nuestro.

La multitud hacía _ohs_ y _ahs_. Era un Junio tardío, y Mid-Childa estaba saltando hacia el verano con ambos pies, celebrando el comienzo de dos meses de sol, arena y turistas con los bolsillos llenos. Yo estaba celebrando dos meses de sol, arena y una cantidad de tiempo exclusivo con Ef. Me inscribí en un curso de escuela de verano, química, y tenía toda la intención de dejar que ella monopolizara el resto de mi tiempo libre.

El departamento de bomberos se estaba encargando de los fuegos artificiales en un muelle que no podría estar más lejos de doscientos metros de la playa donde nosotras estábamos paradas, y sentí el bramido de cada vibración en la arena debajo de mis pies. Las olas chocaban en la playa justo debajo de la colina, y la música del carnaval tintineaba a todo volumen. El olor de algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz y carne caliente colgaba espesamente en el aire, y mi estómago me recordó que no había comido desde el almuerzo.

-Voy a buscar una hamburguesa de queso- le dije a Ef- ¿Quieres algo?

-Nada de lo que está en el menú.- Sonreí.

-¿Por qué estás coqueteando conmigo?- Ella besó la cima de mi cabeza.

-Todavía no. Yo iré a por tu hamburguesa con queso. Disfruta del resto de los fuegos artificiales.- Enganché una de las tiras de su cinturón para detenerla.

-Gracias, pero ya la pido yo. No puedo soportar la culpa.- Enarcó sus cejas con interrogación. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la chica en el puesto de hamburguesa te dejó pagar por comida?-

-Ha pasado tiempo.-

-Nunca ha pasado. Quédate aquí. Si te ve, pasaré el resto de la noche con una consciencia culpable.- Ef abrió su billetera y sacó un billete de veinte.

-Déjale una buena propina.- Fue mi turno de enarcar las cejas.

-¿Estás tratando de redimirte por todas esas veces que tomaste comida gratis?-

-La última vez que pagué, ella me persiguió y empujó el dinero en mi bolsillo. Estoy intentando evitar otro toque.- Sonaba como si fuera inventado, pero conociendo a Ef, probablemente fuera verdad.

* * *

Busqué el final de una larga fila que le daba la vuelta al puesto de hamburguesas, y lo encontré cerca de la entrada del carrusel interno. Juzgando por el tamaño de la fila, estimaba que esperaría unos quince minutos sólo para hacer mi pedido. Había sólo un puesto de hamburguesas en toda la playa. Después de unos pocos minutos de espera sin descanso, eché la que debería haber sido mi décima mirada aburrida cuando vi a Kyrie Florian parada dos puestos detrás de mí. Kyrie y yo habíamos ido a la escuela juntas desde el jardín de infancia, y los once años desde entonces, había visto más de ella de lo que me importaría recordar. En la secundaria, el usual Modus Operandi de Kyrie fue robar mi sostén de mi taquilla del gimnasio y pegarlo en el tablón de anuncios que estaba fuera de la oficina principal, pero ocasionalmente era creativa y lo usaba como centro de mesa en la cafetería… llenando ambas copas con pudín de vainilla y encabezadas con cerezas al marrasquino. Elegante, lo sé. Las faldas de Kyrie eran dos tallas demasiado pequeñas y cinco centímetros demasiado cortas. Su cabello era rosa fresa, y ella tenía la figura de una paleta de helado… moldeada por ambos lados y prácticamente desaparecería. Si hubiera un pizarrón manteniendo la pista de los triunfos y derrotas entre nosotras, estaba bastante segura de que Kyrie tenía el doble de mi puntuación.

-Hey- dije, atrapando su mirada sin querer y no viendo ningún camino de alejarme de su mínimo saludo.

-Hey- dijo de vuelta en lo que parecía ser un tono cortés. Ver a Kyrie en Delphic Beach esta noche era como jugar a ¿Qué está mal con esta foto? (N/A: Es un juego de niños en los que al participante se le muestra una foto aparentemente normal, pero que tiene algo incorrecto que no se ve a simple vista. Sirve para ejercitar el cerebro y la memoria.) El padre de Kyrie era dueño de la agencia de Toyota en Uminari, su familia vivía en un vecindario de lujo a un lado de la colina, y los Florian estaban orgullosos de ser los únicos ciudadanos de Uminari que eran bienvenidos en el Club de Yates Harraseeket.

En este mismo momento, los padres de Kyrie probablemente estaban en Freeport4, corriendo veleros y pidiendo salmón. En contraste, Delphic era una playa ordinaria. El pensamiento de un club de yates era cómico.

El único restaurante venía en forma de un puesto de hamburguesas hecho de madera donde podías elegir entre salsa de tomate o mostaza. En un buen día, las patatas fritas eran ofrecidas con la mezcla. El entretenimiento se inclinaba entre fuertes arcadas y coches de choque, y después de oscurecer, el estacionamiento era conocido por oler más a drogas que una farmacia. No es el tipo de atmósfera a la que el Sr. y la Sra. Florian les gustaría que su hija se contaminara a sí misma.

-¿Nos podríamos mover más lento, gente?- le gritó Kyrie a la fila—. Algunos de nosotros nos estamos muriendo de hambre aquí atrás.

-Solo hay una persona trabajando en el mostrador- le dije.

-¿Y entonces? Deberían contratar a más personas. Oferta y demanda.-Dado su promedio de notas, Kyrie era la última persona que debería estar recitando economía.

Diez minutos después hice un progreso, y me paré lo suficientemente cerca del puesto de hamburguesas para leer la palabra MOSTAZA escrita con Marcador Mágico negro en la común botella amarilla con tapa de jeringa. Detrás de mí, Kyrie hizo todo el asunto de cambiar-de-peso-entre-la-arena-suspirando.

-Estoy famélica con F mayúscula- se quejó. El tipo delante de mí en la fila pagó y cargó su comida.

-Una hamburguesa con queso y una Coca-cola.- le dije a la chica trabajando en el puesto. Mientras ella iba a la parrilla haciendo mi pedido, me volví hacia Kyrie. -Entonces, ¿con quién estás aquí?- No me importaba particularmente con quién había venido, especialmente porque no compartíamos ningún amigo, pero mi sentido de cortesía sacó lo mejor de mí. Además, Kyrie no me había hecho nada abiertamente grosero en semanas. Y estuvimos paradas en relativa paz los últimos quince minutos. Tal vez este era el comienzo de una tregua. Que se quede en el pasado y todo eso.

Ella bostezó, como si hablar conmigo fuera más aburrido que esperar en una fila y mirar las nucas de las cabezas de la gente.

-Sin ofender, pero no estoy de humor conversador. He estado en esta fila por lo que se ha sentido como cinco horas, esperando a una chica incompetente que obviamente no puede cocinar dos hamburguesas al mismo tiempo.- La chica detrás del mostrador tenía la cabeza agachada, concentrándose en pelar carnes de hamburguesa preparadas del papel encerado, pero sabía que ella lo había escuchado. Probablemente odiaba su trabajo. Probablemente escupía secretamente en las carnes de hamburguesa cuando se daba la vuelta. Yo no estaría sorprendida si al final de su turno, fuera a su coche y llorara.

-¿A tu padre no le molesta que estés pasando el rato en Delphic Beach?- le pregunté a Kyrie, estrechando mis ojos muy ligeramente- Podría empañar la estimable reputación de la familia Florian. Especialmente ahora que tu padre fue aceptado en el Club de Yates Harraseeket.- La expresión de Kyrie se enfrió.

-Me sorprende que a tu padre no le importe que estés aquí. Oh, espera. Es cierto. Está muerto.- Mi primera reacción fue de sorpresa. Mi segunda fue de indignación por su crueldad. Un nudo de ira se hinchó en mi garganta.-¿Qué?-razonó ella con un encogimiento de hombros.- Está muerto. Es un hecho. ¿Quieres que mienta sobre los hechos?-

-¿Qué te he hecho?-

-Naciste.- Su completa falta de sensibilidad me sacudió de mis casillas… tanto que ni siquiera tuve una respuesta a su insulto. Arrebaté mi hamburguesa de queso y Coca-Cola del mostrador, dejando el billete de veinte en su lugar. Quería desesperadamente apresurarme e ir hacia Ef, pero esto era entre Kyrie y yo. Si aparecía ahora, una mirada a mi rostro le diría a Ef que algo estaba mal. No necesitaba arrastrarla a esto. Tomando un momento a solas para recobrarme a mí misma, encontré un banco a la vista del puesto de hamburguesas y me senté lo más elegantemente que pude, no queriendo darle a Kyrie el poder de arruinar mi noche. La única cosa que podía hacer que este momento fuera peor era saber que ella me estaba viendo, satisfecha de haberme metido en un pequeño agujero negro de auto-compasión. Tomé un mordisco de mi hamburguesa de queso, pero tuve un mal sabor en la boca. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en carne muerta. Vacas muertas. Mi propio padre muerto.

Tiré la hamburguesa de queso en la basura y seguí caminando, sintiendo a las lágrimas deslizarse por la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

Abrazando mis brazos apretadamente a mis codos, me apresuré hacia la cabaña de los baños en el borde del estacionamiento, esperando lograr llegar detrás de la puerta de una caseta antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer. Había una línea goteando constantemente fuera del baño de mujeres, pero bordeé mi camino a través de la puerta y me posicioné a mí misma enfrente de uno de los espejos cubiertos de suciedad. Incluso debajo de la bombilla de bajo voltaje, podía decir que mis ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos. Humedecí una toalla de papel y la presioné contra mis ojos.

¿Cuál era el problema de Kyrie?

¿Qué le había hecho que fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para merecer esto?

Haciendo unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras, cuadré mis hombros y construí una pared de ladrillos en mi mente, colocando a Kyrie en el lado más lejano de ella.

¿Qué me importaba lo que ella dijera? Ni siquiera me caía bien. Su opinión no significaba nada. Ella era ruda y sólo estaba interesada en atacar debajo del cinturón. No me conocía, y definitivamente no conocía a mi padre. Llorar por cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca era un desperdicio.

_Supéralo_, me dije a mí misma.

Esperé hasta que el borde enrojecido de mis ojos se desvaneció antes de dejar el baño. Vagué por la multitud, buscando a Ef, y la encontré en uno de los juegos de lanzar la pelota, con su espalda hacia mí. Arf estaba a su lado, probablemente apostando dinero en la inhabilidad de Ef de golpear un único pin de boliche.

Arf era un ángel caído que tenía una larga historia con Ef, y sus vínculos corrían profundos hasta el punto de ser una hermandad. Ef no dejaba que mucha gente entrara en su vida, y confiaba en incluso menos personas, pero si había alguien que conocía todos sus secretos, ésa era Arf.

Hasta hace dos meses, Ef también había sido un ángel caído. Luego ella salvó mi vida, ganando sus alas de nuevo, y se convirtió en mi ángel guardiana. Se supone que ahora jugaba para los chicos buenos, pero yo sentía secretamente que su conexión con Arf, y el mundo de los ángeles caídos, significaba más para ella. E incluso aunque no quería admitirlo, sentía que se arrepentía de la decisión de los arcángeles de hacerla mi guardián. Después de todo, eso no era lo que ella quería. Ella quería convertirse en humana.

Mi móvil sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era el tono de llamada de mi mejor amiga, Hayate, pero dejé que el buzón de voz tomara su llamada. Con un apretón de culpa, vagamente noté que era la segunda llamada de ella que evitaba hoy. Justifiqué mi culpa con el pensamiento de que verla sería la primera cosa que haría mañana. A Ef, por otro lado, no la vería de nuevo hasta mañana por la tarde. Planeaba disfrutar cada minuto que tuviera con ella.

La observé tirar la bola de boliche a una mesa con seis pines de bolos prolijamente alineados, mi corazón se agitó un poco cuando su camiseta se deslizó por su espalda, revelando una raya de piel. Sabía por propia experiencia que cada centímetro de ella era músculo definido y duro. Su espalda era suave y perfecta también, las cicatrices de cuando cayó fueron remplazadas con alas… alas que yo, los humanos, no podíamos ver.

-Cinco dólares a que no puedes hacerlo de nuevo- dije, apareciendo detrás de ella. Ef miró hacia atrás y sonrió.

-No quiero tu dinero, Ángel.- Aunque aun no se lo había admitido, me enloquecía que me llamara así.

-Hey, ahora, nenas, vamos a mantener esta discusión en un rango que no implique solo-besos- dijo Arf.

-Todos los tres pines restantes- reté a Ef.

-¿De qué clase de premio estamos hablando?- preguntó ella, con su sonrisa peligrosa.

-Demonios- dijo Arf- ¿Esto no puede esperar hasta que estén solas?- Ef me dio una sonrisa secreta, luego cambió su peso hacia atrás, acunando la pelota contra sus pechos, sus perfectos y firmes… olvídenlo. Lanzó su hombro derecho, estiró su brazo, y envió la bola volando lo más fuerte que pudo.

¡Hubo un ruidoso estallido!

Y los tres pines restantes se dispersaron de la mesa.

-¡Sí! Estás en problemas, nena.- me gritó Arf por encima de la conmoción causada por un montón de espectadores, que le estaban aplaudiendo y silbando a Ef. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás contra la cabina y me arqueó las cejas. El gesto lo decía todo: **Págame.**

-Tuviste suerte- dije.

-Estoy a punto de tener suerte.- (N/A: Es una expresión que en inglés significa, esencialmente, estar a punto de tener sexo.)

-Escoge un premio- le gritó el anciano encargado de la cabina a Ef, agachándose para recoger los pines que habían caído.

-El oso morado- dijo ella, y aceptó un osito horrible con una espesa piel morada. Lo sostuvo delante de mí.

-¿Para mí?- dije, presionando una mano contra mi corazón.

-Te gustan los rechazados. En el supermercado, siempre eliges las latas abolladas. Estuve prestando atención.-

-Tú no eres una rechazada. Yo no te rechazo.- Dije con voz juguetona. Ef enganchó sus largos y finos dedos en la banda de la cintura de mis jeans y me empujó más cerca de ella.

-Salgamos de aquí.- susurro a mi oído.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dije con una voz tan natural que me sorprendió. Pero estaba completamente caliente y agitada por dentro, porque sabía exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente.

-Tú casa.- Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No va a pasar. Mi madre está en casa. Podríamos ir a tu casa- insinué. Habíamos estado juntas dos meses, y todavía no sabía dónde vivía Ef. Y no era por falta de intentos. Dos semanas en una relación parecían ser lo suficientemente largas para ser invitada a ir, especialmente porque Ef vivía sola. Dos meses parecía ser excesivo. Estaba intentando ser paciente, pero mi curiosidad seguía interponiéndose en el camino. No sabía nada acerca de los privados e íntimos detalles de su vida, como el color de pintura de sus paredes. Si su abridor de latas era electrónico o manual. La clase de jabón con la que se bañaba. Si sus sábanas eran de algodón o de seda. -Déjame adivinar. Vives en un componente secreto enterrado por debajo de la ciudad.-

-Ángel…-

-¿Ahí hay platos en el lavabo? ¿Ropa interior sucia en el suelo? Es mucho más privado que mi casa.-

-Es cierto, pero la respuesta todavía es no.-

-¿Arf ha visto tu casa?-

-Arf necesita conocerla.-

-¿Yo no necesito conocerla?- Su boca se torció.

-Hay un lado oscuro que no necesitas conocer.-

-Si me lo muestras, ¿tendrás que matarme?- adiviné. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y besó mi frente.

-Lo suficientemente cerca. ¿A qué hora es tu toque de queda?-

-A las diez. La escuela de verano empieza mañana.- Eso, y que mi madre prácticamente había tomado un trabajo de media jornada buscando oportunidades de lanzar el cuchillo entre Ef y yo. Si hubiera salido con Hayate, podía decir con absoluta certeza que mi toque de queda se habría alargado hasta las diez y media. No podía culpar a mi madre por no confiar en Ef, hubo un punto en mi vida en que yo me sentía similar, pero hubiera sido extremadamente conveniente si lo hiciera ahora y luego relajara su vigilancia. Como, digamos, esta noche. Además, nada me va a pasar. No con mi ángel guardiana parada a centímetros de mí. Ef miró su reloj.

-Es hora de irnos.-

* * *

A las 10:04, Ef hizo una vuelta en U enfrente de la granja y aparcó cerca del buzón de correo. Apagó el motor y las luces de los faros, dejándonos solas en la oscura naturaleza. Nos sentamos así durante mucho tiempo antes de que ella empezara.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada, Ángel?- Instantáneamente le presté atención.

-¿Estaba siendo callada? Sólo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.- Una sonrisa que-apenas-estaba-ahí curvó la boca de Ef.

-Mentirosa. ¿Qué está mal?-

-Eres buena- dije perceptivamente. Su sonrisa se amplió una fracción.

-Realmente buena.-

-Huí de Kyrie Floria en el puesto de las hamburguesas —admití. Era demasiado el mantener mis problemas para mí misma. Obviamente todavía estaban latentes debajo de la superficie. Pero por otro lado, si no podía hablar con Ef, ¿Con quién podía hacerlo?

Hace dos meses nuestra relación envolvía un montón de besos apasionados dentro de nuestros coches, fuera de nuestros coches, debajo de las gradas, y encima de la mesa de la cocina. También envolvía un montón de manos extraviadas en el cuerpo de la otra, cabellos despeinados, y brillo de labios corrido. Pero era mucho más que eso ahora. Me sentía conectada con Ef emocionalmente. Su amistad significaba más para mí que cien encuentros casuales. Cuando mi padre murió, dejó un enorme vacío dentro de mí que amenazaba con comerme desde dentro hacia fuera. El vacío seguía ahí, pero el dolor no cortaba ni la mitad de profundo. No vi la razón de seguir congelada en el pasado, cuando tenía todo lo que quería en este momento. Y tenía que agradecerle a Ef por eso.

-Ella tuvo el suficiente tacto como para recordarme que mi padre está muerto.-

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-

-Eso suena un poco como 'El Padrino'.

-¿Qué empezó la guerra entre ustedes dos?-

-Esa es la cosa. Ni siquiera lo sé. Solía ser acerca de quién obtenía la última leche chocolatada en la cafetería. Luego un día en la secundaria, Kyrie fue a la escuela y pintó con spray 'Puta' en mi taquilla. Ni siquiera intentó ser cautelosa sobre ello. Toda la escuela lo supo.-

-¿Ella se volvió loca así como así? ¿Sin razón?-

-Sip.- Ninguna razón de la que yo tuviera conocimiento, de todos modos. Ella puso uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Quién está ganando la guerra?-

-Kyrie, pero no por mucho.- Su sonrisa creció.

-Ve por ella, Tigre.-

-Y esa es otra cosa. ¿Puta? En la secundaria, ni siquiera había besado a alguien. Kyrie debió haber pintado con spray su propia taquilla.-

-Empiezas a sonar como si estuvieras colgada, Ángel.- Ella deslizó su dedo debajo del tirante de mi top sin mangas, su toque envió electricidad zumbando a través de mi piel- Apuesto a que puedo alejar de tu mente a Kyrie.- Sus ojos se oscurecieron y el palpitar de mi corazón aumento.

Unas pocas luces estaban brillando en el nivel superior de la granja, pero como no vi el rostro de mi madre presionado contra ninguna de las ventanas, supuse que teníamos algo de tiempo. Desabroché mi cinturón y me doblé a través de la consola, encontrando la boca de Ef en la oscuridad. La besé lentamente, saboreando el sabor de sal de mar en su piel, tan suave y firme. Su boca rozó mi garganta y sentí un toque de su lengua, causando que mi corazón golpeara contra mis costillas. Su beso se movió hacia mi hombro desnudo. Ella movió el tirante de mi top sin mangas hacia abajo y frotó su boca hacia abajo por mi brazo.

Justo entonces, quería estar lo más cerca de ella que pudiera. Nunca querría que se fuera. La necesitaba en mi vida justo ahora, y mañana, y el día después. La necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie.

Me arrastré por encima del salpicadero, sentándome con una pierna a cada lado de su regazo. Deslicé mis manos por arriba de su pecho, agarrándola detrás del cuello, y atrayéndola hacia mí. Sus brazos abrazaron mi cintura, encerrándome contra ella, y me acurruqué más profundamente, sintiendo como nuestros pechos se contraminaban entre ellos. Atrapada en el momento, recorrí mis manos debajo de su camiseta, pensando únicamente en cómo amaba la sensación del calor de su cuerpo extendiéndose en mis manos. Palpando su firme abdomen, rozando tímidamente la curvatura de sus senos. Tan pronto como mis dedos rozaron el lugar en su espalda donde las cicatrices de sus alas solían estar, una luz distante explotó en la parte de atrás de mi mente. Oscuridad perfecta, rota por una explosión de luz cegadora. Era como ver un fenómeno cósmico en el espacio a millones de metros de distancia. Sentí mi mente siendo aspirada dentro de la de Ef, dentro de todos los miles de recuerdos privados almacenados ahí, cuando repentinamente lo sentí tomar mi mano y deslizarla hacia abajo, lejos del lugar donde sus alas se unían con su espalda, y todo agudamente volvió a la normalidad.

-Buen intento.- murmuró, con sus labios rozando los míos mientras hablaba. Mordisqueé su labio inferior.

-Si pudieras ver mi pasado sólo tocando mi espalda, tendrías un momento difícil resistiendo la tentación también.-

-Tengo un momento difícil manteniendo mis manos lejos de ti sin ese beneficio extra.- Me reí, pero mi expresión rápidamente se volvió seria. Incluso con una concentración considerable, difícilmente podía recordar cómo había sido mi vida sin Ef. Por la noche, cuando me recostaba en mi cama, podía recordar con perfecta claridad el bajo timbre de su risa, la manera en que su sonrisa se curvaba ligeramente más arriba en la derecha, el toque de sus manos… calientes, suaves y deliciosas en mi piel. Pero era sólo con un serio esfuerzo que podía elegir recuerdos de los anteriores dieciséis años. Tal vez porque esos recuerdos palidecían en comparación con Ef. O tal vez porque no había nada bueno en absoluto.

-Nunca me dejes.- le dije, enganchando un dedo en el cuello de su camiseta y atrayéndola más cerca.

-Eres mía, Ángel.- murmuró, rozando las palabras a través de mi mandíbula mientras arqueaba mi cuello más altamente, invitándola a besarlo todo.- Me tienes para siempre.

-Demuéstramelo.-dije solemnemente, con mi respiración entre cortada. Ella me estudió un momento, luego buscó debajo de su cuello y desabrochó la plana cadena de plata que usaba desde el día en que la conocí. No tenía ni idea de dónde salió la cadena, o el significado detrás de ella, pero sentí que era importante para Ef. Era la única pieza de joyería que usaba, y la mantenía metida debajo de su camisa, al lado de su piel. Nunca la había visto quitársela. Sus manos se deslizaron a mi nuca, donde enganchó la cadena. El metal cayó en mi piel, todavía cálido. Lo admire, un triangulo dorado.

-Me dieron esto cuando era una arcángel. Para ayudarme a percibir la verdad de la decepción.- Toqué gentilmente el triangulo, sorprendida por su importancia.

-¿Todavía funciona?-

-No para mí.- Entrelazó nuestros dedos y giró mi mano para besar mis nudillos. -Es tu turno.- Me quité un pequeño anillo de cobre con una esfera roja del dedo medio de mi mano izquierda y lo sostuve para ella. Un corazón estaba tallado a mano en el suave lado debajo del anillo. Ef sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos, examinándolo silenciosamente.

-Mi padre me lo dio la semana antes de que fuera asesinado.- dije. Los ojos de Ef se cerraron con un golpe rápidamente.

-No puedo aceptar esto, Ángel.-

-Es la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí. Quiero que lo tengas.- Cerré sus dedos, envolviéndolos alrededor del anillo.

-Nanoha.- Dudó.- No puedo aceptar esto.-

-Prométeme que lo guardarás. Prométeme que nunca nada se interpondrá entre nosotras.- Sostuve su rostro, rehusándome a dejar que ella se apartara. -No quiero estar sin ti. No quiero que esto acabe nunca.- Los ojos de Ef eran rojos como las llamas de una hoguera, pero oscurecidos por un millón de secretos apilados encima de nosotras. Ella bajó su mirada al anillo en su mano, girándolo lentamente.-Júrame que nunca dejarás de amarme.- susurré.

Ef volvió a mirarme a los ojos con una flama encendida detrás de la oscuridad que la cubría y ligeramente asintió.

Me apoderé de su cuello y la atraje contra mí, besándola más fervientemente, sellando la promesa entre nosotras. Cerré mis dedos dentro de los suyos, el agudo borde del anillo cortando nuestras palmas. Nada de lo que hice parecía llevarme lo suficientemente cerca, ninguna cantidad de ella era suficiente. El anillo se enterró más profundamente en mi mano, hasta que estaba segura de que había roto nuestra piel.

Una promesa de sangre.

Cuando pensé que mi pecho podría colapsar por falta de aire, me alejé, descansando mi frente contra la suya. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi respiración causaba que mis hombros se elevaran y cayeran.

-Te amo.- murmuré.- Más de lo que creo que debería.-

Esperé a que respondiera, pero en vez de eso su agarre en mí se apretó, casi protectoramente. Giró su cabeza hacia los bosques a través de la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Escuché algo.-

-Ésa era yo diciendo que te amo —dije, sonriendo mientras trazaba y recorría su boca con mi dedo.

Esperé que me devolviera la sonrisa, pero sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en los árboles, por los que se desplazaban sombras mientras sus ramas se estremecían con la brisa.

-¿Qué hay ahí fuera?- pregunté, siguiendo su mirada. -¿Un coyote?-

-Algo no está bien.- Mi sangre se congeló, y me deslicé fuera de su regazo.

-Estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Es un oso?- No habíamos visto osos en años, pero la granja estaba ubicada en la esquina más lejana de la ciudad y los osos eran conocidos por acercarse a la ciudad después de hibernar, cuando estaban hambrientos y buscando comida.-Enciende los faros y toca la bocina.-dije. Orientando mis ojos a los bosques, busqué movimiento. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, recordando la vez que mis padres y yo habíamos visto desde las ventanas de la granja cómo un oso meció nuestro coche, oliendo comida dentro.

Detrás de mí, las luces del porche se encendieron. No necesitaba girarme para saber que mi madre estaba parada en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando el suelo con su pie.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté a Ef una vez más.- Mi madre está saliendo. ¿Está segura?- Ella encendió el motor y puso el Jeep en primera.

-Entra. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.-

-¿Entrar? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Nanoha!- grito mi madre, bajando los escalones, su tono grave. Ella se detuvo a un metro y medio del Jeep y me hizo señas de que bajara la ventana.

-¿Ef?- intenté de nuevo.

-Te llamo luego.-

Mi madre tiró de la puerta para abrirla.

-Ef- reconoció secamente.

-Momoko.- Ef le dio un asentimiento distraído. Mi madre se volvió hacia mí.

-Llegas cuatro minutos tarde.-

-Estuve cuatro minutos más temprano ayer.-

-Rodar minutos no funciona con los toques de queda. Adentro. Ahora.- No queriendo irme hasta que Ef me respondiera, pero no viendo muchas opciones, le dije:

-Llámame.- Ella asintió, una vez, pero la singular concentración de sus ojos me dijo que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

Tan pronto como estuve fuera del coche y en tierra firme, el Jeep rápidamente se puso en movimiento hacia delante, no perdiendo tiempo en acelerar. Donde quiera que Ef estuviera yendo, estaba apurada.

-Cuando te doy un toque de queda, espero que lo mantengas.- dijo mamá.

-Cuatro minutos tarde.- dije, sugiriendo con mí tono que ella tal vez estaba exagerando. Eso me ganó una mirada que tenía su desaprobación estampada.

-El año pasado tu padre fue asesinado. Hace un par de meses, tú tuviste tu propio roce con la muerte. Creo que me he ganado el derecho a ser sobre protectora.- Ella caminó rígidamente de vuelta a la casa, con los brazos sujetos a su pecho.

Ok, ahora era una hija sin sentimientos e insensible. Punto captado. Volví mi atención al camino de árboles en el borde de la carretera opuesta. Nada se veía fuera de lo ordinario. Esperé un escalofrío que me advirtiera que había algo por ahí, algo que no podía ver, pero no sentí nada. Una cálida brisa de verano crujía al pasar, el sonido de cigarras llenando el aire. Si acaso, el bosque se veía pacífico debajo del plateado brillo de la luz de luna. Ef no había visto nada en los bosques. Ella se fue porque yo dije dos muy grandes, y muy estúpidas palabras, que se habían derramado antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

¿En que había estado pensando?

No.

¿En qué estaba pensando Ef ahora?

¿Ella se había ido conduciendo para huir de tener que responderme?

Estaba bastante segura de que conocía la respuesta. Y estaba bastante segura de que explicaba por qué fui abandonada observando la parte de atrás de su Jeep.

* * *

Durante los últimos once segundos, estuve cayendo, abrazando mi almohada sobre la cabeza, estaba intentando excluir la parte lógica de mi cerebro que gritaba que me vistiera, prometiendo repercusiones si no lo hacía. Pero la parte que busca el placer en mi cerebro se impuso. Se aferraba a mi sueño, o más bien al tema de mi sueño.

Tenía su cabello dorado suelto y una sonrisa asesina. En este momento, ella estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de su moto y yo estaba sentada mirando hacia ella, nuestras rodillas tocándose. Acurruque mis dedos en su camisa y tire de

Ef para besarle.

En mi sueño, Ef sentía cuando le daba un beso. No sólo a nivel emocional, sino un toque real, físico. En mi sueño era más humana que ángel. Los ángeles no pueden sentir una sensación física, sabía eso, pero en mi sueño, quería que Ef sintiera la presión suave y sedosa de los labios en conexión. Quería que sintiera mis dedos pasando a través de su cabello. Necesitaba que sintiera el campo magnético de emociones innegables tirando de cada molécula de su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Ef pasó el dedo por debajo de la cadena de plata de mi cuello, su contacto enviando escalofríos de placer ondulando a través de mí.

-Te quiero.- murmuro. Arrastrando mis manos sobre su estómago duro, me apoye en ella parando para un beso corto.

-Yo te quiero más.- dije, rozando su boca mientras hablaba. Sólo que las palabras no salieron. Se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta.

Mientras Ef esperaba que respondiera su sonrisa vacilo. Te quiero, intente de nuevo. Una vez más, las palabras se quedaron sujetas en mi interior. La expresión de Ef se volvió ansiosa.

-Te quiero, Nanoha- repitió ella. Asentí con la cabeza desesperadamente, pero ella se había dado la vuelta. Subiéndose a la motocicleta y marchándose sin más.

-¡Te quiero!-grité tras ella. -¡Te amo, te amo!- Pero era como si arena movediza se hubiera derramado por mi garganta, cuanto más intentaba luchar contra mis palabras, más rápido se arrastraban hacia abajo.

Ef escapaba entre la multitud. La noche había caído rodeándonos en un instante y yo apenas podía distinguir su camiseta negra entre los cientos de otras camisetas negras de la masa. Corrí para llegar a ella, pero cuando le agarre el brazo, otra persona se dio la vuelta. Era una chica. Estaba demasiado oscuro para leer sus facciones, pero me di cuenta de que era preciosa.

-Amo a Ef.- dijo ella, sonriendo a través del rojo de sus labios. -Y no tengo miedo de decírselo.-

-¡Ya se lo dije!- argumente. -¡Anoche se lo dije!-

Pase junto a ella, escaneando la multitud a ver si alcanzaba a ver a Ef con el casco rojo. Corrí frenéticamente extendiendo la mano para cogerle, y ella extendió la mano. Ef se giró, pero había cambiado en la misma chica hermosa.

-Es demasiado tarde.- dijo. -Yo quiero a Ef ahora.-

* * *

-Es hora de despertarse. ¡Es hora de despertarse! ¡Ya amaneció! ¡Ya amaneció! -Chillo mi despertador en mi oreja.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con la palabra 'Ya amaneció'. Me quede inerte en la cama, tratando de despejar de mi mente la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Preguntándome porque el despertador había sonado…

¡Oh Mierda! ¡Escuela de verano! ¡Me quede dormida!

Quitándome las sabanas de encima corrí hacia el armario. Metiéndome en los primeros vaqueros que puse en el armario la noche anterior, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta recién lavada. Marque el número de Ef, pero tres tonos después me mando al contestador de voz.

-¡Llámame!- dije, haciendo una pausa medio segundo para preguntarme si me estaba evitando después de la confesión de la última noche. Yo le había hecho fingir a mi mente que nada había pasado, que lo olvidaría y volvería a la normalidad, pero después del sueño de esta mañana, estaba empezando a dudar de que lo dejara ir tan fácilmente.

Quizás Ef sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. De cualquier manera no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora. A pesar de que podría haber jurado que ella me prometió dar una vuelta.

Me puse una diadema sobre el corte de pelo, cogí la mochila que estaba sobre la encimera y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Hice una pausa en el camino con el tiempo suficiente para dar un grito de exasperación en la losa de ocho por tres metros de cemento donde mi Fiat Spider del 79 estaba aparcado. Mi madre lo había vendido para pagar la demora de tres meses de luz y para llenar nuestra nevera con provisiones suficientes para mantenernos alimentados hasta final de mes. Incluso había despedido a la ama de casa, Shamal, mi madre suplente, para recortar gastos.

Enviando ráfagas de odio debido a las circunstancias, me colgué la mochila al hombro y empecé a trotar. La mayoría de la gente podría considerar que la población de granja como mamá y yo vivimos de forma pintoresca, pero correr una milla no tiene nada de pintoresco.

En la esquina de Hawthorne y Beche, vi señales de vida mientras un coche hacia su viaje por la mañana. Un Toyota 4Runner rojo freno en la acera y la ventana del pasajero bajo con un zumbido automático. Kyrie Florian estaba detrás del volante.

-¿Problemas con el coche?- preguntó ella. Problema de coche porque no tengo coche. No es que fuera a admitirlo delante de Kyrie. -¿Necesitas que te lleve?- se expresó de otra manera cuando vio que no respondía.

No podía creer que de todos los coches que pasan por este tramo de carretera, Kyrie tuviera que ser la que se paraba. ¿Quería montarme con Kyrie?

No.

¿Estaba trabajando acerca de lo que me había dicho mi padre?

Sí.

¿Estaba apunto de perdonar?

Por supuesto que no.

Le haría un gesto para que ella siguiera conduciendo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente. Se rumoreaba que la única cosa que le gustaba más al profesor de Química que la tabla periódica era entregar papelitos de detención por llegar tarde.

-Gracias.- acepte a regañadientes. -Voy de camino al colegio.-

-¿Supongo que tu amiga la enana gorda no podía llevarte no?- Me quede inmóvil con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Hayate y yo hacía mucho tiempo que habíamos renunciado a educar a la gente de mente estrecha que piensa que grasa y curvas son la misma cosa, pero eso no significa que toleremos la ignorancia. Hayate no era gorda en lo absoluto, ella tiene un cuerpo con curvas en su lugar. No como Kyrie. Si no era muy alta pero tampoco era enana.

Y yo estaría encantada de llamar a Hayate para un paseo, pero había sido invitada a asistir a una reunión para los editores de la publicación electrónica del colegio y ya estaba en la escuela.

-Pensándolo bien, caminare.- Le di un empujón a la puerta, devolviéndola a su posición. Kyrie puso cara confundida.

-¿Te ha ofendido que la llame gorda enana? Porque es cierto.-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-Siento como que todo lo que digo tiene que ser censurado. Primero tu padre, ahora esto. ¿Qué pasa con la libertad de expresión?- Por un momento pensé que esto sería genial si yo tuviera el Spider. No sólo no iba a conseguir un paseo, si no que podría conseguir algo con Kyrie. Aparcar en el colegio era un caos después de clase. Los accidentes sucedían. Como no podía empujar a Kyrie con mi guardabarros, hice la siguiente mejor cosa.

-Si mi padre fuera el propietario de la Toyota, creo que tendría la conciencia medioambiental suficiente para pedir un hibrido.-

-Bueno, tú padre no posee el concesionario Toyota.-

-Cierto. Mi padre está muerto.- Alzo el hombro.

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo.-

-A partir de ahora creo que es mejor si nos quedamos en caminos diferentes.-Examinó su manicura.

-Bien.-

-Bien.-

-Intento ser amable y mira donde me tienes.- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Amable? Has llamado gorda enana a Hayate-

-También me he ofrecido para llevarte.- Ella apretó el gas y sus neumáticos levantaron polvo del camino que floto en mi dirección. No me había despertado esta mañana buscando una razón más para odiar a Kyrie Florian, pero aquí estaba.

* * *

UHS estaba erguido en el siglo XIX y la construcción era una ecléctica mezcla entre el gótico y el estilo victoriano, lo que la hacía parecer más una catedral que un colegio. Las ventanas eran estrechas y arqueadas con el cristal de color plomo. La piedra era de multicolores, pero sobre todo gris. Durante el verano, la hiedra se arrastraba hacia el exterior y le confería al colegio un cierto encanto a lo Nueva Inglaterra. Durante el invierno, la hiedra parecía largos dedos esqueléticos ahogando el edificio.

Yo medio andaba rápido, medio trotaba por el pasillo para llegar a Química, cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

-¿Mamá?- contesté, sin frenar el ritmo. -Puedo llamarte más…-

-¡A que no adivinas a quién me encontré ayer por la noche! Lynn Mondial. ¿Recuerdas a los Mondial, la madre de Erio?- Mire el reloj de mi móvil. Había tenido la suerte de que me trajeran al colegio un completo desconocido, una mujer que iba de camino al gimnasio para hacer kickboxing, pero todavía llegaba tarde. Menos de dos minutos para que sonara la campana.

-¿Mamá? Están a punto de empezar las clases. ¿Te puedo llamar en el almuerzo?-

-Tú y Erio eran tan buenos amigos.- Se había desencadenado un vago recuerdo.

-Cuando teníamos cinco.- dije. -¿No era el que mojaba siempre sus pantalones?-

-Fui a tomar algo con Lynn anoche. Acaba de terminar de divorciarse y ella y Erio están volviendo a Uminari.

-Es genial. Te llamo…-

-Los he invitado a cenar esta noche.- Al pasar por la oficina del director el minutero marcaba con una muesca. Desde donde yo estaba de pie se veía atrapado entre las 7:59 y las 8. Me apuntó con una amenaza cuando dijo: -No te atrevas a llegar tarde.-

-Esta noche no es buena mamá. Ef y yo…-

-¡No seas tonta!- Me cortó mi madre. -Erio es uno de tus viejos amigos. Lo conocías de mucho antes que a Ef.

-Utilizabas a Erio para hacerme comer Roly-polies —dije, mi memoria empezando a entrar en razón.

-¿Y tú nunca lo forzaste a jugar con Barbies?-

-¡Es diferente!-

-Esta noche, a las siete.- dijo mi madre con voz que no deja opción a argumento.

Me apresure en llegar a Química, con unos segundos de sobra y me deslice en un taburete de metal detrás de una mesa de granito negra en el laboratorio en primera fila.

Las mesas eran de dos en dos y yo cruzaba los dedos para que me emparejaran con alguien cuya comprensión de la ciencia superara a la mía, ya que, dado mi nivel, era fácil de perder el ritmo. Tendía a ser más romántica que realista y opte por la fe ciega por encima de la lógica fría. Ponerme a mí con la ciencia era mala idea desde el principio.

Kyrie Florian entro en la sala con sus tacones, jeans y un top de seda de Banana Republic que tenía en la espalda la lista de deseos del día. Durante el día, la camiseta estaría en el despacho de rack. Yo estaba en proceso mental cuando

Kyrie se sentó en el taburete de al lado mío.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo? ¿Te has quedado sin espuma? ¿Paciencia?- Una sonrisa se levantó desde la comisura. -¿O es porque has tenido que correr cuatro kilómetros para llegar a tiempo?-

-¿Qué pasa con lo de mantenerse al margen de la otra?- Di una mirada hacia su taburete, luego a mí, haciéndole ver que no se estaba quedando fuera de mi camino.

-Necesito algo de ti.- Yo exhale en silencio, estabilizando mi presión sanguínea. Debería haberlo sabido.

-Veras Kyrie. Las dos sabemos que esta clase va a ser increíblemente difícil. Permíteme hacerte un favor y advertirte que la ciencia es mi peor asignatura. La única razón por la que estoy en el colegio de verano es porque escuché que la química es más fácil. Tú no me quieres como pareja. Esto no será un A fácil.

-¿Me ves como si estuviera sentada a tu lado para aumentar mi GPA?- dijo ella con impaciencia. -Te necesito para otra cosa. La semana pasada conseguí un trabajo.- ¿Kyrie? ¿Un trabajo? Ella sonrió y yo me imaginé que habría visto mis pensamientos en mi cara. -Estoy en la oficina. Uno de los vendedores de mi padre está casado con la secretaria de la oficina principal. Nunca está de más disponer de conexiones. No es que desee saber nada al respecto.- Yo sabía que el padre de Kyrie era influyente en Uminari. De hecho, él era uno de los mayores donantes de la escuela secundaria. -De vez en cuando un archivo abierto se cae y no puedo dejar de ver cosas-

-Si claro.-

-Por ejemplo, sé que aún no has superado la muerte de tu padre. Has estado con la psicóloga del colegio. De hecho lo sé todo acerca de todo el mundo. Salvo Ef. La semana pasada me di cuenta de que su archivo está vacío. Quiero saber por qué. Quiero saber lo que oculta.-

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-Estaba de pie anoche en la entrada, mirando hacia la ventana de mi habitación.- Parpadeé.

-¿Ef estaba de pie en tu camino de entrada?-

-A menos que conozcas alguna otra chica que conduzca un Jeep Comando, vista toda de negro y este realmente buena.- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-Ella me vio mirarla desde la ventana y se fue. ¿Debería pensar en una orden de alejamiento? ¿Es un comportamiento típico de ella? Sé que estaba fuera, pero, ¿simplemente por qué no habla?- No le hacía caso, demasiado absorta en digerir esta información. ¿Ef? ¿En casa de Kyrie? Tuvo que haber sido después de haber salido de mi casa. Después de que le dijera que le quería y que ella se fuera, sin responder. .No hay problema.- dijo enderezándose. -Hay otros medios de obtener información, como la administración. Supongo que no todos los archivos de la escuela estarán vacíos. No iba a decir nada, pero por mi propia seguridad…- No me preocupaba que Kyrie fuera a la administración. Ef podía cuidarse solita. Me preocupaba lo de anoche. Ef se había ido bruscamente diciendo que había algo que tenía que hacer, pero me costaba creer que era algo tan complicado como para irse y estuviera en el camino de entrada de casa de Kyrie. Era mucho más fácil aceptar que se había ido por lo que le había dicho. -O la policía.- agregó Kyrie, tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos. -Un archivo en blanco en el colegio suena casi ilegal. ¿Cómo entró Ef al colegio? Te ves molesta, Nanoha. ¿Me estoy metiendo en algo?- Una sonrisa de placer apareció en su rostro. -¿Lo hago verdad? Hay más que esta historia.- Puse mis ojos fríos sobre ella.

-Para alguien que ha dejado claro que su vida es algo superior a la de cualquier estudiante del colegio, seguro que conseguirás lo que quieras persuadiendo a cualquiera aburrido o sin nada de valor.- La sonrisa de Kyrie se desvaneció.

-Yo no tendría si tú permanecieras fuera de mi camino.-

-¿De tu camino? Este no es tu colegio.-

-No me hables de esa manera -Dijo ella incrédula haciendo tics involuntarios con la cabeza. -De hecho, no me vuelvas a hablar nunca.- Puse las manos hacia arriba.

-No hay problema.-

-Y qué tal si tú te mueves eh.- Eche un vistazo a mi taburete, pensando que sin duda podría decir:

-Estaba aquí primero.- Imitándome, Kyrie levantó las manos.

-No es mi problema.-

-Yo no me muevo.-

-No voy a sentarme junto a ti.-

-Me alegra oírlo.-

-Muévete. -Me ordenó.

-No.- La campana sonó y cuando el sonido murió, Kyrie y yo nos dimos cuenta de que la habitación estaba en silencio. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y el hecho de que todos los asientos estuvieran ocupados me golpeo duro. El Sr. Loucks se colocó en el pasillo a mi derecha agitando una hoja de papel.

-Es un plano de la sala, cada uno de los rectángulos corresponde a una mesa en la sala. Escriban su nombre en el rectángulo y pásenlo.- Puso la hoja justo delante de mí. -Espero que les caiga bien su compañero. Van a estar ocho semanas con ellos.-

* * *

Al mediodía, cuando terminamos la clase, di un paseo con Hayate hasta Enzo's Bistro, nuestro lugar favorito para tomar mochas de helado o leche al vapor, dependiendo de la temporada. Sentí el sol calentar mi cara mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Un descapotable Volkswagen Cabriolet con un cartel pegado que ponía a la venta: $1000.

-Tú estás babeando- dijo Hayate, cerrando la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Tú no tienes unos mil dólares que pueda pedir prestados?-

-No tengo ni cinco para prestar. Mi cerdito banco está oficialmente anoréxico.- Di un suspiro de nostalgia en dirección al Cabriolet.

-Necesito dinero. Necesito un trabajo.- Cerré los ojos imaginándome a mí misma al volante del Cabriolet, de arriba abajo, con el viento moviendo mi rizado pelo. Con el Cabriolet, nunca tendría que correr más. Seria libre de ir a donde quisiera, cuando me diera la gana.

-Sí, pero conseguir un trabajo significa que tienes que trabajar realmente. O sea, ¿estás segura de que deseas pasarte todo el verano trabajando fuera por un salario mínimo? Es posible, no lo sé, que sudes o algo así.-

Saque de mi mochila un trozo de papel y garabateé el número que aparecía en el cartel. Tal vez podría hablar con el propietario por un par de cientos. Mientras tanto, miraría los anuncios clasificados de empleo a tiempo parcial de tarde. Un trabajo significaba tiempo lejos de Ef, pero también significaba transporte privado. Por mucho que quisiera a Ef, ella siempre parecía estar tan ocupada…Haciendo algo. Lo que lo hacía poco fiable cuando se trataba de llevarme a algún sitio.

Dentro de Enzo's, Hayate y yo pedimos Mochas de helado y ensalada picante de nuez y nos dejamos caer en una mesa con la comida. Durante las últimas semanas, Enzo's había sido objeto de una amplia remodelación para ponerse al día con el siglo XXI, y Uminari ahora tenía su primera sala de Internet. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que mi ordenador de casa tenía seis años, estaba entusiasmada con esto.

-Yo no sé tú, pero estoy lista para las vacaciones.-dijo Hayate, empujando sus gafas de sol en la parte superior de la cabeza. -Ocho semanas más de diversión.-

-Esos son más días de los que quiero pensar.-

-Lo que necesitamos es una distracción. Necesitamos algo que tenga la fuerza de evadir nuestras mentes del sistema educativo que se extiende ante nosotros. Tenemos que ir de compras. Shinjuku, allá vamos. Macy's tiene una gran tienda. Necesito zapatos, necesito un vestido y un perfume.-

-Te acabas de comprar ropa nueva. Doscientos dólares. Tu madre va a tener un taque cuando llegue el recibo de la MasterCard.

-Sí, pero necesito un novia o en su defecto un novio. Y para conseguir novia, hay que verse bien. No hace daño oler bien también.-Mordí un cubo de pera enganchado en mi tenedor.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo.-

-¿Sólo prométeme que no es Erio Mondial?

-¿Erio quién?- Sonreí.

-Ves, ahora estoy feliz.-

-Yo no sé nada de Erio Mondial, pero la tipa en la que he puesto el ojo está muy buena. Más buena que Ef.- Hizo una pausa. -Bueno, quizá no tan caliente. Nadie es tan caliente. En serio, el resto de mi día es un bajón. Shinjuku o nada.-

Abrí mi boca, pero Hayate fue más rápida.

-Oh oh.- dijo. -Ya sé que viene. Vas a decirme que ya tienes planes.-

-Recuerdas a Erio Mondial. Solía vivir aquí cuando teníamos cinco años.- Hayate parecía que estaba buscando en su memoria a largo plazo. -Se hacía pis en los pantalones muchas veces.- ofrecí amablemente. A Hayate se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Eri el meón?-

-Está volviendo a Uminari. Mi madre le ha invitado a cenar esta noche.-

-Ya veo de que va…-dijo asintiendo sabiamente. -Esto es lo que se llama cumplir. Cuando la vida de dos posibles románticos se cruza. ¿Recuerdas cuando Desi accidentalmente entro en el baño de los hombres y pillo a Ernesto en el orinal?- Detuve mi tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y mi boca.

-¿Qué?-

-El corazón, la telenovela española. ¿No? No importa. Tu madre quiere juntarte con Eri el meón pronto.-

-No, ella no lo hace. Sabe que estoy con Ef.-

-El hecho de que ella lo sepa, no quiere decir que este contenta con ello. Tu madre va a gastar mucho tiempo en esta ecuación de Nora más Ef igual a amor, y quiere que sea Nora más Erio el meón igual a amor. ¿Y qué pasa con esto? A lo mejor Eri el meón se convirtió en Eri el caliente. ¿Has pensado en eso?- No lo había hecho ni pensaba hacerlo. Tenía a Ef y estaba perfectamente feliz mientras fuera así.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo un poco más importante?- pregunté pensando que era hora de cambiar de tema antes de que las ideas de Hayate se volvieran más salvajes. -¿Como el hecho de que mi nueva compañera de química es Kyrie Florian?-

-Joder… El infierno.-

-Al parecer entró en la oficina y vio el archivo de Ef.-

-¿Aún está vacío?-

-Eso parece, ya que quiere que le diga todo lo que se sobre él.- Incluyendo porqué estaba ayer por la noche en el camino de entrada de su casa mirando hacia la ventana de su dormitorio.

Había escuchado el rumor de que Kyrie colocaba una raqueta de tenis en la ventana cuando estaba abierta, para determinados servicios en los que no iba a pensar. ¿No era los rumores 90% ficción de todos modos? Hayate se inclinó más cerca.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- Nuestra conversación cayó en un silencio incómodo. No creía en los secretos entre mejores amigas. Pero hay secretos… y hay verdades duras. Verdades que dan miedo. Verdades inimaginables. Tener una novia que es un ángel caído vuelto guardiana se ajusta a todo lo anterior. -Estás ocultándome algo.-

-No lo hago.-

-Lo haces.- Silencio espeso.

-Le dije a Ef que la amaba.- Hayate se tapó la boca, pero yo no podía decir si se estaba ahogando en un jadeo o riéndose. Lo que me hizo sentir aún más insegura. ¿Era tan gracioso? ¿Había hecho algo más estúpido de lo que pensaba?

-¿Qué dijo ella?- Tan sólo la mire. -¿Tan malo?- preguntó. Me aclaré la voz.

-Cuéntame acerca de esta chica a la que persigues. Quiero decir, ¿es sólo una cuestión de lujuria a la distancia, o en realidad has hablado con ella? Hayate tomo la conversación.

-¿Hablar con ella? Tome perritos calientes en Skippy con ella, ayer en el almuerzo. Es una de estas citas a ciegas, y resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor. Para tu información, sabrías todo esto si me devolvieras las llamadas en lugar de estar con tu novia a todas horas.-

-Hayate, soy tu única amiga, y no fui yo la que te la busco.-

-Ya lo sé. Tu novia lo hizo.- Me atragante con una bola de queso gorgonzola.

-¿Ef te organizo una cita a ciegas?-

-¿Sí, por qué?- su tono poniéndose a la defensiva. Sonreí.

-Pensaba que no te fiabas de Ef.-

-No lo hago.-

-¿Pero?-

-Intente llamarte para investigar a mi primera cita, pero repito, nunca me devuelves las llamadas ya.-

-Misión cumplida. Me siento como la peor amiga del mundo.- Le sonreí de forma conspiradora. -Ahora cuéntame el resto.- La resistencia de Hayate se alejó y lo reflejo en su sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Arf, y es irlandesa. Su acento o como se llame me mata. Sexy al máximo. Es bastante alta consideran mi altura incluso con tacones de casi 20 cm. Pero su cuerpo es de muerte.

-¿Arf? ¡No puede ser! ¡Me encanta Arf!- Como norma estándar, no confiaba en los ángeles caídos, pero Arf era una excepción. Como Ef, sus límites morales se dibujaban grises, de la zona negra a la blanca. No era perfecta, pero no era del todo mala, tampoco. Sonreí, señalando el tenedor de Hayate. -No puedo creer que te fueras con ella. Quiero decir, es la mejor amiga de Ef. Odias a Ef.- Hayate me dio su mirada de gato negro, prácticamente con el pelo erizado.

-Que sean mejores amigas no quiere decir nada. Míranos a mí y a ti, no somos nada iguales.-

-Esto es genial. Podemos pasar el rato las cuatro durante el verano.-

-Uh uh. De ninguna manera. No saldré con ustedes ni de broma. No me importa lo que me digas, yo todavía creo que Ef tiene algo que ver con la misteriosa muerte de Veyron en el gimnasio.- Una nube oscura cayó sobre la conversación. Sólo había tres personas la noche que Veyron murió en el gimnasio, y yo era una de ellas. Yo nunca le había dicho lo que sucedió, sólo lo suficiente para que dejara de presionar y por su propia seguridad, y planeaba mantenerme así.

* * *

Hayate y yo pasamos el día conduciendo por ahí, recogiendo solicitudes de empleo de los locales de comida rápida y eran casi las seis y media cuando llegue a casa.

Deje las llaves en el aparador y comprobé el contestador automático. Había un mensaje de mi madre. Había ido al mercado de Michaud a comprar ajo, delicatesen de lasaña y vino barato, y juro sobre su tumba que llegaría antes que los Mondial a casa.

Eliminé el mensaje y subí a mi habitación. Como había perdido mi ducha matinal, y mi cabello se encontraba encrespado a la altura máxima permitida en un día, pensé que tenía que cambiarme sin demora de ropa y ver el control de daños.

Cada recuerdo que tenía de Erio Mondial era desagradable, pero invitados eran invitados.

Llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada hasta la mitad cuando tocaron a la puerta. Me encontré a Ef al otro lado de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. Normalmente la habría recibido tirándome directa sobre sus brazos. Hoy me contuve. Anoche le dije que la amaba y ella se había dado la vuelta y se había ido directo a casa de Kyrie. Mi estado de ánimo cayó en algún lugar entre el orgullo herido, la ira y la inseguridad. Tenía la esperanza de que mi silencio reservado le enviara el mensaje de que algo andaba fuera de lugar y haría algún movimiento para corregirlo, ya fuera pedir disculpas o dar una explicación.

-Hey.- dije, de forma casual. -Olvidaste llamar anoche. ¿Dónde terminaste yendo?-

-A dar una vuelta. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?- No lo hice.

-Me alegra oír que la casa de Kyrie es más o menos alrededor de aquí.- Una caricatura de sorpresa momentánea confirmo lo que yo no quería creer: Kyrie había dicho la verdad. -¿Quieres contarme lo que está pasando?- Le dije con un tono un poco más hostil. -¿Quieres decirme lo que estabas haciendo anoche en su casa?-

-Pareces algo celosa, Ángel.- Podría haber habido una nota de celos detrás de ello, pero a diferencia de la costumbre, no había nada cariñoso o alegre al respecto.

-Tal vez no estaría celosa si tú no me dieras una razón para estarlo.- le respondí. -¿Qué estabas haciendo en su casa?-

-Vigilando unos negocios.- Levanté las cejas.

-No me había dado cuenta de que tú y Kyrie tuvieran negocios.-

-Los tenemos, pero es sólo eso. Negocios.-

-¿Muy elaborados?- hubo una fuerte dosis de denuncia en mis palabras.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo?-

-¿Debería hacerlo?- Ef por lo general era experta en ocultar sus emociones, pero la línea de su boca estaba apretada. -No.-

-Si lo que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche en su casa era tan inocente. ¿Por qué te está resultando tan complicado para explicarme que estabas haciendo allí?-

-No estoy teniéndolo complicado.-

-Cada palabra medida con cuidado.-

-No te lo digo, porque lo que yo esté haciendo en casa de Kyrie no tiene nada que ver con nosotras.- ¿Cómo podía pensar que esto no tenía nada que ver con nosotras? Kyrie era la única persona que cogía todas las oportunidades que tenía para atacarme y las utilizaba menospreciándome. Durante los últimos once años había estado molestándome, difundiendo rumores horribles sobre mí y humillándome públicamente. ¿Cómo podía pensar que esto no era personal? ¿Cómo podía pensar que simplemente iba a aceptar esto sin preguntar? Sobre todo, ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba aterrada con la idea de que Kyrie pudiera utilizarla para hacerme daño? Si ella sospechaba que yo estaba mínimamente interesada, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para robármela para ella. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Ef, pero me mataría si lo perdía por su culpa. Abrumada por el temor que de pronto sentí, le dije:

-No vuelvas por aquí hasta que estés lista para decirme que estabas haciendo en ese lugar.- Ef con impaciencia entro hacia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-No he venido para discutir. Quería hacerte saber que Kyrie se ha topado con algunos problemas esta tarde.- ¿Kyrie otra vez? ¿Se creía que no había cavado un agujero suficientemente profundo? Trate de mantener la calma el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que decía, aunque yo quisiera gritarle de vuelta.

-¡Oh!- dije con frialdad.

-Ella quedó atrapada en el fuego cruzado cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos trataron de forzar a un Nephil para que jurara lealtad dentro del baño de chicos del Arcade de Bo. El Nephil no tenía dieciséis años, por lo que no pudieron forzarlo, pero se divirtieron intentándolo. Lo cortaron de forma burda y le rompieron varias costillas. Aquí entra Kyrie. Había bebido mucho y entro en el baño por equivocación. El ángel caído que guardaba la puerta le clavó un cuchillo. Está en el hospital, pero saldrá pronto. Herida.- Mi pulso salto, y sabía que estaba molesta porque Kyrie había sido apuñalada, pero eso era lo último que quería revelarle a Ef. Cruce los brazos.

-¿El Nephil está bien?- Recordaba vagamente oír a Ef explicar, hace un tiempo, que los ángeles caídos no fuerzan a los nephilims a jurar lealtad hasta que tienen dieciséis años. Del mismo modo que no podían sacrificarme para conseguir un cuerpo humano hasta que tuviera dieciséis. Los dieciséis era una edad oscura, mágica y crucial en el mundo de los ángeles y nephilims. Ef me lanzó una mirada que llevaba en ella un mínimo reflejo de disgusto.

-Kyrie podía haber estado borracha, pero lo más probable es que recuerde lo que vio. Obviamente tú sabes que los ángeles caídos y los nephilims intentamos permanecer fuera del radar y alguien como Kyrie, con una gran boca, puede poner en peligro el secreto. Lo último que quiero es que ella vaya anunciando al mundo lo que vio. Nuestro mundo funciona más fácil cuando los seres humanos lo ignoran. Los ángeles caídos están envueltos en esto.- Su mandíbula se tensó. -Van hacer lo que sea para mantener a Kyrie callada.- Sentí un escalofrió de miedo por Kyrie pero lo descarte. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba de una manera u otra lo que le pasara a Florian? ¿Desde cuándo estaba más preocupada Ef por ella que por mí?

-Estoy intentando sentirme mal. Pero suena como si esto no nos concerniera a nosotras dos.- Cogí el pomo de la puerta y la mantuve abierta. - Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Kyrie, a ver si la herida esta sanando adecuadamente.- Ef soltó mi mano y cerró la puerta con el pie.

-Grandes cosas acerca de Kyrie, tú y yo están a punto de pasar.- Ella vaciló, como si hubiera más que decir, pero cerró la boca en el último momento.

-¿Tú yo y Kyrie? ¿Desde cuándo has empezado a poner a los tres en la misma frase? ¿Desde cuándo significa algo para ti?- le espeté. Puso una mano en la parte posterior del cuello, el aspecto que confería era el de alguien que sabía que debía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de responder. -¡Sólo dime lo que estás pensando!- le espeté. -¡Escúpelo! ¡Ya es bastante malo que no tenga ni idea de lo que sientes, mucho menos si tampoco sé lo que estás pensando!- Ef miro a su alrededor, como si estuviera preguntándose si yo estaba hablando con otra persona.

-¿Escúpelo?- dijo con tono incrédulo. Tal vez incluso molesto. -¿Qué te parece que estoy intentando hacer? Si tú te calmaras a lo mejor podría. A partir de ahora te vas a poner histérica diga lo que yo diga.- Sentí que mis ojos se estrechaban.

-Tengo derecho a estar enfadada. No quieres decirme que estabas haciendo anoche con Kyrie.- Ef echo las manos en alto. Lo hacía de nuevo, ese gesto. -Hace dos meses- empecé a decir, intentando inyectar orgullo en mi voz para ocultar el temblor en ella. -Hayate, mi madre- "todo el mundo" -me advirtió de que eras el tipo de chica que ve a las demás chicas como conquistas. Ellas dijeron que yo sólo era una muesca en tu cinturón, otra chica estúpida que seducirías para tu propia satisfacción. Dijeron que en el momento en que me enamorara te ibas a largar.- Trague duro. -Necesito saber que no estaban en lo cierto.- A pesar de que no quería recordar, el recuerdo de la última noche resurgió con perfecta claridad. Le dije que la amaba y me había dejado ahí. Había cientos de formas diferentes para analizar su silencio, pero ninguna de ellas era buena. Ef movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Quieres que te diga que están equivocadas? Porque tengo la sensación de que no vas a creerme, no importa lo que te diga.- Me miro.

-¿Sigues tan comprometida con esta relación como yo?- No podía no pedírselo. No después de ver todo lo que se derrumbó la noche anterior. De repente me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que Ef sentía realmente por mí. Pensé que lo era todo para ella, ¿pero y si sólo había visto lo que quería? ¿Qué pasa si exagere sus sentimientos? Le sostuve la mirada, no queriendo ponérselo tan fácil, a punto de darle una segunda oportunidad para la pregunta. Necesitaba saberlo. -¿Me quieres?-

_-"No podía responder a eso."- _dijo ella, sorprendiéndome hablando a mis pensamientos. Era un regalo que todos los ángeles poseían, pero no entendía cuál era su posición hoy para usarlo.

-Pasaré por aquí mañana. Que duermas bien.- añadió secamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuando me besas, estás fingiendo?- Se detuvo en seco. Otra sacudida de cabeza incrédula.

-¿Fingiendo?-

-¿Cuando te toco, sientes algo? ¿Cuán lejos va tu deseo? ¿Sientes algo cercano a lo que yo siento por ti?- Ef me miraba en silencio.

-Nanoha…- empezó ella.

-Quiero una respuesta directa.- Después de un momento, dijo:

-Emocionalmente sí.-

-Pero físicamente, no ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar en una relación, cuando no tengo ni idea de los medios con los que cuento? ¿Estoy experimentando cosas a un nivel completamente diferente? Porque eso es lo que siento. Y lo odio, no quiero que me beses porque tienes que hacerlo. No quiero que pretendas que significa algo cuando simplemente es un acto.-

-¿Simplemente un acto? ¿Te estás escuchando?- Echo la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la pared y río de forma oscura. Me corto con una mirada de reojo. -¿Has terminado con las acusaciones?-

-¿Crees que esto es divertido?- dije, golpeada por una ola de ira.

-Todo lo contrario.- Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, se volvió hacia la puerta. -Llámame cuando estés lista para hablar racionalmente.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-

-Significa que estás loca. Eres imposible.-

-¿Loca?- Inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba y planto un rápido beso en mi boca.

-Y yo también debo estar loca por estar aquí a pesar de ello.- Me liberé y ella se froto la barbilla con resentimiento.

-¿Dejaste que te convirtieran en una guardiana por mí y esto es lo que consigo? Una novia que pasa su tiempo con Kyrie, pero no me va a decir por qué. Una novia que sale al primer indicio de pelea. Te diré lo que eres: eres una ¡idiota!-

_-"¿Idiota?"-_ Le hablo a mis pensamientos, su voz fría y cortante. _-"Estoy intentando seguir las reglas. Yo no se supone que tenga que enamorarme de ti. Las dos sabemos que no se trata de Kyrie. Esto es sobre lo que siento por ti. Tengo que frenarme. Estoy caminando por una línea peligrosa. No puedo estar contigo como yo quiero."-_

-¿Por qué renunciaste a convertirte en humana por mí, si tu sabias que no podías estar conmigo?- le pregunté, mi voz tambaleándose un poco, el sudor picándome en las manos. -¿Qué esperas de una relación conmigo? ¿Cuál es el punto de…- mi voz se cortó y trague sin querer. -nosotras?-

¿Qué tenía que esperar de una relación con Ef? En algún punto, debía haber pensado que nuestra relación era así, y que sucedería. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Pero yo había tenido tanto miedo por lo que vendría que había pretendido obviar la distancia. Pretendía que una relación con Ef pudiera funcionar, porque en el fondo, en cualquier momento Ef había parecido mejor que nada en absoluto.

_-"Ángel."-_

Mire hacia arriba cuando Ef dijo mi nombre en mis pensamientos.

_-"Estar cerca de ti en cualquier nivel es mejor que nada. No voy a perderte."-_ Ella paro, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, vi un destello de preocupación en sus ojos_. -"Pero yo ya he caído. Si les doy a los arcángeles un simple motivo para que piensen que estoy remotamente enamorada de ti, me van a mandar al infierno. Para siempre"._

La noticia me cayó como un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Qué?-

_-"Soy una ángel de la guarda o al menos eso me han dicho, pero los arcángeles no confían en mí. No tengo privilegios, no hay privacidad. Dos de ellos me acorralaron ayer por la noche para tener una charla y volví andando con la sensación de que quieren que caiga de nuevo. Por la razón que sea, se está eligiendo tomar medidas enérgicas contra mí. Están buscando cualquier excusa para librarse de mí. Estoy en libertad condicional, y si me equivoco aquí, mi historia no tendrá un final feliz."-_

La mire, pensando que tenía que exagerar, pensando que no podía ser tan malo, pero un vistazo a su rostro me dijo que nunca había hablado tan en serio.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunté en voz alta.

En lugar de contestar, Ef suspiró con frustración. La verdad de la cuestión, es que esto iba a terminar mal. No importa cuánto diéramos marcha atrás, punto muerto, o mirábamos para otro lado, o un día no muy lejano nuestras vidas serian destrozadas. ¿Qué sucedería cuando me graduara y fuera a la universidad? ¿Qué pasaría cuando siguiera mi sueño de irme al otro lado del país? ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara el momento de que me casara o tuviera hijos? Yo no estaba haciéndole un favor a nadie cayendo enamorada de Ef cada día un poco más. ¿De verdad quería seguir en este camino ya, sabiendo que sólo terminaría con la devastación? Por un momento fugaz pensé que tenía la respuesta… dejar marchar mis sueños. Era tan simple como eso.

Cerré los ojos y deje ir mis sueños como si fueran globos con cintas largas y delgadas. No necesitaba esos sueños. Ni siquiera podía estar segura de que los conseguiría. E incluso si lo hiciera, no quería pasar el resto de mi vida sola y torturada sabiendo que todo lo que había hecho no significaba nada sin Ef.

Y entonces me di cuenta de una forma terrible de que ninguna de las dos podía renunciar a todo. Mi vida seguiría marchando en el futuro y no tenía el poder para detenerlo. Ef se quedaría siendo una ángel para siempre, que seguiría su camino cuando yo muriera.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- le pregunté.

-Estoy trabajando en ello.- En otras palabras, no tenía nada. Estábamos atrapadas a ambos lados, los arcángeles aplicaban presión en una dirección y dos futuros en direcciones muy diferentes por el otro lado.

-Quiero que lo dejemos.- dije en voz baja. Sabía que no era justo, estaba protegiéndome a mí misma. ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Yo no podía darle a Ef la oportunidad de hablar conmigo fuera de esto. Tenía que hacer lo mejor para las dos. No podía estar aquí esperando, cuando la verdadera cosa que nos sostenía va desapareciendo día a día. Yo no podía mostrar lo mucho que me importaba cuando sólo iba a hacer las cosas aún más duras al final. Por encima de todo, no quería ser la razón por la que Ef perdiera todo por lo que había trabajado. Si los arcángeles buscaban una excusa para desterrarle para siempre, se lo estaba poniendo más fácil.

Ef se quedó mirándome, como si no pudiera decir si yo hablaba en serio.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres terminar? Has tenido tu turno para dar tus explicaciones que yo no comparto por cierto, pero ahora que me toca a mí, ¿se supone que tengo que acatar tu decisión y terminar?- Me abrace los codos y me aleje.

-No puedes obligarme a permanecer en una relación que no quiero.-

-¿Podemos hablar de esto?-

-Si quieres hablar, dime que hacías en casa de Kyrie ayer por la noche.- Pero Ef tenía razón, no se trataba de Kyrie. Esto es por lo que yo estaba asustada y molesta con el trato que el destino y las circunstancias nos habían dado a las dos.

Me volví para ver a Ef arrastrar la mano por su cara. Soltó una breve carcajada, incrédula.

-¿Si yo hubiera quedado con Arf anoche, me habrías preguntado qué estaba pasando?- Le espeté.

-No.- dijo ella, su voz peligrosamente baja. -Confió en ti.- Con el miedo a perder mi decisión si no actuaba de inmediato, golpeé su pecho con las manos haciéndole dar un paso atrás.

-Vete.- le dije, con lágrimas en los ojos que hicieron mi voz más áspera. -Hay otras cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida. Cosas que no te implican a ti. Tengo la universidad y futuros trabajos. No voy a tirar todo por la borda por algo que no está destinado a ser.- Ef se estremeció.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?-

-¡Cuando beso a mi novia, quiero saber que ella lo siente!-

Tan pronto como lo dije, me arrepentí. No quería hacerle daño, sólo quería llegar a ese momento con la mayor brevedad posible antes de que me viniera abajo y rompiera a llorar. Pero había ido demasiado lejos ahora. La vi rígida. Nos quedamos cara a cara, ambas respirando con dificultad.

Luego salió, tirando de la puerta tras de ella. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, me desplome. Lágrimas quemando en la parte de atrás de mis ojos, pero no cayo ni una sola gota. Sentía la frustración y la ira chocando con lo que sentía más que cualquier otra cosa, pero sospechaba que eso es lo que capturo un sollozo en mi garganta, cinco minutos después cuando todo pasó lejos y me di cuenta del impacto total de lo que había hecho.

Pude sentir los pedazos de mi corazón romperse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les gusto? A mi meencanto adaptarlo ;)

Espero como simpre sus reviews que eme encata leer y que disfruten de la continuacion de la historia.

No se cuando pueda subier el segundo cap, pero las mantendre informadas del proceso en mi pagina de Facebook.

Bueno, eso es todo..

Saludos y hasta la proxima vez que nos leamos!

**Ojiitos Claroos :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Erio Un Nephilim?

**N/A:** Hola! Si que me demore esta vez no? Pero bueno aqui les dejo el primero de los capitulos que subire esta noche ;)

Subiré este capitulo y mas tarde tendrán los próximos así que no desesperen!

Ahora a Leer!

**DISCLAMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Y los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Me apoyé a la esquina de mi cama, mirando hacia ninguna parte. La ira estaba comenzando a desaparecer, pero casi deseé poder quedarme atrapada en ese estado para siempre. El vacío que quedó dolía más que el agudo y fiero dolor que sentí cuando Ef se marchó. Traté de encontrarle sentido a lo que ocurrió, pero mis pensamientos eran un desastre descompuesto. Las palabras que gritamos corrían por mis oídos, como un eco atropellado, recordando un mal sueño más que una conversación verdadera.

¿De verdad rompí con ella?

¿Significaba que sería permanente?

¿No había esperanza? o, más inmediato, ¿algún tipo de trato con los arcángeles para nosotros?

Como una respuesta, mi estómago se retorcía, amenazando con enfermarse. Me apresuré hacia el baño y me arrodillé junto al inodoro, mis oídos retumbando y mi respiración forzosa y entrecortada.

**¿Qué he hecho? **

Nada permanente, definitivamente nada permanente. Mañana nos veremos otra vez y todo volverá a ser normal. Esto era sólo una discusión. Una estúpida discusión. Éste no era el final. Mañana nos daremos cuenta lo tontas que hemos sido y nos disculparemos. Dejaremos esto en el pasado. Nos reconciliaríamos.

Me arrastré a mi misma para levantarme y abrí el grifo del lavamanos. Mojé una pequeña toallita y la presioné contra mi rostro. Todavía me sentía como si mi mente estuviese girando más rápido que un carrete de hilo, cerré mis ojos para hacer que se detuviera.

¿Pero qué hay sobre los arcángeles?

¿Cómo Ef y yo tuvimos una relación normal si ellos siempre nos estaban vigilando?

Me congelé.

Ellos podrían estar mirándome ahora mismo. Ellos podrían estar mirando a Ef. Tratando de decir si ella había cruzado la línea. Buscando alguna excusa para enviarla al infierno, y lejos de mí, para siempre.

Sentí mi ira reiniciarse.

¿Por qué ellos no nos dejan tranquilas?

¿Por qué ellos estaban tan decididos en destruir a Ef?

Ef me dijo que ella era la primer ángel caído a la que se le devolvieron las alas y la convirtieron en una ángel guardiana.

¿Los arcángeles estaban molestos por eso?

¿Sentían que de alguna manera Ef los había engañado?

¿O que ella había hecho trampa para volver desde abajo?

¿Querían poner a Ef en su lugar?

¿O simplemente no confiaban en ella?

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo una lágrima caer por un lado de mi nariz. Devuelvo lo dicho, pensé. Quise llamar a Ef desesperadamente pero no sabía si eso la pondría en algún tipo de peligro.

¿Los arcángeles podían escuchar conversaciones telefónicas?

¿Cómo podíamos Ef y yo tener una conversación sincera si ellos estaban espiando siempre?

Además, no podía dejar ir mi orgullo tan rápidamente.

¿Por qué ella simplemente no podía admitir que yo tenía algo de razón?

La primera razón por la que discutimos fue porque ella no estaba dispuesta a decirme que estaba haciendo en casa de Kyrie anoche. Yo no era una chica celosa, pero Ef sabía mi historia con Kyrie. Ef sabía que esa era la única razón por la que yo tenía que saber. Había algo más que me hacia enfermar. Ef dijo que Kyrie había sido atacada en el baño de hombres en del Arcade de Bo,

¿Qué hacia Kyrie en Bo?

Tanto como sabía, nadie en Uminari iba a Bo. De hecho, antes de conocer a Ef no sabía de la existencia de ese lugar.

¿Era una coincidencia que después de que Ef mirara hacia la ventana del dormitorio de Kyrie, ella pasara frente a la puerta de Bo?

Ef insistió en que no había más que negocios entre ellas dos, ¿pero qué significaba eso? Y Kyrie era muchas cosas más entre persuasiva y seductora. No sólo que ella no tomaba un no por respuesta, ella no aceptaba ninguna respuesta que no fuera exactamente lo que ella quería.

Y si, esta vez, ¿ella quería a... Ef?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal me sacó de mi ensueño. Me fui hasta el desastre de almohadas en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y llame a mi mamá.

-Los Mondial están aquí.

-Ack! Estoy en el semáforo de Walnut. Estaré allí en dos minutos. Invítalos a pasar.

-A penas recuerdo a Erio, no recuerdo a su mamá en lo absoluto. Los invitaré a pasar, pero no buscaré conversación. Estaré en mi habitación hasta que regreses.-Traté de hacer que mi tono de voz le dijera que algo estaba mal, pero no es que no confié en mi madre. Ella odiaba a Ef. No quería hablar con ella. Y yo no podría soportar la felicidad y el alivio en su voz. No ahora.

-Nanoha.-

-¡Bien! Hablaré con ellos.- Cerré mi teléfono de un golpe y lo lancé a algún lugar de mi habitación. Me tomé mi tiempo para caminar hasta la puerta principal y le quité el seguro. El chico parado en el tapete de la puerta era alto y bien formado, podía decirlo porque su camiseta estaba ajustada a los lados y decía GIMNASIO PLATINIUM, SHINJUKU. Un aro de plata colgaba del lóbulo de su oreja derecha, y sus Levis colgaban peligrosamente en lo más bajo de su cadera. Tenía un gorra rosa con estampado Hawaiano que lucía recién salida de una tienda se segunda mano, tenía que ser una broma, y sus lentes de sol me recordaron a Hulk Hogan. A pesar de todo esto, el chico tenía cierto encanto.

Las esquinas de su boca sonrieron.

-Tú debes ser Nanoha.-

-Tú debes ser Erio.- Entró en la habitación y se quitó sus lentes de sol. Sus ojos escanearon todo el lugar, desde el pasillo hasta la cocina. -¿Dónde está tú mamá?-

-En camino, con la cena.-

-¿Qué comeremos?- No me gustó como utilizó la terminación "emos" de "Nosotros". No hay un "Nosotros". Estaba la familia Takamachi y la familia Mondial. Dos entidades separadas que se encontraban compartiendo la misma mesa por una noche. Cuando yo no respondí, el siguió hablando.

-Uminari es más pequeño en comparación a lo que estoy acostumbrado.- Envolví mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Es también más frío que Shinjuku.- El me miró de pies a cabeza, luego sonrió.

-De eso me di cuenta.- el pasó por un lado de donde estaba yo hasta el refrigerador. -¿Tienes cerveza?-

-¿Qué? …No.- La puerta principal todavía estaba abierta, y entraban voces desde afuera. Mi mamá entró, cargando con dos bolsas marrones de papel con comida. Una mujer delgada con un mal corte de cabello y un pesado maquillaje rosa la siguió.

-Nanoha, esta es Marie Mondial- mi mamá dijo. -Mariel, esta es Nanoha.-

-¡Mi Dios!- dijo la Sra. Mondial, juntando sus manos. -Ella es igualita a ti, ¿cierto Momoko? ¡Y mira esas piernas! Más largas que una bailarina de las Vegas.- Luego hablé.

-Sé que este no es un buen momento, pero no me siento bien, me iré a acostarme.- Mi madre me lanzó la peor de sus miradas. Yo le respondí con mi mirada de injusticia.

-Erio ha crecido bastante, ¿cierto Nanoha?- ella dijo.

-Muy observadora.- Mamá colocó las bolsas en la mesa y miró a Erio.

-Nanoha y yo estábamos nostálgicas esta mañana recordando todo lo que ustedes hacían de pequeños. Nanoha me dijo que la obligabas a comer insectos.- Antes de que Erio se pudiese defender, yo dije:

-El solía freírlos vivos bajo una lupa y no me obligaba a comerlos. El se sentaba sobre mí y me presionaba la nariz hasta que se me acabara el aire y tuviera que abrir la boca. Luego el los metía en mi boca.- Mamá y la Sra. Mondial se miraron brevemente.

-Erio siempre fue persuasivo.- la Sra. Mondial dijo rápidamente. -Él puede hacer que las personas hagan cosas que nunca soñarían con hacer. El tiene un talento para ello. Me convenció de que le comprara un Mustang del '66. Claro, él me lo dijo en un buen momento, me sentía muy culpable por el divorcio. Bueno. Como estaba diciendo, Erio seguramente hacia los mejores insectos fritos en todo el vecindario.- Todos me miraron a mí para que lo confirmara. No puedo creer que estuviéramos discutiendo esto como si fuera un tema normal.

-Entonces.- dijo Erio, rascándose el pecho. Sus bíceps se flexionaron cuando lo hizo, pero el probablemente lo sabía. -¿Qué hay para cenar?-

-Lasaña, pan de ajo y ensalada de gelatina- dijo Mamá con una sonrisa. -Nanoha hizo la ensalada.- Esto era noticia para mí.

-¿La hice?-

-Tú compraste las cajas de gelatina.- ella me recordó.

-Eso no cuenta realmente.-

-Nanoha hizo la ensalada.- Mamá le aseguró a Erio. -Creo que todo está listo. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- Una vez sentados, nos tomamos las manos y mamá bendijo la comida.

-Háblame sobre los apartamentos en el vecindario.- la Sra. Marie dijo, cortando la lasaña y dándole el primer trozo a Erio. -¿Cuánto debería pagar por dos habitaciones y dos baños?-

-Depende de que tan remodelado lo quieras- mamá respondió. -Casi todas las construcciones en esta área son al año 1900, y lo muestran. Cuando estábamos recién casados, Shiro y yo buscamos muchos apartamentos de dos habitaciones, pero siempre había algo mal, como hoyos en las paredes, problemas de cucarachas, o estaban muy lejos de un parque. Y como yo estaba embarazada, decidimos que necesitábamos un lugar más grande. Esta casa había estado en el mercado por 18 meses, y tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer un trato considerado muy bueno para ser real.- ella miró alrededor. -Shiro y yo habíamos planeado remodelarla eventualmente, pero bueno... luego... como ustedes saben...- ella bajó su mirada. Erio aclaró su garganta.

-Siento mucho lo de tu papá, Nanoha. Todavía recuerdo que mi papá me llamó la noche que ocurrió. Yo estaba a poca distancia del lugar, en una tienda. Espero que consigan a quién fuera que lo mató.- Trate de decirle gracias, pero las palabras se rompieron en mi garganta. No quería hablar sobre mi papá. Mis sentimientos por la ruptura con Ef estaban lo suficientemente crudos como para hablar sobre eso.

¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

¿La estaría consumiendo el remordimiento?

¿Entenderá lo mucho que deseo devolver mis palabras?

De repente me pregunté si me habría enviado un mensaje de texto, y desee haber traído mi teléfono conmigo.

¿Pero cuanto podría decir?

¿Los arcángeles podrían leer sus textos?

¿Cuánto podían ver?

¿Ellos están en todas partes? Me pregunté a mí misma, sintiéndome vulnerable.

-Dinos Nanoha- Dijo la Sra. Marie. -¿Cómo es la secundaria de Uminari? Erio estaba en el equipo de lucha libre en Shinjuku. Su equipo ganó las estatales los últimos tres años. ¿El equipo de lucha de la escuela es bueno? Yo antes estaba segura de mudarnos hasta aquí pero luego Erio me recordó que Uminari es clase C.- Yo me saqué a mi misma de las tinieblas de mis pensamientos muy lentamente. ¿Acaso teníamos equipo de lucha libre?

-No sé nada sobre lucha.- dije vagamente. -Pero el equipo de básquet fue a las estatales una vez.- La Sra. Mondial se ahogó con su vino.

-¿Una vez?- sus ojos me miraban a mí y luego a mi madre, pidiendo una explicación.

-Hay una foto del equipo en la recepción.- dije. -Por el aspecto de la foto, parece que es de hace sesenta años.- Los ojos de la señora Marie se estrecharon.

-¿Hace sesenta años?- Se limpió la boca con la servilleta. -¿Hay algo mal con esa escuela? ¿El entrenador? ¿El director atlético?-

-No hay problema.- dijo Erio. -Me tomaré este año libre.- La Sra. Marie bajo su tenedor con un sonoro 'chink'.

-Pero tú amas la lucha.- Erio se comió otro trozo de lasaña y levantó un hombro indiferentemente. -Este es tu último año.-

-¿Y?- dijo el con la comida en la boca. La Sra. Mondial plantó sus codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Y no vas a entrar en la universidad por tus notas señor. Tu única esperanza a estas alturas es esa universidad comunitaria-.

-Tengo otras cosas que quiero hacer.- Sus cejas se alzaron.

-¿Oh? ¿Cómo repetir el último año?- Tan pronto como ella lo dijo, vi una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. Erio mascó su comida dos veces más, luego tragó.

-¿Me pasas la ensalada, Momoko?- Mi mamá le paso el tazón de gelatina a la Sra. Mondial, quien lo posó frente a Erio cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué pasó el año pasado?- mi mamá preguntó, llenando el silencio tenso. La Sra. Mondial sacudió una mano.

-Oh, tú sabes como es. Erio se metió en problemas, lo usual. Nada que una madre de adolescente no haya visto nunca.- Ella rió, pero su humor estaba bajo.

-Mamá- dijo en un tono que sonaba bastante como una advertencia.

-Sabes cómo son los chicos.- La Sra. Mondial continuó, haciendo gestos con el tenedor. -Ellos no piensan. Viven en el momento. Son descuidados. Tienes que estar agradecida de tener una hija Momoko. Oh, por Dios. Ese pan de ajo me tiene la boca hecha agua, ¿me pasas un trozo?-

-No debí haber dicho nada.- mi madre murmuró, pasando el pan. -No te puedo explicar lo encantada que estoy de tenerte devuelta en Uminari. La Sra. asintió vigorosamente.

-Estamos encantados de estar de regreso, y juntos.- Pare de comer, dividiendo mis miradas entre Erio y la Sra. Marie, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los chicos siempre serán chicos, eso lo podía creer. Lo que no estaba creyendo era la insistencia de la Sra. Mondial en que los problemas de Erio figuraran en la categoría de normales. Y la supervisión de Erio en cada palabra que ella decía no me estaba ayudando a cambiar de parecer. Pensando que había más en la historia de lo que estaban diciendo, presioné una mano en mi corazón y dije:

-¿Por qué?, Erio, No paseaste alrededor del vecindario robando avisos para colgarlos en tu habitación ¿o sí?- La Sra. Mondial lanzó una genuina, y casi de alivio, sonrisa. Bingo. Cuál fuera el problema en qué se metió Erio no fue tan inocente como robar letreros. Yo no tenía cincuenta dólares, pero de tenerlos hubiese apostado que el problema de Erio era todo menos normal.

-Bueno.- mi mamá dijo, su sonrisa en las esquinas, -estoy segura de que lo que haya pasado está en el pasado. Uminari es un buen lugar para un nuevo comienzo. ¿Ya te registraste para las clases, Erio? Algunas de ellas se llenan rápidamente, especialmente las avanzadas.-

-Clases avanzadas.- Erio repitió con un tono de diversión. -No quiero ofender, pero no aspiro por tanto. Como mi mamá…- él la alcanzó y tocó su hombro de una manera de todo menos afectuosa. -Muy cariñosamente les señalo, que si voy para la universidad, no será por mis notas.- Sin querer que nadie acabe con el tema de los problemas de Erio, yo comienzo.

-Oh, por favor, Erio. Me estás matando. ¿Qué es tan malo sobre tu pasado? No puede ser tan horrible que no quieras decirles a tus viejos amigos.-

-Nanoha.- mi mamá comenzó.

-¿Obtuviste infracciones? ¿Robaste un auto? ¿Un paseo ilegal?- Bajo la mesa, sentí el pie de mi mamá posarse sobre mi pie. Me dio una mirada que claramente decía, '¿Qué te pasa?' La silla de Erio hizo que se cayera al piso.

-¿El baño?- él le preguntó a mi madre. Se estiró y dijo: -Tengo indigestión.-

-Al final de las escaleras.- Su voz sonó como una disculpa. De hecho ella se estaba disculpando por mi comportamiento, cuando fue ella quien arregló todo para esta ridícula cena. Cualquiera con un poco de juicio sabría que el objetivo de esta cena no era puramente social. Hayate tenía razón, esta era una cita. Bueno, tengo noticias para mamá. ¿Erio y yo? No pasará.

Luego de que Erio se retirara, La Sra. Mondial sonrío ampliamente, como para borrar los últimos cinco minutos y comenzar de nuevo.

-Entonces, dime- dijo ella muy feliz. -¿Nanoha tiene novio?-

-No- dijo mi madre al mismo tiempo que yo dije:

-Algo así.-

-Eso es confuso.- dijo la Sra. Mondial, masticando la lasaña y mirándome a mamá y a mí.

-En realidad es una chica. Su nombre es Ef- respondi. Ella casi se ahoga al escucharlo pero trato de controlarse.

-Que nombre tan raro.- añadió la Sra. Parnell. -¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres?-

-Es un sobre nombre- mamá explicó. -Ef, F en ingles, es la inicial de su nombre… El cual no conozco.-mi madre murmuro lo ultimo por lo bajo y dedicándome una mirada de desaprobación.- Además se mete en demasiadas peleas así que es obvio que no de su verdadero nombre a nadie.- De repente me arrepentí de haberle explicado a mamá que ese era un sobre nombre. La Sra. Mondial sacudió su cabeza.

-Creo que ese es un nombre de pandillera. Todos los pandilleros usan sobre nombres. Asesina, Violador, Torturador. Gatubela, o siglas W, H, F.- Gire mis ojos.

-Ef no es una pandillera.-

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- dijo la Sra. Mondial. -Los pandilleros, tanto hombres como mujeres, son criminales de lo profundo de la ciudad, ¿cierto? Ellos son cucarachas que solo salen en las noches.- Ella se calló por un instante y miró la silla vacía de Erio.- Los tiempos cambian. Un par de semanas atrás vi un episodio de La Ley y El Orden sobre unos nuevos pandilleros adinerados. Se llaman a sí mismos sociedades secretas, o sociedades de sangre, o alguna cosa sin sentido, pero todo termina siendo lo mismo. Pensé que eran cosas típicas de la basura de Hollywood, pero el padre de Erio ve cada vez más de esas cosas, tú sabes que él es un policía.-

-¿Tu esposo es un policía?- pregunté.

-Ex-esposo, y que se pudra su alma.-

_-"Esto es suficiente."-_ La voz de Erio salió desde el pasillo sombrío, y yo salté del susto. Ya me estaba preguntando si no había ido al baño, o si se había quedado allí parado para escuchar nuestra conversación, cuando me di cuenta de que él no había hablado en voz alta. De hecho. Estaba muy segura que él había hablado a... mis pensamientos. No. No a mis pensamientos. A los de su madre, y yo de alguna manera lo escuché. La Sra. Mondial levantó sus manos.

-Todo lo que digo es que se pudra su alma, no me arrepiento de decirlo porque eso es lo que pienso.-

-Dije que dejaras de hablar.- El tono de voz de Erio era tranquilo, suave. Mi mamá se volteó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que Erio estaba allí. Yo pestañeé, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. No pude haberlo escuchado hablar a los pensamientos de su madre. Quiero decir, Erio era humano... ¿lo era?

-¿Así es como le hablas a tu madre?- la Sra. Mondial dijo, sacudiendo su dedo. Pero podía decir que era más por nuestro beneficio que por poner a Erio en su lugar. Su mirada fría se quedo posada en ella un momento más, luego el salió por la puerta principal. La Sra. Mondial se limpio la boca, labial rosa se quedo en su servilleta.

-El feo lado del divorcio.- Ella dejó salir un largo y elaborado suspiro. -Erio nunca tenía ese temperamento. Por supuesto debe ser que está madurando para ser el padre de su propio hijo. Bueno. Es un mal tema y nada apropiado para la cena.¿Ef lucha, Nanoha? apuesto que Scott podría enseñarle un par de cosas.-

-Ella juega pool.- dije con una voz distraída; no tenía el deseo de hablar sobre Ef. No aquí. No ahora. No cuando su nombre hacia que una roca llenara mi garganta. Más que nunca, desee haber traído mi teléfono a la mesa. Ya no me sentía tan furiosa, lo que podía significar que Ef tampoco.

¿Ya me habrá perdonado lo suficiente como para enviarle un texto o llamarlo?

Todo era un desastre, pero tenía que buscarle solución. Esto no era tan malo como parecía. Nosotras encontraríamos la manera de hacer que funcione. La Sra. Mondial asintió.

-Polo. Ese es un buen deporte en Mid-Childa.-

-Polo no, pool o billar, en un bar.- Mamá me corrigió, sonando un poco molesta. La Sra. Mondial sacudió su cabeza como si hubiese escuchado mal.

-La mayor de las actividades de pandilleros.- ella dijo finalmente, -¿el episodio de La Ley y el Orden que vi? Los jóvenes adinerados de la clase alta manejaban bares de billar como un casino de Las Vegas. Mejor mantén un ojo sobre esa Ef tuya, Nanoha. Podría estar escondiendo algo de ti. Algo que mantiene en la oscuridad.-

-Ella no es una pandillera- repetí por millonésima vez, tratando de mantener un tono cortés. Pero tan pronto como lo dije, me di cuenta de que no había manera de que yo supiera si ella había sido una pandillera o no. ¿Acaso un grupo de Ángeles caídos cuentan como pandilleros? No sabía mucho sobre su pasado, nada antes de conocerla...

-Ya veremos- dijo la Sra. Mondial, dudosa. -Ya veremos.-

Una hora después de que la comida se había acabado y los platos habían sido lavados, La Sra. Mondial finalmente había terminado de perseguir a Erio, y me fui a mi habitación. Mi teléfono estaba en el piso, mostrando que no tenía mensajes, ni llamadas. Mi labio tembló, y me llevé mis manos al rostro para evitar que se me nublara la visión con lágrimas. Para evitar que mi mente pensara en todas las cosas horribles que le dije a Ef, traté de pensar en una manera para arreglar las cosas. Los arcángeles no nos podían prohibir hablar o vernos la una a la otra, no cuando Ef era mi ángel guardiana. Ella tenía que quedarse en mi vida. Nosotras seguiríamos haciendo lo que siempre hacemos. En un par de días, después de olvidar nuestra primera pelea real, las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

¿Y a quién le interesa mi futuro?

Eso lo puedo arreglar después. No es como si tuviera toda mi vida planeada en este momento. Pero todavía había algo que no encajaba. Ef y yo nos pasamos los últimos dos meses mostrando nuestra afección públicamente, sin ningún tipo de reservación.

¿Así que por qué ahora se está preocupando por los arcángeles?

Mi mamá asomó su cabeza dentro de la habitación.

-Voy a comprar un par de cosas para mi viaje de mañana. Debería estar de regreso pronto. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- Me di cuenta de que no había mencionado a Erio como novio potencial. Aparentemente ese pasado que esconde empañó sus planes como Cupido.

-Estoy bien, pero gracias de todas maneras.- Ella comenzó a cerrar la puerta, luego se detuvo.

-Tenemos un problema. Dejé que se me saliera que tú no tienes un carro. Y Marie ofreció a Erio para que te lleve a las clases de verano. Le dije que realmente no era necesario, pero creo que ella pensó que sólo lo decía para no dejar fuera a Erio. Dijo que tú le pagarías a él dándole un recorrido por Uminari mañana.

-Hayate me lleva hasta la escuela.-

-Eso también se lo dije. Pero no quiso aceptar un no por respuesta. Será mejor si tú le explicas las cosas a Erio directamente. Agradécele por ofrecerse, y dile que ya tienes a alguien que te lleve.- Justo lo que quería. Más interacción con Erio. -Quiero que te sigas yendo con Hayate,- ella agregó lentamente. -De hecho, si Erio pasa por aquí mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad, mantén tu distancia.-

-¿No confías en él?-

-No lo conocemos muy bien.- dijo cuidadosamente.

-Pero Erio y yo solíamos ser amigos, ¿recuerdas?- Me miró enfáticamente.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas cambian.- Exactamente mi punto.-Sólo me gustaría saber un poco más sobre Erio antes de que pases mucho tiempo con él. Cuando vuelva veré que podemos encontrar.- Bueno, este fue un cambio inesperado de los eventos.

-¿Vas a buscar la basura que esconde?-

-Marie y yo somos buenas amigas. Está muy estresada. Va a necesitar alguien en quien confiar.- dio un paso hacia la peinadora, tomó mi loción para las manos y se echó. -Si menciona a Erio, bueno, no voy a dejar de escuchar.-

-Si te sirve de ayuda, yo creo que él no es bueno, pienso que estuvo muy misterioso en la cena.

-Sus padres están pasando por un divorcio.- ella dijo en ese mismo tono cuidadoso y neutral. -Estoy segura de que está pasando por mucho trauma. Es difícil perder a un padre.- Dímelo a mí. -La subasta termina el miércoles en la tarde, debería estar de regreso para la cena. ¿Hayate se quedara mañana en la noche, verdad?-

-Sí.- dije, justamente recordando que todavía tenía que discutir esto con Hayate, pero no me imagine que habría algún problema. -Por cierto, estoy pensando en buscar trabajo.- Es mejor decirle rápidamente, especialmente que si tengo suerte, espero tener un trabajo antes de que ella regrese. Mamá pestañeo.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-

-Necesito un auto.-

-Pensé que a Hayate no le importaba llevarte.

-Siento que soy un estorbo. No puedo ni siquiera ir de emergencia a la tienda para comprar tampones sin llamar a Hayate. Peor, casi me voy a la escuela con Kyrie Florian.- No quería pedirle nada innecesario a mi madre, especialmente cuando estamos tan cortas de dinero, pero no quiero que ocurra de nuevo lo de esta mañana tampoco. He estado esperando conseguir un carro desde que me mamá vendió el Fiat, y ver el Cabriolet esta tarde me hizo entrar en acción. Pagar por el auto yo misma parece como algo justo.

-¿No crees que un trabajo va a interferir con la escuela?- Mamá preguntó, su tono me decía que ella no estaba muy feliz con la idea. No es que esperara que lo estuviera.

-Sólo estoy tomando una clase.-

-Sí, pero es química.-

-Sin ofender, pero yo puedo manejar dos cosas a la vez.- Con eso, ella se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

-¿Hay algún problema? Estás muy mal esta noche.- Me tomó más tiempo del necesario responder, y estuve a punto de decir la verdad.

-No. Estoy bien.-

-Pareces estresada.-

-Largo día. Oh, ¿y te mencioné que Kyrie Florian es mi compañera de clase?- Pude notar por su expresión que ella sabía lo malo que eso era. Después de todo, fue a mi mamá a quien recurrí estos últimos once años en los que Kyrie ha estado haciéndome la vida difícil. Y fue mi mamá quien recogió las piezas, me armó de nuevo y me envío al colegio más fuerte, sabía y con mis propios trucos. -Estoy atascada con ella por las próximas ocho semanas.-

-Te diré una cosa, si sobrevives las ocho semanas sin matarla, podemos hablar de un carro.-

-Eso es una apuesta difícil mamá.- Ella besó mi frente.

-Espero un reporte completo de los primeros días cuando llegue del viaje. Nada de fiestas salvajes mientras no estoy aquí.-

-No te prometo nada.- Cinco minutos después, mi mamá se alejó en su Taurus. Dejé que la cortina cayera de vuelta a su lugar, me senté en el sofá, y mire fijamente mi teléfono. Pero no entraba ninguna llamada.

Busqué la cadena de Ef, todavía enrollada en mi cuello, y más apretada de lo que esperaba. Estaba ahogada en el horrible pensamiento de que eso era todo lo que me había quedado de ella.

El sueño vino en tres colores: negro, blanco y un gris pálido. Era una noche fría. Estaba descalza en el camino de tierra, lodo y lluvia llenando rápidamente los agujeros. Rocas e hierbas malas surgieron intermitentemente. La oscuridad consumió el campo, excepto por un punto brillante: a unos metros de la carretera yacía una taberna de piedra y madera.

Velas parpadearon en las ventanas, y estaba a punto de ir hacia la taberna por refugio cuando oí el tintineo lejano de campanas. Mientras el sonido de las campanas aumentaba, me moví a una distancia segura de la carretera. Observé como un coche tirado por caballos se sacudió de la oscuridad y vino a parar donde había estado parada momentos antes. Tan pronto como las ruedas dejaron de rodar, el conductor se arrojo fuera del coche, salpicando lodo hasta la mitad de sus botas. Él tiró de la puerta y retrocedió.

Una sombra oscura surgió. Un hombre. Una capa colgaba de sus hombros, agitándose abierta en el viento, pero la capucha estaba bajada para cubrir su rostro.

-Espere aquí- le dijo al conductor.

-Mi señor, está lloviendo fuertemente. El hombre de la capa asintió en dirección a la taberna.

-Tengo negocios. No debería tardar. Mantenga los caballos listos.- Los ojos del conductor se movieron hacia la taberna.

-Pero mi señor… son ladrones y vagabundos que mantienen compañía allí. Y hay aire malo esta noche. Lo siento en mis huesos.- Él se frotó los brazos vigorosamente, como si combatiera el frío. -Mi señor, tal vez sería mejor regresar rápidamente a la casa con la Sra. y los pequeños.-

-No mencione nada de esto a mi esposa.- El hombre de la capa flexionó y abrió sus manos enguantadas mientras fijaba su mirada en la taberna. -Ella tiene bastante de qué preocuparse - él murmuró.

Volví mi atención hacia la taberna, y la ominosa luz de la vela vacilando en sus pequeñas, ventanas inclinadas. El techo también estaba torcido, inclinado ligeramente a la derecha, como si los instrumentos utilizados para construirlo habían estado lejos de ser exacto. Malezas obstruyeron el exterior, y de tanto en tanto un grito escandaloso o el sonido de vidrios rotos viajaban hacia fuera desde sus paredes.

El conductor arrastró la manga de su abrigo debajo de su nariz.

-Mi propio hijo murió de la plaga no pasado dos años. Una cosa terrible, lo que usted y la señora están sufriendo.- En el rígido silencio que siguió, los caballos cabalgaron impacientemente, acompañados por una ola de vapor. Pequeñas nubes de aire helado surgieron de sus hocicos. La imagen era tan autentica, de repente me asustó. Nunca antes ninguno de mis sueños se había sentido tan verdadero.

El hombre de la capa había comenzado a cruzar el camino empedrado hacia la taberna. Los bordes del sueño se desvanecieron detrás de él, y después de dudar un momento comencé después de él, temiendo desaparecer también, si no me quedaba cerca. Me deslicé a través de la puerta de la taberna detrás de él. A mitad de la pared del fondo había un horno gigante con una chimenea de ladrillo. Varios cuencos de madera, tazas de estaño, y utensilios flanqueando las paredes a ambos lados del horno, colgando en el lugar sobre grandes clavos. Tres barriles habían sido rodados hacia la esquina. Un perro sarnoso estaba acurrucado en una bola de dormir en frente de ellos. Taburetes volcados y un arreglo casual de platos y tazas sucias atestaron el piso, el cual era difícilmente un piso en absoluto. Era tierra, apisonada lisa y salpicada con lo que parecía aserrín, y en el momento en que entre en ella, el lodo ya endurecido en mis talones limpio la tierra polvorienta.

Sólo estaba deseando una ducha caliente, cuando la aparición de la decena de clientes sentados en varias mesas alrededor de la taberna penetro mi conciencia.

La mayoría de los hombres tenía el pelo hasta los hombros con raras, barbas puntiagudas. Sus pantalones eran anchos y metidos dentro de botas altas, y sus mangas onduladas. Usaban sombreros de ala ancha que me recordaron a los peregrinos.

Estaba soñando definitivamente con un tiempo muy atrás en la historia, y desde el detalle de que el sueño era tan vívido, debería haber tenido alguna idea de en que período de tiempo había soñado. Pero estaba perpleja. Lo más probable Inglaterra, pero en cualquier lugar del siglo XV hasta el siglo XVIII. Había obtenido una A en historia del mundo este año, pero el período de ropa no había estado en ninguna de nuestras pruebas. Nada en la escena frente a mi lo había estado.

-Estoy buscando a una mujer.- El hombre de la capa le dijo al cantinero, quien estaba situado detrás de una mesa hasta la cintura que asumí servía como la barra. -Me dijeron que me encontrara con ella aquí esta noche, pero me temo que no sé su nombre.- El cantinero, un hombre bajo, calvo excepto por unos pocos pelos nervudos parados en la parte superior de su cabeza, miró al hombre en la capa.

-¿Algo para beber?- preguntó él, extendiendo sus labios para mostrar sus dentados tocones negros por dientes. Tragué la nausea que rodó a través de mi estomago al ver de sus dientes y retrocedí. El hombre de la capa no mostró mi misma repugnancia. Él simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

-Necesito encontrar a esta mujer lo más rápido posible. Me dijeron que usted sería capaz de ayudar.- La sonrisa podrida del cantinero desapareció detrás sus labios.

-Sí, puedo ayudarlo a encontrarlo, mi señor. Pero confié en un viejo hombre y tomé un trago o dos primero. Algo para calentar su sangre en una noche fría- Él empujó un pequeño vaso hacia el hombre. Detrás de la capucha, el hombre sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

-Me temo que estoy un poco apurado. Dígame dónde puedo encontrarla- Él empujo unas pocas fichas retorcidas sobre la mesa. El cantinero guardo las fichas. Sacudiendo su cabeza hacia la puerta trasera, él dijo:

-Ella permanece más allá del bosque. ¿Pero mi señor? Tenga cuidado. Algunos dicen que el bosque está embrujado. Algunos dicen que el hombre que entra en el bosque es el hombre que nunca vuelve a salir.- El hombre de la capa se inclinó sobre la barra que los separa a los dos y bajo su voz.

-Me gustaría hacer una pregunta personal. ¿El mes Judío de Jeshvan significa algo para ti?-

-No soy un judío —el cantinero dijo categóricamente, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que ésta no era la primera vez que le habían hecho la pregunta.

-La mujer que he venido a ver esta noche me dijo que la encontrara aquí en la primera noche de Jeshvan. Ella dijo que me necesitaba para prestar un servicio para ella, por la duración de una quincena completa.- El cantinero acarició su barbilla.

-Una quincena es un largo tiempo.-

-Demasiado largo. No habría venido, pero temía de lo que la mujer podría hacer si no venía. Ella menciono el nombre de mi familia. Ella los conocía. Tengo una hermosa mujer y cuatro hijos. No los quiero perjudicados.- El barman bajo su voz, como para compartir un chisme escandaloso.

-La mujer que ha venido a ver es…- él calló, echando una mirada sospechosa alrededor de la taberna. -Ella es inusualmente poderosa.- el hombre de la capa dijo.

-He visto su fuerza antes, y ella es una mujer fuerte. He venido para razonar con ella. Seguramente ella no puede esperar que yo abandone mis derechos y a mi familia por tan largo tiempo. La mujer será razonable.-

-No sé nada de la razón de esta mujer.- dijo el cantinero.

-Mi hijo menor ha contraído la plaga.- explico el hombre de la capa, su voz adquiriendo un temblor de desesperación. -Los doctores no creen que él viva lo suficiente. Mi familia me necesita. Mi hijo me necesita.-

-Tenga un trago.- dijo el cantinero en voz baja. Él empujó el vaso hacia adelante una segunda vez. El hombre de la casa giro abruptamente de la barra y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Lo seguí.

Afuera, chapotee descalza por el frío lodo después de él. La lluvia continúo a cántaros, y tenía que caminar cuidadosamente para evitar resbalar. Me limpié los ojos y vi la capa del hombre desaparecer en la línea de árboles en el borde del bosque. Tropecé detrás de él, dudando en la línea de árboles. Ahuecando mis manos para retener mi pelo mojado, miré hacia la oscuridad profunda de adelante. Hubo un destello de movimiento y de repente el hombre de la capa estaba corriendo de regreso hacia mí.

Él tropezó y cayó. Las ramas engancharon su capa; en un frenesí, él lucho para desatarla de su cuello. Él dio un alto grito de terror. Sus brazos se agitaron frenéticamente, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose y sacudiéndose convulsivamente.

Empujé mi camino hacia él, ramas raspando mis brazos, rocas pinchando mis pies descalzos. Caí de rodillas junto a él. Su capucha estaba en su mayor parte bajada, pero podía ver que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, paralizada en un grito.

-¡Dase vuelta!- le ordené, tirando para liberar la tela atrapada debajo de él. Pero él no podía oírme. Por primera vez, el sueño tomo un filo familiar. Al igual que todas las otras pesadillas en que había estado atrapada dentro, cuanto más luchaba, la cosa que más quería se deslizaba fuera del alcance. Agarré sus hombros y lo sacudí.

-¡Dese vuelta! Puedo sacarlo de aquí, pero tiene que ayudar.-

-Soy DeVille Underwood- él arrastró las palabras. -¿Conoces el camino hacia la taberna? Eso es buena chica…- dijo él, acariciando el aire como si él estuviera acariciando una mejilla imaginaria. Me puse rígida. No había forma de que él pudiera verme. Él estaba alucinando sobre otra chica. Él tenía que estarlo. ¿Cómo podía él verme si no podía oírme?

-Corre de vuelta y dile al cantinero que envié ayuda.- él continúo. -Dile que no hay mujer. Dile que es una de los ángeles del diablo, vino a poseer mi cuerpo y echar mi alma lejos. Dile que envié un sacerdote, agua sagrada y rosas.-

A la mención de los ángeles del diablo, el vello en mis brazos se crispo. Él giró su cabeza hacia el bosque, esforzando su cuello.

-¡El ángel!- él susurró en un pánico. -¡El ángel está viniendo! ¡Ella esta aquí!- Su boca se retorció en formas distorsionadas, y parecía que él estaba peleando por el control de su propio cuerpo. Él se arqueó hacia atrás violentamente, y su capucha cayó hacia atrás. Yo estaba aún agarrando la capa, pero sentí mis manos reflexivamente aflojarse. Observé al hombre con un jadeo de sorpresa atrapado en mi garganta. Él no era DeVille Underwood.

Él era Granz Florian. El padre de Kyrie.

Parpadeé mis ojos despiertos. Rayos de luces brillaron a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio. El panel estaba roto y una brisa perezosa susurro el primer aliento de la mañana a través de mi piel. Mi corazón estaba aún trabajando en doble tiempo desde la pesadilla, pero tomé una respiración profunda y me tranquilice que no era real. A decir verdad, ahora que mis pies estaban plantados firmemente en mi propio mundo, estaba más alterada sobre el hecho que había estado soñando sobre el padre de Kyrie que de cualquier otra cosa. En un apuro por olvidarlo, empuje el sueño a un lado. Saque mi celular debajo de mi almohada y revisé mis mensajes. Ef no había llamado. Atrayendo la almohada contra mí, me enrosqué en ella y traté de ignorar la sensación vacía dentro de mí.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que Ef se fue? Doce.

¿Cuántas más hasta que la viera de nuevo? No lo sabía.

Eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas sentía la pared de hielo entre nosotras espesarse. Sólo llega al final de hoy, me dije, tragando el guijarro en mi garganta. La extraña distancia entre nosotras no podía continuar por siempre. Nada se va a resolver si me escondía en la cama todo el día. Veré a Ef otra vez. Ella podría incluso pasar después de escuela. O eso, o podría llamarla.

Sigo con estos ridículos pensamientos, negándome a dejar de pensar sobre los arcángeles. Sobre el infierno. Sobre lo asustada que estaba que Ef y yo estuviéramos enfrentando un problema para el que ninguna de las dos era lo suficientemente fuerte para resolver. Rodé fuera de la cama y encontré una nota pegada al espejo del baño.

**La buena noticia: convencí a Marie de no enviar a Erio durante esta mañana para recogerte.**

**La mala noticia: Marie ha planeado que le des un tour por la ciudad. **

**En este punto estoy segura que decir "No" no funcionará. **

**¿Te molestaría llevarlo alrededor después de clases? **

**Que sea breve. Realmente breve. **

**Deje su número sobre el mostrador de la cocina.**

**XOXO **

**Mama**

**Pd: te llamaré esta noche desde mi hotel.**

Gemí y baje mi frente hacia el mostrador. No quería pasar diez minutos más con Erio, y mucho menos un par de horas.

Cuarenta minutos después, me había duchado, vestido, y consumido un tazón de avena de fresa. Alguien dio un golpe en la puerta delantera, la abrí para encontrar a Hayate sonriendo.

-¿Lista para otro día de escuela de verano llena de diversión?- preguntó ella. Agarré mi mochila de un gancho en el armario de los abrigos.

-Vamos a acabar con este día, ¿está bien?-

-Woah, ¿Quién orino en tus Cheetos?-

-Erio Mondial. Ef-

-Veo que el problema de la incontinencia no desapareció con el tiempo.-

-Se supone que tengo que darle un tour de la ciudad después de clases.-

-Uno-a-uno con un chico. ¿Qué hay que odiar?-

-Deberías haber estado aquí anoche. La cena fue extraña. La madre de Erio comenzó a contarnos sobre su pasado conflictivo, pero Erio la cortó. No sólo eso, sino que casi parecía como si estuviera amenazándola. Luego él se disculpo para usar el baño, pero termino espiándonos desde el pasillo.- Y luego hablo hacia los pensamientos de su madre. Quizás.

-Suena como si él estuviera tratando de mantener su vida privada. Suena como que tendremos que hacer algo para cambiar eso.- Estaba dos pasos por delante de Hayate, encabezando la manera de salir, y me quede corta. Sólo había experimentado un destello de inspiración.

-Tengo una gran idea.- dije, girando alrededor. -¿Por qué no le das tú el tour a Erio? No, en serio, Hayate. Lo amaras. Él tiene esa imprudente, actitud de chico malo anti-reglas. Él incluso pregunto si teníamos cerveza. Escandaloso ¿verdad? Creo que él es apropiado para ti.-

-No puedo hacerlo. Tengo una cita de almuerzo con Arf.- Sentí una inesperada apuñalada en los alrededores de mi corazón. Ef y yo teníamos planes de almuerzo hoy también, pero de algún modo dudo que eso suceda.

¿Qué había hecho?

Tengo que llamarla. Tengo que encontrar una manera de hablar con ella. No iba a terminar las cosas así. Era absurdo. Pero una pequeña voz que despreciaba cuestionaba porqué ella no había llamado primero. Ef tenía que disculparse tanto como yo.

-Te pagaré ocho dólares y treinta y dos centavos por llevar a Erio alrededor, última oferta.- dije.

-Tentador, pero no. Y aquí hay otra cosa. Ef probablemente no estará demasiado feliz si tú y Erio hacen un hábito de este tiempo exclusivo. No me malinterpretes. No me podría importar menos lo que piense Ef, y si quieres volverla loca, más poder para ti. Sin embargo, no creo que sea lo que quieras.-

Estaba a mitad de los escalones del porche delantero, y mi pie resbaló a la mención de Ef. Pensé en contarle a Hayate que había cancelado las cosas, pero no estaba lista para decirlo en voz alta. Sentí mi celular, con la imagen de Ef guardada en el, quemando en mi bolsillo. Una parte de mi quería lanzar el teléfono hacia los árboles al otro lado de la carretera. Una parte de mí no podía perderla así de rápido. Además, si le digo a Hayate, ella inevitablemente señalaría que una ruptura nos hacia libres de salir con otras personas, lo cual era la conclusión equivocada. Yo no estaba mirando en otra parte, y tampoco lo estaba Ef. Espero. Esto era sólo una pequeña dificultad. Nuestra primera pelea real. La ruptura no era permanente. Atrapadas en el momento, ambas habíamos dicho cosas que no queríamos decir.

-Si fuera tu, me acobardaría.- dijo Hayate, sus tacones de cuatro pulgadas pinchando los escalones detrás de mí. -Eso es lo que hago cada vez que me encuentro en un aprieto. Llama a Erio y dile que tu gato esta tosiendo intestinos de ratas, y tienes que llevarlo al veterinario después de la escuela.-

-Él estuvo aquí anoche. Él sabe que no tengo gato.-

-Al menos que él tenga espaguetis cocidos por cerebro, se dará cuenta que no estás interesada.- Consideré esto. Si me salgo de darle un tour a Erio por la ciudad, quizás podría tomar prestado el auto de Hayate y seguirlo. Intentar racionalizar lo que había oído la noche anterior. No podía ignorar la persistente sospecha que Erio había hablado a los pensamientos de su madre. Hace un año habría descartado la idea como ridícula. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ef había hablado hacia mis pensamientos numerosas veces. Así como Fortis (Alias Veyron), un Nephilim de mi pasado. Desde que los ángeles caídos no envejecen, y conozco a Erio desde que él tenía cinco, ya había descartado aquello. Pero incluso si Erio no era un ángel caído, él podía aún ser un Nephilim. Pero si él fuera un Nephilim,

¿Qué estaba haciendo en Uminari?

¿Qué estaba haciendo viviendo una vida de adolescente normal?

¿Sabía que era un Nephilim?

¿Lo sabía Marie?

¿Había jurado Erio lealtad a un ángel caído? Si él no lo había hecho,

¿Era mi responsabilidad advertirle sobre lo que tenía por delante?

No había congeniado instantáneamente con Erio, pero eso no significaba que creyera que él se merecía renunciar a su cuerpo por dos semanas cada año.

Por supuesto, quizás él no era un Nephilim en absoluto. Quizás estaba dejándome llevar por la imaginación que yo había oído hablarle a los pensamientos de su madre.

Después de química pasé por mi casillero, cambie mi libro de texto por mi mochila y el celular, luego camine a las puertas laterales ofreciendo una visión clara del aparcamiento de los estudiantes. Erio estaba sentado en el capó de su

Mustang azul plateado. Él estaba aún usando el sombrero hawaiano, y caí en la cuenta que no lo reconocería sin eso. Ni siquiera sabía su color de cabello. Saqué la nota de mi bolsillo, que mi mamá me había dejado y marqué su número.

-Esta debe ser Nanoha Takamachi- contestó él. -Espero que no me estés plantando.-

-Mala noticia. Mi gato está enfermo. El veterinario me apretó en una cita de las 12:30. Voy a tener que dejar el tour para otro día, lo siento.- Terminé, sin esperar sentirme bastante culpable. Después de todo, sólo era una pequeña mentira. Y ninguna parte de mi honestamente creía que Erio quería hacer un tour por Uminari. Al menos, eso era lo que me estaba diciendo para aliviar mi consciencia.

-Claro.- dijo Erio, y cortó la conexión. Sólo había cerrado mi celular cuando Hayate se acercó por detrás de mí.

-Lo cancelaste muy bien, esa es mi chica.-

-¿Te importa si tomo prestado el Neón por la tarde?- pregunté, observando a Erio deslizarse del Mustang y hacer una llamada en su celular.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?-

-Quiero seguir a Erio.-

-¿Para qué? Esta mañana dejaste bastante claro que no estabas interesada.-

-Algo sobre él está… mal.-

-Sí, son llamados gafas de sol. ¿Has escuchado de Hulk Hogan? De cualquier modo, no puedo hacerlo, tengo una cita de almuerzo con Arf.-

-Sí, pero Arf podría darte un aventón para que así yo pueda tener el Neón- dije, lanzando una mirada a través de la ventana para verificar que Erio no hubiera saltado dentro del Mustang aún. No lo quería yéndose antes de convencer a Hayate que me entregara las llaves del Neón.

-Por supuesto que puede. Pero entonces me vería necesitada. Las chicas hoy quieren una fuerte mujer independiente-

-Si me dejas tomar el Neón, llenaré el tanque.- La expresión de Hayate se suavizo sólo un poco.

-¿Todo el camino?-

-Todo el camino. O como mucho lo que ocho dólares y treinta y dos centavos puedan comprar.- Hayate mordió su labio.

-Está bien.- dijo ella lentamente. -Pero quizás yo debería ir y hacerte compañía, asegurarme de que nada malo pase.-

-¿Qué hay sobre Arf?-

-Sólo porque me haya ido y enganchado una ardiente novia no significa que voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga estacada. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que vas a necesitar mi ayuda.-

-Nada malo va a suceder. Lo voy siguiendo. Él no sabrá que estoy allí. Pero aprecio la oferta.- Los pasados meses me habían cambiado. No era tan ingenua y descuidada como lo había sido una vez, y teniendo a Hayate a lo largo apelando en mi en más de un plano. Especialmente si Erio era un Nephilim. El único otro Nephilim que había conocido había tratado de matarme.

Después que Hayate llamó a Arf y canceló, esperamos hasta que Erio estuviese detrás del volante y se retirase de su lugar de aparcamiento antes de que nosotras saliéramos del edificio. Él giró a la izquierda del estacionamiento, y Hayate y yo corrimos por su 1995 púrpura Dodge Neon.-

-Tu conduces.- dijo Hayate, lanzándome las llaves. Algunos minutos después, cogimos el Mustang, y deje atrás a tres autos. Erio continuaba en la carretera, dirigiéndose al este hacia la costa, y yo lo seguí.

Media hora después, Erio salió hacia el muelle y entró a un estacionamiento en el borde de tiendas de ropa dirigiéndose hacia el océano. Conduje más despacio, permitiéndole tiempo para cerrar las puertas y alejarse, entonces estacione dos filas por encima.

-Parece que Eri el meón está yendo de compras.- dijo Hayate. -Hablando de compras, ¿no te importa si doy un vistazo alrededor mientras tú controlas la vigilancia de hora aficionada? Arf dijo que le gusta cuando chicas se arreglan con bufandas, y mi guardarropa está despejado de bufandas.

-Ve por ello.-

Quedando media cuadra detrás de Erio, lo observé caminar hacia una tienda de ropa moderna y salir en menos de quince minutos después con una bolsa de compra. Él fue hacia otra tienda y salió diez minutos después. Nada fuera de lo normal, y nada que me hiciera pensar que el pudiera ser un Nephilim. Después de una tercera tienda, la atención de Erio fue dirigida a un grupo de chicas en edad universitaria comiendo almuerzo a través de la calle. Se sentaron en una mesa de sombrilla en la terraza exterior del restaurante, usando tejanos cortos y la parte superior del bikini. Scott sacó su teléfono con cámara e hizo clic a unas cuentas imágenes francas. Me giré para hacer muecas en la ventana de vidrio de la tienda de café a mi lado, y ahí fue cuando lo vi a él sentando en un puesto dentro. Él estaba vestido con pantalones color caqui, una camisa azul debajo, y una chaqueta de lino de marfil. Su cabello negro lacio y largo ahora, jalado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo baja. Él estaba leyendo el periódico.

_**Mi padre.**_

Él doblo el periódico y camino hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Corrí por la vereda hacia la entrada de la tienda de café y abrí mi camino al interior.

Mi padre había desaparecido en la multitud.

Corrí a la parte trasera de la tienda, mirando alrededor frenéticamente. El pasillo embaldosado negro y blanco terminaba con el baño de los hombres a la izquierda, el de las mujeres a la derecha. No había salida, lo cual significaba que mi padre tenía que estar en el baño de hombres.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Erio directamente sobre mi hombro. Giré alrededor.

-¿Cómo—que—qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. Sé que me seguiste. No luzcas tan sorprendida. Se llama un espejo retrovisor. ¿Me estás acechando por una razón específica?- Mis pensamientos estaban muy revueltos para preocuparse de lo que él estaba diciendo.

-Ve adentro del baño de los hombres y dime si hay un hombre en una camisa azul allí.- Erio tocó mi frente.

-¿Drogas? ¿Desorden de comportamiento? Estás actuando esquizofrénica.-

-Sólo hazlo.- Erio le dio a la puerta un puntapié, enviándola a volar abierta. Escuché el balanceo de las casillas de puertas, y un momento después él regreso.

-Nada.-

-Vi a un hombre en una camisa azul caminar hasta aquí. No hay otras salidas.- Gire mi atención a la puerta a través del pasillo, la única puerta. Entré en el baño de mujeres y empuje cada casilla abriéndolas una a la vez, mi corazón subió a mi garganta. Los tres estaban vacíos.

Me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento, y lo deje salir. Tenía muchas emociones apretadas encadenándose en mi interior. Decepción y miedo encabezan la lista. Había pensado que había visto a mi padre vivo. Pero resulto ser un truco malvado de mi imaginación. Mi padre se había ido. Él nunca iba a regresar, y necesitaba encontrar una manera de aceptarlo. Me agaché con mi espalda en la pared y sentí todo mi cuerpo sacudirse con lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Denme unas… mm 1 hora… como mucho 2 y tendrán los otros 2 capítulos subidos y listos para leer :3**

**Y respecto de porque no subi los capitulos ayer se debio a un problema en la pagina, no me dejaba adaptar el documento para poder publicarlo despues. Lo lamento... mañana subire un capitulo de la otra Adaptacion "El Diario de Fate" ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Ya no, Angel

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Erio se plantó en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces, así es como luce el interior del baño de mujeres. Debo decirlo, es mucho más limpio.- Yo mantuve la cabeza baja y limpie mi nariz con el dorso de mi mano

-¿Te importaría?-

-No me iré hasta que no me digas porque me seguiste. Sé que soy un tipo fascinante, pero esto está empezando a sentirse como una insana obsesión.- Me empuje a mi misma a estar de pie y salpique agua fría en mi cara. Evitando el reflejo de Erio en el espejo, tome una toalla de papel y me seque. -También me vas a decir a quién estabas buscando en el baño de hombres.- dijo Scott.

-Pensé haber visto a mi papá- replique, convocando toda la ira que pude para enmascarar el dolor punzante muy adentro. -Eso es todo. ¿Satisfecho?- Yo arrugue la toalla y la arroje a la basura. Estaba llegando a la salida cuando Erio dejo cerrarse la puerta y se apoyo sobre esta, bloqueándome.

-Una vez que ellos encuentren al tipo que lo hizo y lo manden lejos de por vida, te sentirás mejor.-

-Gracias por el peor consejo que he recibido hasta ahora.- dije mordazmente, pensando que lo único que haría que me sintiera mejor seria tener a mi papá de vuelta.

-Confía en mí. Mi papá es un policía. El vive para decirles a las familias sobrevivientes que ha encontrado al asesino. Ellos van a encontrar al tipo que destruyó a tu familia y lo harán pagar. Una vida por una vida. Ahí es cuando encontraras tu paz. Vamos a salir de aquí. Me siento como un acosador repugnante estando en el baño de chicas.- Él espero. -Eso se supone que tendría que haberte hecho reír.

-No estoy de humor.- Él entrelazó los dedos en la parte superior de su cabello y se encogió de hombros, luciendo incómodo, como si odiara los momentos incómodos, y mucho menos si no sabía cómo resolverlos.

-Escucha estaré jugando pool, en este bar en Springvale esta noche, ¿quieres venir?-

-Paso.- No estaba de humor para jugar pool. Todo lo que lograría seria llenar mi cabeza con recuerdos no deseados de Ef. Recordé la primera vez que la perseguí para terminar una asignatura de Biología y la encontré jugando pool en el sótano de Bo. Recordé cuando me enseño a jugar pool. Recordé la manera en que se paro detrás de mí, tan cerca que sentí electricidad. Incluso algo aún más fuerte que eso. También recordé la manera en que ella siempre había aparecido cuando la necesitaba. Pero yo la necesitaba ahora.

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba ella pensando en mí?

Me quede en el patio delantero rebuscando dentro de mi bolso por las llaves. Mis zapatos empapados de lluvia chillaban contra las tablas, y mis mojados jeans frotaban un sarpullido en la parte interna de mis muslos. Después de seguir a Erio, Hayate me había arrastrado a varias tiendas para que le diera mi opinión acerca de bufandas, y mientras le daba mi opinión acerca de una violeta de seda versus una más simple pintada a mano en colores neutrales, una tormenta había volado en frente del mar. Para el momento en que corrimos al estacionamiento y nos arrojamos dentro del Neon, habíamos pasado de secas a empapada. Habíamos encendido el calefactor durante todo el camino a casa, pero mis dientes aún castañeaban, mi ropa se sentía como hielo pintando mi piel, y aún temblaba por haber creído ver a mi padre.

Empuje mi hombro contra la húmeda e hinchada puerta, luego palmee la pared de adentro hasta que mis dedos toquetearon el interruptor de luz. En el baño de arriba, me saque la ropa y la colgué en el tubo de la ducha para que se secara. En el otro lado de la ventana, un relámpago se bifurco abajo a través del cielo y un trueno clamó como si estuviesen pisoteando el techo.

He estado sola en la granja en numerosas tormentas antes, pero toda la experiencia no me había vuelto nada más adaptada ellas. La tormenta de esta tarde no era la excepción. Hayate se suponía que debía haber estado aquí ahora, para dormir, pero ella había decidido reunirse con Arf por unas horas desde que le había cancelado antes. Yo desee poder viajar atrás en el tiempo y decirle que yo podía seguir a Erio sola, si ella aseguraba hacerme compañía en la granja esta noche. Las luces del baño parpadearon dos veces. Esa fue toda la advertencia que obtuve antes de que se apagaran, dejándome de pie en la sombra de la oscuridad. La lluvia se lanzaba contra la ventana, corriendo en ríos. Me quede en el lugar un momento, esperando a ver si la electricidad seria restablecida. La lluvia se convirtió en granizo, golpeando las ventanas con tanta fuerza que temí que el cristal se rompería. Llamé a Hayate.

-Mi energía eléctrica acaba de apagarse.-

-Sí, las farolas acaban de morir en mi camino. Vagos.-

-¿Quieres devolverte y hacerme compañía?-

-Vamos a ver. No especialmente.-

-Me prometiste dormir aquí.-

-También le prometí a Arf reunirme con ella en Taco Bell. No voy a cancelarle dos veces en un día. Dame un par de horas, entonces yo seré toda tuya. Te llamaré cuando haya terminado. Definitivamente, voy a llegar antes de la medianoche.- Colgué y exprimí mi memoria, tratando de recordar donde había visto por última vez las cerillas. No estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para necesitar velas para ver, pero me gustaba la idea de iluminar el lugar tanto como fuera posible, sobre todo porque yo estaba sola. La luz tenía una forma de mantener a los monstruos de mi imaginación a raya.

Había velas en la mesa del comedor, recordé, Me envolví en una toalla y baje las escaleras hasta el nivel principal. Y candelabros en los gabinetes. ¿Pero dónde estaban las cerillas? Una sombra se movió en el campo detrás de la casa, y yo lance mi cabeza hacia las ventanas de la cocina. Una cortina de lluvia se derramada por los cristales, lo que distorsiona el mundo exterior, y yo me acerque para ver mejor. Todo lo que yo había visto se había ido. Un coyote, me dije, sintiendo una repentina oleada de adrenalina. Sólo un coyote.

El teléfono de la cocina chilló, y yo lo agarre, mitad, porque estaba sorprendida y mitad porque quería oír una voz humana. Rece para que fuera Hayate llamando para decir que había cambiado de opinión.

-¿Hola?- Esperé. -¿Hola?- La estática crujió en mi oído. -¿Hayate? ¿Mamá?- En el borde de mi visión, vi a otra sombra escabullirse a través de los campos. Chupe una respiración estabilizadora, recordándome a mí misma que no había manera posible de que yo estuviera en cualquier peligro verdadero. Ef podía no ser mi novia, pero ella seguía siendo mi ángel de la guarda. Si había problemas, ella estaría aquí. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, me pregunté si podía contar con Ef para nada más. Ella debe odiarme, pensé. No debería querer tener nada que ver conmigo. Todavía debía estar furiosa, y por eso no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en ponerse en contacto conmigo. El problema con esa línea de pensamiento es que sólo me hacia enojar de nuevo. Ahí estaba yo, preocupada por ella, pero las posibilidades, donde quiera que estuviera, eran de que ella no estaba preocupada por mí. Ella había dicho que no se iba solo a tragarse mi decisión de romper, pero eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. No me había enviado textos o llamado. No había hecho nada. Y no era como que no tenía una razón. Podía llamar a mi puerta en este mismo instante y decirme que es lo que había estado haciendo en lo de Kyrie hacia dos noches. Ella me podría decir porque había huido cuando le dije que la amaba.

Sí, yo estaba enojada. Sólo que esta vez, yo iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Agarre el teléfono de la casa y me desplace a través de mi teléfono celular, buscando el número de Erio. Yo iba a tirar la precaución al viento y tomar su oferta. Incluso a pesar que sabía que era por todas las razones equivocadas, que quería salir con Erio. Quería sacarle a Ef el dedo. Si pensaba que yo iba sentarme en casa y llorar por ella, estaba equivocada. Habíamos roto, yo era libre de salir con otras personas. Y mientras estaba en ello, iba a probar la capacidad de Ef para mantenerme a salvo. Tal vez Erio realmente era un Nephilim. Tal vez el era un problema. Tal vez era exactamente el tipo de persona que debería evitar. Sentí una dura sonrisa en mi cara cuando me di cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera, o lo que Erio pudiera hacer; Ef tenía que protegerme.

-¿Ya te has ido a Springvale?- Le pregunté a Erio, después de introducir su número.

-¿Andar conmigo no es tan malo después de todo?-

-Si me lo vas a restregar, no voy.- Le oí reír.

-Tranquila, Takamachi, sólo estoy jugando contigo.- Le prometí a mi mamá que mantendría distancia de Erio, pero no estaba preocupada. Si Erio se metía conmigo Ef tendría que entrar.

-Bueno.- dije. -¿Me vas a recoger o qué?-

-Paso por allá después de las siete.-

Springvale es un pequeño pueblo pesquero, y en su mayor parte está aglomerado en la calle principal: la oficina de correos, algunos restaurantes baratos de pescado y papas, Tiendas de pesca, y el _Salón de billar Z_. El Z era de un solo piso, con una ventana de vidrio que ofrecía una vista privilegiada al salón de billar y un bar. Basura y malas hierbas decoraban el exterior. Dos hombres con la cabeza rapada y barbas de chivo estaban fumando en la acera a las afueras de las puertas; Ellos tiraron sus cigarrillos y desaparecieron en el interior. Erio se estaciono en una esquina cerca de las puertas.

-Voy a correr un par de cuadras para encontrar un cajero automático.- dijo apagando el motor. Estudié el letrero de la tienda colgando encima de la ventana.

_El Salón de Billar Z_.

El nombre me hizo cosquillas en la memoria.

-¿Por qué este lugar me suena familiar?- Le pregunté.

-Un par de semanas atrás un hombre se desangró en una de las mesas. Una pelee en el Bar. Estuvo en todas las noticias.- Oh.

-Iré contigo.- le ofrecí rápidamente. Se volvió, y yo le seguí.

-No.- dijo por encima de la lluvia. -Vas a mojarte. Espera en el interior. Vuelvo en diez minutos.- Sin darme otra oportunidad de seguirlo, se encorvó los hombros en la lluvia, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y se fue corriendo por la acera.

La lluvia caía en mi cara, me metí debajo del voladizo del edificio y resumí mis opciones. Podía entrar sola, o podía esperar aquí a Erio. Yo no había esperado ni cinco segundos antes de que mi piel empezara a picar. Si bien en la acera había poco tráfico, no estaba completamente desolado. Los que estaban debajo de aquel tiempo llevaban camisas y botas de trabajo. Se veían más grandes, más duros, y más malo que los hombres que merodeaban en torno a Mid-Childa Street en Uminari. Algunos me dieron un vistazo en su paso.

Miré por la acera en la dirección que Erio había tomado y lo vi rodear el edificio y desaparecer por un lado del callejón. Mi primer pensamiento fue que iba a pasar un duro tiempo encontrando un cajero automático en el callejón junto al Z.

Mi segundo pensamiento fue que tal vez me había mentido. Tal vez él no iba en la búsqueda de un cajero automático después de todo. Pero entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo en un callejón, en la lluvia? Quería seguirlo, pero no sé cómo se iba a quedar fuera de su vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que él me atrapara expiándolo de nuevo. Ciertamente, no promovería la confianza entre nosotros. Pensando que tal vez yo podría entender lo que estaba haciendo sólo observándolo a través de una de las ventanas dentro del Z, yo tire de la manija de la puerta.

El aire en el interior era fresco y cubierto de humo y hombres transpirando. El techo era bajo, las paredes eran de hormigón. Tenía algunos carteles de los coches gigantes, un calendario de Sports Illustrated, y una placa de Budweiser ofrecían la única decoración. Sin ventanas, los paneles de la pared me dividieron de Scott. Di un paseo por el pasillo central, vagando más adentro en la sala oscura, y disminuí mi respiración haciéndola superficial, tratando de filtrar mi consumo de sustancias cancerígenas.

Cuando llegué a la parte posterior del Z, fije los ojos en la salida y mire hacia el callejón trasero. No tan conveniente como una ventana, pero tendría que ser. Si Erio me sorprendía mirándolo, yo podría siempre fingir inocencia y afirmar que había salido por aire fresco.

Después de asegurarme de que nadie estaba mirando, abrí la puerta y saqué la cabeza. Unas manos me agarraron por el cuello de mi chaqueta de jeans, tirando de mí, y me apoyaron contra el exterior de la pared de ladrillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Exigió Ef. La lluvia siseó detrás de ella, derramándose fuera del techo de metal.

-Jugar billar- yo tartamudeé, mi corazón aún congelado por la sorpresa de ser arrancada de mis pies.

-Jugar billar- repitió ella, no sonando ni incluso cerca de comprarlo.

-Estoy aquí con un amigo. Erio Mondial- Su expresión se endureció. -¿Tienes un problema con eso?- replique. -¿Rompimos, recuerdas? Puedo salir con otros chicos si quiero.- Yo estaba enojada con los arcángeles, con el destino, con las consecuencias. Estaba enojada por estar aquí con Erio, y no con Ef. Y estaba enojada con Ef por no tirar de mí hacia sus brazos y decirme que quería poner todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas detrás de ella. Que todo lo que nos dividía, seria lavado, y seriamos sólo ella y yo a partir de ahora.

Ef bajó la mirada al suelo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Me di cuenta de que estaba convocando a la paciencia desde lo más profundo.

-Erio es un Nephilim. Una primera generación de raza pura. Justo como era Fortis.- Parpadeé.

-Es cierto, entonces. Gracias por la información, pero ya sospechaba.- Hizo un gesto de asco.

-Termina con el acto de valentía. Es un Nephilim.-

-Cada Nephilim no es Fortis Hückebein.- dije con irritación. -Todos los Nephilim no son malos. Si le dieras a Erio una oportunidad, verías que es en realidad bastante…-

-Erio no es cualquier viejo Nephilim.- dijo Ef, cortándome.-El pertenece a una sociedad de sangre Nephilim que ha ido creciendo en el poder. La sociedad quiere liberar a la esclavitud Nephilim de los ángeles caídos durante Jeshvan. Están reclutando miembros, como locos para luchar contra los ángeles caídos, y es una guerra por el territorio entre las dos partes. Si la sociedad se vuelve más potente, lo suficiente, los ángeles caídos darán marcha atrás... y comenzaran a poseer a los seres humanos como sus vasallos en su lugar.- Me mordí el labio y lo mire con inquietud. Sin querer, Me acordé del sueño de la noche anterior. Jeshvan. Nephilims. Ángeles Caídos. No podía escapar de nada de eso.

-¿Por qué los ángeles caídos por lo general no poseen a los seres humanos?- Le pregunté.-¿Por qué eligen un Nephilim?-

-Los cuerpos humanos no son tan fuertes o resistentes como los cuerpos de los Nephilim —respondió Ef. -Una posesión de dos semanas de duración los mataría. Decenas de miles de seres humanos morirían en cada Jeshvan. Y es mucho más difícil de poseer un ser humano. Los ángeles caídos no pueden obligar a los seres humanos a jurar fidelidad, tienes que convencerlos de entregar sus cuerpos. Eso lleva tiempo y persuasión. Los cuerpos humanos también se deterioran más rápido. No son muchos los ángeles caídos que quieren tomar la molestia de poseer un ser humano si podría estar muerto en una semana.- Un estremecimiento de aprensión se deslizó a través de mí, pero yo le dije,

-Eso es una triste historia, pero es difícil culpar a Erio o a cualquier Nephilim, por la materia. No me gustaría que un ángel caído tomara el control de mi cuerpo dos semanas de cada año tampoco. Esto no suena como un problema Nephilim. Suena como un problema de los ángeles caídos.- El músculo de su mandíbula saltó.

-El Z no es tu tipo de lugar. Vete a casa.-

-Acabo de llegar aquí.-

-Bo es leve en comparación con este lugar.-

-Gracias por el dato, pero no estoy de humor para pasar el rato en mi casa toda la noche sintiendo lástima por mí misma.- Ef se cruzó de brazos y me estudió.

-¿Te estás poniendo a ti misma en peligro para volver conmigo?- ella adivinó. -En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, no fui la que termino las cosas.-

-No te hagas ilusiones. Esto no es acerca de ti.- Ef excavo en su bolsillo por las llaves.

-Te voy a llevar a casa.- Su tono me dijo que yo era un gran inconveniente, y que si veía algún modo de rodearme, con mucho gusto lo haría.

-No necesito que me lleves. Yo no necesito tu ayuda.- Se echó a reír, pero el sonido carecía de humor.

-Te vas a meter en el jeep, incluso si tengo que arrastrarte dentro, porque no vas a quedarte aquí. Es demasiado peligroso.-

-No puedes darme órdenes.- Ella simplemente me miró.

-Y mientras lo hago lo que dije, tú vas a dejar de salir con Erio.- Sentí que mi ira burbujeaba. Cómo se atrevía a suponer que era débil e indefensa. Cómo se atrevía a tratar de controlarme diciendo lo que podía y no podía hacer, y con quién podía pasar el tiempo. Cómo se atrevía a actuar como si hubiera significado algo para ella. Le envié una mirada de desafío fresco.

-No me hagas más favores. Nunca te los pedí. Y yo no te quiero como mi ángel guardiana más.- Ef se puso sobre mí, y una gota de lluvia cayó de su fleco, aterrizando como hielo en mi clavícula. La sentí deslizarse a lo largo de mi piel, y desaparecer por debajo de la línea del cuello de mi camisa. Sus ojos siguieron la gota de agua, y empecé a temblar por dentro. Yo quería decirle que lo sentía por todo lo que había dicho. Quería decirle que no me importaba Kyrie, o lo que los arcángeles pensaran. Me preocupaba por nosotras. Pero la verdad era dura y fría, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría alinear las estrellas. A mí no me podría importar el nosotras. No si quería mantenerme cerca de Ef. No, si yo no quería que la desterraran al infierno. Cuanto más peleáramos, más fácil seria ingerir el odio y convencerme de que ella no significaba nada para mí, y que podía seguir adelante sin su amor.

-Retíralo.- dijo Ef, en voz baja. Yo no me atrevía a mirarla, y no podía llevarme a mí misma a retirarla. Apunte la barbilla hacia arriba y cubrí mis ojos en el desenfoque de la lluvia por encima de sus hombros. Maldita sea mi orgullo, y maldita sea ella también.

-Retíralo, Nanoha.- repitió Ef más firme.

-No puedo hacer las cosas bien contigo en mi vida.- le dije, odiándome a mí misma por permitir que mi barbilla temblara.-Esto sería lo más fácil de todo el mundo si sólo fuera una ruptura limpia. He pensado sobre esto.- Yo no lo había hecho. Yo no había pensado en esto en absoluto. No había querido decir estas palabras. Sin embargo, una pequeña, horrible y despreciable parte de mí quería herir a Ef tanto como yo estaba herida. -Te quiero fuera de mi vida.- Durante todo el camino. Después de un golpe fuerte de silencio, Ef llegó a mí alrededor y metió algo profundo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. No sabría decir si me había imaginado que su mano había quedado allí un latido más del tiempo necesario.

-Efectivo.- explicó. -Vas a necesitarlo. -Saqué el dinero.

-No quiero tu dinero.- Cuando no tomo el fajo de dinero en efectivo extendido, lo golpeé contra su pecho, queriendo rozarla al pasarme por delante de ella cuando lo hacía, Ef agarró mi mano, capturándola contra de su cuerpo.

-Tómalo.- El tono de su voz me dijo que yo no sabía nada. Que yo no la entendía, o a su mundo. Que era una forastera, y que nunca encajaría. -La mitad de los chicos allí está llevando algún tipo de arma. Si pasa algo, tira el dinero sobre la mesa y dirígete hacia las puertas. Nadie te va a seguir con un montón de dinero en efectivo en juego.- Me acordé de Kyrie.

¿Estaba sugiriendo que alguien podría tratar de acuchillarme? Casi me eché a reír.

¿Ella honestamente creía que me asustaba? Si yo la quería como mi ángel de la guarda era irrelevante. El hecho del asunto es, que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera cambiaría su destino. Tenía que mantenerme a salvo. El hecho de que estaba aquí en este momento lo había demostrado. Soltó mi mano y tiró de la manija de la puerta, los músculos a lo largo de su brazo estaban rígidos. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, temblando sobre sus bisagras.

Me encontré a Erio apoyado en su palo de billar en una mesa cercana al frente. Estaba estudiando un conjunto de bolas de billar cuando me acerqué.

-¿Encontraste un cajero automático?- Le pregunté, sacudiendo mi chaqueta de jeans húmeda en una silla plegable de metal que estaba contra la pared.

-Sí, pero no antes de ingerir como diez galones de lluvia.- Levantó su sombrero Hawaiano y sacudió el agua para dar énfasis, luego despeino su cabello rojo con un movimiento de cabeza. Tal vez había encontrado un cajero automático, pero no hasta después de que hubiera terminado lo que fuera que había estado haciendo en el callejón. Y por mucho que me hubiera gustado saber qué era, probablemente no iba a saberlo pronto. Yo había perdido mi oportunidad cuando Ef me apartó para decirme que estaban sobre mi cabeza aquí en Z y debía correr hacia a casa.

Extendí mis manos en el borde de la mesa de billar y me apoyé de forma casual, con la esperanza de que pareciera completamente en calma, pero la verdad era que mi ritmo cardíaco estaba alto. No sólo había acabado de salir de una confrontación con Ef, sino que nadie en los alrededores lucía remotamente amigable. Y por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar recordar que alguien se había desangrado en una de las mesas. ¿Era en esta? Me levanté de la mesa y sacudí mis manos para limpiarlas.

-Estamos a punto de iniciar un juego- dijo Erio. -Cincuenta dólares y estás dentro. Coge un taco.- Yo no estaba de humor para jugar y hubiera preferido ver, pero un rápido vistazo a la sala reveló que Ef estaba sentada en una mesa de póquer en el otro extremo. A pesar de que su cuerpo no estaba directamente enfrentándome, yo sabía que me estaba observando. Ella estaba observando a todos en la sala. Nunca iba a ninguna parte sin hacer una evaluación cuidadosa y detallada de su entorno. Sabiendo esto, probé la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había dentro de mí en este momento.

-Me encantaría.- No quería que Ef supiera qué tan molesta me encontraba, y lo mucho que me dolía. No quería que pensara que no estaba pasando un buen momento con Erio. Pero antes de que pudiera alzar la cabeza hacia la estantería, un hombre bajito con gafas de alambre y un chaleco tejido se acercó a Erio. Todo en él parecía fuera de lugar: estaba arreglado, los pantalones estaban planchados, y sus mocasines pulidos. Le preguntó a Erio en una voz casi demasiado silenciosa para oír:

-¿Cuánto?

-Cincuenta.- respondió Erio con un toque de molestia. -Igual que siempre.-

-El juego tiene un mínimo de cien.-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Déjame reformular. Para ti tiene un mínimo de cien.- La cara de Erio se puso roja, tomó su copa del borde de la mesa, y la dejó de nuevo. Entonces sacó un fajo de billetes de su billetera y después metió uno en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa del hombre.

-Aquí hay cincuenta. Voy a pagar la otra mitad después del partido. Ahora quita tu mal aliento de mi cara, para así poder concentrarme.- El hombre bajito presionó un lápiz contra su labio inferior.

-Vas a tener que liquidar la cuenta con Dew primero. Se está poniendo impaciente. Él ha sido generoso contigo, y tú no le has devuelto el favor.-

-Dile que voy a tener el dinero al final de la noche.-

-Esa línea dejó de ser aceptable la semana pasada.- Erio se acercó más, invadiendo el espacio del hombre.

-Yo no soy el único aquí que le debe un poco a Dew.-

-Pero tú eres por el que está preocupado de que no le pague.- El hombre sacó el dinero que Erio había metido en su bolsillo y dejó caer los billetes al suelo.-Como he dicho, Dew está cada vez más inquieto. -Le dio a Erio un significativo levantamiento de cejas y se alejó.

-¿Cuánto le debes a Dew?- Le pregunté a Erio. Me fulminó con la mirada. De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta. -¿Cómo es la competencia aquí? - Hablé en voz baja mientras miraba a los otros jugadores repartidos por las diferentes mesas de billar. Dos de cada tres estaban fumando. Tres de cada tres tenían tatuajes de cuchillos, pistolas y otras armas subiendo por sus brazos. Cualquier otra noche, podría haber tenido miedo, o al menos haberme sentido incómoda, pero Ef todavía estaba en la esquina. Mientras ella estuviera aquí, sabía que estaba a salvo. Erio soltó un bufido.

-Estos tipos son aficionados. Yo podía ganarles aún en mi peor día. Mi verdadera competencia está ahí.- Cambió su mirada hacia un corredor que se separaba de la zona principal. El pasillo era estrecho y oscuro, y conducía a una habitación que brillaba de un naranja luminoso. Una cortina de cuentas colgaba en la puerta. Una mesa de billar tallada se encontraba justo detrás de la entrada.

-¿Ahí es donde se juega el gran dinero?- Supuse. Dándome por fin cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Erio y que prácticamente nos hablamos al oído del otro.

-Ahí dentro, yo podría ganar en un juego lo que hago en quince aquí.- Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi la mirada fulminante que Ef me daba. Fingiendo no darme cuenta, me metí la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y di un paso más cerca de Erio.

-Se necesita un total de cien para el juego siguiente, ¿verdad? Aquí tienes... cincuenta- le dije, antes contando los dos billetes de veinte y diez que Ef me había dado. Yo no era una gran fan de los juegos de azar, pero quería probarle a Ef que Z no iba a comerme viva y escupirme. Podría encajar. O al menos no ser pisoteada. Y si parecía que estaba coqueteando con Erio en el proceso, que así sea.

Que te jodan, pensé hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, aunque sabía que Ef no podía oírme. Erio miró entre mí y el dinero en mi mano.

-¿Es una broma?-

-Si ganas, dividiremos las ganancias.- Erio examinó el dinero con una lujuria que me cogió con la guardia baja.

Necesitaba el dinero. No estaba esta noche en Z para entrenarse. El juego era su adicción. Él tomo el dinero y corrió hacia el hombre de baja estatura con el chaleco, cuyo lápiz estaba furiosa pero meticulosamente garabateando números y saldos para los otros jugadores. Le eché un vistazo a Ef, para ver su reacción ante lo que acababa de hacer, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en el juego de póquer, con una expresión indescifrable.

El hombre del chaleco contó el dinero de Erio, alineando los billetes para que todos miraran en la misma dirección. Cuando terminó, le dio a Erio una sonrisa con los labios apretados. Parecía que estábamos dentro. Erio regresó, marcando con tiza su palo de billar.

-¿Sabes qué dicen de la buena suerte? Tienes que besar mi taco.- Él lo pegó a mi cara. Di un paso atrás.

-No besaré a tu palo de billar.- Erio agitaba los brazos y jugueteaba haciendo ruidos de gallina. Eché un vistazo a la parte posterior de la sala, con la esperanza de confirmar que Ef no estaba viendo la humillante escena, y fue entonces cuando vi a Kyrie Florian paseando detrás de ella, apoyándose, y cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi corazón se cayó hasta mis rodillas.

Erio estaba hablando, tocando el palo de billar en contra de mi frente, pero las palabras no me llegaban. Estaba luchado por recuperar el aliento y me centré en el borrón de concreto frente a mí para darle sentido a mi sorpresa total y sentido de traición. ¿Así que esto era lo que quería decir cuando dijo que las cosas con Kyrie eran estrictamente de negocios? Porque seguro que no se veía de esa manera para mí. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí después de haber sido apuñalada en Bo? ¿Se sentía segura porque estaba con Ef? En una fracción de segundo, me pregunté si estaba haciendo esto para darme celos. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, tendría que haber sabido que estaría en Z esta noche. Lo cual no podría saber, a menos que ella hubiera estado espiándome. ¿Acaso había estado alrededor durante las últimas veinticuatro horas más de lo que yo había creído originalmente?

Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de mis manos, tratando de concentrarme en el dolor ahí, y no en el ahogado y humillante sentimiento creciendo dentro de mí. Me quedé así, entumecida y sintiendo la amenaza de algunas lágrimas, antes de que mi atención se dirigiera a la puerta que daba al pasillo. Un hombre musculoso en una camiseta roja se apoyó en el marco. Algo estaba mal en una porción de piel en la base de su garganta, casi parecía deforme. Antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo más de cerca, me sentí paralizada por un instante de **déjà vu**. Algo en él era sorprendentemente familiar, aunque sabía que nunca lo había visto antes. Tuve un fuerte deseo de correr, pero al mismo tiempo, me vi abrumada por la necesidad de ubicarlo en mi memoria.

Tomó la bola blanca de la mesa más cercana a él y la tiró un par de veces en el aire.

-Vamos.- dijo Erio, agitando el palo de billar de un lado al otro a través de mi línea de visión. Los otros chicos alrededor de la mesa se echaron a reír. -Hazlo, Nanoha. Sólo un besito. Para la suerte.- Metió el palo de billar en el dobladillo de mi camisa y la levantó. Y algo, después de ver la imagen de Ef con Kyrie, se encendió dentro de mí. Tome el palo de billar y me acerque a Erio hasta que casi nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y bajo su atenta y sorprendida mirada, bese el palo de billar. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Creo que te he juzgado muy a la ligera, Nanoha Takamachi.-Justo cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura, vi movimiento en el tipo musculoso de la camiseta roja. Sucedió tan rápido que tardé dos latidos en para darme cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Él acomodó su brazo y lanzó la bola a través del cuarto. Un instante después, el espejo colgado en la pared del fondo se rompió, fragmentos de vidrio caían como lluvia en el suelo.

La sala quedó en silencio excepto por el rock clásico que sonaba a través de los altavoces.

-Tú.- dijo el chico musculoso de la camiseta roja. Apuntó con una pistola al hombre con el chaleco. -Dame el dinero.- Le hizo un gesto más con la pistola. -Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas.- A mi lado, Erio se impulsó al frente de la multitud.

-De ninguna manera, hombre. Ese es nuestro dinero.- Unos cuantos gritos de acuerdo se levantaron en la sala. El chico de la camiseta roja mantuvo el arma apuntando al hombre con el chaleco, pero sus ojos estaban ahora en Erio. Él sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

-Ya no lo es.-

-Si tomas ese dinero, te mataré.- Hubo una serena furia en la voz de Erio. Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio. Me quedé paralizada, apenas respirando, aterrada de lo que podría suceder después, porque ninguna parte de mí dudaba que el arma estuviera cargada. La sonrisa del hombre armado creció.

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Nadie aquí va a dejarte ir con nuestro dinero. Hazte un favor y deja el arma.- Otros murmullos de aprobación dieron vuelta en la sala. A pesar de que la temperatura en la habitación parecía ir en aumento, el chico musculoso de la camiseta roja se rascó perezosamente el cuello con el cañón de la pistola. No parecía tener la más mínima preocupación.

-No.- Cambió la pistola para apuntar a Erio, y ordenó. -Sube a la mesa.-

-Piérdete.-

-¡Sube a la mesa!- El chico de la camiseta roja tomó el arma con ambas manos, apuntando al pecho de Erio. Muy lentamente, Erio levantó sus manos al nivel de los hombros y se deslizó hacia atrás sobre la mesa de billar.

-No vas a salir vivo. Estás superado en número, treinta a uno.- El chico de la camiseta roja se acercó a Erio en tres zancadas. Se puso de pie directamente delante de él, por un momento, el dedo listo en el gatillo. Una gota de sudor corría por el lado de la cara de Erio. Yo no podía creer que él no apartara la pistola.

¿Acaso no sabía que no podía morir? ¿No sabía que era Nephilim?

Pero Ef había dicho que pertenecía a una sociedad de sangre de Nephilim... ¿cómo podría no saberlo?

-Estás cometiendo un gran error.- dijo Erio, con su voz aún fresca, pero que derramaba la primera gota de pánico. Me preguntaba por qué nadie hacía ademán de ayudarle. Como Erio había señalado, la multitud hacía que el tipo de la camiseta roja fuera superado en número. Pero había algo cruel y terriblemente poderoso sobre él. Algo... de otro mundo. Me pregunté si estaban tan asustados por él como yo. También me pregunté si la sensación de náuseas y la incomodidad familiar dentro de mí significaba que era un ángel caído. O un Nephilim. De todos los rostros en la multitud, de repente me encontré a mí misma con los ojos en Kyrie. Se puso de pie a través de la multitud, con algo que sólo puedo describir como fascinación perpleja escrita en toda su expresión. Yo sabía, en ese momento, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Erio era un Nephilim y que tenía más fuerza en una de sus manos que un ser humano tenía en todo su cuerpo. Ella no había visto a Fortis, el primer Nephil que jamás hubiera conocido, destruyendo mi teléfono móvil con la palma de su mano. No había estado allí la noche en que me había perseguido por los pasillos de la escuela secundaria.

¿Y el chico musculoso de la camiseta roja? Nephilim o ángel caído, era probablemente igual de poderoso. Lo que iba a suceder, no sería una simple pelea. Debería haber aprendido su lección en Bo y haberse quedado en casa. Como yo también debí haber hecho.

El chico de la camiseta roja empujó a Erio con la pistola, y él perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás sobre la mesa de billar. Ya fuera por sorpresa o por miedo, Erio buscó el palo de billar, y el tipo de la camiseta roja lo cogió. Sin pausa, saltó sobre la mesa y apuntó el palo hacia la cara de Erio. Entonces lo clavó en la mesa, a una pulgada de la oreja de Erio. El palo cayó con tal fuerza, que se estrelló contra la superficie de fieltro. Doce pulgadas de él eran visibles por debajo de la mesa. Me tragué un grito. La manzana de Adam de Erio se estremeció.

-Estás loco, hombre.- dijo. De repente, un taburete voló por el aire, golpeando al chico de la camiseta roja en un costado. Recuperó del equilibrio, pero tuvo que saltar de la mesa para mantenerlo.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Gritó alguien entre la multitud. Algo así como un grito de guerra se alzó, y más gente agarró los taburetes de la barra. Me agaché y miré a través del bosque de piernas para encontrar la salida más cercana. A pocos cuerpos de distancia había un tipo con una pistola enfundada en una correa de tobillo. La alcanzó, y un momento después se oyó el sonido de disparos. Lo que siguió no fue silencio, sino más caos: insultos, gritos, golpes y puñetazos. Me puse en pie y corrí hacia la puerta trasera. Alcancé la puerta cuando alguien me enganchó por la cintura de mis pantalones vaqueros y me puso en posición vertical. Ef.

-Toma el Jeep.- ordenó, empujando las llaves de su coche en mi mano. Hubo una pausa. -¿Qué estás esperando?- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeé para alejarlas.

-¡Deja de actuar como si yo fuera un gran inconveniente! ¡Nunca te pedí ayuda!-

-Te dije que no vinieras esta noche. No serías un inconveniente si me hubieras escuchado. Este no es tu mundo, es el mío. Estás tan empeñada en demostrar que puedes manejarlo, que vas a hacer algo estúpido y lograr que te maten.- Molesta, abrí la boca para responderle. -El tipo de la camisa roja es Nephilim- dijo, cortando lo que iba a decir. -La marca significa que está muy metido con la sociedad de sangre de la que te hablé antes. Él les ha jurado lealtad a ellos.-

-¿Marca?-

-Cerca de la clavícula.- ¿La deformidad era una marca? Cambié mis ojos a la pequeña ventana situada en la puerta. En el interior, los cuerpos se abalanzaban sobre las mesas de billar, golpes eran lanzados en todas direcciones. No había visto más al tipo de la camiseta roja, pero ahora entendía por qué lo había reconocido. Era Nephilim. Él me recordaba a Fortis de una manera que Erio jamás se había acercado siquiera. Me preguntaba si eso de alguna manera podía significar que, al igual que Fortis, este hombre era malo. Y Erio no. Un fuerte ruido casi rompió mis tímpanos, y Ef me tiró al suelo. Fragmentos de vidrio volaron a nuestro alrededor. La ventana de la puerta de atrás estallado en pedazos.

-¡Vete de aquí!- dijo ella, que me empujaba en dirección a la calle. Me di la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Kyrie todavía está dentro. Me iré con ella.- Mis pulmones parecían bloqueados, sin aire que entrara o saliera.

-¿Y yo? Eres mi ángel de la guarda.- Ef deslizó sus ojos hacia los míos.

-Ya no, Ángel.- Antes de que pudiera responderle, se deslizó por la puerta, desvaneciéndose en el caos.

En la calle, abrí el Jeep, tiré del asiento hacia adelante, y pisé el acelerador para salir del aparcamiento.

¿Ella ya no era mi ángel de la guarda? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Todo porque yo le dije que era lo que quería? ¿O lo había dicho para asustarme? ¿Para que me arrepintiera de haber dicho que no la quería?

Bueno, si ella no era mi tutor, era porque yo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto. Yo estaba tratando de hacer esto más fácil para las dos. Estaba tratando de mantenerla a salvo de los arcángeles. Yo le había dicho exactamente por qué lo había hecho, y ella me lo recriminaba, como si todo este lío de alguna manera fuera culpa mía. ¡Como si esto fuera lo que yo quería! Esto era más culpa suya que mía.

Tuve el impulso de volver y decirle que yo no estaba indefensa. Que yo no era un peón en su malo y gran mundo. Y que no era ciega. Que podía ver lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba pasando entre ella y Kyrie. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que había algo ahí.

Olvídala. Yo estaba mejor sin ella. Era despreciable. Una imbécil. Una idiota no confiable. Yo no la necesitaba para nada.

Detuve el jeep frente a la casa. Mis piernas estaban temblando, y mi aliento era algo inestable cuando exhalaba. Estaba muy consciente de la tranquilidad por todas partes. El jeep había sido siempre un lugar de refugio, pero esta noche se sentía extraño y lejano, y demasiado grande para una sola persona. Bajé la cabeza en el volante y lloré. No pensé en Ef y Kyrie dirigiéndose a su casa en su auto. Sólo dejé que el aire caliente saliendo del carro llegara hasta mi piel, trayéndome el aroma de Ef.

Me senté de esa manera, encorvada y sollozando, hasta que la aguja del medidor de gas se redujo a la mitad. Me sequé los ojos y solté un largo y dificultoso suspiro. Estaba a punto de apagar el motor cuando vi de pie a Ef en el porche, apoyada contra una de las vigas. Por un momento pensé que había venido a verme, y las lágrimas de alivio brotaron de mis ojos. Pero yo estaba conduciendo su jeep. Sería más probable que viniera a buscarlo. Después de la forma en que me había tratado esta noche, no podía creer que había alguna otra razón. Ella caminó por el camino de entrada y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor.

-¿Estás bien?- Asentí con la cabeza. Yo habría dicho que sí, pero mi voz todavía se escondía en los alrededores de mi estómago. El frío de los ojos del Nephil estaba fresco en mi memoria, y no pude dejar de preguntarme qué había pasado después de que salí de Z. ¿Erio había salido? ¿Y Kyrie? Por supuesto que lo habían hecho. Ef parecía decidida a asegurarse de ello.

-¿Por qué el Nephilim con la camiseta roja quería el dinero?- Le pregunté, pasándome al lado del asiento del pasajero. Aún estaba lloviendo, y aunque sabía que Ef no podía sentir el frío húmedo de la lluvia, se sentía mal de alguna manera dejarla de pie ahí. Después de un segundo, se puso al volante, cerrando la puerta del jeep. Hace dos noches, el gesto se habría sentido íntimo. Ahora se sentía tenso e incómodo.

-Él iba a recaudar fondos para la sociedad de sangre Nephilim. Me gustaría tener una mejor idea de lo que está planeando. Si necesitan dinero, es probablemente para obtener recursos. O eso, o comprar a los ángeles caídos. Pero, cómo, quién y por qué, no sé.- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Necesito a alguien en el interior. Por primera vez, ser un ángel me pone en desventaja. No me van a dejar estar ni a una milla de la operación.- Por una fracción de segundo se me ocurrió que podía estar pidiendo mi ayuda, pero yo estaba lejos de ser Nephilim. Tenía una cantidad infinitesimal de sangre Nephilim corriendo por mis venas, que podría remontarse a más de cuatrocientos años a mi antepasado Nephilim, Fortis Hückebein. Para todos los efectos, yo era un ser humano. No estaba dentro de la operación más de lo que Ef lo estaba. Le dije:

-Has dicho que Erio y el Nephilim de la camisa roja son parte de la sociedad de la sangre, pero no parecían conocerse entre sí. ¿Estás seguro que Erio está involucrado?-

-Está involucrado.-

-Entonces, ¿cómo no se conocen?-

-Supongo que en este momento quien está manejando la sociedad está separando a los miembros individuales para mantenerlos en la oscuridad. Sin solidaridad, las posibilidades de un levantamiento son bajas. Más que eso, si no saben lo fuertes que son, los Nephilim no pueden llevarle información al enemigo. Los ángeles caídos no pueden obtener información de los miembros de la sociedad si ellos no saben nada.- Mientras digería eso, no estaba segura de qué lado estaba. Una parte de mí aborrecía la idea de que los ángeles caídos poseyeran los cuerpos de los Nephilim. Otra parte menos noble de mí estaba agradecida de que apuntaran a los Nephilim y no a los seres humanos. No a mí. Ni a nadie que yo amaba.

-¿Y Kyrie?- Dije, tratando de mantener mi voz neutra.

-A ella le gusta el póquer.- dijo Ef sin comprometerse. Puso el jeep en marcha atrás. -Ya debería irme. ¿Vas a estar bien esta noche, ¿Tu madre se ha ido?- Me volví en el asiento para enfrentarme a él.

-Kyrie tenía sus brazos alrededor de ti.-

-El sentido del espacio de Kyrie es inexistente.-

-¿Así que eres una experta en Kyrie ahora?- Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y yo sabía que no debería de ir allí, pero no me importaba. Quería ir allí. -¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? Lo que vi no se parecía a negocios.-

-Yo estaba en medio de un juego cuando ella vino detrás de mí. No es la primera vez que una chica lo ha hecho, y probablemente no será la última.-

-Podrías haberla apartado.-

-Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí un momento, y un instante después el Nephil tiró la bola blanca. Yo no estaba pensando en Kyrie. Salí corriendo para ver el perímetro en caso de que no estuviera solo.

-Regresaste por ella.-

-No iba a dejarla allí.- Me quedé en mi asiento un momento, con el nudo en el estómago tan fuerte que me dolía. ¿Qué iba a pensar? ¿Había vuelto por Kyrie por cortesía? ¿Un sentido del deber? ¿O algo totalmente diferente, y mucho más preocupante?

-Tuve un sueño acerca del padre de Kyrie anoche.- Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había dicho eso. Posiblemente para comunicar a Ef que mi dolor era tan crudo que había entrado hasta en mi sueños. Yo una vez leí que los sueños son una forma de conciliar lo que está pasando en nuestras vidas, y si eso era verdad, mi sueño definitivamente me decía que no había llegado a un acuerdo con todo lo que estaba pasando entre Ef y Kyrie. No si yo estaba soñando con ángeles caídos. No si estaba soñando con el padre de Kyrie.

-¿Soñaste con el padre de Kyrie?- La voz de Ef fue tan tranquila como siempre, pero algo en la forma en que me miró fijamente me hizo pensar que estaba sorprendida por esta noticia. Tal vez incluso desconcertada.

-Creo que fue en Inglaterra. Hace mucho tiempo. El padre de Kyrie estaba siendo perseguido a través de un bosque. Sólo que no pudo escapar, porque su capa se enredó en los árboles. Seguía diciendo que un ángel caído estaba tratando de poseerlo.- Ef pensó en ello un momento. Una vez más, su silencio me dijo que yo había dicho algo que le interesaba. Pero no podía adivinar qué. Miró su reloj.

-¿Necesitas que yo te acompañe a la casa?- Miré hacia las ventanas oscuras y vacías de la casa. La combinación de la noche y la llovizna emitían un sombrío y poco atractivo sentimiento. No podría decir qué era menos atractivo: ir al interior sola, o estar sentada aquí con Ef, temerosa de que pudiera estar siguiendo adelante. Hacia Kyrie Florian.

-Estoy dudando porque no quiero mojarme. Además, es obvio que tienes un mejor lugar a donde ir.- Abrí la puerta y saqué una pierna fuera. -Eso, y nuestra relación ha terminado. No me debes ningún favor.- Nos miramos a los ojos. Lo dije para que le doliera, pero yo era la del nudo en la garganta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo que cortara más profundo, me eché a correr hacia el porche, sosteniendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para proteger mi cabello de la lluvia. En el interior, me apoyé en la puerta y escuché el coche de Ef alejándose. Mi visión se enturbió por las lágrimas, y cerré los ojos. Deseaba que Ef volviera. Yo la quería aquí. Yo quería que me tirara en contra de ella y alejara con sus besos el frío que parecía congelarme lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera. Pero el sonido de los neumáticos rozando la carretera mojada nunca llegaron.

Sin previo aviso, el recuerdo de nuestra última noche juntas antes de que todo se derrumbaba me golpeó. Yo automáticamente intenté bloquearlo. El problema era que quería recordar. Necesitaba alguna manera de tener a Ef aún cerca mío. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo.

Dejando caer la guardia, me permití sentir su boca en la mía. Ligeramente al principio, luego más intenso. Sentí su cuerpo, caliente y sólido, sus pechos turgentes, todo su ser contraminando mi cuerpo. Tenía las manos en mi nuca, y las mías estaban en sus caderas. Ella prometió que me amaría por siempre...

Me volví hacia el cerrojo, disolviendo el recuerdo con un clic.

Al. Diablo. Con. Ella.

Yo seguiría repitiendo esas palabras tantas veces como fuera necesario.

En la cocina, las luces respondieron al interruptor, y me sentí aliviada de encontrar la energía eléctrica en funcionamiento. El teléfono estaba parpadeando en rojo, y escuché los mensajes.

-Nanoha.- la voz era de mi mamá, -estamos recibiendo toneladas de lluvia aquí en Boston, y han decidido volver a programar el resto de las subastas. Estoy de regreso a casa y debería estar allí a las once. Puedes irte a casa de Hayate si lo deseas. Te quiero y hasta pronto.- Miré el reloj. Faltaban unos minutos para las diez. Sólo tenía una hora más sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4: La Mano Negra lo mato

**N/A: Holaa! Como están? Espero que bien para leer el capitulo. **

**Ishtar4: Se que es una duda potente la que te ha quedado, pero tardaras un poco bastante en sacártela. Pero todo a su tiempo ;) y como te prometí… este capitulo va totalmente dedicado a ti. Disfrútalo ;)**

**Y voy a seguir tu táctica. Jajaja gracias por inspirarme tu también :D Este fic lo subiré Martes y Jueves. Y depende la cantidad de reviews el Sábado también.**

**Con respecto a El Diario de Fate será los Viernes y Domingo.**

**Tsunade-obachan: Mmm solo te puedo decir, sigue leyendo. Pero estoy segura que el próximo capitulo (el del jueves) será de lo mas agridulce. Ya verán.**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, me arrastré a mí misma fuera de la cama, y después de una rápida pasada por el baño que incluyó darme toquecitos con corrector de ojos y aplicar en mi cabello un baño de crema, me moví relajadamente hacia la cocina para encontrar a mi mamá ya sentada a la mesa. Ella tenía un tazón de té de hierbas en sus manos, y su cabello tenía un aspecto desordenado y de dormí-sobre-él, lo cual era una agradable forma de decir que ella parecía un puercoespín. Mirándome por sobre el borde de su tazón, ella sonrió.

-Buenos días.- Me deslicé en el asiento opuesto y puse algo de trigo triturado en un cuenco. Mi mamá había puesto frutillas y un pequeño jarro de leche, y añadí ambos al cereal. Trataba de ser consciente respecto a lo que comía, pero siempre parecía mucho más fácil cuando mi mama estaba en casa, asegurándose de que las comidas se remontaran a más de lo que pudiera comer en diez segundos. -¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó ella. Asentí, habiendo comido justo una cucharada de cereal. -Me olvidé de preguntar la noche anterior. ¿Al final terminaste dándole un tour por la ciudad a Erio?-

-Lo cancelé. —Probablemente lo mejor era dejarlo así. No estaba segura de cómo ella reaccionaria si supiera que lo había seguido al muelle y luego pasado la noche con él en una inmersión en un salón de billar en Springvale. La nariz de mamá se arrugó.

-¿Es eso… humo lo que huelo?- Oh mierda.

-Encendí unas velas en mi habitación esta mañana.- dije, arrepintiéndome de no haberme tomado el tiempo para la ducha. Estaba segura de que el Z permanecía en mi ropa, mis sábanas, mi cabello. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Definitivamente es humo lo que huelo.- Su silla se deslizó hacia atrás, y ella comenzó a levantarse, en su camino para investigar. No sirve el estancamiento ahora. Me rasqué la ceja nerviosamente.

-Es que anoche fui a un salón de billar.-

-¿Ef?- Habíamos acordado una regla no hace mucho tiempo atrás de que yo no tenía permiso en absoluto, bajo ninguna circunstancia, para salir con Ef mientras mi mamá no estaba.

-Él estaba ahí, sí.-

-¿Y?-

-No fui con Ef. Fui con Erio.- Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba bastante segura de que esto era peor. -Pero antes de que te alteres- me apresuré, -sólo quiero decir que mi curiosidad me estaba matando. Estaba teniendo un tiempo realmente difícil ignorando el hecho de que los Mondial están haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el pasado de Erio en la oscuridad.- ¿Por qué cada vez que la Sra. Mondial abría la boca, Erio estaba a dos pulgadas de distancia, mirándola como un halcón? ¿Qué puede haber hecho que sea tan malo? Esperaba que mi mamá saltara a sus pies y me dijera que desde el momento que volviera de la escuela esta tarde, estaba castigada hasta el cuatro de Julio, pero ella dijo:

-Yo también lo he notado.-

-¿Soy sólo yo, o ella parece estar asustada de él?- continué, aliviada de que ella pareciera más interesada en discutir sobre Erio que en mi castigo por pasar la noche en un salón de billar de baja categoría.

-¿Qué clase de madre está asustada de su propio hijo?- se preguntó mamá en voz alta.

-Creo que ella sabe los secretos de él. Sabe lo que él hizo. Y él sabe que ella lo sabe.- Quizás el secreto de Erio era simplemente que él era un Nephilim, pero yo no lo creía. Basándome en sus reacciones de la noche anterior cuando él había sido atacado por el Nephil de camisa roja, estaba comenzando a sospechar que él no sabía la verdad sobre quién era, o de lo que era capaz. Él podría haber notado su increíble fuerza o su habilidad para hablar a los pensamientos de las personas pero probablemente no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero si Erio y su mamá no estaban tratando de esconder la herencia Nephilim, ¿qué estaban tratando de esconder? ¿Qué había hecho él, que necesitara ser cubierto?

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde, entré en química para encontrar a Kyrie ya en nuestro escritorio, hablando por su celular, ignorando completamente la señal en el pizarrón blanco que decía **NO CELULARES, SIN ****EXCEPCIÓN**. Cuando ella me vio, me dio la espalda y puso su mano sobre su boca, claramente queriendo privacidad. Como si me importara. Para el momento en que llegué a nuestro escritorio, la única parte de la conversación que escuché fue un seductor:

-También te amo.- Ella deslizó su celular dentro de un bolsillo en la parte delantera de su mochila y me sonrió. -Mi novia. Ella no va a la preparatoria.- Inmediatamente tuve un momento de duda personal y me pregunté si Ef estaba en el otro extremo de la línea, pero ella había jurado que lo que pasó entre ella y Kyrie la noche anterior no significaba nada. Podía ya sea convertirme a mi misma en una frenética celosa o podía creerle. Asentí comprensivamente.

-Debe ser difícil estar saliendo con un desertor escolar.-

-Ha, ha. Solo para que sepas, estoy mandando un mensaje de texto después de la clase a todos lo que están invitados a mi fiesta de verano anual en la noche del martes. Estás en la lista- dijo ella casualmente. -Perderse mi fiesta es la manera más segura de sabotear tu vida social… no es que tengas que preocuparte sobre sabotear algo que no tienes.-

-¿Fiesta anual de verano? Nunca lo había escuchado.- Ella sacó un estuche de maquillaje compacto, él cual había dejado la forma de un círculo en su bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y se dio toquecitos con el polvo compacto en su nariz.

-Eso es porque nunca habías estado invitada antes.- Bien, espera un poco. ¿Por qué Kyrie me estaba invitando? Aun cuando mi IQ era el doble que el suyo, ella debía haber notado el hielo entre nosotras. Eso, y que no teníamos amigos en común. O intereses, para el caso.

-Wow, Kyrie. Es muy amable de tu parte invitarme. Un poco inesperado pero aún así muy amable. Definitivamente intentaré ir.- Pero no con mucho esfuerzo. Kyrie se inclinó hacia mí.

-Te vi anoche.- Mi corazón latió ligeramente más rápido, pero me las arreglé para mantener el nivel de mi voz. Evasiva, incluso.

-Sí, te vi también.-

-Eso fue algo… loco.- Ella dejó su frase abierta, como si quisiera que yo la elaborara por ella.

-Supongo.-

-¿Supones? ¿Viste el palo de billar? Nunca había visto a nadie hacer algo así antes. Él lo empujó a través de la mesa de billar. ¿Acaso esas cosas no están hechas de pizarra?-

-Estaba en la parte de atrás de la multitud. No pude ver mucho, lo siento.- No estaba tratando de ser inútil a propósito; esta era sólo una discusión que no quería tener. Y ¿era por esto que ella me estaba invitando a la fiesta? ¿Intentando impregnar un sentido de confianza y amistad en nuestra relación, de modo que yo le dijera, si sabía algo sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

-¿No viste nada?- repitió Kyrie, con una línea de duda hendiendo su frente.

-No. ¿Estudiaste para el control de hoy? Tengo la mayoría de la tabla periódica memorizada, pero la línea de abajo continua haciéndome tropezar.-

-¿Alguna vez Ef te llevó a jugar pool ahí? ¿Viste alguna vez algo como eso antes?- Ignorándola, abrí mi cuaderno. -Escuché que tú y Ef rompieron.- dijo, tratando por un nuevo ángulo. Tomé algo de aire, pero demasiado tarde, ya que mi rostro se sentía caliente. -¿Quién quiso terminar?- preguntó Kyrie.

-¿Eso importa?- Kyrie frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes qué? Si no vas a hablar conmigo, puedes olvidarte de ir a mi fiesta.-

-No iba a ir de todas maneras.- Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

-¿Estás enojada porque estaba con Ef en el Z anoche? Porque ella no significa nada para mí. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. No es nada serio.-

-Sí, de verdad se vio de esa forma.- dije, dejando que se deslizara en mi tono justo el suficiente cinismo.

-No estés celosa, Nanoha. Ef y yo somos de verdad, de verdad, sólo buenas amigas. Pero en caso de que estés interesada, mi mamá conoce a un terapeuta de parejas muy, muy buena. Hazme saber si necesitas una referencia. Pensándolo bien, ella es bastante costosa. Quiero decir, sé que tu mamá tiene este trabajo estelar y todo…

-Una pregunta para ti, Kyrie.- Mi voz estaba fría con la advertencia, pero mis manos estaban temblando en mi regazo. -¿Qué harías si despertaras mañana y descubrieras que tu papá ha sido asesinado? ¿Crees que el trabajo de media jornada de tu mama en JC Penney podría pagar las cuentas? La próxima vez, antes de hablar sobre la situación de mi familia, ponte en mis zapatos por un minuto. Sólo por un pequeño minuto.- Ella sostuvo mi mirada por un momento, pero su expresión era tan impasible que dudaba que la hubiera hecho pensar dos veces. La única persona con la que Kyrie podía alguna vez ser empática era con ella misma.

* * *

Después de clase, encontré a Hayate en el estacionamiento. Ella estaba recostada a lo ancho del capó del Neon, con las mangas enrolladas sobre sus hombros, tomando el sol.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella mientras me acercaba. Se sentó y se bajó los lentes de sol lo suficiente para hace contacto visual. -Tú y Ef son tierras separadas, ¿cierto?- Trepé en el capó junto a ella.

-¿Quién te dijo?-

-Arf. Para tu información, eso dolió. Soy tu mejor amiga, y no debería averiguar estas cosas por la amiga de una amiga. O por la amiga de una ex novia.- añadió, luego de pensarlo completamente. Ella puso una mano en mi hombro y lo apretó. -¿Cómo lo estas llevando?- No especialmente bien. Pero esa era una de las cosas que tenía que enterrar en el fondo de mi corazón, y no podía mantenerlo enterrado si hablaba de eso. Me recliné contra el parabrisas, elevando mi cuaderno para protegerme del sol.

-¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte?-

-¿Qué yo tuve la razón todo el tiempo y ahora tienes que sufrir escuchándome decir, "te lo dije"?-

-Divertido.-

-No es un secreto que Ef es un problema. Ella tiene toda esa cosa de chicamala~con~necesidad~de~redención dando vueltas, pero el punto es, que la mayoría de las chicas malas no quiere redención. Les gusta ser malas. Les gusta el poder que consiguen infundiendo miedo y pánico en los corazones de las madres en todos lados.-

-Eso fue… perspicaz.-

-Cuando quieras, nena. Y lo que es más…-

-Hayate…-Ella agitó sus brazos.

-Escúchame. Estoy guardando lo mejor para el final. Creo que es tiempo de repensar tus prioridades cuando se refiere a chicos… O chicas, lo que tu desees. Lo que necesitamos es encontrarte un agradable Boy Scout que te haga apreciar el valor de tener un buen hombre en tu vida o una mujer de verdad, que no sea tan oscura si se puede. Mira a Arf, por ejemplo.- La perforé con una mirada de "tienes que estar bromeando". -Esa mirada me ofende. Arf parece ser una chica realmente decente.- Nos miramos fijamente la una a la otra por tres segundos más. -Bien, quizás un Boy Scout es demasiado. Pero el punto de todo es que tú puedas beneficiarte de un buen chico, o una chica, repito, en cuyo armario no haya sólo negro. Qué pasa con eso de todos modos ¿acaso Ef piensa que es un comando?-

-Vi a Kyrie y a Ef juntas anoche- dije con un suspiro. Ahí. Estaba fuera. Hayate parpadeó unas pocas veces, digiriéndolo.

-¿Qué?- dijo, con su mandíbula aflojándose. Asentí.

-Las vi. Kyrie tenía sus brazos alrededor de Ef. Estaban juntas en el salón de billar en Springvale.-

-¿Las seguiste?- Quería decir, dame algo de crédito, pero me las arreglé sólo para un plano:

-Erio me invitó a jugar al billar. Fui con él, y nos encontramos con ellas ahí.- Quería decirle a Hayate todo lo que había pasado después de ese momento, pero como con Kyrie, había algunas cosas que no le podía explicar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablarle sobre el Nephil con camisa roja, o sobre como él había atravesado la mesa con un palo de billar? Hayate se veía como si se estuviera esforzando por una respuesta.

-Bueno. Como estaba diciendo, una vez que ves la luz, nunca más darás la vuelta. Quizás Arf tiene una amiga. Otra que no sea Ef, eso es…- se detuvo incómoda.

-No necesito una novia. Necesito un trabajo.- Hayate hizo una mueca completa.

-Más charlas de trabajo, ugh. No logro verle lo atractivo…-

-Necesito un coche, y para poder tener uno, necesito dinero. Por lo tanto un trabajo.- Tenía una larga lista de razones para comprar el Volkswagen Cabriolet alineadas en mi mente: el auto era pequeño, por lo tanto fácil de estacionar, y era eficiente con el combustible, un extra, considerando que no iba a tener mucho dinero para la gasolina después de la bifurcación de más de mil dólares por el auto en sí mismo. Y aunque sabía que era ridículo sentir una conexión con algo inanimado y práctico como un coche, estaba comenzando a verlo como una metáfora del cambio en mi vida. La libertad de ir donde quisiera, cuando quisiera. La libertad de comenzar de nuevo. La libertad de Ef, y todos los recuerdos que compartimos que aún no conseguía descubrir como cerrarles la puerta.

-Mi mamá es amiga de uno de los administradores nocturnos de Enzo, y ellos están buscando baristas.-sugirió Hayate.

-No sé nada sobre cómo ser un barista.- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tú haces café. Lo sirves. Lo llevas hacia el entusiasmado consumidor. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Hayate y yo estábamos en la playa, caminando por el paseo marítimo, sacando nuestra tarea y mirando sin compromisos hacia los escaparates. Ya que ninguna de nosotras tenía un trabajo, y consecuentemente dinero, estábamos ensayando nuestras habilidades de ir de Shopping mirando las ventanas. Llegamos al final del paseo y nuestros ojos cayeron en la pastelería. Podía prácticamente escuchar como la boca de Hayate se hacía agua mientras presionaba su rostro contra el vidrio y miraba la repisa de donas.

-Creo que ha pasado casi una hora completa desde que comí por última vez- dijo ella. -Donas glaseadas, aquí vamos, mi recompensa.- Ella ya estaba cuatro pasos adelante, abriendo las puertas.

-Pensé que estabas tratando de perder peso para la temporada de trajes de baño. Aunque no lo necesites.-

-De verdad sabes cómo arruinar mi ánimo. Como sea, ¿cómo va a hacerme daño una pequeña dona?- Nunca había visto a Hayate comer sólo una dona, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada. Hicimos una orden de media docena de donas glaseadas y habíamos justo tomado asiento en la mesa cercana a las ventanas, cuando vi a Erio en el otro lado de la ventana. Tenía su frente apretada contra la ventana y estaba sonriendo. Hacia mí. Sorprendida, salté una pulgada. Él hizo un gesto con el dedo, incitándome a salir.

-Volveré pronto.- le dije a Hayate. Ella siguió mi mirada.

-¿Acaso no es ese Eri el sexy?

-Deja de llamarlo así. ¿Qué pasó con Eri el meón?

-Él creció. ¿Por qué quiere hablar contigo?- Algo como una revelación cruzó por su rostro. -Oh, no lo harás. No tienes permiso para jugar al rebote con él. Él es problemático… tú misma lo dijiste. Te íbamos a encontrar un agradable Boy Scout, ¿recuerdas?- Colgué mi bolso en mi hombro.

-No estoy jugando al rebote. ¿Qué?- dije en respuesta a la mirada que ella me estaba dando. -¿Quieres que me quede sentada aquí y lo ignore?- Ella elevó sus palmas.

-Sólo apúrate o tus donas van a entrar en la lista de especies en peligro de extinción.- Fuera, rodeé la esquina y caminé de vuelta hacia donde había visto a Scott por última vez. Él estaba apoyado contra la parte de atrás de un banco en la acera, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos.

-¿Sobreviviste a anoche?- preguntó él.

-Aún estoy aquí, ¿cierto?- Él sonrió.

-¿Un poco más de agitación de a la que estas acostumbrada?- No le recordé que él era el que estaba recostado contra la mesa de billar con un palo de billar hundido a una pulgada de su oreja. -Lamento haberte dejado sola.- dijo Scott. -¿Parece que encontraste quien te llevara a casa?-

-No te preocupes por eso.- dije irritada, sin molestarme en esconder mi molestia. -Sólo me enseñó a no salir contigo de nuevo.-

-Lo arreglaré por ti. ¿Tienes tiempo para una comida rápida?- Él indico con su pulgar hacia un restaurante de turistas en el otro lado del paseo. Alfeo. Había comido ahí años atrás con mi papá y recordé que el menú era costoso. La única cosa que iba a conseguir por menos de cinco dólares era un vaso de agua. Una coca cola si tenía suerte. Tomando en consideración los precios exorbitantes y la compañía, después de todo, mi último recuerdo de Erio era de él tratando de elevar mi camiseta con un palo de billar, no quería nada más que ir a finalizar mí dona.

-No puedo. Estoy aquí con Hayate. ¿Qué pasó en el Z anoche? Después que me fui.-

-Recuperé mi dinero.- Algo en la forma en que lo dijo me hizo pensar que no había sido tan simple.

-Nuestro dinero.- corregí.

-Tengo tu mitad en casa.- dijo vagamente. -La iré a dejar en la noche.- Si, seguro. Tenía el presentimiento de que él ya se había gastado todo el dinero, y un poco más.

-¿Y el tipo de la camisa roja?- pregunté.

-Él se fue.-

-Parecía muy fuerte. ¿Te pareció de la misma forma a ti? Algo sobre él era… diferente.- Lo estaba probando, tratando de averiguar cuánto sabía, pero su único comentario fue un distraído:

-Sí, supongo. Así que, mi mamá sigue molestándome con que salga y haga nuevos amigos. Sin ofender, Takamachi, pero tú no eres parte de los chicos. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que alejarme. Aw, no llores. Solo recuerda todos los momentos felices que hemos compartido, y estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor.-

-¿Me arrastraste aquí afuera para romper con nuestra amistad? ¿Cómo es que soy tan afortunada?- Erio rió.

-Pensé en comenzar con tu novia. ¿Tiene un nombre? Estoy comenzando a pensar que es tu amiga imaginaria. Quiero decir, nunca las veo juntas.-

-Terminamos.- Algo que recordaba a una sonrisa torcida trepó por su rostro.

-Sí, eso es lo que escuché, pero quería ver si tú lo admitías.-

-¿Escuchaste sobre mí y Ef?-

-Una atractiva chica llamada Kyrie me dijo. Me la encontré en la estación de gasolina, y se aseguró de acercarse y presentarse. Como sea, dijo que eras una perdedora.-

-¿Kyrie te dijo sobre mí y Ef?- Mi espalda se puso rígida.

-¿Quieres un consejo? ¿Un genuino consejo de un chico hacia una chica? Olvida a Ef. Supérala. Encuentra a algún chico o chica que esté interesado en lo mismo que tú. Estudiar, ajedrez, recolectar y clasificar insectos muertos… y piensa seriamente en teñir tu cabello.-

-¿Perdón?- Erio tosió en su puño, pero no me perdí que lo hizo para cubrir una sonrisa.

-Seamos honestos. Las de cabello rojizo son un peligro.- Estreché mis ojos.

-No tengo el cabello rojizo.- Él estaba sonriendo completamente.

-Podría ser peor. Podría ser naranja. Naranja bruja-malvada.

-¿Eres así de imbécil con todos? Porque esa es la razón por la que no tienes amigos.-

-Sólo un poco rudo alrededor de los bordes eso es todo.- Elevé mis lentes de sol hacia arriba e hice contacto visual.

-Para tú información, no juego al ajedrez y no recolecto insectos.-

-Pero estudias. Sé que lo haces. Conozco el tipo. Tu completa marca personal se define en dos palabras. Anal retentive (N/A: Anal retentive: persona tan preocupada en los detalles que molesta a los demás.). Eres sólo otro caso estándar de OCD (OCD: Desorden obsesivo compulsivo).- Mi boca se abrió.

-Bien, entonces quizás sí estudio un poco. Pero no soy aburrida… no tan aburrida.- Al menos, esperaba que no. -Obviamente no me conoces para nada.-

-Claaaro.-

-Bien.- dije defensivamente. -¿Dime algo en lo que té estés interesado y que pienses que nunca me gustaría? Deja de reírte. Estoy siendo seria. Dime una cosa.- Erio se rascó la oreja.

-¿Has ido alguna vez a una batalla de bandas? Música fuerte e improvisada. Multitudes revoltosas y gritonas. Montones de sexo escandaloso en los baños. Diez veces más adrenalina que el Z.-

-No.- dije un poco dubitativa.

-Te recogeré el domingo en la noche. Trae una ID falsa.- Sus cejas se arquearon, y me agració con una sonrisa burlona y egocéntrica.

-No hay problema.- dije, tratando de mantener mi expresión de aburrimiento. Técnicamente, me estaría comiendo mis palabras si salía con Erio de nuevo, pero no iba a quedarme aquí de pie y dejarlo llamarme aburrida. Y definitivamente no iba a dejarlo llamarme pelirroja. -¿Qué debería usar?-

-Tan poco como esté legalmente permitido.- Casi me ahogué.

-No sabía que estabas tan interesado en las bandas.- dije, una vez que recuperé mi aliento.

-Tocaba la batería en Shinjuku para una banda llamada Strikers. Estoy esperando ser elegido por alguna banda local. El plan es explorar el talento la noche del domingo.-

-Suena divertido.- mentí. -Cuenta conmigo.- Siempre podía rechazarlo luego. Un mensaje de texto rápido se encargaría de eso. Todo lo que me importaba ahora era no permitir que Erio me llamara Anal retentive directamente a la cara. Erio y yo nos alejamos, y encontré a Hayate esperando en nuestra mesa, con la mitad de mis donas comidas.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.- dijo ella, mirando como mis ojos viajaban por mí dona. -¿Qué quería Eri?-

-Me invitó a una batalla de bandas.-

-Ay Dios.-

-Por última vez, no estoy en el rebote.-

-Lo que tú digas.-

-¿Nanoha Takamachi?- Hayate y yo miramos hacia arriba para encontrar a uno de los empleados de la pastelería de pie en nuestra mesa. Su uniforme de trabajo consistía en un polo color lavanda y una plaquita del mismo color que decía SUBARU. -Disculpa, ¿Eres Nanoha Takamachi?- me preguntó ella por segunda vez.

-Sí.- dije, tratando de adivinar como sabía mi nombre. Ella estaba apretando un sobre de manila en su pecho, y ahora lo tendió hacia mí.

-Esto es para ti.-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté, aceptando el sobre. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Un chico entró y me pidió que te lo diera.-

-¿Qué chico?- preguntó Hayate, torciendo su cuello alrededor de la pastelería.

-Ya se fue. Dijo que era importante que Nanoha tuviera el sobre. Pensé que quizás era tu novio. Una vez un chico mandó unas flores aquí y nos pidió que se la diéramos a su novia. Ella estaba en la mesa en la esquina de atrás.- Apuntó hacia allí y sonrió.- Aún lo recuerdo.- Deslicé mi dedo en el sello y miré dentro. Había una hoja de papel, junto a un enorme anillo. Nada más. Miré hacia Subaru, quién tenía polvo de harina en su mejilla.

-¿Estás segura que esto es para mí?-

-El apuntó directamente a ti y dijo, "dale esto a Nanoha Takamachi". Tú eres Nanoha Takamachi, ¿cierto?- Comencé a meter la mano en el sobre, pero Hayate puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Sin ofender- le dijo a Subaru, -pero queremos un poco de privacidad.-

-¿De quién crees que es?- le pregunté a Hayate, una vez que Subaru estuvo fuera del radio de escucha.

-No lo sé, pero me dio escalofríos cuando ella te lo dio.- Ante las palabras de Hayate, dedos fríos caminaron por mi espalda también.

-¿Crees que fue Erio?-

-No lo sé. ¿Qué hay dentro del sobre?- Ella deslizó la silla más cerca de la mía para mirar mejor. Saqué el anillo, y lo inspeccioné en silencio. Pude averiguar sólo mirándolo que estaría flojo en mi dedo pulgar, definitivamente era un anillo de hombre. Estaba hecho de hierro, y la corona del anillo, donde por lo general solía haber una piedra, tenía la marca de una mano. La mano estaba apretada en un puño, un puño amenazante. La corona del anillo estaba quemada y parecía haber sido puesta en el fuego en algún punto.

-¿Qué…- comenzó Hayate. Ella se detuvo cuando saqué el papel. Escrita con un marcador negro había una nota:

-EL ANILLO PERTENECE A LA MANO NEGRA.

FUE QUIEN MATO A TU PAPÁ.-

Hayate estuvo fuera de su silla primero.

La perseguí hasta las puertas de la panadería, donde nos apresuramos hacia la cegadora luz del sol. Protegiendo nuestros ojos, miramos a ambos lados por el paseo marítimo. Corrimos hasta la arena e hicimos lo mismo. La gente se dispersaba por toda la playa, pero no vi ninguna cara familiar. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y le pregunte a Hayate:

-¿Crees que era una broma?-

-No me estoy riendo.-

-¿Fue Erio?-

-Tal vez. Él estaba precisamente aquí, después de todo.-

-¿O Kyrie?- Kyrie era la única persona en la que podía pensar que podría ser imprudente como para llevar esto a cabo. Hayate me dio una mirada penetrante.

-¿Cómo una broma? Tal vez.- ¿Pero era Kyrie tan cruel? ¿E incluso se molestaría en hacerlo? Esto era mucho más complicado que un rápido comentario hiriente: la nota, el anillo, incluso la entrega. Eso tomaba planificación. Kyrie parecía el tipo de persona que se aburría después de cinco minutos de planificación. -Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto- dijo Hayate, caminando de vuelta hacia las puertas de la panadería. Una vez dentro, ella señaló a Subaru. -Tenemos que hablar. ¿Cómo lucía el tipo? ¿Bajo? ¿Alto? ¿Cabello marrón? ¿Rubio?-

-Llevaba un sombrero y gafas de sol.- respondió Subaru, echando miradas furtivas a los otros panaderos, que estaban comenzando a prestar un poco de atención a Hayate. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué había en el sobre?-

-Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso.- dijo Hayate. -¿Qué llevaba puesto exactamente? ¿Había un logotipo en su gorra? ¿Tenía vello facial?-

-No recuerdo.- balbuceó Subaru. -Un sombrero negro. O tal vez marrón. Creo que llevaba pantalones vaqueros.

-¿Crees?-

-Vamos.- le dije, tirando del brazo de Hayate. -Ella no recuerda.- Llevé mis ojos a Subaru. -Gracias por tu ayuda.-

-¿Ayuda? Ella no fue útil. ¡Ella no puede ir aceptando sobres de chicos extraños y no recordar como lucen!-

-Pensaba que era mi novio.- le dije. Subaru asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pensé que era un regalo! ¿Había algo malo en el sobre? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?-

-Queremos recordar cómo se veía el psicópata.- replicó Hayate.

-¡Jeans negros!- soltó de repente Subaru. -Recuerdo que vestía jeans negros. Quiero decir, estoy casi segura de que los llevaba.-

-¿Casi segura?- dijo Hayate. La arrastré fuera y hacia el paseo marítimo. Después de que ella hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para enfriarse, dijo: -Nena, lo siento mucho sobre eso. Debí haber mirado en el sobre primero. La gente es estúpida. Y quien te dio ese sobre es el más estúpido de todos. Felizmente haría de estrella ninja con ellos, si pudiera.-

Sabía que ella estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero mis pensamientos estaban cinco pasos por delante. No estaba pensando más en la muerte de mi padre. Habíamos llegado a una brecha angosta entre tiendas, y tiré de ella fuera de la acera, resguardándonos entre los edificios.

-Escucha, necesito hablar contigo. Ayer me pareció ver a mi papá. Aquí, en el muelle.- Hayate se me quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. -Era él, Hayate. Era él.-

-Nena…- comenzó ella con escepticismo.

-Creo que él todavía está vivo.- El funeral de mi padre había sido con el ataúd cerrado. Tal vez habría habido un error, un malentendido, y no fue mi padre quien había muerto esa noche. Tal vez él estaba sufriendo de amnesia, y es por eso que no había vuelto a casa. Tal vez otra cosa se lo impedía. O alguien...

-No sé cómo decir esto.- dijo Hayate, mirando hacia arriba, abajo, a todas partes, menos a mí. -Pero él no va a volver.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo que vi?- le dije a la defensiva, herida porque de entre todas las personas ella no me creía. Las lágrimas me picaban en los ojos, y rápidamente las espanté.

-Fue otra persona. Algún otro tipo que se parece a tu papá.-

-Tú no estabas allí. ¡Yo lo vi!- No tenía la intención de decirlo tan bruscamente. Pero no me iba a resignar a los hechos. No después de todo por lo que había pasado. Hace dos meses me había arrojado de las vigas del gimnasio de la escuela. Sabía que había muerto. No podía negar lo que recordaba de esa noche. Y sin embargo. Y sin embargo sigo viva.

Había una posibilidad de que mi padre estuviera vivo también. Ayer lo había visto. Lo había hecho. Tal vez estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo, mandándome un mensaje. Él quería que yo supiera que estaba vivo. No quería que renunciara a él. Hayate negó con la cabeza.

-No hagas esto.-

-No voy a renunciar a él. No hasta que sepa la verdad. Tengo que averiguar lo que sucedió esa noche.-

-No, no.- dijo Hayate con firmeza. -Deja al fantasma de tu padre descansar. Excavar esto no va a cambiar el pasado, no va a hacer que lo revivas.- ¿Dejar descansar el fantasma de mi padre? ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo iba yo a descansar hasta saber la verdad? Hayate no lo entendía. Ella no era a la que le habían arrancado su padre inexplicable y violentamente. Su familia no estaba hecha añicos. Ella todavía lo tenía todo. Lo único que me quedaba a mí era la esperanza.

* * *

Pasé la tarde del domingo en el Bistro de Enzo en compañía de la tabla periódica de los elementos, lanzando toda mi concentración en la tarea, tratando de desplazar cualquier pensamiento de mi padre o sobre quién había tratado de decirme que la ,"Mano Negra", era el responsable de su muerte. Tenía que ser una broma. El sobre, el anillo, la nota, esto había sido la idea de alguien de una broma cruel. Tal vez Erio, tal vez Kyrie. Pero sinceramente, no creía que fuera ninguno de ellos. Erio había sonado sincero cuando nos había ofrecido sus condolencias a mí y a mi mamá. Y la crueldad de Kyrie era casi siempre inmadura y espontánea.

Como estaba sentada frente a un ordenador y ya había entrado en el sistema, hice una búsqueda en Internet de la "Mano Negra". Quería demostrarme a mi misma que no había validez en la nota. Probablemente alguien había encontrado el anillo en una tienda de segunda mano, y llegó al inteligente nombre de la "Mano Negra", me siguió hasta el paseo marítimo, y le pidió a Subaru que me entregara el sobre. Mirando hacia atrás, ni siquiera importaba que Subaru no pudiera recordar como lucía el chico, porque lo más probable, es que no fuera la persona detrás de la broma. Esa persona había tomado probablemente al azar a alguna persona en el paseo marítimo y le había pagado unos pocos dólares para entregar el sobre. Eso es lo que yo habría hecho. Si yo fuera un enfermo, retorcido que salía a herir a otras personas.

Una página de enlaces de la "Mano Negra" apareció en el monitor. El primer enlace era para una sociedad secreta que había informado del asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria en 1914, catapultando al mundo hacia la Primera Guerra Mundial. El siguiente enlace era de una banda de rock. La "Mano Negra" era también el nombre de un grupo de vampiros en un juego de rol. Por último, en el año 1900, una banda italiana apodada la "Mano Negra" tomó Nueva York por un escándalo. Ni un solo enlace mencionaba Maine. Ninguna imagen mostraba un anillo con un sello de puño.

¿Ves? Me dije. Una broma.

Al darme cuenta de que me había desviado el tema ya que no debía estar pensando en eso, fijé mis ojos de vuelta a la tarea extendida ante mí. Necesitaba llegar a controlar las fórmulas químicas y los cálculos de la masa atómica. Mi primer laboratorio de química había pasado, y con Kyrie como mi pareja, me estaba preparando para lo peor, invirtiendo horas extras fuera de la escuela para arrastrar su peso muerto. Marqué unos números en mi calculadora, a continuación, cuidadosamente escribí mi respuesta en la página abierta de mi portátil, repitiendo la respuesta en voz alta en mi cabeza, para bloquear los pensamientos de la "Mano Negra".

* * *

A las cinco, llamé a mi mamá, que estaba en New Hampshire.

-Comprobando.- dije. -¿Cómo va el trabajo?-

-Lo mismo de siempre. ¿Tú?-

-Estoy en Enzo tratando de estudiar, pero el batido de mango sigue llamándome.-

-Ahora me está dando hambre.-

-¿Suficiente hambre para volver a casa?- Ella me dio uno de esos "está fuera de mi control" y suspiró.

-Ojala pudiera. Vamos a hacer waffles y batidos para el desayuno del sábado.-

A las seis, Hayate llamó y me dijo de reunirme con ella en el spinning del gimnasio.

* * *

A las siete y media, ella me dejó en la granja. Acababa de ducharme y estaba de pie delante de la nevera, cazando los restos de fritos que mi mamá había almacenados allí ayer antes de salir, cuando se produjo un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal.

Miré por la mirilla. En el otro lado de la puerta, Erio Mondial hizo el signo de paz.

-¡Batalla de bandas!- dije en voz alta, golpeando la palma de mi mano en mi frente. Me había olvidado por completo de cancelarlo. Miré hacia abajo a mis pantalones de pijama y gemí. Después de un intento fallido de esponjar mi pelo mojado, me volví hacia el perno y abrí la puerta. Erio miró mi pijama.

-Se te olvidó.-

-¿Estás bromeando? He estado esperando esto todo el día, estoy simplemente corriendo un poco tarde.- Señalé por encima del hombro a la escalera-. Voy a vestirme. Por qué no... ¿Recalientas algunos fritos? Están en un envase azul en la nevera.- Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio, y llamé a Hayate. -Necesito que vengas ahora. Estoy en camino a la batalla de bandas con Erio.-

-¿El punto de esta llamada es que me dé envidia?-Pegué mi oreja a la puerta. Sonaba como si Erio estuviera abriendo y cerrando armarios en la cocina. Por todo lo que sabía, estaba cazando medicamentos recetados o cerveza. Él iba a estar decepcionado en ambos casos, a menos que tuviera esperanzas poco realistas de volar con una de mis pastillas de hierro.

-No estoy tratando de darte celos. No quiero ir sola.-

-Dile que no puedes ir.-

-Lo que pasa es... de alguna manera quiero ir.- No tenía ni idea de dónde había venido este repentino deseo. Lo único que sabía era que no quería pasar la noche sola. Había tenido en un día lleno de tareas, seguido del spinning, y lo último que quería era quedarme en casa esta noche y comprobar mi lista de tareas del fin de semana. Yo había estado bien todo el día. Hacía bien toda mi vida. Merecía tener un poco de diversión. Erio no era la mejor cita del mundo, pero no estaba en el último lugar, tampoco. -¿Vienes o no?-

-Tengo que admitir, que suena mucho mejor que conjugar verbos españoles en mi cuarto toda la noche. Voy a llamar a Arf y ver si quiere venir también.- Colgué e hice un rápido inventario de mi armario. Me decidí por una camisola de seda pálida de color vino, una minifalda negra, medias opacas, y botas negras, por ultimo mi chaqueta de cuero. Rocíe perfume en el aire y caminé a través de una suave, esencia frutal a uva. En el fondo de mi mente, me pregunté por qué estaba gastando el tiempo en arreglarme para Erio. Él no iba a ninguna parte en la vida, no teníamos nada en común, y la mayoría de nuestras breves conversaciones incluían tirarnos insultos el uno al otro. No sólo eso, sino que Ef me había dicho que me mantuviera alejada de él. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta. Las ocasiones fueron, me atrajo Erio por causa de alguna razón psicológica profunda y arraigada participación de desafío y venganza. Y todo señala de vuelta a Ef. Siempre todo volvía a ella.

Tal como lo veía, podía hacer una de estas dos cosas: sentarme en casa y dejar que Ef dictara mi vida, o deshacerme de mi imagen de dominical~estudiosa~buena chica, y tener un poco de diversión. Y, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, esperaba que Ef se enterara que había ido a la batalla de bandas con Erio. Esperaba que el pensamiento de mí con otro hombre la volviera loca.

Decidida, di la vuelta a mi cabeza, secando mi pelo lo suficiente para darle mas volumen, y entre rápidamente a la cocina.

-Listo.- le dije a Erio.

Él me dio el segundo análisis de cuerpo completo de la noche, pero esta vez me sentí mucho más consciente de mí misma.

-Te ves bien, Takamachi. Realmente bien.- dijo.

-Al igual que tú.- Sonreí, siendo amistosa, pero me sentí nerviosa. Lo que era ridículo, ya que es de Erio del que estamos hablando. Éramos amigos. Ni siquiera amigos. Conocidos.

-La entrada cuesta diez dólares.- Me quedé allí un momento.

-Oh. Cierto. Lo sabía. ¿Podemos pasar por un cajero automático en el camino?- Tenía un valor de cincuenta dólares de dinero de cumpleaños asentados en mi cuenta corriente. Ya había asignado el dinero para el Cabriolet, pero no era como si retirar diez dólares fuera a matar la oferta. A la velocidad que estaba ahorrando, no sería capaz de comprar el Cabriolet antes de mi cumpleaños vigésimo quinto de todos modos.

Erio lanzó una licencia de conducir del estado de Maine en el mostrador, con mi foto del anuario copiada en él.

-¿Lista Marlene?-

-¿Marlene?-

-No estaba bromeando acerca de la identificación falsa. No piensas en echarte para atrás, ¿verdad?- Él sonrió como si supiera exactamente cuántos puntos en la presión arterial se me habían disparado con la idea de usar una identificación ilegal, y él habría apostado todo su dinero a que me echaría atrás en cinco segundos. Cuatro, tres, dos...

Cogí la identificación del mostrador.

-Lista.-

Erio condujo el Mustang a través del centro de Uminari hacia el lado opuesto de la ciudad, por algunos caminos de atajos y a través de las vías del ferrocarril. Se detuvo frente a un depósito de ladrillos invadido por la maleza que se torcía hasta el exterior.

Una larga fila de personas esperaban en las puertas. Por lo que podía decir, las ventanas habían sido cubiertas desde el interior con papel negro, a través de las grietas entre los trabajos de cinta, vi la fina línea de una luz estroboscópica. Un letrero de neón azul sobre la puerta brillaba con las palabras DEVIL'S HANDBAG.

Había estado en esta sección de la ciudad una vez antes, en cuarto grado, cuando mis padres me llevaron a mí y a Hayate a una casa embrujada en vísperas de Halloween. Nunca había estado en el Devil's Handbag pero a simple vista estaba segura de que mi madre hubiera preferido más bien que me mantuviera alejada.

La descripción de Erio del lugar rebotó hasta mi memoria. Música alta, improvisada. Fuertes, multitudes rebeldes. Mucho sexo escandaloso en los baños.

Ay dios.

-Te voy a dejar aquí.- dijo Erio, dirigiéndose a la acera. -Encuéntranos buenos asientos. Cerca del escenario, en el centro.- Salí y me dirigí a la parte de atrás de la fila. Con toda honestidad, nunca antes había estado en un club que requiriera que pagaras por entrar. Nunca había estado en un club, y punto. Mi vida nocturna consistía en películas y pizzas con Hayate.

Mi teléfono sonó con el tono de Hayate.

-Escucho música de calentamiento, pero todo lo que veo son las vías del tren y algunos vagones abandonados.-

-Estas a un par de cuadras. ¿Estás en el Neon, o a pie?-

-En el Neon.-

-Voy a buscarte.- Salí de la fila, la cual estaba creciendo minuto a minuto. Al final de la cuadra, doblé la esquina, en dirección hacia las vías donde Scott había manejado el Mustang al llegar. La acera estaba agrietada y desigual por los años de deterioro, y con sólo unas pocas farolas y separadas entre sí, tenía que vigilar mis pasos para evitar que se me enganchara mi dedo del pie y tropezara. Los almacenes de la cuadra estaban a oscuras, con las ventanas vacías a simple vista. Los almacenes dieron paso a casas de ladrillos abandonadas y salpicadas con graffiti. Hace más de cien años, esto había sido probablemente el centro de Uminari. Ya no lo era. La luna arrojaba una luz misteriosa, translúcida en el cementerio de edificios.

Crucé los brazos cerca de mi cuerpo y camine más rápido. Dos cuadras más abajo, una forma se materializó en la oscura niebla.

-¿Hayate?- Llamé por delante. La figura siguió delante de mí con la cabeza gacha, con las manos en los bolsillos.

No era Hayate, sino un hombre, alto y delgado, con amplios hombros y un caminar vagamente familiar. No me sentí especialmente cómoda con un hombre solo en este tramo de la acera y alcancé mi celular en el bolsillo. Estaba a punto de llamar a Hayate y obtener su ubicación exacta, cuando el hombre pasó bajo un cono de una farola. Llevaba la chaqueta de bombardero de cuero de mi padre.

Me detuve en seco.

Completamente inconsciente de mí, subió unos cuantos pasos hacia su derecha y desapareció dentro de una de las casas abandonadas. Los pelos de mi cuello se crisparon.

-¿Papá?- Rompí en un trote automático. Crucé la calle sin molestarme en mirar el tráfico, sabiendo que no había ninguno. Cuando llegué a la casa estaba segura de que él había entrado, intenté entrar por las altas puertas dobles. Bloqueadas. Sacudí las asas, haciendo sonar las puertas, pero no cedieron. Ahuecando las manos alrededor de mis ojos, miré a través de una de las ventanas que flanqueaban la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía ver trozos de muebles cubiertos de pálidas sabanas. Mi corazón latía por todo el lugar. ¿Estaba mi padre vivo? ¿Durante todo este tiempo había estado viviendo aquí?

-¡Papá!- Llamé a través del cristal. -¡Soy yo… Nanoha!- En la parte superior de la escalera interior de la casa, sus zapatos desaparecieron por el pasillo. -¡Papá!- Grité, golpeando el cristal. -¡Estoy aquí!- Me aparté, con la cabeza inclinada, mirando las ventanas del segundo piso, mirando a su sombra pasar.

La entrada trasera.

La idea flotó en la superficie de mi mente, y actúe de inmediato. Corrí escaleras abajo, cayendo en el estrecho pasillo entre esta casa y la siguiente. Por supuesto. La puerta de atrás. Si estaba abierta, podría conseguir entrar con mi padre...

El hielo besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello. El frío recorriendo mi columna vertebral, me paralizó momentáneamente. Me paré al final del pasillo, con los ojos fijos en el patio trasero. Los matorrales se balanceaban dócilmente en la brisa. La puerta abierta crujió en sus goznes. Poco a poco me alejé, sin tratar de confiar en la quietud. Casi a punto de creer que no estaba sola. Me había sentido así antes, y esto había señalado siempre peligro.

_-"Nanoha, no estamos solos. Alguien más está aquí. ¡Regresa!"-_

-¿Papá?- Dije en voz baja, con mi mente revoloteando.

_-"Ve a buscar a Hayate. ¡Tienes que irte! Te voy a encontrar de nuevo. ¡Date prisa!"-_

No me importaba lo que decía, no me iría. No hasta que supiera lo que estaba pasando. No hasta que lo viera. ¿Cómo podía esperar que lo dejara? Él estaba aquí. Un aleteo de emoción y alivio nervioso me recorrieron por dentro, eclipsando cualquier temor que pudiera sentir.

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás?-

Nada.

-¿Papá?- Intenté de nuevo. -No me voy a ir.- Esta vez no hubo una respuesta. La puerta trasera está abierta.

Me toqué la cabeza, sintiendo que sus palabras resonaban allí. Algo era diferente en su voz esta vez, pero no lo suficientemente perceptible cómo para colocar un dedo en la llaga. Un poco más fría, ¿tal vez? ¿Más nítida?

-¿Papá?- Le susurré a menor volumen.

_**-"Estoy dentro."-**_

Su voz era más fuerte ahora, un sonido real. No sólo en mi cabeza esta vez, sino en mis oídos, también. Me volví hacia la casa, segura de que había hablado a través de la ventana. Bajando el camino de losa, tentativamente puse la palma de mi mano en el cristal. Desesperadamente quería que fuera él, pero al mismo tiempo, la piel de gallina que surgía por todas partes me advirtió que podría ser un truco.

Una trampa.

-¿Papá?- mi voz flaqueó -Tengo miedo.- En el otro lado del cristal, una mano se reflejó en la mía, cinco yemas de dedos alineados con los míos. El anillo de bodas de oro de padre estaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Mi sangre bombeó tan fuerte que me sentí mareada.

Era él. Mi padre estaba a centímetros. Vivo.

_**-"Entra. No voy a hacerte daño. Vamos, Nanoha."-**_

La urgencia en sus palabras me asustó. Arañé la ventana, tratando de localizar el pestillo, necesitaba desesperadamente lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él e impedirle irse de nuevo. Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Pensé en correr alrededor de la puerta de atrás, pero no me atreví a dejarlo, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos. No podía perderlo de nuevo. Extendí mi mano en la ventana, más fuerte esta vez.

-¡Estoy aquí, papá!- Esta vez, el vidrio se enfrío con mi tacto. Pequeñas fibras de hielo se ramificaron en todo el vidrio con un ruido frágil y crujiente. Me aparté ante el frío repentino que se disparó por mi brazo, pero mi piel estaba pegada al cristal. Congelada. Gritando, traté de librarme con la otra mano. La mano de mi padre se fundió a través del cristal y se cerró en torno a la mía, sosteniéndome, por lo que no podía correr. Él tiró de mí bruscamente hacia delante, los ladrillos se engancharon en mi ropa, mi brazo de manera imposible atravesó la ventana. Mi reflejo aterrorizado me devolvió la mirada, mi boca se abrió en un sobresaltado grito. El único pensamiento que golpeaba en mi cabeza era que este no podría ser mi Padre.

-¡Ayuda!- Grité. -¡Hayate! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Ayuda!- Moviéndome de un lado de mi cuerpo a otro, traté de usar mi peso para liberarme. Un dolor punzante cortaba el antebrazo que él sostenía, y vi una imagen en mi mente de un cuchillo con tal intensidad que pensé que mi cabeza se había dividido en dos. El fuego lamió mi antebrazo, me estaba cortando. -¡Alto! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!- Sentí su presencia flexionando a través de mi mente, su propia visión eclipsando a la mía. Había sangre por todas partes. Negra y resbaladiza... y mía. La bilis subió a mi garganta. -¡Ef!- Grité en la noche con nada menos que terror y absoluta desesperación.

La mano se disolvió de mí alrededor, y caí de espaldas al suelo. Instintivamente me agarré mi brazo herido en contra de mi camisa para detener la hemorragia, pero para mi sorpresa, no había sangre. No había corte.

Tragando aire, miré fijamente hacia la ventana. Perfectamente intacta, reflejaba el árbol detrás de mí, que se movía de ida y vuelta en el aire de la noche. Me puse de pie rápidamente y me tambaleé hacia la acera. Corrí en dirección al Devil's Handbag, volviéndome para echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro cada pocos pasos. Esperaba ver a mi padre, o a su doble, aparecer de una de las casas, con un cuchillo, pero la acera permanecía vacía.

Seguí hacia delante para cruzar la calle y vi a una persona medio pestañeo antes de estrellarme contra ella.

-Aquí estás.- dijo Hayate, extendiendo la mano para mantener el equilibrio mientras yo reprimía un grito. -Creo que nos hemos echado de menos. Llegué al Devil's Handbag y di marcha atrás para encontrarte. ¿Estás bien? Pareces a punto de vomitar.- No quería estar en la esquina de la calle por más tiempo. Reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en la casa, no pude evitar recordar el momento en que había golpeado a Fortis con el Neon. Momentos después, el coche había vuelto a la normalidad, sin dejar evidencia de un accidente. Pero esta vez fue personal. Esta vez era mi padre. Los ojos me ardían, y mi mandíbula temblaba mientras hablaba.

-Yo… yo pensé que había visto a mi padre otra vez.- Hayate lanzó los brazos a mí alrededor.

-Oh… Nena.-

-Ya lo sé. No era real. No era real.- repetí, tratando de tranquilizarme a mí misma. Parpadeé varias veces sucesivas, con las lágrimas tapando mi visión. Pero se había sentido real. Muy real...

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- ¿Sobre qué había que hablar? Yo estaba siendo acechada. Alguien estaba jugando con mi mente. Jugando conmigo. ¿Un ángel caído? ¿Un Nephilim? ¿El fantasma de mi padre? ¿O era mi propia mente traicionándome? No era como si fuera la primera vez que me había imaginado ver a mi padre. Yo había pensado que estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo, pero tal vez se trataba de un mecanismo de autodefensa. Tal vez mi mente me hacía ver las cosas que me negaba a aceptar, se habían ido para siempre. Estaba llenando el vacío, porque era más fácil que dejarlo ir.

Lo que había ocurrido allá, no era real. No era mi padre. Él nunca me haría daño.

Él me amaba.

-Vamos a volver al Devil's Handbag- le dije, exhalando con voz temblorosa. Quería alejarme de la casa tan pronto como fuera posible. Una vez más me dije que quien fuera al que había visto de nuevo allí, no era mi padre.

El eco de choque, estruendo, y chirrido de tambores y guitarras calentando para el espectáculo se hizo más fuerte, y mientras mi pánico lentamente bajaba, sentí que mi ritmo cardíaco era más lento. Había algo tranquilizador sobre la idea de perderme dentro del enjambre de cientos de cuerpos en el interior del almacén.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, no quería irme a casa, y no quería estar sola, quería caer en el centro de la multitud. Había fuerza en los números. Hayate me agarró de la muñeca y me hizo parar.

-¿Es esa quién creo que es?- A media cuadra arriba, Kyrie Florian estaba subiendo a un coche. Su cuerpo parecía cubierto por un pequeño trozo negro de tela que era lo suficientemente corto como para mostrar el encaje negro en lo alto de sus muslos y un liguero. Unas altas, botas por encima de la rodilla y un sombrero de fieltro negro completaba el atuendo. Pero no era su atuendo lo que había captado mi atención.

Era el coche. Un brillante Jeep Comando Negro. El motor arrancó, y el Jeep dio vuelta en la esquina y salió de la vista.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: A veces me molesta la actitud de Nanoha, como a muchas, pero en situaciones como esta. La entiendo… Los secretos, las dudas, los celos, la muerte algo muy extraña de su padre y ahora Ef… con Kyrie pegada a ella como una garrapata. **

**Nos vemos el jueves chicas!**


	6. Chapter 5: Un Sueño Agridulce

**N/A: Hola! Como les prometí, hoy vuelvo con un capitulo... bastante interesante... querían NanoFate... pues este capitulo lo tendrá! Eso si, no me hago cargo de lo que pasa después... échenle la culpa a Ef... por IDIOTA!**

**Ishtar4: Pues de hecho, creo que ya me subi jajajaja asi que... Enloquezcamos juntas!  
Yo me eh vuelto no solo mas ciega sino un poco mas loca! jajaja  
****Y no fue nada! Te merecias esa dedicatoria ;)  
Y todo se pondra aun mas confuso! Y aunque la mayoria odie como se comporta Nanoha... hay que reconocer que a veces, Ef tambien la caga! **

**Creo que es un gran trueque... aunque mis practicos no opinen lo mismo jajaja naaa mentira! Trato de darle tiempo a todo.**

**Tsunade-obachan: Lista para tu capitulo agridulce? Desde ya... no me hago cargo de lo que leeras a continuacion ;)**

**sachikovirtual: Pues... quien le provoca estas alucinaciones... terminara siendo quien menos se lo esperan... A veces el enemigo esta mas cerca de lo que podemos ver u.u **

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Bendito espectáculo de fenómenos- susurró Hayate. -¿Acabo de ver eso? ¿Realmente acabo de ver a Kyrie subir al Jeep de Ef?- Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero se sentía como si alguien hubiera metido clavos en mi garganta. -¿Era sólo yo, o podías ver su tanga roja atisbándose debajo de su vestido?-

-Eso no era un vestido.- le dije, apoyándome contra un edificio para sostenerme.

-Estaba tratando de ser optimista, pero tienes razón. Eso no era un vestido. Eso era un top de tubo estirado hacia abajo alrededor de su huesudo culo. La única cosa que lo mantiene de levantarse de su cintura es la gravedad.-

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- dije, la sensación de los clavos en mi garganta se extendió hasta mi estómago. Hayate empujo hacia abajo mis hombros, obligándome a sentarme en una acera de la plaza.

-Respira profundo.-

-Va a salir con Kyrie.- era casi demasiado horrible para creerlo.

-Kyrie se exhibe. Esa es la única razón. Es una cerda. Una rata.-

-Me dijo que no estaba pasando nada entre ellas.-

-Ef tiene muchas cosas, pero honesta no es una de ellas.- Parpadeé hacia la calle donde había desaparecido el Jeep. Sentí el inexplicable impulso de chillar detrás de ellas y hacer algo que esperaba que lamentara, como estrangular a Kyrie con su estúpida tanga roja.

-Esto no es culpa tuya. Ella es la idiota que se aprovecho de ti.-

-Necesito ir a casa.- le dije, mi voz entumecida. En ese momento, un coche de policía se detuvo cerca de la entrada del club. Un policía alto y fornido con pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir se bajo. La calle estaba muy oscura, pero lo reconocí de inmediato. El Detective Harlaown. Había estado bajo la jurisdicción de su trabajo una vez antes, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir el evento. Especialmente desde que estaba casi segura de que no estaba en su lista de gente favorita. El Detective Harlaown se abrió paso al frente de la línea, mostró su placa al gorila, y entró sin detenerse.

-Whoa. ¿Eso era un policía?-

-Sí, y es demasiado viejo, así que ni siquiera pienses en eso. Quiero ir a casa. ¿Dónde aparcaste?-

-No parece mucho más de treinta. ¿Desde cuándo los treinta es demasiado viejo?-

-Su nombre es Detective Chrono Harlaown. Me interrogó después del incidente con Veyron en la escuela.- me encanto cómo me referí a eso como el incidente, en lugar de lo que realmente era. El intento de asesinato.

-Chrono. Me gusta eso. Corto y sexy, al igual que mi nombre. ¿Te cacheo?- Le eche una mirada de reojo, pero seguía mirando hacia la puerta por la que había pasado.

-No. Me interrogó.-

-No me importaría ser esposada por él. Pero no se lo digas a Arf.-

-Vamos. Si la policía está aquí, algo malo va a suceder.-

-Malo es mi segundo nombre.- dijo, enlazando su brazo a través del mío y llevándome hacia la entrada del almacén.

-Hayate…-

-Hay probablemente doscientas personas adentro. Esta oscuro. No va a escogerte de entre la multitud, aunque te recuerde del todo. Probablemente te ha olvidado. Además, no va a arrestarte, no estás haciendo nada ilegal. Bueno, aparte de todo el negocio del carnet falso, pero todo el mundo lo hace. Y si de verdad quisiera joder todo el lugar, habría traído apoyo. Un policía no va a desmantelar esta multitud.-

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un carnet falso?- Me echo una mirada de "no soy tan tonta como parezco".

-Estás aquí, ¿no?-

-¿Cómo estás planeando entrar?-

-Igual que tu.-

-¿Tienes un carnet falso?- No me lo podía creer. -¿Desde cuándo?- Hayate me guiñó un ojo.

-Arf es buena para algo más que solo besar. Ven, vamos. Siendo la buena amiga que eres, ni siquiera pienses en pedirme que me escape de mi casa y viole los términos de mi confinamiento por nada. Especialmente desde que ya llame a Arf, y está en camino.- Gemí. Pero esto no era culpa de Hayate. Fui la que había pensado que venir aquí esta noche era una buena idea.

-Cinco minutos, pero eso es todo.- La línea se movía rápido, entrando a montones en el edificio, y en contra de mi buen juicio, pagué el precio extra y seguí a Hayate al oscuro, pegajoso y ensordecedor almacén. En cierto modo, se sentía extrañamente bien estar rodeada por la oscuridad y el ruido, la música estaba demasiado alta como para pensar, lo que significaba que incluso si hubiera querido, no podía concentrarme en Ef, y en lo que estaba haciendo con Kyrie en este preciso momento. Había un bar en la parte posterior, pintado de negro, con taburetes de bar metálicos y luces colgantes que pendían del techo, Hayate y yo nos deslizamos en los dos últimos taburetes disponibles.

-¿El carnet?- El tío detrás de la barra pidió. Hayate sacudió su cabeza.

-Sólo una Coca-Cola cero, por favor.-

-Tomare una Coca-Cola de cereza —añadí. Hayate me atizó en mis costillas y se inclinó a un lado.

-¿Viste eso? Pidió ver nuestros carnets. ¿Como de impresionante es eso? Me apuesto a que quería nuestros nombres, pero era demasiado tímido para preguntarlo.- El barman lleno dos vasos y los deslizó hacia el mostrador, donde se detuvieron justo en frente de nosotras.

-Ese es un truco genial.- le gritó Hayate por encima de la música. Le enseño el dedo y se movió por la barra hacia el siguiente cliente. -Era demasiado bajo incluso para mí de todos modos.- dijo.

-¿Has visto a Erio?- Le pregunté, sentándome recta en mi taburete para tratar de ver por encima de la multitud. Debería haber tenido tiempo de sobra para aparcar por ahora, pero no lo vi. Tal vez no había querido usar el parquímetro y había conducido más lejos para encontrar un aparcamiento libre. Aún así. A menos que hubiera aparcado a dos millas de distancia, y eso parecía muy poco probable, debería haber estado aquí.

-Uh-oh. ¿Adivinas quién acaba de entrar?- Los ojos de Hayate estaban fijos por encima de mi hombro, y su expresión se ensombreció con una mueca. –Kyrie Florian, esa es.-

-¡Pensé que se fue!- una sacudida de ira se disparó a través de mí. -¿Esta Ef con ella?-

-Negativo.- Cuadre mis hombros y me senté aún más recta.

-Estoy tranquila. Puedo manejarlo. Lo más probable es que no nos vera. Incluso si lo hace, no va a venir para hablar- Aunque una parte de mi no lo creía -Hay probablemente alguna retorcida explicación de por qué se subió a su Jeep.-

-¿Al igual que hay una retorcida explicación de por qué lleva puesta su gorra?- Aplaste mis manos en la barra y me di la vuelta. En efecto, Kyrie se estaba abriendo paso con el codo entre la multitud, su cola rosa fresa saliendo por detrás de la gorra de baseball de Ef. Si eso no era una prueba de que estuvieron juntas, no sabía lo que era.

-La voy a matar.- le dije a Hayate, girando de nuevo hacia el bar, agarrando mi Coca-Cola de cereza, y el calor subiendo por mis mejillas.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y aquí está tu oportunidad. Esta dirigiéndose hacia aquí.- Un momento después, Kyrie ordenó al tío de mi lado que se fuera de su asiento y se encaramo encima de el. Se quitó la gorra de Ef y se sacudió su pelo, y luego presiono la gorra contra su cara, inhalando profundamente.

-¿No huele increíble?-

-Eh, Nanoha, ¿Ef no tuvo piojos la semana pasada?-

-¿Qué es?- Kyrie preguntó retóricamente. ¿Césped recién cortado? ¿Tierra negra recién rociada? ¿Una exótica especia? O tal vez... ¿menta?- Deje mi vaso un poco fuerte, y un poco de Coca-Cola de cereza se derramó sobre la barra.

-Eso es muy respetuoso con el medio ambiente proviniendo de ti.- le dijo Hayate a Kyrie. -Reciclar la vieja basura de Nanoha.-

-La ardiente basura es mejor que la sebosa y enana basura.- dijo Kyrie.

-Seboso y enano esto.- dijo Hayate, y cogió mi Coca-Cola de cereza y se la vertió a Kyrie. Pero alguien de la multitud chocó con Hayate por detrás, así que en vez de verterla directamente hacia Kyrie, la Coca-Cola se esparció y nos salpico a las tres.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Dijo Kyrie, saltando de su taburete de la barra tan fuerte que lo derribó. Se secó la Coca-Cola de su regazo. -¡Este vestido es de Bebe! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta? Doscientos dólares.-

-Ya no vale eso. Y no sé de lo que te estás quejando. Apuesto a que lo robaste de una tienda.-

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es tu argumento?-

-Tú, lo que ves es lo que obtienes. Y lo veo barato. Nada mejor dice barato como robar de una tienda.-

-Nada mejor dice enana como una medir 1,50.- Los ojos de Hayate se estrecharon.

-Estás muerta. ¿Me oyes? Muerta.- Kyrie giro sus ojos en mi dirección. -Por cierto, Nanoha, pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Ef me dijo que rompió contigo porque no eras lo suficiente puta.- Hayate golpeó a Kyrie en la parte superior de la cabeza con su bolso.

-¿A qué fue eso?- Gritó ella, sujetándose su cabeza. Hayate le golpeo en la otra oreja. Kyrie se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus ojos aturdidos, pero rápidamente se estrecharon.

-Tú, pequeña…- comenzó.

-¡Paren!- Grité, interponiéndome entre ellas y extendiendo mis brazos. Habíamos atraído la atención de la multitud, y la gente se fue reacomodando más cerca, su interés se despertó por la perspectiva de una pelea de gatas. No me importaba lo que sucediera con Kyrie, pero con Hayate era un asunto diferente. Las probabilidades eran que si se metía en una pelea, el Detective Harlaown la llevaría a la estación. Combinado con escaparse de casa, no pensé que el encarcelamiento estaría mejor con sus padres. -Vamos todos a retroceder. Hayate, ve a buscar el Neon. Me reuniré contigo afuera.-

-Me llamó enana. Se merece morir. Lo dijiste.- La respiración de Hayate era irregular.

-¿Cómo planeas matarme?- Se burló Kyrie. -¿Parándote encima de mí?- Y ahí fue cuando todo se desató. Hayate cogió su propia Coca-Cola de la barra y levantó su brazo, proponiéndose arrojársela. Kyrie echo a correr, pero en su prisa, tropezó hacia atrás sobre su taburete caído y cayó al suelo. Gire a Hayate, con la esperanza de acabar con algún acto de violencia más, cuando mi rodilla fue pateada por detrás. Me caí al suelo, y la siguiente cosa que supe, era Kyrie estando encima, sentada a horcajadas en mí.

-Esto es por robarme a Thomas Avenir en quinto grado.- dijo, golpeándome en el ojo. Aullé y agarre mi ojo.

-¿Thomas Avenir?- Grité. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eso fue en quinto grado!-

-¡Y esto es por pegar esa imagen mía con un grano gigante en mi barbilla en la primera página de la publicación electrónica del año pasado!-

-¡Esa no fui yo!- Bueno, tal vez había tenido algo que decir en la selección de fotos, pero no fue como si fuera la única. Y de todos modos, ¿Kyrie estaba manteniendo eso en su cabeza? ¿No fue un año un poco largo para aferrarse a un sólo rencor?

-¡Y esto es por tí puta!-

-¡Estás loca!- Esta vez bloquee el golpe y logre agarrar la pata del taburete más cercano y tumbarlo sobre ella. Kyrie empujó el taburete lejos. Antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie, le robó una bebida a un transeúnte y me roció con ella.

-Ojo por ojo. Tú me humillas, yo te humillo.- Me limpie la Coca-Cola de mis ojos. Mi ojo derecho se hincho con dolor donde Kyrie me había golpeado. Sentí al hematoma extenderse bajo mi piel, tatuándolo de azul y púrpura. Mi pelo estaba empapado de Coca-Cola, mi mejor camiseta estaba rota, y me sentí desmoralizada, derrotada... y rechazada. Ef había seguido adelante con Kyrie Florian. Y Kyrie solo había señalado el hecho. Mis sentimientos no eran una excusa para lo que hice después, pero fue sin duda un catalizador. No tenía ni idea de cómo luchar, pero cerré mis manos en puños y golpee a Kyrie en la mandíbula. Por un momento su expresión se congelo por la sorpresa. Huyo de mí, sujetándose su mandíbula, mirándome boquiabierta. Animada por mi pequeña victoria, me abalance sobre ella, pero me quede corta porque alguien me cogió por debajo de las axilas, tirando de mí.

-Sal de aquí ahora.- dijo Ef en mi oído, arrastrándome hacia las puertas.

-¡La voy a matar!- Dije, luchando por esquivarla. La multitud congregada nos envolvió, coreando:

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- Ef los aparto del camino y me arrastró. Detrás de Ef, Kyrie se puso de pie y me enseñó su dedo del medio. Su sonrisa era petulante, sus cejas altas. El mensaje era claro: Ella me defiende.

-¡Vamos!- Ef me llevo hacia Hayate, luego volvió y coloco una mano alrededor de la parte superior del brazo de Kyrie. Antes de que pudiera ver adónde la llevaba, Hayate me arrastró hacia la salida más cercana. Salimos al callejón.

-Fue divertido verte pelear contra Kyrie, imagine que probablemente no valía la pena de que pasaras la noche en la cárcel-

-¡La odio!- Mi voz todavía sonaba histérica.

-El Detective Harlaown se estaba abriendo paso a través de la multitud cuando Ef te despegó de ella. Imaginé que esa era mi señal para entrar.

-¿A dónde llevo a Kyrie? Vi a Ef agarrarla.-

-¿Importa eso? Esperemos que lleguen al centro de la ciudad.- Nuestros zapatos crujían por la grava mientras bajábamos por el callejón hacia donde Hayate había aparcado. Las luces azules y rojas de un coche patrulla paso más allá de la entrada del callejón, Hayate y yo nos apretamos de nuevo contra el almacén.

-Bueno, eso fue emocionante.- dijo ella, una vez que estuvimos metidas dentro del Neon.

-Oh, sí, claro- dije entre dientes. Hayate lamió mi brazo. -Sabes muy bien. Me estás dando sed, oliendo a Coca-Cola de cereza y todo.-

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú eres la que le lanzó mi Coca-Cola a Kyrie! Si no fuera por ti, no me habría metido en una pelea.-

-¿Pelea? Estabas tendida allí y lo aguantaste. Deberías haber hecho que Ef te enseñara algunos movimientos antes de romper con ella.- Mi móvil estaba sonando, y lo saque bruscamente de mi bolso.

-¿Qué?- Espeté. Cuando nadie contestó, me di cuenta de que estaba tan alterada que había confundido el sonido de mensaje de texto con una llamada real. Un mensaje sin leer de un número desconocido me estaba esperando. –"Estate en casa esta noche."-

-Eso es espeluznante.- dijo Hayate, inclinándose de lados para leerlo. -¿A quién has estado dando tu número?-

-Probablemente sea un error tipográfico. Probablemente tenga significado para alguien más.- por supuesto, estaba pensando en la casa, en mi padre, y en la visión que había tenido de él haciendo una incisión en mi brazo. Tire el móvil en mi bolso abierto a mis pies y arquee mi cabeza hacia mis manos. Mi ojo latía. Estaba asustada, sola, confundida, y al borde de llorar incontrolablemente.

-Tal vez sea de Ef.-

-Su número nunca ha aparecido como desconocido antes. Es una broma.- Si sólo pudiera obligarme a creerlo. -¿Podemos irnos? Necesito un hielo.-

-Creo que deberíamos llamar al Detective Harlaown. A la policía le encanta este tipo de mierda espeluznante y acosadora.-

-Sólo quieres llamarlo para así poder coquetear con él.- Ella puso el Neon en marcha.

-Sólo trato ser útil.-

-Tal vez deberías haber intentado ser útil hace diez minutos cuando le tiraste mi bebida a Kyrie.-

-Por lo menos tuve el valor para hacerlo.- Me volví en mi asiento, concediéndole todo el peso a mi mirada.

-¿Me estas acusando de no afrontar a Kyrie?-

-Te robó a tu novia, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, ella me asusta muchísimo, pero si Kyrie me robara a mi novia o a mi novio, sería el infierno.- Señale con el dedo rígido hacia la calle.

-¡Conduce!-

-¿Sabes qué? Realmente necesitas una nueva novia, o podrías probar con un chico. Necesitas una buena sesión de besos tradicionales para dulcificarte.-

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que necesitaba un novio? No necesitaba un novio. Ya había tenido suficiente de novios y novias de por vida. Para la única cosa que una novia era buena era para destrozarte el corazón.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, me había arreglado y comido un bocado de queso crema glaseado untado sobre galletas Graham, arreglado la cocina y mirado un poco de TV. En un oscuro rincón de mi mente, no había logrado olvidar el mensaje de texto advirtiéndome que me quede en casa. Habría sido más fácil tomarlo como una llamada equivocada o una travesura cuando estaba sana y salva dentro del carro de Hayate, pero ahora que estaba sola, no me sentía ni de lejos tan segura. Consideré encender algo de Chopin para romper el silencio, pero no quería perjudicar mi audición. La última cosa que necesitaba era a alguien a escondidas detrás de mí…

¡No seas tonta! Me ordené a mí misma. Nadie te está siguiendo.

Después de un tiempo, cuando nada bueno había en la TV, subí las escaleras a mi dormitorio. Mi habitación estaba, para todos los efectos limpia, por lo tanto ordené mi armario por colores, tratando de mantenerme ocupada así no estaría tentada a caer dormida. Nada me haría tan vulnerable como dormir, y yo quería retrasarlo tanto como fuera posible. Quite el polvo de la parte superior de mi escritorio, ordené de forma alfabética mis libros de tapa dura. Me aseguré a mi misma que nada malo iba a suceder. Lo más probable es que, despierte mañana dándome cuenta de cuán ridículamente paranoica había sido.

Entonces de nuevo, tal vez el mensaje era de alguien que quería cortar mi garganta mientras dormía. En una espeluznante noche como esta, nada era demasiado descabellado de creer.

Algún tiempo después, me desperté en la oscuridad. Las cortinas en el lado opuesto de la habitación se elevaban mientras el ventilador eléctrico oscilaba hacia ellas. La temperatura del aire estaba demasiado caliente, y mi camiseta elástica sin mangas y mi ropa interior se aferraban a mi piel, pero yo estaba demasiado atrapada imaginando el peor de los escenarios para incluso pensar en romper la ventana. Mirando hacia los lados, parpadeé en los números de mi reloj. Apenas por debajo de las tres. Un furioso golpeteo reverbero a través del lado derecho de mi cráneo, mi ojo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. Encendiendo todas las luces de la casa, caminé descalza hacia el congelador y reuní un paquete de cubos de hielo en una bolsa Ziploc. Miré desafiante en el espejo del baño y gemí. Un violento morado y rojo moretón florecía desde mi ceja hasta mi pómulo.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto te pasara?- Le pregunté a mi reflejo. -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Kyrie te golpeara?-

Sacudí las dos últimas cápsulas blandas de analgésico y desinflamatorio fuera de la botella que se encontraba en el gabinete del espejo, las tragué, entonces me acurruqué dentro de la cama. El hielo punzaba la piel alrededor de mi ojo y envió un escalofrió a través de mí. Mientras esperaba a que las pastillas hicieran efecto, luchaba con la imagen mental de Kyrie subiendo al interior del Jeep de Ef. La imagen se producía, rebobinaba y se reproducía. Me sacudía y daba vueltas, e incluso plegaba mi almohada sobre mi cabeza para sofocar la imagen, pero esta bailaba fuera de alcance, burlándose de mí.

Lo que debe haber sido una hora más tarde, mi cerebro llevaba a si mismo pensando todas las originales maneras en que me gustaría matar a ambas, Kyrie y Ef, y me deslicé de regreso en el sueño.

* * *

Me desperté con el sonido de una cerradura dando vueltas. Abrí mis ojos, pero encontré mi visión con la misma pobre calidad de blanco y negro, de cuando había soñado mi camino a Inglaterra, cientos de años atrás.

Trate de parpadear para traer mi visión normal de regreso, pero mi mundo se quedó del color de humo y hielo.

Abajo, la puerta del frente se abrió fácilmente con un crujido en tono bajo. No esperaba a mi mamá en casa hasta el sábado en la mañana, lo que quería decir que era otra persona. Alguien que no pertenecía acá.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera usar como arma. Unos pocos pequeños porta-retratos estaban organizados en la mesita de noche, junto con una lámpara de farmacia barata.

Paso a paso caminaron suavemente sobre el piso de madera del vestíbulo.

Segundos más tarde, estaban en las escaleras. El intruso no se detuvo, a escuchar señales de que había sido oído. Él sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Rodando silenciosamente fuera de la cama, agarré mis medias tiradas del suelo.

Apretándolas en mis manos y presionando mi espalda a la pared justo al lado de la puerta de mi dormitorio, un sudor pegajoso bordeaba mi piel. Estaba tan silencioso que podía escucharme respirar.

Quien sea dio un paso a través de la puerta, y yo envolví la media alrededor de su cuello, tirando hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. Hubo un momento de lucha antes de que mi peso se sacudiera hacia delante y me encontrará cara a cara con Ef. Miró las medias que me había confiscado.

-¿Quieres explicar, qué estás haciendo aquí?- Exigí, mi respiración elevada. Saqué conclusiones. -¿Era tú mensaje el de más temprano? ¿El que decía que me quedara esta noche? ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes un número privado?-

-Tuve que conseguir una nueva línea. Algo más seguro.- Yo no quería saber. ¿Qué tipo de persona necesita todo ese secreto? ¿Quién temía Ef que podría espiar sus llamadas? ¿Los arcángeles?

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en llamar?- dije, mi pulso martillando. -Pensé que eras otra persona.-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

-¡De hecho, sí! Un psicópata que me enviaba mensajes de textos anónimo diciéndome que me haga más accesible.-

-Son pasadas las tres.- dijo Ef. -A quien quiera que tú estabas esperando no puede ser tan excitante, te quedaste dormida -Sonrió. -Todavía estás durmiendo.- Como ella lo dijo, parecía satisfecha. Tal vez incluso segura, como si algo que había estado dándole vueltas lo había finalmente resuelto. Parpadeé.

¿Todavía durmiendo? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Espera. Por supuesto. Eso explica el por qué todo el color fue drenado, y yo todavía estaba viendo en blanco y negro. Ef no estaba realmente en mi cuarto, ella estaba en mi sueño.

¿Pero era yo soñando con ella, o en realidad ella sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Estábamos compartiendo el mismo sueño?

-Para tú información, me quede dormida esperando por Erio.- No tenía ni idea de por qué dije eso, aparte de que mi boca se interpuso en el camino de mi cerebro.

-Erio.- repitió.

-No empieces. Vi a Kyrie subir a tu Jeep.-

-Ella necesitaba un aventón.- Adopté la pose de manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué tipo de aventón?-

-No ese tipo de aventón.- dijo lentamente.

-¡Oh, claro! ¿De qué color era su tanga?- Era una prueba, y yo realmente esperaba que ella fallara. No contesto, pero una mirada a sus ojos me dijo que Ef no habría fallado. Me dirigí a la cama, agarré una almohada, y la arrojé hacia Ella. Ella la esquivó, y se dejó caer contra la pared. -Me mentiste, me dijiste que no había nada entre tú y Kyrie, pero cuando dos personas no tienen nada entre ellas no intercambian armarios, ¡Y ellas no entran en el carro de la otra tarde en la noche vestida con lo que podría pasar por lencería!- Fui de repente consciente de mis propias ropas, o de la falta de ella. Yo estaba a unos pies de distancia de Ef en nada más que un top de tirantes finos y unas bragas pequeñas. Bueno, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, ¿Verdad?

-¿Intercambiar armarios?-

-¡Ella estaba llevando tu gorra!-

-Ella estaba teniendo un mal día con su cabello.- Me quedé boquiabierta.

-¿Eso es lo que ella te dijo? ¿Y tú caíste por eso?-

-Kyrie no es tan mala como tú la estás haciendo ver.- Ella no acababa de decir eso. Clavé un dedo en mi ojo.

-¿No es tan mala? ¿Ves esto? ¡Ella me lo hizo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Exigí de nuevo, mi rabia hirviendo a un máximo. Ef se apoyo contra mi escritorio y cruzo sus brazos.

-Vine para saber cómo estabas.-

-De nuevo, tengo un ojo negro, gracias por preguntar.- Le espeté.

-¿Necesitas hielo?-

-¡Yo necesito que te salgas de mi sueño!- Arranqué una segunda almohada fuera de la cama y la arrojé violentamente contra ella. Esta vez Ef la atrapo.

-Fuiste al Devil's Handbag, ese ojo morado... eso te pasa por estar metida ahí.- Empujó la almohada hacia mí, como para recalcar su opinión.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Kyrie?- Negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Ella se cuida por sí misma. Tú, por otro lado…- Señalé la puerta.

-Fuera.- Cuando ella no se movió, yo fui a su alcance y azoté la almohada contra su pecho. -Digo que te salgas de mi sueño, tú mentirosa, traidora…- Ella luchó con la almohada fuera de mi alcance y me hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que me tope contra la pared, sus botas de motociclista a nivel de los dedos de mis pies. Yo estaba tomando aliento para terminar la frase y llamarla con el peor nombre que pudiera pensar, cuando Ef tiró de la pretina de mis bragas y me atrajo más cerca. Sus ojos eran líquido rojo, su respiración lenta y profunda. Yo estaba de esa manera, suspendida entre ella y la pared, mi pulso intensificando mientras me hacía más consciente de su cuerpo y del aroma de su ser, cuero, tierra negra mojada y menta persistente en su piel. Sentí mi resistencia comenzar a decaer.

De repente, y sin prestar atención a nada más que a mi propio deseo, acurruqué mis dedos en su camisa y tiré de ella el resto del camino contra mí. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca de nuevo. La había extrañado mucho, pero no me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta este momento.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.- dije, jadeante.

-Tú nunca te has arrepentido de mí.- Ella me beso, y yo respondí tan hambrienta que pensé que mis labios se podrían herir. Empujé mis dedos a través de su dorado cabello, quitando la goma que lo sostenía en una coleta baja en su nuca y luego la atraje más cerca. Mi boca era toda suya, caótica y salvaje y hambrienta. Todas las confusas y complicadas emociones que había tenido que pasar desde que nosotras rompimos se alejaron mientras me ahogaba en la loca y compulsiva necesidad de estar con ella.

Sus manos fueron debajo de mi camiseta, deslizándose expertamente hacia la parte pequeña de mi espalda para sostenerme contra ella. Yo estaba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, manoseando a los botones en su camisa, mis nudillos cepillando sus turgentes senos y su firme abdomen debajo de la tela.

Arranqué su camisa por sus hombros, golpeando una puerta en mi cerebro, la cual me advirtió que estaba cometiendo un gran error. No quería escucharme a mí misma, asustada de lo que me iba a encontrar al otro lado. Yo sabía que estaba predisponiéndome a mi misma para más dolor, pero no pude resistirme a ella. Todo lo que podía pensar era que si Ef realmente estaba en mi sueño, esta noche entera podía ser nuestro secreto. Los arcángeles no podían vernos. Aquí, todas sus reglas se hicieron humo. Nosotras podíamos hacer cualquier cosa que quisiéramos. Y ellos nunca se enterarían. Nadie lo haría.

Ef se encontró conmigo a mitad de camino, tirando sus brazos libres desde las mangas y lanzando la camisa a un lado. Luego con una ferocidad hambrienta desgarro mi top desde atrás y lo lanzo lejos de nosotras. Ef me contemplo con sus ojos oscurecidos por deseo, causando que el mío estallase también. Deslicé mis manos a lo largo de su vientre hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda y luego subir mis manos hasta la presilla de su sujetador. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos un solo momento, la desprendí y al igual que hizo ella una vez lo tuve en mis manos lo lance lejos. Mordí mi labio inferior al contemplarla.

Yo sabía que ella no podía sentir nada de esto físicamente, pero me dije a mi misma que el amor estaba conduciéndola ahora. Su amor por mí. No me dejaba a mi misma pensar acerca de su incapacidad para sentir mi tacto, o como mucho o poco de este encuentro realmente significaba para ella. Yo simplemente la quería.

Ahora.

Ef me levanto de las nalgas, apretándolas deliciosamente mientras contraminaba mi cuerpo contra la pared con una embestida que me hizo jadear y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su torso y sus senos firmes se sentían tan bien sobre mi piel.

Vi su mirada de reojo dirigirse a la cómoda, y después a la cama, y mi corazón se aceleró con deseo. Cuando Ef camino hacia la cama y se sentó en ella dejándome a ahorcadas sobre sus piernas, cualquier pensamiento racional me había abandonado. Todo lo que yo sabía era que haría lo que fuera necesario para aferrarme a este elevado trastorno. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, pero la salvaje certeza de a dónde nosotras nos dirigíamos era un bálsamo para la fría y destructiva ira que había sentido cocer a fuego lento bajo la superficie la semana pasada.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que registré antes de que las puntas de mis dedos rozaran el lugar donde sus alas estaban conectadas a su espalda. Antes de poder evitarlo, fui aspirada dentro de su memoria en un instante.

* * *

El olor del cuero, y la suave, resbaladiza sensación contra el inferior de mis muslos, me dijo que yo estaba en el Jeep de Ef incluso antes de que mis ojos se hubieran adaptado plenamente a la oscuridad. Yo estaba en el asiento trasero, con Ef detrás del volante y Kyrie en el asiento de pasajero. Ella llevaba el mismo seductor vestido y botas altas que le había visto en hace menos de tres horas. Esta noche, entonces. La memoria de Ef me había llevado sólo a unas pocas horas atrás.

-Ella arruinó mi vestido.- dijo Kyrie, recogiendo la tela que se aferraba a sus muslos. -Ahora me estoy congelando. Y apesto a refresco de cereza.-

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?- preguntó Ef, ojos en la carretera.

-¿Dónde está?-

-En el asiento trasero.- Kyrie desbloqueó su cinturón de seguridad, puso una rodilla en la consola, y agarró la chaqueta de cuero del asiento a mi lado. Cuando ella estaba de vuelta hacia delante de nuevo, ella tiró del vestido sobre su cabeza y lo dejo caer en el piso a sus pies. Aparte de su ropa interior, ella estaba completamente desnuda. Hice un pequeño ahogado sonido en mi garganta. Ella enrosco sus brazos dentro de la chaqueta de Ef y la subió hasta arriba.

-Toma la próxima a la izquierda.- Ella indicó.

-Yo conozco el camino a tu casa.- dijo Ef, siguiendo con el Jeep en dirección a la derecha.

-Yo no quiero ir a casa. En dos cuadras, gira a la izquierda.- Pero después de dos cuadras, Ef continuó derecho. -Bueno, tú no eres divertida.- dijo con un mohín cansado. -¿No estás solo un poco curiosa de a dónde yo estaba llevándonos?-

-Es tarde.-

-¿Estás rechazándome?- ella preguntó con timidez.

-Estoy dejándote, luego me voy a mi casa.-

-¿Por qué no puedo ir?-

-Tal vez algún día.- ¿Oh, en serio? Quería golpear a Ef. ¡Eso es más de lo que nunca tuve!

-Eso no es muy especifico.- Kyrie sonrió, pateando sus tacones arriba del tablero, mostrando pulgadas de la pierna. Ef no dijo nada. -Mañana en la noche, entonces.- Hizo una pausa y continuó con una aterciopelada voz. -No es como si tuvieras otro lugar donde ir. Sé que Nanoha rompió contigo.- Las manos de Ef se apretaron en la dirección del volante. -Escuché que ella está con Erio Mondial ahora. Tú sabes, el nuevo chico. Es lindo y esta fuerte, pero ella te cambió por menos.-

-Yo realmente no quiero hablar de Nanoha.-

-Bien, porque yo tampoco. Yo quiero hablar de nosotras.-

-Pensé que tenías novio.-

-La palabra clave en esa oración es tenía.- Ef cortó a la derecha, rebotando el Jeep frente a la entrada de la casa de Kyrie. Ella no apagó el motor.

-Buenas noches, Kyrie.- Ella se quedó en su asiento un momento, entonces se echo a reír.

-¿No vas a caminar conmigo hasta la puerta?-

-Tú eres una chica fuerte y capaz.-

-Si mi papá estuviera mirando, él no estará feliz- ella dijo, extendiendo su brazo para enderezar el cuello de Ef, su mano persistiendo más de lo adecuado.

-Él no está mirando.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Créeme.- Kyrie bajo su voz más, sensual y suave.

-Sabes, realmente admiro tu fuerza de voluntad. Me mantienes adivinando, y eso me gusta. Pero déjame hacerte saber una cosa perfectamente clara. No estoy buscando una relación. No me gustan las cosas confusas, complicadas. No quiero herir sentimientos, señales confusas, o celos, sólo quiero diversión. Estoy buscando pasar un buen rato. Piensa en eso.- Por primera vez, Ef se volvió a la cara de Kyrie.

-Voy a tener eso en mente.- dijo al fin. Desde su perfil, vi a Kyrie sonreír. Ella se inclinó a través de la consola y le dio a Ef un lento pero ardiente beso. Ella comenzó a retroceder, entonces se detuvo. En cualquier momento ella pudo haber roto el beso, pero no lo hizo.

-Mañana por la noche.- murmuro Kyrie, alejándose por fin. -En tú casa.-

-Tu vestido.- dijo, haciendo gestos al montón de humedad en el suelo.

-Lávalo y regrésamelo mañana en la noche- Kyrie se empujó fuera del Jeep y corrió a la puerta principal, donde se deslizo al interior.

* * *

Mis brazos se aflojaron alrededor del cuello de Ef. Me sentí tan abofeteada por lo que había visto como para formar una sola palabra. Era como si hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada sobre mí. Mis labios estaban hinchados por la rudeza de su beso, mi corazón estaba tan inflamado. Ef estaba en mi sueño. Nosotras estábamos compartiendo esto juntas. De algún modo esto era real. Toda la idea era inquietantemente surrealista, bordeando en lo imposible, pero esto tenía que ser verdad. Si ella no estaba aquí, si ella no se había introducido a sí misma en silencio y sigilosamente en mi sueño, yo no podría haber tocado el nacimiento de sus alas y ser catapultada dentro de su memoria.

Pero lo había hecho. La memoria era viva, válida y demasiado real. Ef podía deducir por mi reacción que lo que fuera que había visto no era bueno. Sus brazos tomaron mis hombros, y ella apunto su cabeza hacia atrás mirando fijamente al techo.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó tranquilamente. El sonido de mi corazón golpeaba entre nosotras.

-Besaste a Kyrie.- dije, mordiendo fuertemente mi labio para evitar las lágrimas que brotaban. Ella pasó sus manos por su cara, entonces apretó el puente de su nariz. -Dime que es un juego mental. Dime que es un truco. Dime que ella tiene algún tipo de poder sobre ti, que tú no tienes otra opción cuando se trata de estar con ella.-

-Es complicado.-

-No.- dije con una fuerte sacudida de mi cabeza mientras me levantaba de su regazo. -No me digas que es complicado. Nada es complicado; ya no después de todo lo que nosotras hemos pasado. ¿Qué esperas obtener al tener una relación con ella?- Sus ojos golpearon los míos.

-No es amor.- Un cierto vació corroyó su camino dentro de mí. Todas las piezas se unieron, y yo de repente comprendí. Estar con Kyrie era acerca de barata satisfacción. Autosatisfacción. Ef realmente nos miraba como conquistas. Era una jugadora. Cada chica era un nuevo reto, una conexión de corto plazo para ampliar sus horizontes. Ella encontró éxito en el arte de la seducción. Ella no se preocupaba por el medio o el final de la historia, sólo el comienzo. Y justo como todas las otras chicas, cometí el gran error de caer enamorada de ella. En el momento que lo hice, ella huyó. Bueno, Ef nunca tendrá que preocuparse acerca de que Kyrie le confiese su amor. La única persona que ella amaba era a sí misma.

-Me enfermas.- dije, mi voz temblaba con la acusación, mientras cubría mi pecho con mis brazos. Sintiéndome mas que humillada. Ef se agachó, codos en sus rodillas, el rostro enterrado en sus manos.

-No he venido aquí a hacerte daño.-

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Para perder el tiempo a espaldas de los arcángeles? ¿Para herirme más de lo que ya has hecho? -No espere por una respuesta. Alcanzando mi cuello, tiré de la cadena de oro que me había dado días atrás. Se quebró libre de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, con un chasquido lo suficientemente fuerte que debería haberme provocado una mueca, pero yo estaba con demasiado dolor como para notar un poco más. Debería haberle devuelto la cadena el día que se dio por terminado todo entre nosotras, pero me di cuenta un poco tarde que hasta este momento, yo no había perdido la esperanza. Yo todavía creía en nosotras. Me aferraba a la creencia de que todavía había una manera de llegar a un acuerdo con las estrellas que traerían a Ef de regreso a mí. Que completa pérdida.

Tiré la cadena hacia ella.

-Y yo quiero mi anillo.- Sus ojos rojos se quedaron colocados en mí por un largo momento, entonces ella se inclinó y recogió su ropa.

-No.-

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!-

-Tú me lo diste.- dijo tranquilamente, pero no suavemente.

-Bueno. ¡He cambiado de parecer!- Mi cara estaba enrojecida, todo mi cuerpo caliente por la rabia. Ella estaba conservando el anillo, porque ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para mí. Ella quería quedárselo, porque a pesar de su ascenso a ángel guardiana, su alma estaba tan negra como el día que la conocí. Y el más grande error que había cometido era engañarme a mi misma al creer lo contrario. -Te lo di cuando yo era lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que te amaba.- Empujé mi mano con brusquedad. -Regrésamelo. Ahora.- No podía soportar la idea de perder el anillo de mi papá por Ef. Ella no lo merecía. Ella no merecía mantener el único recordatorio tangible que había tenido de un amor real.

Ignorando mi petición. Ef se marchó.

Abrí los ojos.

Hice clic en la lámpara, mi visión retorno a todo color. Me senté, un ardiente destello de adrenalina calentando mi piel. Llegando a mi cuello, busqué la cadena de oro de Ef, pero no estaba allí. Arrastré mis manos a través de las sábanas arrugadas, pensando que se había caído mientras dormía.

Pero la cadena se había ido.

El sueño era real. Ef había descubierto una manera de visitarme mientras dormía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Quien quiere hacer la fila para matar a Ef por IDIOTA? Formece detras de mi u.u**

**Yo se que a veces Nanoha se pasa, pero esta vez por lo menos YO creo que tuvo razon en reaccionar asi. Ef la cago.**

**Bueno Chicos y Chicas... si andamos bien de reviews nos vemos el Sabado ;)**

**Saludos y que tenga un lindo día! XOXO**

**Ojiitos Claroos :3**


	7. Chapter 6: Una proposicion y un adios

**N/A: ****4:20 y yo recién apareciendo :/ lo siento! Perdónenme! Pero llegue tarde de la facultad y tenia tarea para mañana, y hace una hora recién pude sentarme a preparar la adaptación. Espero la disfruten, Este es uno de esos capítulos melancólicos en lo que no sabes si agarrar a Nanoha y preguntarle "PORQUE?!" o Decir… "Mierda… Que hacer en su lugar TTnTT"**

**Bueno, los dejo seguir leyendo. **

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **A mi me hizo mucha gracia esa pelea mientras hacia la adaptación, y sobre todo en ese capitulo me divirtió las cosas que se decían Hayate y Nanoha. Hayate a veces si que no tiene filtro al decir algunas cosas jaja Si, varias le tomaron alguito de rabia a Ef, pero espera a leer el capitulo del Jueves… Y esta vez no será Ef. Aunque no hubo mucho NanoFate salvo el final.

**Kano Chan: **Pero Nanoha tuvo sus razones, y se las vera aun mas fuerte en el final de este capitulo.

**Sachikovirtual: **Si, yo también odio a Kyrie. Nos arruino nuestro momento NanoFate -_- Lamento decir que las cosas no estarán fácil entre ellas, y menos de a partir de los próximos capítulos.

Si, quien menos se los esperan… puede ser el enemigo.

**Sele17: **Leíste primero Susurros? Eso espero. Pues que bueno que te termino enganchando la trama, pues además de amor, hay mucho misterio y suspenso. Ángeles Caídos, Nephilims, Una Fate (si es Ef) Sexy, segura y arrogante. Pero lo que les espera en esta aventura sombría mas adelante las dejara… esperando por mas!

**Lupis Suigintou: **Para entender la trama tienes que haber leído primero Susurros, sino es imposible guiarse en los que se desarrolla en la historia. Y aunque Ef se equivoco en el capitulo anterior, y tal vez se equivoque un poco mas. Nanoha también tuvo sus equivocaciones… Y obvio que Fate es arrogante, es lo que marca al personaje en esta historia.

** .9: **Bueno, lamento haber dejado tanto suspenso, pero eh vuelto y con un muy buen capitulo. Las dudas y preguntas que tienes se irán respondiendo de apoco, pero en esta historia puede pasar de todo. Gracias por tus besos y abrazos, siempre son bien recibidos jajaja

**Tsunade-obachan: **Jajajaja no corres ningún riesgo.

Te entiendo, pero también hay que recordar que Ef es una temeraria y lo que mas a molestado siempre a Nanoha es que tome decisiones por si sola. Ellas eran una pareja y al final Ef siguió ocultándole cosas. Por ello Nanoha toma sola la decisión de terminar, no solo por el hecho de Kyrie y sus celos, sino porque Ef esta a nada de ser condenada al Infierno, ella se esta dejando llevar por el miedo a perderla por completo. Y si, la forma de comportarse de Nanoha no es la más "correcta" pero tampoco sabe como hacerlo. Su novia no es humana, tiene un pasado tan oscuro que asusta y encima guarda mil secretos, sin contar que es su primer amor…

Jajajaja no quiero ni pensar que dirás de Nanoha en la actualización del Jueves jajajajaja

Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que este también guste ;)

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6 **

El lunes, después del colegio, Hayate me dejó en la biblioteca. Me tomé un momento fuera en la entrada para llamar a mi madre para nuestro control diario. Como de costumbre, me dijo que el trabajo la estaba manteniendo ocupada, y yo le dije que el colegio me estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Dentro de la biblioteca, cogí el ascensor para ir al laboratorio multimedia de la tercera planta, comprobé mi e-mail, curioseé Facebook, y le eché un vistazo a Perez Hilton (N/A: Un blog de chimentos). Sólo para torturarme, volví a buscar en Google, La Mano Negra. Aparecieron los mismos links. En realidad, no había esperado nada nuevo, ¿no?

Finalmente, sin ningún sitio en el que remolonear, saqué mi libro de química y me resigné a ponerme a estudiar.

Era tarde, cuando lo dejé para ir a buscar una máquina expendedora. Por fuera de la ventana orientada al oeste de la biblioteca, el sol se estaba ocultando profundamente en el horizonte, y la noche se estaba acercando rápidamente.

Pasé de largo el ascensor, prefiriendo ir por las escaleras, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer un poco de ejercicio. Había estado sentada durante mucho tiempo, por lo que mis piernas estaban empezando a entumecerse. En el vestíbulo, metí unos cuantos dólares en la máquina expendedora y me llevé unas galletas y un zumo de arándanos de vuelta a la tercera planta. Cuando volví al laboratorio multimedia, Hayate estaba sentada en mi escritorio, con sus brillantes tacones amarillos apoyados en mi silla. Su expresión era una mezcla de diversión petulante e irritación. Sostenía un pequeño sobre negro en el aire, cogido entre dos de sus dedos.

-Esto es para ti- dijo, dejándose caer el sobre en el escritorio. -Así como esto.-Ofreciéndome una bolsa de panadería, enrollada en la parte de arriba. -Pensé que quizás tendrías hambre.- A juzgar por el desprecio en la expresión de Hayate, tuve una mala sensación sobre la tarjeta, y aproveché la oportunidad de prestar atención a lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

-¡Magdalenas!- Hayate sonrió.

-La señora de la panadería me dijo que eran orgánicas. No estoy segura de cómo se hace una magdalena orgánica, y no estoy segura de por qué cuestan más, pero ahí tienes.-

-Eres mi héroe.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más, crees que estarás?-

-Treinta minutos, como máximo.- Ella dejó las llaves del Neon al lado de mi mochila.

-Arf y yo vamos a comprar algo de cenar, así que tendrás que ser tu propio chófer esta noche. Aparqué el Neon en el garaje subterráneo. En la fila B. Sólo me queda un cuarto del depósito, así que no te vuelvas loca.- Cogí las llaves, intentando ignorar el desagradable aguijón de mi corazón que, instantáneamente, reconocí como celos. Estaba celosa de la nueva relación de Hayate con Arf. Celosa de sus planes para cenar. Celosa de que ahora ella estaba más cerca de Ef, de lo que lo estaba yo, porque aunque Hayate nunca la hubiera mencionado, estaba segura de que se tropezaba con Ef cuando estaba con Arf. Por lo que yo sabía, los tres veían películas juntos por la noche. Los tres, descansando en el sofá de Arf, mientras yo me sentaba en la granja sola. Quería, desesperadamente, preguntarle a Hayate sobre Ef, pero la verdad era, que no podía. Había roto con ella. Tenía que afrontar la responsabilidad de mis acciones.

Por otra parte, ¿qué daño iba a hacer una pequeña pregunta?

-Oye, Hayate.- Ella se volvió, ya en la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Abrí la boca, y ahí fue, cuando recordé mi orgullo. Hayate era mi mejor amiga, pero también era una bocazas. Si preguntaba por Ef, me arriesgaba a que ella lo oyera de segunda mano. Ella descubriría por el momento tan duro que estaba pasando, intentando olvidarla. Puse una sonrisa.

-Gracias por las magdalenas.-

-Cualquier cosa por ti, nena.- Después de que Hayate se fuera, le quité el envoltorio a una de las magdalenas y me la comí a solas, con el sosegado zumbido mecánico del laboratorio. Hice otra media hora de tareas, y me comí dos magdalenas más, antes de que finalmente me atreviera a mirar el sobre negro, situado en el borde de mi visión periférica. Sabía que no podía evitarlo toda la noche. Rompiendo el precinto, saqué una tarjeta negra con un pequeño corazón, estampado en relieve, en el centro. La palabra "_**lo siento" **_estaba escrita en su interior. La tarjeta estaba perfumada con un perfume agridulce. Me llevé la tarjeta a la nariz y respiré profundamente, intentando reconocer el aroma extrañamente embriagador. El olor de fruta quemada y especias químicas, aguijoneándome todo el camino hasta el fondo de la parte posterior de mi garganta. Abrí la tarjeta.

"_**Fui una idiota anoche.**_

_**¿Me perdonas?"**_

Automáticamente coloqué la tarjeta a un brazo de distancia. Ef. No sabía qué hacer con su disculpa, pero no me gustaba la conmoción que ésta causaba en mi interior. Sí, ella había sido una idiota.

¿Y pensó que una tarjeta comprada podría solucionarlo?

Si era así, estaba subestimando el daño que había causado. Había besado a Kyrie. ¡La besó! Y no sólo eso, sino que había invadido mis sueños. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero cuando me desperté por la mañana, sabía que había estado allí. Era más que un pequeño desconcierto. Si podía invadir la privacidad de mis sueños, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Diez minutos para cerrar.- susurró una bibliotecaria desde la puerta. Envié mi redacción de tres párrafos sobre los aminoácidos a la impresora, luego recogí mis libros y los metí dentro de mi mochila. Cogí la tarjeta de Ef, vacilé una vez, y después la rasgué varias veces y tiré los trozos a la papelera. Si quería decir lo siento, podía hacerlo en persona. No a través de Hayate, y tampoco en mis sueños.

A mitad de camino, por el pasillo, para recoger mi trabajo impreso, extendí la mano, para estabilizarme, hacia el pupitre más cercano. El lado derecho de mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado que el izquierdo, y mi equilibrio flaqueó. Di otro paso, y mi pierna derecha se dobló, como si estuviera hecha de papel. Me agaché, agarrando el pupitre con ambas manos, arropando mi cabeza entre mis codos para conseguir que la sangre fluyera a mi cerebro, de nuevo. Una sensación cálida y somnolienta se arremolinaba a través de mis venas. Enderezando mis piernas, terminé en una posición inestable, sin embargo algo no estaba bien con las paredes. Estaban estiradas, anormalmente largas y estrechas, como si estuviera mirándolas a través de un espejo en una casa de la risa. Parpadeé fuerte varias veces, Intentando enfocar mi visión en un punto concreto.

Mis huesos parecían estar llenos de hierro, negándose a moverse, y mis párpados se cerraron ante las espantosas luces fluorescentes. Llena de pánico, ordené que se abrieran, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Sentía cálidos dedos enroscarse alrededor de mi mente, amenazando con arrastrarme al sueño.

El perfume, pensé vagamente. En la tarjeta de Ef.

Ahora estaba sobre mis manos y mis rodillas. Extraños rectángulos se oscilaban por todo alrededor, girando delante de mí. Puertas. La sala estaba alineada con puertas abiertas. Pero, cuanto más rápido me arrastraba hacia ellas, más rápido se distanciaban hacia atrás. En la distancia, oí un sombrío tic toc. Me alejé del sonido, ya que estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para saber, que el reloj estaba en el fondo de la sala, al lado opuesto de la puerta.

Momentos después, me di cuenta de que mis brazos y mis piernas ya no se movían, la sensación de arrastrarse no era más que una ilusión en mi cabeza. Una alfombra áspera y de calidad industrial amortiguaba mi mejilla. Luché una vez más por levantarme, después cerré los ojos, todas las luces haciendo espirales a lo lejos.

Me desperté en la oscuridad.

El aire fresco artificial estremecía mi piel, y el sosegado zumbido de las máquinas susurraba a mí alrededor. Tenía mis manos debajo mí, pero cuando intenté levantarme, puntos púrpuras y negros bailaban a través de mi visión. Me tragué la textura de grueso algodón en mi boca y rodé sobre mi espalda.

Ahí fue cuando recordé que todavía estaba en la biblioteca. Al menos, estaba bastante segura de que era donde estaba. No recordaba haber salido.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo en el suelo?

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado aquí. La tarjeta de Ef. Había aspirado el perfume picante y amargo. Un poco después, me había desplomado en el suelo.

¿Había sido drogada?

¿Me había drogado Ef?

Tumbada allí, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mis ojos parpadeando tan rápidamente que terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Intenté levantarme una segunda vez, pero sentía como si alguien hubiera plantado una bota de acero en el centro de mi pecho. Con un segundo esfuerzo, más enérgico, me moví hasta sentarme. Aferrándome a una mesa, me impulsé lentamente hasta ponerme de pie. Mi cerebro protestó por el vértigo, pero mis ojos localizaron la señal de salida verde y borrosa, encima de la puerta del laboratorio multimedia. Me tambaleé hasta allí. Giré la manivela. La puerta se abrió una pulgada, después se atascó. Estaba a punto de empujar más fuerte, cuando algo colocado en el otro lado de la ventana de la puerta captó mi atención. Fruncí el ceño. Eso era raro. Alguien había atado uno de los extremos de una cuerda larga, a la manivela exterior de la puerta, y el otro extremo a la manivela de la puerta de una sala de más abajo. Golpeé mi mano contra el cristal.

-¿Hola?- grité atontada. -¿Puede oírme alguien?- Intenté abrir la puerta de nuevo, tirando con todas mis fuerzas, las cuales no era muchas, ya que mis músculos parecían derretirse como mantequilla caliente, al minuto de intentar ejercitarlos. La cuerda estaba atada, con tan fuerza entre las dos manivelas, que sólo pude separar la puerta del laboratorio, aproximadamente, cinco pulgadas fuera del marco. Ni de cerca lo suficiente para pasar por ella.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- grité a través de la abertura de la puerta. -¡Estoy atrapada en la tercera planta! La biblioteca respondió con silencio. Mis ojos, ahora, estaban completamente adaptados a la oscuridad, y encontré el reloj de la pared.

¿Las once? ¿Podría ser correcto? ¿En serio había dormido más de dos horas?

Saqué mi teléfono móvil, pero no había cobertura. Intenté conectarme a Internet pero, repetidamente, era informada de que no había redes disponibles.

Mirando, desesperadamente, alrededor del laboratorio multimedia, fijé mis ojos sobre cada objeto, buscando algo que pudiera usar para salir. Ordenadores, sillas giratorias, archivadores… nada que me sirviera. Me arrodillé junto a la rejilla de ventilación y grité, -

¿Puede oírme alguien? ¡Estoy atrapada en el laboratorio multimedia de la tercera planta!- Esperé, rezando por oír una respuesta. Mi única esperanza era que estuviera, todavía, el bibliotecario por ahí, terminando un trabajo de última hora, antes de salir. Pero quedaba, escasamente, una hora para medianoche, y sabía que las probabilidades estaban en mi contra.

Fuera, en la biblioteca general, los engranajes se pusieron en funcionamiento, mientras la cabina del ascensor al final del pasillo, subía desde la planta baja. Estiré mi cabeza hacia el sonido.

Una vez, cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, mi padre me llevó al parque para enseñarme como montar en bicicleta sin ruedas de entrenamiento. Al final de la tarde, podía montar todo el camino, alrededor del circuito de cuarto de milla, sin ayuda. Mi padre me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que era hora de irse a casa y enseñárselo a mi madre. Le rogué que me dejara dar dos vueltas más, y acordamos una más. A medio camino de la vuelta, perdí el equilibrio y me caí.

Mientras estaba enderezando mi bicicleta, vi un gran perro marrón no lejos de ahí. Estaba mirándome. En ese momento, mientras nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, oí una voz susurrar, "_no te muevas"_. Cogí aire y lo retuve, a pesar de que mis piernas querían correr tan rápido como pudieran a la seguridad de mi padre.

Las orejas del perro se levantaron y empezó a ir hacia mí en una agresiva carrera. Temblé de miedo pero mantuve mis pies quietos. Cuanto más se acercaba el perro, más quería correr, pero sabía que en el momento en que me moviera, el instinto de caza del animal reaccionaría. A mitad de camino, el perro perdió el interés en mi cuerpo inmóvil y se largó en una nueva dirección. Le pregunté a mi padre si había oído la misma voz que me dijo que me quedara quieta, y ella dijo que era el instinto. Si lo escuchaba, nueve de cada diez veces tomaría la decisión correcta.

El instinto me estaba diciendo ahora. **¡Sal de ahí!**

Agarré un monitor del escritorio más cercano y lo lancé contra la ventana. El cristal se hizo pedazos, dejando un gran agujero en el centro. Cogí la perforadora de tres agujeros de la mesa de trabajo en equipo la coloqué justo en el centro de la puerta, y la utilicé para quitar el vidrio restante. Luego arrastré una silla, me subí a ella, aseguré mi zapato en el marco de la ventana y salté fuera hacia el pasillo.

El ascensor siseó y vibró más fuerte, pasando por la segunda planta. Corrí por el pasillo haciendo un sprint. Impulsé mis brazos fuertemente, sabiendo que tenía que alcanzar el hueco de la escalera, contiguo al ascensor, antes de que el ascensor ascendiera más y quien quiera que estuviera dentro, me viera. Tiré de la puerta de las escaleras, gastando varios preciosos segundos mientras me tomaba tiempo para cerrarla, sin hacer ruido, detrás de mí. En el otro lado de la puerta, el ascensor se detuvo. La puerta corredera se abrió y alguien salió. Usé la barandilla para impulsarme más rápido, manteniendo mis zapatos ligeros sobre las escaleras. Estaba a medio camino de bajar al segundo tramo cuando la puerta de las escaleras se abrió por encima de mí. Me detuve a mitad de un paso, sin querer alertar de mi localización a quien quiera que estuviera ahí arriba.

-¿Nanoha?- Mi mano se deslizó sobre la barandilla. Era la voz de mi padre. -¿Nanoha? ¿Estás ahí?-

Tragué fuertemente, queriendo gritarle. Entonces recordé el ayuntamiento.

-Deja de esconderte. Puedes confiar en mí. Déjame ayudarte. Sal de donde estés, para que pueda verte.- Su tono era extraño y exigente. En el ayuntamiento, cuando escuché, por primera vez, la voz de mi padre hablándome, ésta era suave y gentil. Esa misma voz me había dicho que no estábamos solos y que tenía que irme. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era diferente. Sonaba forzada y engañosa.

¿Y si mi padre había intentado contactar conmigo? ¿Y si había sido ahuyentado y la segunda y extraña voz era alguien fingiendo ser el?

Fui golpeada por el pensamiento de que alguien pudiera estar haciéndose pasar por mi padre para atraerme. Unos pesados pasos descendían las escaleras en una carrera, sacándome fuera de mis especulaciones. Él venía detrás de mí.

Bajé, ruidosamente, por las escaleras, sin preocuparme por guardar silencio.

¡Más rápido! Me grité a mí misma. ¡Corre más rápido!

Él fue ganando terreno, a poco más que un tramo de distancia. Cuando mis zapatos alcanzaron la planta baja, empuje la puerta de la escalera para salir, atravesé el vestíbulo, me precipité por las puertas delanteras y me adentré en la noche.

El aire era cálido y tranquilo. Yo estaba corriendo por los escalones de cemento que bajaban a la calle, cuando cambié de planes en una fracción de segundo. Me subí a la baranda situada a la izquierda de las puertas, dejándome caer unos diez pies más o menos a un pequeño patio de hierba que estaba abajo. Por encima de mí, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron. Me apreté contra la pared de cemento, con mis pies revolviéndose entre la basura y los rastrojos.

Al minuto oí el lento taconeo de zapatos descendiendo los escalones de cemento, y corrí hacia abajo del bloque. La biblioteca no tenía aparcamiento propio, sino que compartía un garaje subterráneo con el Palacio de Justicia. Bajé corriendo por la rampa del garaje, pasando por debajo de la entrada del estacionamiento, y me adentré en el garaje buscando el Neon. ¿Dónde había dicho Hayate que había aparcado?

Fila B...

Corrí hacia el pasillo y vi la parte trasera del Neón sobresaliendo de una plaza de aparcamiento. Metí la llave en la puerta, me dejé caer detrás del volante y encendí el motor. Sólo había conducido el Neon hasta la rampa de salida, cuando un SUV oscuro dio la vuelta en la esquina. El conductor aceleró el motor, dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí.

Puse la segunda marcha del Neon y pisé el acelerador, pasando por delante del SUV, segundos antes de que me bloqueara la salida y me quedara atrapada en el interior del garaje.

Mi mente estaba demasiado agotada para pensar con claridad acerca de mi destino. Pisé a fondo el acelerador, durante otros dos bloques más, saltándome un stop, y después gire en Walnut. El SUV aceleró en Walnut detrás de mí, manteniendo mi ritmo. El límite de velocidad subió a cuarenta y cinco, y los carriles se bifurcaron en dos. Aceleré el Neón hasta cincuenta, agitando mis ojos entre la carretera y el espejo retrovisor. Sin señalizar, maniobré bruscamente el volante, encaminándome hacia una calle lateral. El SUV se subió a la acera, siguiéndome. Giré dos veces más a la derecha, dando la vuelta a la manzana, y volví a Walnut. Me desvié bruscamente, colocándome delante de un Coupé de dos puertas, color blanco, encajonándolo entre el SUV y yo. El semáforo de delante se puso ámbar, y aceleré en la intersección mientras la luz se volvía roja. Con los ojos pegados al espejo retrovisor, vi al coche blanco pararse. Detrás de ella, el SUV se detuvo en seco.

Inhalé varias respiraciones profundas. Mi pulso latía en mis brazos y mis manos se sujetaban con fuerza al volante. Conduje por Walnut cuesta arriba, pero tan pronto como estuve al otro lado de la colina, crucé el tráfico en sentido contrario y giré a la izquierda. Brincando sobre las vías del ferrocarril, abriendo mi camino a través de un barrio oscuro y en ruinas, con casas de ladrillo de un solo piso.

Sabía dónde estaba: Slaughterville. El barrio se había ganado su apodo hacía más de una década, cuando tres adolescentes se habían asesinado los unos a otros en un patio de recreo.

Aminoré la marcha cuando una casa situada al fondo de la calle me llamó la atención. No había luces. Un garaje individual abierto y vacío se situaba en el extremo posterior de la propiedad. Di marcha atrás al Neon subiéndolo en la entrada y metiéndolo dentro del garaje. Después de comprobar, por tercera vez, que las cerraduras estaban puestas, apague los faros. Esperé, temiendo que en cualquier momento las luces del SUV pudieran aparecer por la calle. Hurgando en mi bolso, saqué mi celular.

-Hey.- respondió Hayate.

-¿Quién más tocó la tarjeta de Ef? exigí, agolpando las palabras.

-¿Huh?-

-¿Te dio Ef la tarjeta directamente? ¿Lo hizo Arf? ¿Quién más la ha tocado?-

-¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata?-

-Creo que fui drogada.- Silencio.

-¿Crees que la tarjeta estaba drogada?- Hayate repitió dubitativamente al final.

-El papel estaba rociado con perfume.- le expliqué con impaciencia. –Dime quién te la dio. Dime exactamente cómo la conseguiste.-

-En mi camino a la biblioteca para dejar las magdalenas, Arf me llamó para ver dónde estaba.- relató lentamente. -Nos encontramos en la biblioteca, y Ef viajaba en la camioneta de Arf. Ef me dio la tarjeta y me pidió que te la diera. Te llevé la tarjeta, las magdalenas, y las llaves del Neon y salí de nuevo para reunirme con Arf.

-¿Nadie más tocó la tarjeta?-

-Nadie.-

-Menos de media hora después de oler la tarjeta, me desplomé en el suelo de la biblioteca. Y no me desperté hasta dos horas después.- Hayate no respondió de inmediato, y casi pude escuchar cada pensamiento suyo, tratando de digerirlo. Al final dijo:

-¿Estás segura de que no era cansancio? Llevabas en la biblioteca mucho tiempo. Yo no podría estudiar tanto tiempo las tareas sin necesidad de echarme una siesta.-

-Cuando me desperté- continué, -había alguien en la biblioteca conmigo. Creo que era la misma persona que me drogó. Me han perseguido a través de la biblioteca. Salí fuera, pero me siguieron por Walnut.- Otra pausa desconcertada.

-A pesar de que no me gusta mucho Ef, tengo que decirte, no me la imagino drogándote. Es una chiflada, pero tiene sus límites.-

-Entonces, ¿quién?- mi voz fue un pequeño chillido.

-No lo sé. ¿Dónde estás ahora?-

-Slaughterville.-(N/A: En español Villa Masacre, hace mención a un asesinato ocurrido hace años, donde varios jóvenes se asesinaron unos a otros.)

-¿Qué? ¡Sal de allí antes de ser asaltada! Ven. Pasa la noche aquí. Resolveremos esto. Averiguaremos lo que pasó.- Pero las palabras parecían un consuelo vacío. Hayate estaba tan perpleja como yo.

Me quedé escondida en el garaje por lo que debieron haber sido unos veinte minutos, antes de que me sintiera, lo suficientemente valiente, como para volver a las calles. Mis nervios estaban crispados, mi mente confundida. Había optado por no coger Walnut, pensando que el SUV podía estar conduciendo de arriba a abajo ahora mismo, a la espera de encontrarme. Conduje por las calles laterales sin hacer caso al límite de velocidad y de manera imprudente me dirigí a toda prisa a la casa de Hayate. No estaba muy lejos de su casa, cuando me di cuenta de las luces azules y rojas en el espejo retrovisor.

Detuve el Neon al lado de la carretera, y coloqué mi cabeza contra el volante. Yo sabía que me había excedido en la velocidad, y estaba frustrada conmigo misma por hacerlo, y que está, de todas las noches consiguiera que me detuvieran.

Un momento después, unos nudillos golpearon la ventana. Apreté el botón para bajarla.

-Bien, bien- dijo el detective Harlaown. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.- Cualquier otro policía, pensé. Cualquier otro.

El sacó su bloc de multas. -Licencia y registro, conoces el procedimiento.- Dado que sabía que no tenía forma de intentar apelar sobre la multa, no con el detective Harlaown, no veía razón para poner cualquier pretexto o contradicción.

-No sabía que el trabajo de detective incluía rellenar multas por velocidad.- Me dirigió una sonrisa afilada.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?

-¿Puedo, simplemente, coger la multa e irme a casa?-

-¿Algo de alcohol en el coche?-

-Eche un vistazo.- dije, extendiendo las manos. Abrió la puerta por mí.

-¡Sal!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Sal!- señaló la línea discontinua que dividía la carretera -y camina sobre la línea.

-¿Cree que estoy borracha?-

-Creo que estás loca, pero estoy comprobando tu sobriedad, por como llegaste aquí.- Desmonté y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Hasta dónde?-

-Hasta que te diga que pares.- Me concentré en colocar mis pies sobre la línea, pero cada vez que miraba hacia abajo, mi visión se veía desnivelada. Todavía podía sentir los efectos de la droga golpeando mi coordinación, y me era muy difícil concentrarme para mantener mis pies sobre la línea, me sentía más como balanceándome hacia fuera de la carretera.

-¿No puede, simplemente, darme el recibo, marcarme la muñeca, y enviarme a casa?- mi tono era rebelde, pero me había vuelto fría por dentro. Si no podía caminar por la línea, el detective Harlaown podría meterme la cárcel. Ya estaba agitada, y no creía que pudiera manejar una noche tras las rejas.

¿Qué pasaba si el hombre de la biblioteca venía detrás de mí otra vez?

-Un montón de policías de pueblo te absolverían con ese anzuelo, seguro. Algunos, incluso aceptarían un soborno. Yo no soy uno de ellos.

-¿Qué importa el que yo estuviera drogada?- El se rió sombríamente.

-Drogada.-

-Mi ex novio me dio una tarjeta impregnada con perfume, antes, esta noche. Abrí la tarjeta, y lo siguiente que supe, fue que me desmayé.- Cuando el detective Harlaown no me interrumpió, continué. -He dormido durante más de dos horas. Cuando me desperté, la biblioteca estaba cerrada. Yo estaba encerrada en el laboratorio de medios de comunicación. Alguien había atado a la manivela de la puerta...- me desvanecí, cerrando la boca. Hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Vamos, ahora. No me dejes con ese drama en suspenso.- Me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, que acababa de incriminarme a mí misma. Estuve en la biblioteca, esta noche, en el laboratorio de medios de comunicación. Mañana a primera hora, cuando la biblioteca abriera sus puertas, iban a informar de la ventana rota a la policía. Y yo no tenía ninguna duda de que el Detective Harlaown vendría a buscarme en primer lugar.

-Estuviste en el laboratorio de medios de comunicación.- exclamó. -¿Qué pasó después?- Demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Tendría que terminar y esperar lo mejor. Tal vez algo de lo que dijera terminaría por convencer al detective Harlaown de que no fue mi culpa, que todo lo que había hecho estaba justificado.

-Alguien había atado la puerta del laboratorio de medios de comunicación, cerrándola. Lancé un ordenador a través de la ventana para salir.- El inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

-Hay un nombre para chicas como tú, Nanoha Takamachi. Lunática. Eres como la mosca que nadie puede espantar.- caminó de regreso a su coche patrulla y estiró la radio por la puerta abierta del lado del conductor. Con la radio por fuera, dijo: -Necesito a alguien que haga una ronda por la biblioteca y que eche un vistazo al laboratorio de medios de comunicación. Déjenme saber lo que encuentren.- El se recostó en su coche, con los ojos fijos en su reloj.

-¿Cuántos minutos crees que pasarán hasta que ellos me informen? Tengo tu confesión, Nanoha. Podría arrestarte por invasión de propiedad y vandalismo.-

-Invadir la propiedad implicaría, que no estaba atrapada dentro de la biblioteca en contra de mi voluntad.- sonaba nerviosa.

-Si alguien te drogó y quedaste atrapada en el laboratorio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí ahora, manejando por Hickory a cincuenta y cinco millas por hora?-

-Yo no iba a escapar. Salí de la habitación mientras el subía por el ascensor a buscarme.-

-¿Él? ¿Lo viste? Dame una descripción.-

-No lo vi, pero era un hombre. Sus pasos eran fuertes mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de mí. Demasiado fuerte para una chica.-

-Estás tartamudeando. Por lo general, eso significa que estás mintiendo.-

-Yo no estoy mintiendo. Estaba atrapada en el laboratorio, y alguien se acercaba por el ascensor a buscarme.-

-Bien.-

-¿Quién más habría estado en el edificio hasta tan tarde?- le espeté.

-¿Un conserje?- consideró fácilmente.

-No estaba vestido como un conserje. Cuando miré hacia arriba en la escalera, vi pantalón oscuro y zapatos oscuros de tenis.-

-¿Así que cuando te lleve al tribunal, vas a decirle al juez que eres un experto en la ropa de limpieza?-

-El tipo me siguió fuera de la biblioteca, se metió en su coche, y me persiguió. Un conserje no haría eso.- La radio sonó, y el detective Harlaown se apoyó en el interior para coger el receptor.

-"Terminamos de inspeccionar la biblioteca —crepitó la voz de un hombre a través de la radio. Nada."- El Detective Harlaown dirigió sus fríos y sospechosos ojos hacia mí.

-¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro?-

-"Repito: nada."- ¿Nada? En lugar de alivio, sentí pánico. Rompí la ventana del laboratorio. Lo había hecho. Era real. No era mi imaginación. No… era... ¡Cálmate! Me ordené. Esto había sucedido antes. No era nuevo. En el pasado, siempre fue un juego mental. Era alguien que trabajaba detrás de las escenas, intentando manipular mi mente.

¿Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo? Pero... ¿por qué? Tenía que pensar en esto. Negué con la cabeza, ridículamente que el gesto removiera una respuesta.

El Detective Harlaown arrancó la hoja superior de su libreta de multas y me entregó una. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la cuantía de la parte inferior.

-¿Doscientos veintinueve dólares?-

-Ibas a más de treinta y conduciendo un coche que no te pertenece. Paga la multa, o te veré en el tribunal.-

-Yo no tengo todo este dinero.-

-Consigue un trabajo. Así te mantendrás alejada de los problemas.-

-Por favor, no haga esto.- dije, infundiendo toda la súplica que poseía en mi voz. El Detective Harlaown me estudió. –

-Hace dos meses, un chico sin identidad, sin familia y sin pasado, terminó muerto en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria.

-La muerte de Veyron fue considerada un suicidio.- dije automáticamente, pero el sudor apareció en la parte posterior de mi cuello. -¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi multa?-

-La misma noche de su desaparición, la consejera de la escuela incendió tu casa, y luego hizo su propio acto de desaparición. Hay un vínculo entre estos dos extraños incidentes.- Sus ojos de color azul oscuro me apuntalaron en el sitio. -Tú.-

-¿Qué está diciendo?-

-Dime lo que realmente sucedió esa noche, y puedo hacer que tu multa desaparezca.-

-No sé lo que paso.- Mentí, porque no había otra alternativa. Decir la verdad me dejaba peor, que tener que pagar la multa. No podía hablarle al detective Harlaown, sobre los ángeles caídos y los Nephilim. Nunca creería mi historia. Nunca creería, si le confesara que Victoria era un ángel de la muerte. O que Veyron era un descendiente de un ángel caído.

-Lo que tú digas,- dijo el detective Harlaown, agitando su tarjeta de presentación frente a mí, antes de meterse dentro de su coche. -Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes cómo localizarme.- Eché un vistazo a la tarjeta mientras encendía el motor.

**DETECTIVE CHRONO HARLAOWN. **

**207-555-3333.**

La multa se sentía pesada en mi mano. Pesada, y caliente.

¿Cómo iba a conseguirdoscientos dólares? No podía pedir prestado el dinero a mi madre, ya que apenaspodían pagar los alimentos. Ef tenía el dinero, pero le dije que podía cuidarde mí misma. Y le dije que saliera de mi vida. ¿Qué diría eso de mí si corría denuevo a ella en el momento en que sufría un duro revés? Eso supondría que ellahabía tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Eso admitiría que la necesitaba.

El martes después de clase, yo estaba en camino para encontrarme con Hayate, que se había saltado la clase para pasar el rato con Arf pero prometió volver a la escuela al mediodía para llevarme a casa, cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó. Abrí el mensaje de texto al momento que Hayate gritó mi nombre desde la calle.

-¡Oye, nena! ¡Por aquí!- Me acerqué a donde estaba estacionada en paralelo a la acera y cruce los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Valió la pena?-

-¿Saltarse la clase? Diablos, sí. Arf y yo pasamos la mañana jugando a la Xbox en su casa. Halo 2.- Ella alargo la mano y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

-Suena romántico.- dije, subiéndome.

-No lo deseches hasta que lo hayas probado. La violencia realmente pone a las chicas como Arf de humor.-

-¿De humor? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- Hayate esbozó una sonrisa de cien vatios.

-Nos besamos. ¡Oh mujer, fue fantástica! Comenzó todo lento y suave, y luego Arf realmente se involucro…-

-¡Está bien!- La corté voz alta. ¿Cuándo estábamos juntas Ef y yo éramos así de cursis y Hayate era tercera en discordia? Rogué que no. -¿Hacia dónde ahora?- Ella se deslizó de nuevo en el tráfico.

-Estoy cansada de estudiar. Tengo que inyectar un poco de emoción a mi vida, y eso no va a suceder con la nariz en un libro.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-La playa Old Orchard suena perfecta. Estoy de humor para un poco de sol y arena. Además, mi bronceado podría utilizar una capa de base.- La playa Old Orchard sonaba perfecta. Tenía un largo muelle tendido sobre el agua, un parque de diversiones en la playa, fuegos artificiales y baile por la noche. Por desgracia, la playa tendría que esperar.

Saque mi teléfono celular.

-Ya tenemos planes para esta noche.- Hayate se inclinó hacia un lado para leer el mensaje de texto e hizo una mueca. -¿Recordatorio de la fiesta de Kyrie? ¿En serio? No me di cuenta que eran las mejores amigas.-

-Me dijeron que faltar a su fiesta es la forma más segura de sabotaje a mi vida social.-

-Ella es una zorra. Faltar a su fiesta es la forma más segura hacer mi vida completa.-

-Puede que desees reconsiderar tu actitud, porque yo voy y vas a venir conmigo.- Hayate presionó la espalda contra el asiento, con los brazos volviéndose rígidos en el volante.

-¿Cuál es su punto, de todos modos? ¿Por qué te invitó?-

-Somos compañeras en química.-

-Me parece que tú la estas perdonando por el ojo negro muy rápido.-

-Le debo al menos ir por una hora. Como su compañera de química.- añadí.

-Así que estás diciendo que la razón por la que nos arrastramos esta noche a la fiesta de Kyrie se debe a que te sientas a su lado todas las mañanas en química.- Hayate me dio una mirada de alguien conocedor. Sabía que era una excusa poco convincente, pero no tan lastimera como la verdad. Necesitaba tener la absoluta certeza de que Ef estaba ahora con Kyrie. Cuando toqué la unión de sus alas hace dos noches y fui transportada a su memoria, parecía reservada con Kyrie. Hasta el beso, había sido incluso cortante con ella. No tenía idea de qué sentía por ella. Pero si Ef había seguido su camino, sería más fácil para mí hacerlo del mismo modo. Una relación confirmada entre Ef y Kyrie haría más fácil odiarla. Y yo quería odiarla. Por el bien de ambas.

-Tu aliento huele a mentiras, mentiras en pantalones incendiándose.- dijo Hayate. -Esto no se trata de ti y de Kyrie. Se trata de Ef y Kyrie. Quieres saber lo que está pasando entre ellas.- Arrojé mis manos en el aire.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Es eso tan malo?-

-Hombre- dijo, meneando la cabeza. -Realmente eres una glotona de castigos.-

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos mirar en su dormitorio. A ver si encontramos cualquier cosa que demuestre que están juntas.-

-¿Cómo vibradores usados?- De repente, mi desayuno estaba subiendo a mi esófago. No había pensado en eso. ¿Estaban durmiendo juntas? No. No lo creo. Ef no me haría eso. No con Kyrie.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Hayate. -¡Podríamos robar su diario!-

-¿El que ha estado llevando desde el primer año?-

-El que jura haría que el National Enquirer se viera manso.- dijo, sonando extrañamente alegre. -Si algo está pasando entre ella y Ef, estará en el diario.-

-No sé.-

-Oh, vamos. Vamos a devolverlo después de que hayamos terminado. No hay daño, no hay castigo.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Dejándolo en su porche y corriendo? Va a matarnos si se entera que lo tomamos.-

-Claro, déjalo en el porche, o tómalo durante la fiesta, léelo en algún lugar y devuélvelo antes de que nos vayamos.-

-Simplemente parece mal.-

-No vamos a decirle a nadie lo que leamos. Será nuestro secreto. No está mal si nadie sale dañado.- No estaba convencida del robo del diario de Kyrie, pero me di cuenta de que Hayate no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Lo más importante era conseguir que aceptara ir a la fiesta conmigo. No estaba segura de tener el suficiente coraje para ir sola. Especialmente desde que no contaba con tener algún amigo allí. Así que dije:

-Vas a pasar por mí esta noche ¿verdad?-

-Cuenta con ello. Oye, ¿podemos prender fuego a su dormitorio antes de que nos vayamos?-

-No. Ella no puede saber que estuvimos husmeando en ella.-

-Sí, pero la sutileza, no es mi estilo.- Miré hacia los lados, con las cejas alcanzando su punto máximo.

-¿No es broma?-

Fue justo después de las nueve cuando Hayate y yo subimos la colina que lleva al vecindario de Kyrie. El mapa socio-económico de Uminari es fácil de determinar mediante una prueba sencilla: colocar una canica en cualquier calle en la ciudad. Si la canica rueda cuesta abajo, es que eres de clase alta. Si la canica no rueda en absoluto, eres de clase media. Y si se pierde la canica en forma de vapor de niebla antes de tener la oportunidad de averiguar si rueda... bueno, vives en mi vecindario. Ordinario.

Hayate empujó el Neon cuesta arriba. El vecindario de Kyrie era el más antiguo, con árboles centenarios que se extendían por encima de la calle, bloqueando la luz de la luna. Las casas tenían jardines profesionales y semicírculos para las calzadas. La arquitectura de la era georgiana colonial, cada casa era blanca con adornos en negro. Hayate tenía las ventanas del Neón bajas, y en la distancia, oímos el pulso constante del hip-hop a todo volumen.

-¿Cuál es su dirección, de nuevo?- Hayate preguntó, mirando a través del parabrisas. -Estas casas están tan lejos de la carretera que no puedo leer los números en los garajes.-

-1220, calle Brenchley.- Llegamos a una intersección y Hayate dio vuelta a Brenchley. La música se intensificó a medida que cruzábamos la cuadra, y supuse que significaba que estábamos yendo en la dirección correcta. Coches estaban estacionados parachoques a parachoques a ambos lados de la calle.

Al pasar una cochera elegantemente remodelada, la música llegó a su punto más alto de todos los tiempos, haciendo vibrar el auto. Grupos de gente a través del césped, yendo dentro de la casa. La casa de Kyrie. Una mirada a ella, y yo tenía que preguntarme por qué ella robaba.

¿Por la emoción de ello? ¿Para escapar de la imagen perfecta y cuidadosamente elaborada de sus padres?

Yo no podía más con esto. Un dolor profundo se arremolinaba en mi estómago. Estacionado en la calzada estaba el Jeep Comando negro de Ef. Obviamente ella había sido una de los primeros en llegar. Probablemente había estado dentro a solas con Kyrie horas antes de que la fiesta comenzara. Haciendo qué, no quería saber. Tomé aliento profundamente y me dije a mi misma que podía manejarlo.

¿Y no era esta la evidencia que había venido a buscar?

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Hayate preguntó, con su mirada también pegada al Jeep mientras pasábamos delante.

-Que ganas de vomitar.-

-Sobre Kyrie estaría bien. Pero en serio. ¿Estás bien con Ef estando aquí?- Apreté mi mandíbula, inclinando la barbilla ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Kyrie me invitó esta noche. Tengo el mismo derecho a estar aquí como Ef. No voy a dejarle dictar a dónde voy y lo que hago.- Divertido, porque eso es exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

La puerta de la calle de Kyrie estaba abierta, la que lleva a una sala de mármol oscuro repleta de cuerpos girando con Jay-Z. El vestíbulo se fusionó en un amplio salón con techos altos y oscuros muebles victorianos. Todo el mobiliario, incluyendo la mesa de café, se utilizaba de asiento. Hayate vaciló en el umbral.

-Sólo me tomo un momento para prepararme mentalmente para esto.- gritó sobre la música. -Quiero decir, el lugar va a estar infestado con Kyrie. Retratos de Kyrie, muebles de Kyrie, olores de Kyrie. Hablando de retratos, debemos tratar de encontrar algunas fotos familiares. Me gustaría ver como se veía el papá de Kyrie hace diez años. Cuando sus anuncios concesionarios fueron a la televisión, no me puedo decidir si se trataba de cirugía plástica lo que le hacía parecer tan joven, o simplemente grandes cantidades de maquillaje.- Me agarró del codo y tiró de mí hasta su altura.

-No me vas a botar ahora.- Hayate miró en el interior, con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, pero te lo advierto, si veo un par de bragas, me voy de aquí. Lo mismo va para condones o vibradores usados.- Abrí la boca, y luego la cerré. Las posibilidades de ver ambos eran bastante altas, y estaba en mi mejor interés no aceptar oficialmente sus términos.

Me salvé de la discusión por Kyrie, quien desfiló desde la oscuridad cargando una ponchera. Ella dio una mirada crítica entre nosotras.

-Te invité.- me dijo- pero no a ella.-

-Es bueno verte, también.- dijo Hayate. Kyrie escudriño a Hayate lentamente, de pies a cabeza.

-¿No solías estar en una estúpida dieta de colores? Me parece que renunciaste incluso antes de empezar.- Ella volvió su atención hacia mí. -Y tú. Lindo ojo negro.-

-¿Has oído algo, Nanoha?- preguntó Hayate. -Pensé haber escuchado algo.-

-Definitivamente oíste algo.- estuve de acuerdo.

-¿Podría ser... un pedo de perro lo que oí?- Hayate me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que sí.- Los ojos de Kyrie se volvieron rendijas.

-Ja, ja.-

-Allí fue de nuevo- dijo Hayate. -Al parecer, este perro tiene un verdadero de mal de gases. Tal vez deberíamos darle de comer Dog Chows.- Kyrie empujó la ponchera hacia nosotras.

-Donación. Nadie entra sin una.-

-¿Qué?- Dijimos Hayate y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Do…na…ción. Realmente crees que te invite sin un orden del día, ¿verdad? Necesito tu dinero. Puro y simple.- Hayate y yo miramos la ponchera, que estaba nadando con billetes de dólar.

-¿Para qué es el dinero?- Le pregunté.

-Nuevos uniformes para las animadoras. El equipo quiere unos con el torso desnudo, pero, la escuela es muy barata para los nuevos así que estoy recaudando fondos.-

-Esto debe ser interesante.- dijo Hayate. -El término "Equipo de Putas" tendrá un significado totalmente nuevo.-

-¡Lo tendrá!- Dijo Kyrie, con el rostro oscuro de sangre.

-¿Quieres entrar? Es mejor que tengas uno de a veinte. Si haces otro comentario. Voy a aumentar el cargo a cuarenta.-Hayate me empujó en el brazo.

-Yo no me apunte para esto. Tú pagas.-

-¿Diez cada una?- Le ofrecí.

-De ninguna manera. Esta fue tu idea. Paga la cuenta.- Me enfrenté a Kyrie y le di una sonrisa.

-Veinte dólares es mucho.- Razoné.

-Sí, pero piensa en lo increíble que me veré en ese uniforme. Tengo que hacer quinientos abdominales cada noche para que pueda reducir mi cintura de veinticinco hasta veinticuatro pulgadas antes de que empiecen las clases. No puedo tener una pulgada de grasa si voy a llevar el torso desnudo.- No me atreví a contaminar mi mente con una imagen mental de Kyrie en un uniforme de animadora promiscua, y en su lugar, dije:

-¿Qué tal quince?- Kyrie ahuecó la mano en la cadera y parecía a punto de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Está bien, cálmate, vamos a pagar.- dijo Hayate, buscando en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ella metió un fajo de billetes dentro de la ponchera, así que no sé cuanto fue. -Me debes una grande.- me dijo.

-Se supone que me debes dejar contar el dinero en primer lugar.- Kyrie dijo, hurgando en la ponchera, tratando de recuperar la donación de Hayate.

-Sólo supuse que veinte era demasiado para que pudieras contar.- Hayate dijo. -Mis disculpas.- Los ojos de Kyrie se redujeron de nuevo, entonces ella giró sobre sus talones y se llevó la ponchera a la casa.

-¿Cuánto le diste?- Le pregunté a Hayate.

-Nada. Metí un condón.- Levanté las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas condones?-

-Levanté uno del césped en nuestro camino por el sendero. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez Kyrie vaya a usarlo. Entonces habré hecho mi parte para mantenerla fuera de la reserva genética.- Hayate y yo nos acercamos hasta el fondo y pusimos nuestras espaldas a la pared. En una silla de terciopelo en el salón, varias parejas se enredaban como un montón de clips. El centro de la habitación estaba llena de cuerpos bailando. Fuera de la sala de estar, una entrada arqueada llevaba a la cocina, donde las personas estaban bebiendo y riendo. Nadie prestaba a Hayate o a mí la menor atención, e intente levantarme el ánimo ante la conciencia de que meterse dentro de la habitación de Kyrie desapercibida no iba a ser tan difícil como yo pensaba. El problema era que estaba empezando a pensar que yo no había venido aquí esta noche para espiar en el dormitorio de Kyrie y encontrar pruebas de que ella estaba con Ef. De hecho, estaba peligrosamente cerca de pensar que había venido porque sabía que Ef estaría aquí. Y quería verla. Parecía que iba a llegar mi oportunidad. Ef apareció en la entrada de la cocina de Kyrie, vestida con una musculosa blanca, una cazadora negra, jeans oscuros ajustados y converse rojas gastadas. Yo no estaba acostumbrada estudiarla desde la distancia. Sus ojos estaban de un rojo oscuro y su cabello estaba mas largo parecía que se había pasado seis semanas de un necesitado corte. Ella tenía un cuerpo que instantáneamente atraía a todas las miradas, pero su postura decía "no estoy abierta a la conversación". Su gorra aún estaba perdida, lo que significaba que estaba probablemente en posesión de Kyrie. No hay problema, me recordé a mí misma. Ya no es mi asunto. Ef podría dar su gorra de béisbol a quien ella quería. Sólo porque nunca me la había prestado a mí no hería mis sentimientos.

Ginga Nakamura, una chica con la que había tenido matemáticas en primer año, estaba hablando con Ef, pero ella parecía distraída. Sus ojos vagaban por la sala de estar, atenta, como si ella no estuviera dispuesta a confiar en una sola alma allí. Su postura era relajada, pero siempre atenta, casi como si esperara que sucediera algo en cualquier momento. Antes de que sus ojos se aproximaran a mí, desvié la mirada.

Mejor no ser atrapada mirando con pesar y nostalgia. Tiida Lanster sonrió y me saludó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Yo automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa. Habíamos tenido Educación Física juntos este año, y mientras yo apenas había dicho más de diez palabras a él, era bueno que alguien se emocionara al verme a mí y a Hayate aquí.

-¿Por qué esta Tiida Lanster con su sonrisa proxeneta hacia ti?- Hayate preguntó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo lo llamas proxeneta porque está aquí. En lo de Kyrie.-

-Sí, ¿y?-

-Él está siendo amable.- Le di un codazo. -Sonríele de vuelta.-

-¿Siendo amable? Él esta cachondo. Y te la quiere poner.- Tiida levantó el vaso de plástico rojo hacia mí y gritó algo, pero era demasiado difícil de escuchar con la música.

-¿Qué?- Grité de vuelta.

-¡Te ves muy bien!- Una sonrisa tonta quedó plasmada en su rostro.

-Oh, Dios.- dijo Hayate. -No es sólo un chulo, si no un mal chulo.-

-A lo mejor está un poco borracho.-

-Borracho y con la esperanza de arrinconarte a solas en una habitación del piso de arriba. Ugh.- Cinco minutos más tarde, estábamos todavía con nuestra posición justo dentro de la puerta principal. Yo tenía la mitad de una lata de cerveza derramada por accidente en mis zapatos, pero por suerte, no había habido vómito. Estaba a punto de sugerir a Hayate que nos alejáramos de la puerta abierta, la dirección de todo el mundo parecía correr momentos antes de derramar el contenido de su estómago, cuando Harry Tribeca se acercó y puso un vaso de plástico rojo frente a mí.

-Esto es para ti.-

-Te lo dije.- Hayate susurró a mi lado. Di una vista rápida a Tiida, quien hizo un guiño.

-Uh, gracias, pero no me interesa.- le dije a Harry. Yo no era muy experimentada a la hora de las fiestas, pero yo sabía que no debía aceptar bebidas de dudosa procedencia. Por todo lo que sabía, que estaba contaminada con GHB (N/A: También se usa como droga psicotrópica sedante. Produce pérdida de la consciencia se ha usado también como droga de violación.). -Dile a Tiida que no bebo nada que no sea una lata sellada.- Wow. Me parecía incluso más tonta de lo que yo me sentía.

-¿Tiida?- Su rostro se torció por la confusión.

-Sí, Tiida El Chulo.- dijo Hayate. -El tipo que te hace jugar a la chica del reparto.-

-¿Piensas que Tiida fue quien me dio el vaso?- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Prueba con el Chica Sexy al otro lado de la habitación.- Se volvió hacia donde Ef había estado sola unos minutos atrás. -Bueno, estaba allí. Supongo que ya se fue. Era guapa y vestía una cazadora negra, si eso ayuda.-

-Oh, Dios.- dijo Hayate, esta vez en voz baja.

-Gracias.- le dije a Harry, sin más remedio que tomar el vaso. Ella se perdió entre la multitud, y yo puse el vaso de lo que parecía ser Coca-Cola de cereza en la mesa de entrada detrás de mí.

¿Estaba Ef tratando de mandar un mensaje? ¿Recordándome a mí en el Devil's Handbag cuando Kyrie me había rociado con Coca-cola de Cereza?

Hayate empujó algo en mi mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunté.

-Un walkie-talkie. Lo preste de mi hermano. Me sentaré en las escaleras y vigilaré. Si alguien viene, voy a avisarte por la radio.-

-¿Quieres que husmee en la habitación de Kyrie ahora?-

-Quiero que le robes el diario.-

-Sí, eso. Estoy teniendo una especie de cambio de planes.-

-¿Estás bromeando?- dijo Hayate. -No puedes acobardarte ahora. Imagínate lo que hay en ese diario. Esta es tu gran oportunidad para averiguar lo que está pasando con Kyrie y Ef. No puedes dejarla pasar.-

-Pero es un error.-

-No se siente mal si lo robas tan rápido que la culpa no tiene tiempo para disfrutarse.- Le di una mirada afilada.

-El diálogo con una misma también ayuda. Dite a ti misma que esto no está mal el número suficiente de veces, y lo comenzarás a creer.-

-Yo no voy a tomar el diario. Sólo quiero... mirar a su alrededor. Y robar la gorra de Ef.-

-Te voy a pagar la cuota anual de eZine (N/A: Revista de chismes online) si me entregas el diario en los próximos treinta minutos.- dijo Hayate, comenzando a sonar desesperada.

-¿Es por eso que deseas el diario? ¿Para su publicación en eZine?-

-Piensa en ello. Podría lanzar mi carrera.-

-No.- dije con firmeza. -¿Y qué más, Hayate Mala?- Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo. Miré el walkie-talkie en mi mano.

-¿Por qué no podemos simplemente mandarnos un mensaje de texto?-

-Los espías no mandan textos.-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-¿Cómo sabes tú que lo hacen?- Pensando que no valía la pena una discusión, metí el walkie-talkie en la cintura de mis pantalones vaqueros.

-¿Estás segura que el dormitorio de Kyrie se encuentra en el segundo piso?-

-Uno de sus ex novios se sienta detrás de mí en español. Me dijo que cada noche a las diez en punto Kyrie se desnuda con las luces encendidas. A veces, cuando él y sus amigos están aburridos, vienen a ver el espectáculo. Él dijo Kyrie nunca se precipita, y para cuando termina, tiene un calambre en el cuello de mirar para arriba. También dijo que hubo una vez…- Me llevé las manos sobre mis oídos.

-¡Alto!-

-Oye, si mi cerebro tiene que estar contaminado con este tipo de detalles, Me imagino que el tuyo también debe. La razón por la que sé todo esta información inductora al vomito se debe a que yo estaba tratando de ayudar.- Miré hacia las escaleras. Mi estómago parecía pesar el doble de lo que lo hacía hace tres minutos. Yo no había hecho nada, y ya estaba enferma con la culpa.

¿Cuándo me había convertido en lo suficientemente baja como para husmear en la habitación de Kyrie?

¿Cuándo había permitido que Ef me enredara y retorciera de esta manera?

-Creo que voy a subir.- dije de manera poco convincente. -¿Me cubres?-

-Entendido.-

Subí las escaleras. Había un cuarto de baño con pisos de baldosas y cornisa moldeada en la parte superior. Me fui por el pasillo a mi izquierda, pasando lo que parecía ser un dormitorio de invitados, y un cuarto equipado con una cinta de correr y elípticas. Di marcha atrás, esta vez tomando el pasillo a la derecha. La primera puerta estaba abierta, y me asomé dentro. El color de la habitación era un espumoso rosa: paredes de color rosa, cortinas de color rosa, y un edredón de rosa con almohadas rosa. El contenido del armario estaba echado sobre la cama, el piso y otras superficies de los muebles. Varias fotografías, en tamaño cartel llenaban las paredes, y todas eran de Kyrie posando seductoramente en su uniforme de porristas. Experimenté una oleada de náuseas leves, a continuación, cuando vi la gorra de Ef sobre la cómoda. Encerrándome en la habitación, enrolle la gorra en un cono estrecho y la puse en mi bolsillo trasero. Debajo de la gorra, tirada en la cómoda, había una llave de un coche. Era una de repuesto, pero tenía una etiqueta de Jeep. Ef le había dado a Kyrie una llave de repuesto para su Jeep. Deslizando la llave de la cómoda, me la metí profundamente en mi otro bolsillo trasero. Mientras estaba en ello, pensé que también podría buscar cualquier otra cosa de su propiedad.

Abrí y cerré unos cuantos cajones. Miré bajo la cama, en la cabecera, y en la plataforma superior del armario de Kyrie. Por último deslicé mi mano entre el colchón y la base. Saqué el diario. El pequeño diario azul de Kyrie, se rumoreaba que contenía más escándalos que un tabloide. Sosteniéndolo entre mis manos, sentí la tentación abrumadora de abrirlo.

¿Qué había escrito sobre Ef? ¿Qué cosas secretas se escondía en sus páginas?

Mi walkie-talkie crujió.

-Oh, mierda.- dijo Hayate a través de ella. Lo saque de mi cintura y apreté el botón para hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Perro. Enorme perro. Sólo entró pesadamente en la sala de estar, o como se llame a este espacio abierto enorme. Está mirándome. Al igual que, mirando fijamente hacia mí.-

-¿Qué tipo de perro?-

-No estoy al día con los tipos de perro, pero creo que es un Doberman. Cara puntiaguda y gruñendo. Se parece demasiado a Kyrie, si eso ayuda. Uh-oh. Sus orejas se acaban de levantar. Viene hacia mí. Creo que es uno de esos perros psíquicos. Sabe que yo no estoy aquí sentada pensando en mis cosas.-

-Mantén la calma.-

-¡Fuera, perro! ¡Fuera!- El rugido inconfundible de un perro grande vino a través del walkie-talkie. -¿Um, Nanoha? Tenemos un problema.- dijo Hayate un momento después.

-¿El perro no se fue?-

-Lo que es peor. Simplemente fue hacia arriba.- En ese momento hubo un ladrido en la puerta. Los ladridos no se detuvieron, se hicieron más fuertes y más gruñidos.

-Hayate.- susurré en el walkie-talkie. -¡Deshazte del maldito perro!- Ella dijo algo en respuesta, pero yo no podía oír más que el perro gruñendo. Aplané mi mano en mi oreja. -¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Kyrie viene! ¡Sal de ahí!- Empecé a empujar la parte trasera del diario bajo el colchón, pero perdí la gorra. Un puñado de notas y fotografías que se cayeron de las páginas. En el pánico, recogí las notas y fotos en una pila y las tiré de nuevo en el diario. Entonces empuje el diario, que era muy pequeño teniendo en cuenta cuántos secretos se dice que contiene, y mi walkie-talkie en la cintura de mis pantalones y apagué el interruptor de la luz. Lidiaría con la devolución del diario después. En este momento, yo tenía que salir.

Levanté la ventana, esperando a tener que quitar la mampara, pero ya estaba hecho. Probablemente Kyrie la había quitado hace mucho tiempo para evitar la molestia cuando saliera a escondidas. Ese pensamiento me dio una pequeña medida de esperanza. Si Kyrie había salido antes, yo también podría. No era como si fuera a caer y matarme. Por supuesto, Kyrie era una porrista y mucho más flexible y coordinada. Metiendo la cabeza por la ventana abierta, miré hacia abajo. La puerta de entrada estaba justo debajo, debajo de un pórtico sostenido por cuatro pilares. Sacando una pierna, encontré tracción en las tejas. Después de que estuve segura de que no me iba a deslizar por el pórtico inclinado, saqué mi otra pierna. Equilibrando mi peso, bajé la ventana en su lugar. Me agaché justo debajo de la línea de la ventana cuando el cristal se lleno de luz. Las uñas del perro hicieron clic en contra del vidrio, y me lanzó una ronda de ladridos furiosos. Deslizándome en mi estómago, me apreté tan cerca de la casa como pude y oré para que Kyrie no abriera la ventana y mirara hacia abajo.

-¿Qué es?- La voz apagada de Kyrie sonaba a través del cristal de la ventana. -¿Qué te pasa, Boomer?-

Un hilo de sudor caía por mi espalda. Kyrie iba a mirar hacia abajo, y ella me iba a ver. Cerré los ojos y traté de olvidar que su casa estaba llena de gente con la que tenía que asistir a la escuela los próximos dos años.

¿Cómo iba yo a explicar el espionaje en el dormitorio de Kyrie? ¿Cómo iba yo a explicar tener su diario? La idea era demasiado humillante para soportarla.

-¡Cállate, Boomer!- Kyrie gritó. -¿Podría alguien sostener a mi perro mientras abro la ventana? Si no lo sostienen, es tan estúpido como para saltar. Tú, en el pasillo. Sí, tú .Agarra el collar de mi perro y no lo dejes ir. Sólo hazlo.- Con la esperanza de que los ladridos del perro enmascararan cualquier sonido que hiciera, di la vuelta y planté mi espalda contra la tubería. Tragué el nudo de miedo en mi garganta. Tenía algo de fobia a las alturas, y el pensamiento de todo este aire entre el suelo y yo hizo que el sudor escapara de mi piel. Plantando los talones en el techo para empujar mi peso lo más lejos posible desde el borde, luché por el walkie-talkie en mis pantalones.

-¿Hayate?- susurré.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo a través de la música a todo volumen de fondo.

-¿Crees que podrías deshacerte del perro en cualquier momento?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sé creativa.-

-¿Cómo darle veneno?- Me sequé el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en encerrarlo en un armario.-

-¿Te refieres a tocarlo?-

-Hayate.-

-Bueno, bueno, voy a pensar en algo.- Treinta segundos pasaron antes de escuchar la voz de Hayate flotando a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Kyrie.

-Hey, ¿Kyrie?- gritó sobre los ladridos. -No es por intervenir, pero la policía está en la puerta principal. Dijeron que estaban respondiendo a una queja del ruido. ¿Quieres que les invite a entrar?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Kyrie chilló directamente por encima de mí. -No veo ningún coche de policía.-

-Probablemente tuvieron que aparcar un par de cuadras más allá. De todos modos, como decía, vi sustancias ilegales en manos de algunos invitados.-

-¿Y qué?- Le espetó ella. -Es una fiesta.-

-El alcohol es ilegal antes de los veintiún años.-

-Grandioso.- gritó Kyrie. -¿Qué voy a hacer?- Ella hizo una pausa, luego levantó su voz de nuevo. -¡Es probable que los hayas llamado tú!-

-¿Quién, yo?- dijo Hayate. -¿Y perderme la comida gratis? De ninguna manera.- Un momento después, los ladridos frenéticos de Boomer se desvanecieron en la casa, y la luz de la habitación se apagó.

Me sostuve perfectamente quieta un momento más, escuchando. Cuando estuve segura de que el dormitorio de Kyrie estaba vacío, me di la vuelta a mi estómago me arrastré sobre mi vientre a la ventana. El perro se había ido, Kyrie se había ido, y si pudiera sólo…

Apreté mis manos a la ventana para forzarla, pero no se movió. Aprovechando mis manos más bajo en el panel, puse toda mi fuerza en ella. No pasó nada.

Bueno, pensé. No es gran cosa. Kyrie debió haber asegurado la ventana. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el tiempo aquí otras cinco horas hasta que la fiesta terminara, a continuación, hacer que Hayate volviera con una escalera.

Oí pasos en el camino de abajo y estire el cuello para ver si por algún golpe de suerte Hayate había venido a mi rescate. Para mi horror, Ef estaba de espaldas a mí, caminando hacia el Jeep. Marcó un número en su celular y se lo llevó a su oído. Dos segundos después, mi teléfono celular cantaba en mi bolsillo. Antes de que pudiera lanzar el celular en los arbustos en el borde de la propiedad, Ef se detuvo. Miró por encima del hombro, con los ojos viajando hacia arriba. Su mirada cayó en mí, y pensé que habría sido mejor si Boomer me hubiera destrozado viva.

-No me digas, ahora eres voyeurs*- (N/A: Personas que obtienen placer sexual observando a otros en escenas íntimas.) No tenía que verla para saber que sonreía.

-Deja de reír- dije, con mis mejillas calientes por la humillación. -Bájame.-

-Salta.-

-¿Qué?-

-Voy a atraparte.-

-¿Estás loca? Entra y abre la ventana. O consigue una escalera.-

-Yo no necesito una escalera. Salta. No te voy a soltar.-

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Como si creyera eso!-

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?-

-¿Llamas a esto ayuda?- susurré furiosamente. -¡Esto no es ayudar!- Giró su llavero alrededor de su dedo, luego comenzó a caminar. -¡Eres una idiota! ¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¿Idiota?- repitió.- Tú eres quién espía en las ventanas.-

-Yo no estaba espiando. Yo estaba, yo estaba…- ¡Piensa en algo! Los ojos de Ef estudiaron la ventana por encima de mí, y observe como la comprensión iluminó su rostro. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-Estabas registrando el dormitorio de Kyrie.-

-No.- rodé los ojos como si fuera la propuesta más absurda.

-¿Qué estabas buscando?-

-Nada.- Di un tirón a la gorra de Ef en mi bolsillo trasero y la arroje hacia ella. -¡Y aquí está estúpida gorra, por cierto!-

-¿Entraste por mi gorra?-

-¡Una gran pérdida, por supuesto!- Ella ajustó su gorra en su cabeza.

-¿Vas a saltar?- Di una mirada inquieta sobre el borde del pórtico, y el suelo parecía otra caída de seis metros fuera del alcance. Eludiendo una respuesta, le pregunté,

-¿Por qué llamaste?-

-Te perdí de vista en el interior. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.- Parecía sincera, pero Ef era una buena mentirosa.

-¿Y la Coca-Cola de Cereza?-

-Ofrenda de paz. ¿Vas a saltar o qué?- Al no haber alternativa, me deslicé cautelosamente hasta el borde del pórtico. Mi estómago se volteo en círculos.

-Si me dejas caer...- le advertí. Los brazos de Ef se levantaron. Cerrando los ojos, me deslicé fuera de la cornisa. Sentí romper el aire alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego estuve en los brazos de Ef, anclada contra ella. Me quedé allí un momento, con mi corazón latiendo tanto por la adrenalina de la caída como por la cercanía de Ef. Se sentía cálido y familiar. Se sentía seguro. Quería aferrarme a su cazadora, enterrar mi cara en la curva cálida de su cuello, y nunca dejarla ir. Ef colocó un mechón de cabello perdido detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Quieres ir de nuevo a la fiesta?- murmuró. Negué con la cabeza. -Voy a llevarte a tu casa.- Utilizó su barbilla para señalar al Jeep, porque todavía no había desplegado sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Vine con Hayate, debo volver con ella.-

-Hayate no va a recoger comida china para llevar camino a casa.- Comida china para llevar. Eso implicaba a Ef entrando en la casa a comer. Mi mamá no estaba en casa, lo que significaba que estaríamos solas… Dejé que la guardia bajara un poco. Probablemente estábamos a salvo. Probablemente, los arcángeles estarían cerca. Ef no parecía preocupada, por lo que tampoco yo debería estarlo. Y era sólo una cena. Había tenido un largo e insatisfactorio día en la escuela, y estaba hambrienta desde gimnasia. Comida para llevar con Ef sonaba perfecto.

¿Cuánto podía lastimar una cena informal? La gente cenaba junta todo el tiempo y no iba más lejos.

-Sólo la cena.- dije, más para convencerme a mí que a Ef. Ella me dio un saludo militar, pero su sonrisa no era buena. Era la sonrisa de una chica mala. La sonrisa maliciosa y encantadora de una tipa que había besado a Kyrie hace apenas dos noches... y que ofrecía cenar conmigo esta noche, muy probablemente con la esperanza de que la cena llevaría a algo completamente distinto.

Pensaba que una sonrisa arrebatadora y totalmente sexy era todo lo que se necesitaría para borrar mi dolor. Para hacerme olvidar que había besado a Kyrie.

Toda mi confusión interna se disperso cuando me sacudí hasta el presente. Mis especulaciones murieron, sustituidas por una sensación repentina y fuerte de inquietud que no tenía nada que ver con Ef o la noche del domingo. Mi piel se erizó. Estudié las sombras rodeando el césped.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró Ef, detectando mi preocupación, apretando sus brazos protectoramente alrededor mío. Y entonces lo sentí de nuevo. Un cambio en el aire. Una niebla invisible, extrañamente cálida, colgando hacia abajo, presionando por todos lados, en zigzag como un centenar de serpientes furtivas en el aire. La sensación era tan perjudicial, que me costó mucho creer que Ef no había notado al menos algo raro, aunque no pudiera sentirlo directamente. -¿Qué pasa, Ángel?- Su voz era baja, interrogante.

-¿Estamos seguras?-

-¿Importa?- Recorrí mis ojos por el patio. No estaba segura de por qué, pero seguí pensando. Los arcángeles. Ya están aquí.

-Quiero decir... los arcángeles.- dije en voz tan baja que apenas escuche mi propia voz. -¿Nos miran?-

-Sí.- Traté de dar un paso atrás, pero Ef se negó a dejarme. -No me importa lo que ven. Estoy cansada de la farsa- Había dejado de acariciar mi cuello, y vi un cierto desafío atormentado en sus ojos. Luché duro para liberarme.

-Déjame ir.- mi voz sonó raspada, también cansada de esta situación.

-¿Tú no me quieres?- Su sonrisa era toda de un zorro. Ella era un zorro, traicionera y mentirosa… y aun así la ama…

-Esa no es la cuestión. Yo no quiero ser responsable de cualquier cosa que te pase. Déjame ir. -¿Cómo podía estar tan relajada acerca de esto? Ellos estaban buscando una excusa para deshacerse de ella. No podía ser vista sosteniéndome.

Acarició los lados de mis brazos, pero como yo trataba de tomar la oportunidad de liberarme, ella tomó mis manos. Su voz entró en mi mente.

_-"Podría seguir sin escrúpulos, como hasta ahora o irnos ahora mismo, y podríamos dejar de jugar con las reglas de los arcángeles."- _Lo dijo tan decididamente, tan fácilmente, sabía que no era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Este era un plan con el que había fantaseado secretamente muchas, muchas veces. Mi corazón latía violentamente.

-¿Irte ahora mismo? ¿Dejar de jugar con sus las reglas? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

_-"Irnos. Viviríamos en movimiento, constantemente ocultas, esperando que los arcángeles no me encontraran."-_

-¿Y si lo hicieran?-

_-"Iría a juicio. Y sería culpable y condenada, pero nos daría unas cuantas semanas a solas, mientras deliberan."-_

-¿Y después?- Podía sentir la mirada afectada en mi cara.

_-"Ellos me mandarían al infierno."-_ Hizo una pausa y agregó con calmada convicción, _-"No tengo miedo del infierno. Me merezco lo que viene. He mentido, estafado, engañado. He hecho daño a personas inocentes. He cometido más errores de los que puedo recordar, fui una idiota. De una forma u otra, he estado pagando por ellos la mayor parte de mi existencia. El infierno no va a ser diferente"-_ Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa breve, irónica. _-"Pero estoy segura de que los arcángeles tienen algunos ases bajo la manga."-_ Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y ella me miró con honestidad desnuda. _-"Estar contigo nunca se sintió errado, Ángel. Es lo único que hice bien. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. No me preocupan los arcángeles. Dime lo que quieres que haga. Di las palabras. Voy a hacer lo que desees. Podemos irnos ahora mismo. Juntas, a donde sea."-_

Me tomó un momento para entender sus palabras. Miré al Jeep. La pared de hielo entre nosotras se apartó. La pared estaba ahí sólo a causa de los arcángeles. Sin ellos, todo por lo que Ef y yo habíamos estado luchando no significaba nada. Ellos eran el problema.

Quería dejarlos, y a todo lo demás, detrás y huir con Ef. Quería ser imprudente, pensar sólo en el aquí, y ahora. Podríamos olvidar las consecuencias. Nos reiríamos de las reglas, límites y sobre todo, del mañana. Sólo habría Ef y yo, nada más importaría.

Nada más que la promesa de lo que sucedería cuando las semanas llegaran a su fin.

Yo tenía dos opciones, pero la respuesta era clara. La única manera de retener a Ef era dejarla ir. Al no tener nada que ver con ella los arcángeles no podrían culparla de nada, no estaría rompiendo una regla y sobre todo no la condenarían al infierno.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Ef pasó los pulgares bajo mis ojos.

-Shh.- murmuró pegando su frente a la mía acunando mi rostro entre sus manos -Vamos a estar bien. Te quiero, Ángel. No puedo seguir haciendo lo que estoy haciendo ahora, viviendo a mitad del camino.-

-Pero te van a mandar al infierno.- balbuceé, incapaz de controlar el temblor en mi labio inferior.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.- Estaba decidida a no mostrar a Ef lo difícil que era esto para mí, pero me atraganté con las lágrimas corriendo por mi garganta. Mis ojos estaban húmedos e hinchados, y me dolía el pecho. Esto era toda mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí, ella no sería un ángel guardián. Si, si no fuera por mí, los arcángeles no se empeñarían en destruirla. Soy responsable de llevarla hasta este punto.

Levante el rostro y la mire a los ojos, sabia que ella podía ver ahora mismo todos mis sentimientos desbordarse en mis ojos. Amarre mis manos al cuello de su cazadora con toda la fuerza de mis frustración y la atraje hasta a mi, besándola con el misma hambre y necesidad que esa noche en mi sueño. Cuando sentí mis pulmones arder por la falta del aire, aleje mis labios de los de Ef solo unos milímetros, y sin que dejaran de rozarse dije tan bajo, esperando que solo ella me oyera.

-Siempre te amare... Pero no puedo. No dejare que te condenes por mí- me separe de ella y le di la espalda. -Necesito un favor- dije finalmente después de unos segundo con un hilo de voz que sonaba más como de un extraño que mía. -Dile a Hayate que caminé a casa. Necesito estar sola.-

-¿Ángel? -Ef alcanzó mi mano, pero me zafe. Sentí mis pies andar, un paso delante de otro. Más y más lejos de Ef me llevaban, como si mi mente se hubiera entumecido y tomado acción sobre mi cuerpo. Y a tan solo al dejar de sentir la calidez de su mano sosteniendo la mía, sentí las ganas de volverme hacia ella y aceptar huir. Pero prefería tenerla siempre conmigo, como estábamos. Que perderla para siempre. Eso, mi corazón no lo resistiría. Una vida sin Ef en ella… no quería ni imaginarlo. No ahora…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Nuevamente perdón! Pero la U estos días me esta consumiendo… y así será hasta que termine de rendir los parciales. **

**Nos vemos el Jueves, lo mas seguro que suba cap mas temprano, tipo 12 p.m. porque no tengo clases así que nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 7: Intentando Olvidarte

**N/A: Hola! Me extrañaron? Pues yo si! La verdad estoy con las cosas a full en la U y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder adaptar. No se como voy a estar de ritmo para eso este mes… pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir los capítulos lo mas constante posible.**

**Gracias a Ishtar4 por dar un pequeño lugar en una de sus adaptaciones para informarles de mi de mi ausencia.**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

La tarde siguiente Hayate me dejó cerca de la puerta delantera de Enzo. Estaba vestida en un traje amarillo estampado con tirantes que pasaba la línea entre coqueto y profesional y era lejos más optimista que cualquier cosa que sentía por dentro. Me detuve en frente de las ventanas para arreglar mi cabello, el que se había aflojado en ondas después de dormir toda la noche, pero el gesto se sentía rígido. Forcé una sonrisa. Era la que había estado practicando toda la mañana. Se sentía tirante en los bordes y quebradiza en todas partes en medio. En la ventana, parecía falsa y hueca. Pero para la mañana siguiente de una noche pasada llorando, era lo mejor que podía manejar.

Después de caminar desde la casa de Kyrie la noche pasada, me había acurrucado en la cama, pero no había dormido. Había pasado la noche atormentada por pensamientos autodestructivos. Mientras más tiempo pasaba despierta, mis pensamientos tomaban salidas más alejadas de la realidad. Quería hacer una declaración, y estaba lo suficientemente herida para que no me importara cuán drástica era. Un pensamiento vino a mí, el tipo de pensamiento que nunca antes hubiera disfrutado en mi vida. Si terminaba mi vida, los arcángeles lo verían. Quería que sintieran remordimiento. Quería que dudaran de sus leyes arcaicas. Quería que fueran hechos responsables por desgarrar mi vida, luego por desgarrarla completamente. Mi mente se arremolinó y tambaleó con esa clase de pensamientos toda la noche. Mis emociones cambiaban de la desgarradora pérdida, a la negación y la ira. En un punto, me arrepentí de no escaparme con Ef. Cualquier felicidad, no importaba cuán breve, parecía mejor que el largo tormento hirviendo a fuego lento de despertarme día tras día, sabiendo que nunca podría tenerla.

Pero cuando el sol empezó a elevarse a través del cielo esta mañana, llegué a una decisión. Tenía que seguir adelante. Era eso o deslizarme dentro de una helada depresión. Me forcé a mi misma a los movimientos de ducharme y vestirme, y fui a la escuela con una fija determinación de que nadie vería profundo bajo mi piel.

Una sensación de hormigueo envolvió mi cuerpo, pero me rehusé a demostrar un sólo signo de autocompasión. No iba a dejar que los arcángeles ganaran. Iba a empujarme de regreso sobre mis pies, conseguir un trabajo, pagar mi multa por exceso de velocidad, terminar la escuela de verano con las máximas calificaciones, y mantenerme a mi misma tan ocupada que sólo en la noche, cuando estuviera sola con mis pensamientos y no podía ser ayudada, pensaría en Ef.

Dentro de Enzo, dos balcones semicirculares se extendían a mi izquierda y derecha, con un conjunto de amplias escaleras que dirigían hacia el área principal de comida y el mostrador del frente. Los balcones me recordaban curvadas pasarelas mirando el hoyo desde arriba. Las mesas en el balcón estaban llenas, pero sólo unos pocos rezagados bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico de la mañana permanecían en el hoyo. Con la ayuda de una inhalación profunda, tomé las escaleras hacia abajo y me acerqué al mostrador de adelante.

-Disculpe, escuché que están contratando baristas.- le dije a la mujer en la caja registradora. Mi voz sonaba plana en mis oídos, pero no tenía la energía para tratar de corregirlo. La mujer, de mediana edad, pelirroja con una etiqueta de nombre que leía ROBERTA, levantó la vista. -Me gustaría llenar una solicitud.- Me las arreglé para sonreír a medias, pero de algún modo, temía que no estuviera en ningún lugar cerca a creíble. Roberta enjugó sus pecosas manos sobre un trapo y vino alrededor del mostrador.

-¿Baristas? Ya no.- La miré fijamente, aguantando la respiración, no había considerado que haría si ni siquiera el paso uno de esto era arrancado de debajo de mí. Necesitaba un plan. Necesitaba este trabajo. Necesitaba una vida cuidadosamente controlada donde cada minuto estaba planeado, y cada emoción estaba dividida en secciones. -Pero todavía estoy buscando a alguien de confianza para que atienda el mostrador, turno de noche solamente, de seis a diez- Parpadeé, mi labio temblando ligeramente por la sorpresa.

-Oh, eso está… bien.-

-De noche bajamos las luces, sacamos a los camareros, tocamos un poco de jazz, e intentamos una sensación más sofisticada. Solía estar muerto aquí después de las cinco, pero estamos esperando atraer a las multitudes. Economía dura,- explicó. -Estarías a cargo de recibir a los clientes y escribir sus órdenes, luego decirlas en la cocina. Cuando la comida está lista, la llevarías a las mesas.- Traté de asentir con ansias, determinada a demostrarle cuanto quería este trabajo, sintiendo todas las pequeñas grietas en mis labios partirse cuando sonreí.

-Eso… suena perfecto.- me las arreglé para decir con una voz fuerte.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia trabajando?- No la tenía. Pero Hayate y yo veníamos a Enzo al menos tres veces por semana.

-Conozco el menú de memoria.- dije, comenzando a sentirlo más sólido, más real. Un trabajo. Todo dependía de eso. Iba a construir una vida nueva.

-Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar- dijo Roberta. -¿Cuándo puedes empezar?-

-¿Esta noche?- Difícilmente podía creer que me estaba ofreciendo el trabajo. Aquí estaba yo, incapaz de evocar incluso una sonrisa sincera, pero lo estaba dejando pasar. Me estaba dando una oportunidad. Extendí mi mano hacia adelante para sacudir la de ella, entonces me di cuenta medio latido de corazón demasiado tarde que estaba temblando. Ella ignoró mi mano extendida, observándome con su cabeza levantada hacia un lado en una forma que sólo me hizo sentir más expuesta y cohibida.

-¿Está todo bien?- Aspiré un silencioso aliento y lo mantuve.

-Si… estoy bien.- Me dio un rápido y enérgico asentimiento.

-Llega aquí un cuarto para las seis y te conseguiré un uniforme antes de tu turno.-

-Muchas gracias…- empecé, mi voz todavía sorprendida, pero ella ya estaba saliendo detrás del mostrador. Cuando caminé fuera hacia el sol enceguecedor, hice cálculos en mi cabeza. Asumiendo que iba a hacer un salario mínimo, si trabajaba cada noche por las próximas dos semanas, quizás sólo sería capaz de pagar mi multa de exceso de velocidad. Y si trabajaba cada noche por dos meses, que eran sesenta noches que iba a estar demasiado ahogada en el trabajo para vivir sobre Ef. Sesenta noches se acercaban al final de las vacaciones de verano, cuando podría volver otra vez a tirar toda mi energía en la escuela. Ya había decidido mi paquete de horario con la escuela. Ya había decidido empacar mi horario con mis clases demandadas. Podía manejar la tarea en cada estado y forma, pero la angustia era una cosa completamente diferente.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Hayate, yendo en punto muerto a mi lado en el Neon. -¿Cómo te fue?- Subí al asiento del pasajero.

-Conseguí el trabajo.-

-Genial. Parecías realmente nerviosa entrando, casi como si fueras a perderlo, pero no hay razón para preocuparse ahora. Oficialmente eres un miembro trabajador de la sociedad. Estoy orgullosa de ti, nena. ¿Cuándo empiezas?- Revisé la lectura en el tablero.

-Cuatro horas.-

-Me detendré por la noche y pediré ser ubicada en tu área.-

-Mejor que dejes propina.- dije, mi intento de humor casi llevándome a las lágrimas.

-Soy tu chofer. Eso es mejor que la propina.-

* * *

Seis y media horas más tarde, Enzo's estaba atestado hasta las paredes. Mi uniforme de trabajo consistía en una camisa blanca, unos pantalones grises de saten con un chaleco que combinaba, y un gorro como el del chico que repartía periódicos. El gorro como el del chico que repartía periódicos no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en sostener mi cabello, el que se rehusaba a permanecer metido fuera de vista. En este momento, podía sentir los rizos perdidos aplastados a los lados de mi cara por el sudor. A pesar de que estaba completamente agobiada, me sentía extrañamente aliviada de estar por sobre mi cabeza. No había tiempo para cambiar mis pensamientos, incluso momentáneamente, hacia Ef.

-¡Chica nueva!- Uno de los cocineros, Fernando, estaba gritándome. Se paró detrás de una pequeña pared que separaba los hornos del resto de la cocina, batiendo una espátula. -¡Tu orden está lista!-

Agarré los tres platos de sándwiches, cuidadosamente amontonados sobre mi brazo en una fila, y volví por las puertas balanceándose. En mi camino a través del hoyo, atrapé el ojo de una de las anfitrionas. Sacudió con fuerza su barbilla hacia una mesa recientemente subida al balcón. Respondí con un rápido asentimiento.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto. Un sándwich de costilla de primera clase, uno de salami, y uno de pavo asado.- dije, poniendo los platos en frente de una fiesta de tres hombres de negocios en trajes. -Disfruten su comida.-

Subí corriendo los escalones de salían del hoyo, empujando mi libreta de las órdenes de comida fuera de mi bolsillo. A mitad de camino por la pasarela, mi paso disminuyó. Kyrie Florian estaba directamente adelante, sentada en mi mesa más reciente. También reconocí a Levi Russel, Dearche Claudia y Stern Starks, todas de la escuela. Pensé sobre hacer un cambio y decirle a la camarera que le diera a alguien más, cualquier otro, mí mesa, cuando Kyrie levantó la vista, supe que estaba atrapada. Una sonrisa dura con el granito tocó su boca. Mi respiración vaciló.

¿Había alguna posible manera de que ella pudiera saber que había tomado su diario?

No fue hasta que había caminado a casa y acurrucado en mi cama la noche pasada que recordé que todavía lo tenía. Podría haberlo regresado en ese momento, pero eso había sido la última cosa en mi mente. El diario había parecido insignificante a lado de la cruda confusión arañándome por dentro y por fuera. Desde ese momento, estaba sentada en el intacto suelo de mi habitación, justo al lado de las últimas ropas descartadas de la noche.

-¿Tu atuendo no es la cosa más linda?- Kyrie dijo sobre el jazz pregrabado. -Levi, ¿no usaste un chaleco igual a ese en tu graduación el año pasado? Creo que Nanoha allanó tu armario.- Mientras se reían, mantuve mi bolígrafo posicionado sobre la libreta de órdenes.

-¿Puedo traerles algo para beber? El especial esta noche es nuestro batido de coco con limón- ¿Todas podían escuchar el chirrido de culpa en mi voz? Tragué, esperando que cuando hablara otra vez, el tono nervioso se hubiera ido.

-La última vez que estuve aquí, fue para el cumpleaños de mi mamá- dijo Kyrie. -Nuestra camarera le cantó "Feliz Cumpleaños".- Me tomó tres segundos enteros entenderlo.

-Oh. No. Quiero decir… no. No soy una camarera. Soy la que atiende el mostrador.-

-No me importa lo que eres. Quiero que me cantes "Feliz Cumpleaños".- Me quedé paralizada, mi mente tanteaba frenéticamente por un escape. No podía creer que Kyrie me estuviera pidiendo que me humillara de esta manera.

Durante los últimos once años, había mantenido en secreto un marcador entre nosotras, pero ahora estaba segura de que ella estaba manteniendo su propio marcador. Vivía por la oportunidad de ganarme uno. Peor, sabía que su puntaje doblaba el mío y todavía estaba acumulando los puntos. Lo que no sólo la hacía una matona, sino también una mala deportista. Extendí mi mano.

-Déjame ver tu identificación.- Kyrie levantó un hombro de forma indiferente.

-La olvidé.- Ambas sabíamos que no había olvidado su licencia de conducir, y ambas sabíamos que no era su cumpleaños.

-Estamos realmente ocupados esta noche.- dije, fingiendo una disculpa. -Mi jefe no querría que pasara el tiempo lejos de los otros clientes.-

-Tu jefe querría que mantuvieras felices a tus clientes. Ahora canta.-

-Y mientras estás en ello.- intervino Dearche -trae una de esas tortas de chocolate gratis.-

-Sólo se supone que demos una rebanada, no toda la torta.- dije.

-Sólo se supone que demos una rebanada- imitó Levi, y la mesa estalló en risas. Kyrie buscó dentro de su bolso de mano y sacó una cámara. El botón rojo de encendido parpadeó, y apuntó el lente hacia mí.

-No puedo esperar para enviar este video a toda la escuela. Es bueno que tenga acceso al correo electrónico de todos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser un ayudante de oficina podría ser tan útil?- Sabía sobre el diario. Tenía que hacerlo. Y estaba devolviéndomelo. Cincuenta puntos para mí por robar su diario. El doble de eso para ella por enviar un video mío cantando "Feliz cumpleaños, Kyrie" a toda la Secundaria Uminari. Señalé sobre mi hombro hacia la cocina y lentamente retrocedí.

-Escucha, mis órdenes se están amontonando…-

-Levi, ve a decirle a esa encantadora camarera de ahí que exigimos que hable con su jefa. Dile que nuestra ayudante del mostrador está siendo irritante.- dijo Kyrie. No podía creerlo. Menos de tres horas en el trabajo, y Kyrie iba a conseguir que me despidieran. ¿Cómo iba a pagar mi multa? Y adiós al Volkswagen Cabriolet. Más importante, necesitaba el trabajo para distraerme de la inútil lucha de encontrar una manera de lidiar con la abrasadora verdad: Ef estaba fuera de mi vida. Para bien. -Se acabó el tiempo. Levi, pídele a la camarera.-

-Espera, lo haré.- Kyrie chilló y aplaudió.

-Qué bueno que cargué mi batería.- Subconscientemente, tiré la gorra del chico que entrega los periódicos más abajo, protegiendo mi cara. Abrí mi boca.

-Cumpleaños feliz…

-¡Más fuerte!- gritaron todas.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti.- canté más fuerte, demasiado avergonzada para decir si mi tono era peligrosamente plano. -Feliz cumpleaños, querida Kyrie. Feliz cumpleaños a ti.- Nadie dijo una palabra. Kyrie metió la cámara de regreso dentro de su bolso de mano.

-Bueno, eso fue aburrido.-

-Eso sonó… normal.- dijo Stern. Algo de la sangre se drenó de mi cara. Di una breve, nerviosa y triunfante sonrisa. Quinientos puntos. Mi solo al menos valía eso. Tanto por Kyrie haciéndome explotar en añicos. Oficialmente había tomado la delantera.

-¿Bebidas, alguien?- pregunté, sonando sorpresivamente animada. Después de garabatear sus órdenes, me di la vuelta para dirigirme de regreso a la cocina, cuando Kyrie gritó,

-Oh, y ¿Nanoha?- Me detuve en seco. Tome aliento, preguntándome que me haría esta chica ahora. Oh, no. Al menos... ella me iba a humillar. Ahora mismo. Frente a todas esas personas. Le iba a decir al mundo que le robe su diario, para mostrarles lo despreciable que soy y lo bajo que he caído.- ¿Podrías darte prisa con nuestras ordenes? Tenemos que ir a una fiesta.

-¿Darme prisa con tus ordenes?- repetí estúpidamente. ¿Esto significaba que ella no sabía sobre el diario?

-Nos encontraremos con Ef en la Playa Delphic, y no quiero llegar tarde.- Kyrie se cubrió la boca inmediatamente. -Lo siento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando. No debí haber mencionado a Ef. Debe ser difícil verla con alguien más.- Cualquier sonrisa que quise lograr desapareció. Sentí el calor correr por mi cuello. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que mi cabeza se sentía liviana. La habitación daba vueltas, y la sonrisa cortante de Kyrie era el centro de todo, riéndose de mí. Así que todo es normal de nuevo. Ef había vuelto a Kyrie. Luego de que partí anoche, ella se resigno a sí misma a que el destino nos había alcanzado. Si ella no me podía tener a mi, se conformaría con Kyrie. ¿Cómo podía ser que a ellas se les permitiera tener una relación? ¿Dónde estaban los arcángeles cuando se trataba del asunto entre Ef y Kyrie? ¿Que hay sobre su beso? ¿Los arcángeles iban a dejárselo pasar porque sabían que no significaba nada para ninguna de las dos? Quería gritar por la injusticia del asunto. Kyrie podía estar con Ef cuando no la amaba, pero yo no podía, porque si la amaba y los arcángeles lo sabían. ¿Qué estaba tan mal en nosotras estando enamoradas? ¿Eran los ángeles y humanos tan diferentes?

-Está bien, ya la supere- dije, con un tono de frío en mi voz.

-Bien por ti.- dijo Kyrie, mordisqueando su sorbete, mirándome como si no creyera una palabra de lo que digo.

De vuelta en la cocina, envié la orden de la mesa de Kyrie a la cocina. Dejé la parte de "Instrucciones especiales de la orden" en blanco. ¿Kyrie estaba en un apuro para encontrarse con Ef en la Playa Delphic? Qué mal. Tomé la orden que estaba en espera del mesón de la cocina. Para mi sorpresa, vi a Erio parado en la entrada, hablando con unas clientas. El vestía unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla Levi's y una camisa ajustada, y por las expresiones de las clientas, ellas estaban coqueteando con él. El me miró y me saludo. Dejé la orden de la mesa quince y me apresure hacia las escaleras.

-Hey.- le dije a Erio, quitándome la gorra para ventilar mi rostro.

-Hayate me dijo que te encontraría aquí.-

-¿Llamaste a Hayate?-

-Sí, luego de que no devolviste ninguno de mis mensajes.- Pase mi brazo por mi frente, quitándome unos mechones de cabello sueltos y colocándolos en su lugar.

-Mi teléfono está detrás, no he tenido chance de revisarlo desde que ingrese. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿A qué hora sales?-

-A las diez. ¿Por qué?-

-Hay una fiesta en la Playa Delphic. Y estoy buscando a alguien que me quiera acompañar.-

-Cada vez que salimos juntos algo malo ocurre.- la luz no se encendió en sus ojos. -La pelea en el Z. En el Devil's Handbag. Las dos veces tuve que buscar quién me llevara a casa.-

-La tercera es la vencida.- el sonrió, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que era una linda sonrisa. Hasta infantil. Ablandaba su personalidad, haciéndome preguntarme a mi misma si habría otro lado de él, uno que no he visto.

Las apuestas estaban en la mesa, esta era la misma fiesta a donde iría Kyrie. La misma fiesta donde se va a encontrar con Ef. Y la misma playa en que estuvimos hace una semana y media, cuando dije muy temprano que estaba viviendo la vida perfecta. Nunca hubiese adivinado que cambiaria tan rápido. Hice un inventario rápido de mis sentimientos, pero necesitaba más tiempo para saber cómo me sentía. Quería ver a Ef, siempre querré hacerlo, pero esa no era la pregunta. Necesitaba determinar si me estaba sintiendo bien para verla.

¿Podría controlar la situación al verla con Kyrie? ¿Especialmente después de todo lo que me dijo anoche?

-Lo pensaré.- le dije a Erio, dándome cuenta de que me estaba tomando mucho tiempo en responder.

-¿Necesitas que te recoja a las diez?-

-No, si voy, Hayate podrá llevarme.- Señale hacia las puertas de la cocina -Escucha, necesito volver al trabajo.-

-Espero verte.- dijo, lanzándome una mirada antes de irse.

* * *

Al momento de cerrar, encontré a Hayate en el estacionamiento.

-Gracias por recogerme.- le dije, sentándome. Mis piernas estaban adoloridas por estar tanto tiempo de pie, y en mis oídos todavía se escuchaba el estruendoso ruido de un restaurante lleno de gente. Sin mencionar todas las veces en que los cocineros y meseras me gritaban correcciones. Tome al menos dos órdenes mal, y más de una vez entre a la cocina por la puerta que no era. Las dos veces, casi golpeo a una mesera con los platos en las manos. Las buenas noticias eran que tenía casi treinta dólares en propinas doblados en mi bolsillo. Luego de pagar mi boleto, todas mis propinas iban al Cabriolet. Esperaba con ansias el día en que no tuviera que depender de Hayate para llevarme a todas partes. Pero no tanto como esperaba el día en que olvidaría a Ef.

Hayate sonrió.

-Esto no es un servicio gratuito. Todos son favores que volverán para perseguirte.-

-Hablo seriamente Hayate. Eres la mejor amiga en todo el mundo. La mejorcísima.-

-Aww, quizás deberíamos celebrar este acontecimiento e ir a comer helados en Skippy's. Me vendría bien un poco de helado. De hecho, me vendría muy bien algo de MSG. Nada me hace más feliz que una tonelada de papas fritas recién hechas con MSG.-

-¿Me estas cobrando? Me invitaron a ir a la Playa Delphic esta noche. Eres más que bienvenida a ir.- agregué rápidamente. No estaba segura de si había tomado la decisión correcta cuando me decidí a ir. ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo a mi misma en la tortura de ver a Ef de nuevo? Sé que era porque la quería cerca, incluso cerca no era suficiente. Una persona más fuerte, más valiente cortaría toda relación y se alejaría. Una persona más fuerte no jugaría con su suerte ni golpearía las puertas del destino. Ef estaba fuera de mi vida por el bien de ambas, sobre todo por el suyo. Sabía que necesitaba aceptar esto, pero hay una gran diferencia entre saber y hacer.

-¿Quienes irán?- Hayate preguntó.

-Erio y otros chicos del colegio.- no es necesario mencionar a Kyrie y obtener un sermón instantáneo. Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría el apoyo de Hayate esta noche.

-Creo que me veré con Arf y veremos una película. Puedo preguntarle si tiene algún amigo que podamos emparejar contigo. Haríamos una cita doble. Palomitas de maíz, bromas, besos..

-Paso.- No quería a nadie más. Quería a Ef.

Para el momento en el que llegamos al estacionamiento de la Playa Delphic, el cielo era azul oscuro. Luces de alto voltaje, que me recordaban a los campos de fútbol, iluminaban el muelle de madera que cargaba con un carrusel, juegos de video y un mini golf, lo que creaba un halo de luz sobre el punto. No había electricidad en ningún otro lugar cerca ni en la playa, convirtiéndolo en el único lugar brillante en millas. A esta hora en la noche no esperaba encontrar a nadie comprando hamburguesas o jugando hockey aéreo, le señalé a Hayate que se estacionara en un puesto cercano a la orilla.

Me deslicé fuera del auto y le dije adiós. Hayate saludo en respuesta, con su celular pegado a su oreja mientras ella y Arf arreglaban los detalles para el lugar de su encuentro. En el aire todavía se sentía el calor del sol y estaba lleno de todos los sonidos de la música que venía desde el Parque de entretenimiento de Delphic Seaport alto en las colinas, surfeando por las montañas de arena. Comencé a caminar por el césped paralelo a la cerca de la costa, baje por la pendiente y camine por la arena.

Pase un pequeño grupo de personas que todavía jugaban en el agua, saltando olas y lanzando trozos de madera a la oscuridad del océano, a pesar de que los salvavidas se habían ido. Mis ojos estaban buscando a Ef, Erio, Kyrie o alguien que reconozca. Más adelante, las llamas naranjas de una fogata iluminaban la oscuridad. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Erio.

-Epa.-

-Vine. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Al sur de la fogata. ¿Tu?-

-Al norte de la misma.-

-Te encontraré.- Dos minutos después, Erio apareció a mi lado. -Vas a pasar toda la noche en el frío?- Su aliento olía a alcohol.

-No soy fan del 90% de la gente en esta fiesta.- El asintió, entendiendo, y me ofreció un termo de acero.

-Yo no tengo gérmenes, palabra de scout. Sírvete cuanto quieras.- Me acerqué lo suficiente como para oler el contenido de la botella. Inmediatamente retrocedí, sintiendo que algo me quemaba la garganta.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Aceite de motor?-

-Mi receta secreta. Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.-

-No hay necesidad. Estoy muy segura que si lo tomo tendré el mismo resultado.- Erio se cayó de espaldas, sus codos en la arena. El se colocó una camiseta de Metallica sin mangas, pantalón caqui, que debo reconocer le quedaban más que solo bien, y sandalias de plástico. Yo estaba usando mi uniforme, menos la gorra, delantal y el chaleco. Con suerte, me cambie la camiseta antes de salir del trabajo, pero no había nada que hacer para reemplazar los pantalones.

-Dime, Takamachi. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Debo decirte, que pensé que me cambiarias por la tarea de la semana que viene.- Me senté a su lado en la arena y plante una mirada en su dirección.

-Estoy aburrida de lo mismo. Ahora soy perezosa. ¿Y qué?- El sonrió.

-Me gusta ser perezoso. La pereza me está ayudando a pasar el año escolar. Particularmente inglés.- Oh Dios

-Si eso era una pregunta, entonces la respuesta es no, no voy a escribir tu ensayo de inglés.-

-Eso es lo que crees. Todavía no he comenzado a usar los encantos de Erio.- Rompí en risas, y la de él se profundizo aún más. -¿Qué? ¿No me crees?-

-No creo que tú y la palabra "encanto" pertenezcan a la misma oración.-

-Ninguna chica puede resistir el encanto. Te lo digo, se vuelven locas por él. Esto es lo básico: estoy borracho 24/7, no duro en ningún empleo, no pasó las matemáticas básicas, y pasó mis días jugando juegos de video y desmayándome.- Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás y sentía mis hombros temblando por mi risa. Estaba comenzando a pensar que me gustaba más la versión borracha de Erio que la sobria. ¿Quien se iba a imaginar a Erio desaprobándose a sí mismo? -Deja de babearte —dijo Erio jugando con mis mejillas—. Vas a llenarme. Le di una sonrisa relajada. Sorprendentemente me estaba divirtiendo, y aun mas, me agrada su compañía… por lo menos la del Erio ebrio. Solté una risita.

-Manejas un Mustang, eso debería darte al menos diez puntos.-

-Maravilloso. Diez puntos. Sólo necesito otros doscientos para salir de la zona de peligro.-

-¿Por qué no dejas la bebida?- le sugerí.

-¿Dejarla? ¿Estás loca? Mi vida apesta cuando estoy medio sobrio. Si dejo de beber y veo cómo es realmente, probablemente me tiraría de un puente.- Estuvimos callados por un momento. -Cuando estoy borracho, casi puedo olvidar quien soy.- dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. -Sé que todavía estoy allí, pero sólo apenas. Es un buen lugar donde estar.- le alejé el filtro, con los ojos en el océano.

-Si bueno, mi vida tampoco es tan buena.-

-¿Tu padre?- el adivinó, pasándose la mano por los labios. -Eso no fue tu culpa.-

-Lo que lo hace peor.-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Si fuera mi culpa, eso significaría que hice algo mal. Me culparía a mi misma por un tiempo, pero quizás eventualmente seguiría con mi vida. En estos momentos estoy bloqueada, enfrentando la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué mi padre?-

-Eso es justo.- dijo Erio. Comenzó a caer una leve llovizna. Lluvia de verano, con grandes gotas cálidas.

-¿Qué diablos?- escuché a Kyrie quejarse en algún lugar lejos de la playa, cerca de la fogata. Estudie las siluetas de las personas cuando todos se pusieron de pie. Ef no estaba allí.

-¡A mi apartamento, todos!- gritó Erio, saltando en sus pies en un instante. El se balanceó un poco, casi a punto de caerse. -Sesenta y dos en la calle Deacon, apartamento treinta y dos. Las puertas están abiertas. Mucha cerveza en el refrigerador. Oh, y casi lo olvido, ¿mencioné que mi madre salió esta noche?- Se escuchó un grito de emoción, y todos agarraron sus zapatos, otros descartaron prendas de ropa y escalaron por la arena para llegar al estacionamiento. Erio me dio un golpecito con sus sandalias de playa.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve? Vamos, hasta te dejare conducir.-

-Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que yo me voy.- Ef no estaba aquí. Ella era la única razón por la que vine, y de repente la noche se sentía no sólo como una decepción, sino como una pérdida de tiempo. Debería estar aliviada de no haber visto a Ef y Kyrie juntas, pero más que todo me sentía decepcionada, sola, y llena de arrepentimiento. Y cansada. La única cosa en mi mente era llegar, acostarme en mi cama y ponerle final a este día lo más rápido posible.

-Los amigos no dejan que los amigos conduzcan borrachos.- Erio sacó una coartada.

-¿Estas tratando de meterte en mi conciencia?- El sacudió sus llaves frente a mí.

-¿Cómo puedes rechazar una oportunidad una en la vida de conducir a Stang?- Me levanté y me sacudí la arena de mis pantalones.

-¿Qué tal si me vendes a Stang por treinta dólares? Hasta te puedo pagar en efectivo.- El rió, posando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Borracho, pero no tan borracho, Takamachi.-

* * *

De vuelta, dentro de los límites de la ciudad de Uminari, conduje el Mustang a través del pueblo y manejé desde Beech hasta Deacon. La lluvia seguía cayendo en una llovizna sombría. El camino era estrecho y sinuoso, y había árboles de hoja perenne amontonados a la derecha, en el borde del pavimento. Cerca de la siguiente curva, Erio señaló un complejo de apartamentos estilo Cape Cod con pequeños balcones y tejas grises. Había una destartalada cancha de tenis en el pequeño jardín de en frente. Todo el lugar parecía como si necesitara una capa de pintura fresca. Aparqué el Mustang dentro de una de una plaza de estacionamiento.

-Gracias por el paseo.- dijo Erio, cubriendo con su brazo la parte trasera de mí asiento. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su sonrisa levantada perezosamente en un lado.

-¿Puedes entrar por ti mismo?- pregunté.

-No quiero entrar.- Él arrastró las palabras. -La alfombra huele como orina de perro y el techo del baño tiene moho. Quiero estar aquí afuera, contigo.- Porque estás borracho.

-Tengo que llegar a casa. Es tarde, y todavía no he llamado a mi madre hoy. Ella va a enloquecer sino llego pronto.- Extendí la mano hacia él y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Mientras lo hacía, él enrosco un mechón de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-Hermoso.- Desenrollé el rizo.

-Esto no va a suceder. Estás borracho.- Él sonrió.

-Sólo un poco.-

-No te vas a acordar de esto mañana.-

-Pensé que habíamos conectado, por un momento, en la playa.-

-Lo hicimos. Y eso es lo más lejano que nuestro vínculo puede llegar a ser. Lo digo en serio. Te estoy echando. Ve adentro.-

-¿Qué pasa con mi coche?-

-Me lo llevo a casa esta noche, luego te lo devuelvo mañana por la tarde.- Las pequeñas villas y el extenso frente marítimo atraen masivamente al turismo durante los meses de verano. Erio exhaló felizmente y se relajó, profundamente, en su asiento.

-Quiero entrar y relajarme sólo con Jimmy Hendrix. ¿Podrías decirles a todos que la fiesta se acabó?- Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Invitaste a más de sesenta personas. No voy a entrar y decirles que se canceló.- Erio se inclinó hacia un lado fuera de la puerta y vomitó.

Ugh.

Agarré la parte posterior de su camisa, tiré de él hacia dentro del coche, y aceleré el Mustang lo suficiente como para rodarlo hacia delante unos metros. Entonces pisé el freno de pié y desmonté. Lo rodeé, para ir al lado de Erio y lo arrastré fuera del coche por sus brazos, teniendo cuidado, para evitar plantar mis pies sobre el contenido de su estómago vacío. Él arrojó su brazo sobre mi hombro, y eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para evitar caerme bajo su peso.

-¿Cuál es el apartamento?- pregunté.

-Treinta y dos. Arriba a la derecha.- El piso de arriba. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué debería suponer que tendría un descanso ahora? Arrastré a Erio hasta los tramos de escaleras, resoplando fuertemente, y nos tambaleamos a través de la puerta abierta de su apartamento, el cual estaba animado por el caos de cuerpos vibrando y moviéndose con el rap que se oía tan fuerte que podía sentir como las piezas de mi cerebro se movían y se soltaban.

-Mi dormitorio esta al fondo.- murmuró Erio en mi oído. Lo empujé hacia delante a través de la multitud, abrí la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, y tumbé a Erio colchón de abajo de la litera, de la esquina. Había un pequeño escritorio en la esquina adyacente, un cesto de ropa plegable, un soporte de guitarra, y unas pocas pesas. Las paredes eran color blanco viejo y estaban escasamente decoradas con un cartel de la película The Godfather Part III y un banderín de New England Patriots -Mi habitación.- dijo Erio, al ver que miraba con atención a mí alrededor. Le dio unas palmaditas al colchón a su lado. -Ponte cómoda.-

-Buenas noches, Erio.- Empecé a tirar de la puerta cerrada cuándo él dijo:

-¿Puedes conseguirme una bebida? Agua. Tengo que quitar este sabor de mi boca.- Yo estaba ansiosa por salir del lugar pero no podía evitar sentir un tirón irritante de simpatía por Erio. Si lo dejaba ahora, él probablemente despertaría mañana en un charco de su propio vomito. Podría también limpiarlo y conseguir algunos ibuprofenos.

Desde la cocina en forma de U del pequeño apartamento, se tenía una visión de la sala transformada en pista de baile, y después de estrujarme a través de los comprimidos cuerpos que bloqueaban la entrada de la cocina, abrí y cerré armarios, en busca de un vaso. Encontré una pila de vasos de plásticos blancos encima del fregadero, abría la llave, y puse un vaso bajo el grifo. Mientras daba la vuelta para llevar el agua a Erio, mi corazón se sobresaltó.

Ef estaba a varios pies de distancia, apoyada contra el armario frente a la nevera, vistiendo una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos y unos jeans gastados y rotos en las rodillas, la perfecta caída de estos en sus caderas me marearon momentáneamente, Ef ni siquiera se preocupaba por verse sexy, simplemente lo era, todo en ella desbordaba sensualidad. Se había separado de la multitud y su gorra de béisbol estaba tirada hacia abajo, dando a entender que no estaba interesada en tener conversación. Su postura era impaciente. Ella miró su reloj.

Viendo que no había manera de evitarla, aparte de escalar sobre el mostrador directamente a la sala, y sintiendo que le debía cortesía, además de que ¿No éramos ambas, lo suficientemente, mayores para manejar esto con madurez? Humedecí mis labios, los cuales de repente se sentían secos como arena, y caminé hacia ella.

-¿Divirtiéndote?- Las duras líneas de su rostro se suavizaron en una sonrisa.

-Puedo pensar en al menos una cosa que preferiría estar haciendo.- Si eso era una insinuación, yo iba a ignorarla. Me impulsé sobre el mostrador de la cocina, con las piernas colgando por encima del borde.

-¿Te quedarás toda la noche?-

-Si me tengo que quedar toda la noche, dispárame ahora.- Extendí mis manos.

-No tengo armas, lo siento.- Su sonrisa era la perfección de la chica mala.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te detiene?-

-Disparándote no podría matarte. Una de las desventajas de ser inmortal.- Ef asintió, una sonrisa feroz apareció debajo las sombras de su gorra de béisbol.

-¿Pero lo harías si pudieras?- Dudé antes de contestar.

-No te odio, Ef. Todavía.-

-¿El odio no es lo suficientemente fuerte?- adivinó. -¿Algo más profundo?- Sonreí, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrar los dientes. Ambas parecíamos sentir que nada bueno podía salir de esta conversación, especialmente no aquí, y Ef nos rescató a las dos inclinando su cabeza hacia la multitud detrás de nosotras.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?- Salté del mostrador.

-Nop. Le voy a dar agua a Erio, y enjuague bucal si puedo encontrarlo, luego me voy de aquí.- Ella agarró mi codo.

-Me acabas de pegar un tiro.-su voz fue un susurro lastimero -¿Te has convertido en la enfermera de la resaca de Erio?-

-Erio no rompió mi corazón.- Un par de latidos de silencio cayeron entre nosotras, entonces Ef dijo en voz baja:

-Vámonos.- La manera en que me miraba me dijo exactamente a lo que se refería. Quería que huyera con ella. Desafiar a los arcángeles. Ignorar que eventualmente encontrarían a Ef. No podía pensar acerca de lo que le harían, sin sentirme atrapada en un helado y frío miedo, y congelada por el puro horror. Ef nunca me había dicho como sería el infierno. Pero ella lo sabía. Y el hecho de que no me lo dijera, pintaba una imagen muy vivida y muy desolada. Mantuve mis ojos clavados en la sala.

-Le prometí a Erio un vaso de agua.-

-Estas pasando un montón de tiempo con un chico que yo llamaría sombrío, y dado mi nivel, ese es un titulo duro de ganar.-

-¿Una caballera oscura puede reconocer a otro oscuro?-

-Me alegro de que todavía te apegues a tu sentido del humor, pero lo digo en serio. Ten cuidado.- Asentí.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero sé lo que estoy haciendo.- Esquivé a Ef y me deslicé entre los cuerpos que giraban en la sala. Tenía que alejarme. Era demasiado estar cerca de ella, sintiendo la pared de hielo tan espesa e impenetrable. Sabiendo que ambas queríamos algo que no podíamos tener, a pesar de que lo que queríamos estaba al alcance de un brazo de distancia.

Había hecho aproximadamente la mitad del camino a través de la multitud cuando alguien agarró el tirante de mi camiseta por detrás. Me di la vuelta, esperando encontrarme a Ef, lista para obsequiarme con más de su opinión, o tal vez, lo que era más aterrador, lanzando las precauciones al aire al besarme, pero era Erio, sonriendo perezosamente hacia mí. Retiró mi cabello fuera de mi cara y se inclinó, sellando mi boca con la suya. Él sabía como a enjuague bucal de menta y dientes recién cepillados. Empecé a retroceder, entonces me di cuenta,

¿Qué me importaba si Ef me veía?

Yo no estaba haciendo nada que ella no hubiera hecho ya. Ella le había correspondido el beso a Kyrie. Tenía tanto derecho a seguir adelante como ella. Ef estaba usando a Kyrie para llenar el vacío en su corazón, y ahora era mi turno, con Erio.

Deslicé mis manos hacia arriba por el pecho de Erio y las enlacé detrás de su cuello. Entendió la señal y me acercó más, colocando sus manos bajo el contorno de mi espalda. Así que esto era lo que se sentía besar a otra persona. Mientras que Ef era lenta, experta y se tomaba su tiempo, Erio era juguetonamente ansioso y un poco descuidado. Esto era completamente diferente y nuevo… y no del todo malo.

-Mi habitación.- susurró Erio en mi oído, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y tirando de mí hacia el pasillo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde había visto a Ef por última vez. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su mano estaba rígida, ahuecada en la parte posterior de su cuello, como si ella hubiera estado perdida en pensamientos profundos y se hubiera congelado a la vista de mí besándome con Erio.

Esto es lo que se siente, pensé para ella.

Sólo que no me sentía mejor después de pensarlo. Me sentía triste y deprimida e insatisfecha. No era del tipo de persona que jugaba esa clase de juegos o se basaba en trucos sucios para consolarme o aumentar mi autoestima. Pero allí estaba todavía, un certero y crudo dolor quemando dentro de mí, y por eso, dejé que Erio me guiara por el pasillo.

Usando sus pies, Erio dio un empujón para abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Él apagó las luces, y sombras suaves nos rodearon. Miré el pequeño colchón doble de la litera de abajo, luego a la ventana. La ventana estaba rota. En un momento de pánico inducido, realmente me imaginé a mi misma deslizándome a través de la grieta y desapareciendo en la noche. Probablemente una señal de que, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era un gran error.

¿Estaba realmente yendo hasta el final con esto, sólo para demostrar algo?

¿Era así cómo yo quería mostrarle a Ef la magnitud de mi ira y daño? ¿Qué decía eso de mí?

Erio me tomó por los hombros y me besó con más intensidad. Yo, mentalmente, consideré mis opciones. Podría decirle a Erio que me estaba sintiendo enferma. Podría decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Podría decirle simplemente no…

Erio sacó su camisa y la arrojó a un lado.

-Uh… -comencé. Miré alrededor una vez más buscando una vía de escape, notando que la puerta del dormitorio se debía haber quedado abierta, porque una sombra tapó la luz que se derramaba desde el pasillo. La sombra dio un paso dentro y cerró la puerta, y sentí que mi mandíbula se aflojaba. Ef arrojó la camisa de Erio hacia el, y lo golpeó en la cara.

-¿Qué…- exigió Erio, tirando la camisa sobre su cabeza y estirándosela hacia abajo para cubrirse.

-Súbete la cremallera.- le dijo Ef. Erio tiró de su cremallera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes entrar aquí. Estoy ocupado. ¡Y esta es mi habitación!-

-¿Estás loca?- le dije a Ef, la sangre elevándose en mis mejillas. Ef deslizó sus ojos hacía mí.

-Tú no quieres estar aquí. No con él.-

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!-Erio pasó junto a mí.

-Déjame encargarme de ella.- Él avanzó dos pasos antes de que Ef lanzara su puño contra la mandíbula de Erio, con un crujido repugnante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le grité a Ef. -¿Le rompiste la mandíbula?-

-¡Unnuh!- gimió Erio, apretándose la mitad inferior de su rostro.

-No rompí su mandíbula, pero si pone una mano sobre ti, será la primera de muchas cosas en romperse.- dijo Ef.

-¡Fuera!- le ordené a Ef, señalando con un dedo hacia la puerta.

-Voy a matarte- le gruñó Erio a Ef. Abriendo y cerrando su mandíbula, asegurándose de que todavía funcionaba. Pero en lugar de tomar la señal para salir, Ef se acercó a Erio en tres pasos. Lo arrojó hasta encararlo contra la pared. Erio intentó alejarse, pero Ef lo golpeó contra la pared de nuevo, desorientándolo más.

-Tócala.- dijo en el oído de Erio, en voz baja y amenazante. -Y será el mayor arrepentimiento de tu vida.- Antes de salir, Ef fijó sus ojos en mi dirección, una vez. -Él no vale la pena.- Hizo una pausa. -Y yo tampoco.- Abrí la boca pero no tenía un argumento. Yo no estaba aquí porque quisiera estar. Estaba aquí para lanzárselo en la cara a Ef. Yo lo sabía, y ella lo sabía.

Erio se dio la vuelta, recostado contra la pared.

-Yo podría haberla vencido si no estuviera borracho.- dijo, masajeando la parte baja de su cara. -¿Quién demonios piensa qué es? Ni siquiera la conozco. ¿Tú la conoces?- Erio obviamente no reconoció a Ef del Z, pero muchas personas habían estado allí esa noche. No podía esperar que Erio recordara todas las caras.

-Lo siento por eso.- dije, señalando la puerta, por la que Ef acababa de salir. -¿Estás bien?- Él sonrió lentamente.

-Nunca he estado mejor.- dijo, con un moretón floreciendo a lo largo de su mandíbula.

-Ella estaba fuera de control.-

-La mejor manera de estar.- Él arrastro las palabras, usando el dorso de su mano para limpiar un hilillo de sangre de la grieta de su boca.

-Debería irme. Te traeré el Mustang mañana, después de la escuela.- Me pregunté cómo se suponía que iba a salir de aquí, por delante de Ef, y mantener cualquier nivel de auto-dignidad. Podría también pasar a su lado y admitir que ella tenía razón: Sólo había seguido a Erio de regreso hasta aquí para herirla.

Erio enganchó su dedo debajo de mi camisa, sosteniéndome en mi lugar.

-No te vayas, Nanoha. Todavía no.- Desenganché su dedo.

-Erio.-

-Dime si estoy yendo demasiado lejos- dijo, quitándose la camisa por segunda vez. Su pálida piel brillaba en la oscuridad. Él había estado, sin duda, pasando mucho tiempo en el gimnasio, y esto se demostró en las líneas marcadas de los músculos de sus brazos.

-Estas yendo demasiado lejos- dije.

-Eso no sonó convincente.- Retiró mi cabello lejos de mi cuello y acarició con su rostro la curva.

-No estoy interesada en ti de esta manera- dije, poniendo mis manos entre nosotros. Estaba cansada, y un dolor de cabeza estaba zumbando entre mis oídos. Estaba avergonzada de mi misma y quería irme a casa y dormir y dormir hasta olvidar esta noche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú nunca me has probado de esta manera.- Me volteé hacia el interruptor de luz, inundando la habitación con luz. Erio lanzó una mano sobre sus ojos y se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso.

-Me voy…- comencé, entonces me interrumpí mientras mis ojos se fijaron en una cicatriz en la parte alta del pecho de Erio, a medio camino entre su pezón y su clavícula. La piel estaba deformada y brillante. En algún lugar profundo de mi cerebro, hice la conexión de que esta debía ser la señal de la marca que a Erio le había sido dada cuando juró lealtad a la sociedad de sangre de los Nephilim, pero parecía como una borrosa idea lejana y sombría, en comparación a lo que realmente había captado mi atención. La marca tenía la forma de un puño cerrado. Era idéntica, exacta en forma y tamaño, al sello en relieve del anillo de hierro del sobre. Con una mano todavía sobre sus ojos, Erio gimió y alcanzó la columna de la cama para estabilizarse.

-¿Qué es esa marca en tu piel?- pregunté, mi boca se había secado. Erio se vio momentáneamente sorprendido, entonces su mano se deslizó sobre la marca.

-Algunos amigos y yo hicimos el tonto una noche. Nada grave. Es sólo una cicatriz.- ¿Él tenía la audacia de mentir sobre eso?

-Tú me diste el sobre.- Cuándo él no respondió, añadí más ferozmente. -El paseo marítimo. La panadería. El sobre con el anillo de hierro.- La habitación se sentía inquietantemente aislada, separada del palpitante sonido, que retumbaba en la sala de estar. En un instante, no me sentía nada segura atrapada de nuevo aquí con Erio. Los ojos de Erio se redujeron y él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, a través de la luz, la cual todavía parecía herir sus ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Su tono era cauteloso, hostil y confuso.

-¿Tú piensas que este acto es gracioso? Yo sé que tú me diste el anillo.-

-¿El anillo?-

-¡El anillo que hizo esa marca en tu pecho!- Él negó con su cabeza una vez, con un golpe seco, como para sacudirse su estupor. Entonces su brazo arremetió, empujándome contra la pared.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca del anillo?-

-Me estas lastimando.- dije con ira, pero estaba temblando de miedo. Me di cuenta de que Erio no estaba fingiendo. A menos que él fuera un actor mucho mejor de lo que yo imaginaba, él realmente no sabía nada acerca del sobre. Pero él sabía acerca del anillo.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?- Él agarró mi camiseta y me sacudió. -El tipo que te dio el anillo. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?-

-Quítame las manos de encima.- le ordené, empujándolo hacia atrás. Pero Erio pesaba mucho más que yo, y sus pies estaban plantados, su cuerpo sosteniéndome contra la pared. -Yo no lo vi. Él lo envió.-

-¿Él sabe dónde estoy? ¿Sabe que estoy en Uminari?-

-¿Él?- estallé de nuevo. -¿Quién es él? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Por qué te dio el anillo?-

-¡No lo sé! No sé nada acerca de él. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?- Se estremeció con fuerza contra el furioso pánico que parecía controlarlo.

-¿Qué sabes? -Mantuve mis ojos fijos en Erio, pero mi garganta estaba, tan fuertemente, cerrada que dolía al respirar.

-El anillo estaba en un sobre con una nota que decía que La Mano Negra mató a mi padre. Y que el anillo le pertenecía a él. -Lamí mis labios. -¿Eres tú La Mano Negra?- La expresión de Erio todavía era de profunda desconfianza; sus ojos me observaron de arriba a abajo, juzgando si creerme o no.

-Olvida que tuvimos esta conversación, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.- Traté de liberar mi brazo, pero él estaba todavía sujetándome. -Vete. Y aléjate de mí.- Esta vez me soltó, dándome un empujón hacia la puerta. Me detuve en la puerta. Limpié mis sudorosas palmas en mi pantalón.

-No hasta que me hables acerca de La Mano Negra.- Pensé que Erio podría gritarme con una rabia incluso más violenta, pero él simplemente me dirigió una mirada que podría asustar a un perro si lo atrapara de cuclillas en su jardín. Él recogió su camiseta e hizo como que iba a ponérsela de nuevo, cuando su boca se curvó en una sonrisa amenazadora. Arrojó la camiseta a la cama. Aflojó su cinturón, bajó su cremallera, y dio un paso fuera de su short, quedando de pie en nada más que sus ajustados bóxers de algodón. Estaba utilizando el factor impacto, claramente estaba intentando intimidarme para que lo dejara. Había hecho un buen trabajo para convencerme, pero yo no iba a dejarlo deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente. -Tienes la marca del anillo de La Mano Negra en tu piel. No esperes que crea que no sabes nada acerca de esto, incluyendo cómo llego allí.- Él no respondió. -Al minuto en que me vaya de aquí, voy a llamar a la policía. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, tal vez quieras hablar con ellos. Tal vez ellos han visto la marca puedo decir con sólo mirarla que eso no es bueno.- Mi voz era calmada, pero mis axilas estaban húmedas. Qué cosa más estúpida y arriesgada para decir. ¿Y si Erio no permitía que me fuera? Yo, obviamente, sabía suficiente acerca de La Mano Negra para ponerlo nervioso. ¿Él pensaba que yo sabía demasiado? ¿Y si él me mataba, y luego tiraba mi cuerpo en un contenedor de basura? Mi madre no sabía dónde estaba, y todos los que me habían visto entrando en el apartamento de Erio eran inútiles. ¿Podría alguien, mañana, recordar haberme visto?

Estaba tan ocupada entrando en pánico, que no había notado que Erio se había sentado en su cama. Su rostro estaba tapado por sus manos. Su espalda estaba temblando, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio, grandes, convulsivos sollozos. Al principio pensé que estaba fingiendo, que esto era algún tipo de trampa, pero el bajo sonido ahogado de su pecho era real. Él estaba borracho, emocionalmente trastornado, y no sabía lo inestable que era. Yo todavía tenía miedo de lo que un ligero movimiento podría provocarle.

-He acumulado una gran cantidad de deudas de juego en Shinjuku.- dijo, su voz áspera y llena de desesperación y agotamiento. -El administrador de la sala de billar estaba respirándome en el cuello, exigiendo el dinero, y yo tenía que vigilar mi espalda cada vez que dejaba la casa. Estaba viviendo con miedo, sabiendo que un día él me encontraría, y yo tendría suerte de salir con las rodillas rotas. Una noche en mi camino a casa desde el trabajo, fui atacado por detrás, arrastrado hasta un almacén, y atado a una mesa plegable. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver al tipo, pero yo pensé que el administrador lo había enviado. Le dije que le pagaría lo que quisiera si me dejaba ir, pero él se rió y dijo que él no estaba detrás de mi dinero, de hecho, él ya había cancelado mis deudas. Antes de que pudiera averiguar si era su idea de una broma, él dijo que era La Mano Negra y la última cosa que necesitaba era más dinero. Él tenía un Zippo, y mantuvo la llama contra el anillo de su mano izquierda, calentándolo. Yo estaba sudando mucho. Le dije que haría lo que quisiera, con tal de que me dejara salir de la mesa. Él desgarró mi camisa y enterró el anillo en mi pecho. Mi piel estaba en llamas, y yo estaba gritando con todo lo que me permitían mis pulmones. Él chasqueó mi dedo, rompió el hueso, y me dijo que si no me callaba, iría uno por uno hasta romper los diez. Me dijo que me había dado su marca.- La voz de Erio se había reducido a un tono áspero. -Yo mojé mis pantalones, allí mismo sobre la mesa. Él me asustaba como el infierno. Haré lo que sea para no verlo de nuevo. Ese es el porqué nosotros regresamos a Uminari. Yo había dejado de ir a la escuela y estaba escondido en el gimnasio todo el día, entrenando en caso de que él viniera a buscarme. Si él me encontraba, esta vez yo estaría listo.- Terminando de hablar, limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Yo no sabía si podía confiar en él. Ef había dejado claro que no, pero Erio estaba temblando. Su tez estaba pálida, empañada con sudor, y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, emitiendo un largo y vacilante suspiro. ¿Podría él inventarse una historia así? Todos los detalles encajaban con lo que ya sabía de Erio. Él tenía una adicción a los juegos de azar. Había trabajado de noche en Shinjuku en una tienda de veinte cuatro horas. Había regresado a Uminari para escapar de su pasado. Él tenía la marca en su pecho, prueba de que alguien la había puesto allí. ¿Podría él sentarse a dos pies de distancia y mentirme acerca de lo que había pasado?

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?- pregunté. -La Mano Negra.- Él sacudió su cabeza.

-Estaba oscuro. Era alto, eso es todo lo que recuerdo.- Busqué algún indicio de conexión entre Erio y a mi padre, ambos estaban conectados a La Mano Negra. Erio había sido localizado por La Mano Negra después de haber acumulado deudas. A cambio de pagar la deuda de Erio, la Mano Negra lo había marcado. ¿Acaso a mi padre le había pasado lo mismo? ¿Su asesinato no había sido tan al azar como la policía, originalmente supuso? ¿Acaso La Mano Negra había pagado una deuda de mi padre, y después lo había matado cuándo se negó a ser marcado? No. No lo creía. Mi padre no jugaba, y él no tenía deudas. Él era un contable. Sabía el valor del dinero. Nada acerca de su situación lo vinculaba a Erio. Tenía que haber algo más.

-¿La Mano Negra dijo algo más?- pregunté.

-Trato de no recordar nada acerca de esa noche.- Rebuscó bajo su colchón y sacó un cenicero de plástico y un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió uno, exhalando humo lentamente, y cerró sus ojos. En mi mente seguía danzando las tres mismas preguntas. ¿Había matado la Mano Negra realmente a mi padre? ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo? Y una nueva pregunta. ¿La Mano Negra era el líder de la sociedad de sangre Nephilim? Si él era el único Nephilim marcado, tenía sentido. Sólo un líder, o alguien con mucha autoridad, podría estar a cargo de reclutar miembros activamente, para pelear en contra de los ángeles caídos.

-¿Te dijo por qué te dio su marca?- pregunté. Claramente la marca era para marcar miembros de la sociedad de sangre, pero tal vez había algo más. Algo que sólo sus miembros Nephilim sabían. Erio negó con la cabeza, tomando otra calada.-¿Él no te dio ninguna razón?-

-No.- replicó Erio.

-¿Ha estado buscándote desde aquella noche?-

-No.- Yo podía decir por la mirada salvaje en sus ojos, que estaba asustado antes la idea de no poder decir siempre lo mismo. Recordé el Z. Al Nephilim de camisa roja. ¿Tenía la misma marca que Erio? Estaba casi segura de que la tenía. Simplemente tiene sentido que todos los miembros tengan la misma marca. Lo cual significaba que había otros como Erio y el Nephilim del Z. Miembros por todas partes, reclutados por la fuerza, pero desconectados de cualquier objetivo real o propósito porque estaban mantenidos en la oscuridad. ¿Qué estaba esperando La Mano Negra? ¿Por qué estaba manteniendo a sus miembros desunidos? ¿Para evitar que los ángeles caídos descubrieran lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Fue esta la razón de que mi padre fuera asesinado? ¿Debido a algo que tenía que ver con la sociedad de sangre?

-¿Has visto alguna vez la marca de La Mano Negra en alguien más?- Yo sabía que estaba a punto de presionarlo demasiado, pero necesitaba saber cuánto sabía Erio. Erio no respondió. Estaba tirado sobre la cama, inconsciente. Su boca estaba boquiabierta, y su aliento olía fuertemente a alcohol y humo. Lo sacudí suavemente. -¿Erio? ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de la sociedad?- Le di unas palmadas en sus mejillas, suavemente. -Erio, despierta. ¿La Mano Negra te dijo que eres un Nephilim? ¿Te dijo lo que eso significa?- Pero él estaba sumido en un profundo y ebrio sueño.

Apagué su cigarrillo. Extendí una sábana hasta sus hombros, y me fui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Estuvo intenso verdad? Pues eso no es nada… nos estamos acercando poco a poco a lo mas oscuro de esta segunda parte.**

**Saludos! (Y si Dios quiere nos leemos el jueves)**

**Ojiitos Claros :3**


	9. Chapter 8: Dudas y ¿Confirmaciones?

**N/A: Holaaaa! Me extrañaron? Yo si y muchooo! **

**No tengo mucho tiempo pues tengo que terminar un capitulo de otro fic pero no quería quedarme sin actualizar mas. Y aunque se acercan unos finales voy a tratar de terminar el 2º libro antes de Julio, si no estoy mal creo que quedan unos 5 capitulos mas y ya esta. Después de eso me voy a tomar un tiempito y recién comenzare con "Silencios" que seria la tercera parte de esta saga. A demás de que con alguien mas, estamos organizando tiempos y demás para hacer un trabajo conjunto. Todavía no es un hecho pero esperamos poder realizarlo. **

**Sin mas les dejo disfrutar del capi. **

**DISCLAIMER: La historia le pertenece a Becca Fitzpatrick, yo solo la adapto al NanoFate. Los personajes de MGLN les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando el teléfono sonó estridentemente. Saqué un brazo por el lateral, deslizando mi mano por la mesita de noche y encontré mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dije, limpiándome un poco de saliva de la comisura de mi boca.

-¿Has comprobado ya el Canal del Tiempo?- preguntó Hayate.

-¿Qué?- murmuré. Traté de parpadear para abrir mis ojos, pero continuaban cerrándose por el sueño. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Cielos azules, temperaturas altas, nada de vientos. Así que iremos a la playa Old Orchard después de clase. En este momento, estoy empacando las tablas de boogie en el Neon.- Ella estaba cantando, a voz en grito, la primera estrofa de Summer Nights, de Grease. Me acurruqué y puse el teléfono, lejos de mi oído. Me restregué los ojos para quitarme el sueño y observé los números del reloj oscilar en el centro. Eso de en frente no podía ser un seis, ¿verdad? -¿Debería usar una cinta para el cabello rosa o un bikini dorado metálico? El problema con el bikini es que probablemente necesite broncearme antes de usarlo. El dorado hará que mi piel parezca aún más clara. Tal vez me ponga algo rosa esta vez, para conseguir un bronceado base y…-

-¿Por qué en mi reloj pone las seis y veinticinco?- demandé, intentando despertarme a través de la bruma del sueño, lo suficiente como para añadirle algo de volumen a mi voz.

-¿Es esta una pregunta con trampa?-

-¡Hayate!

-Vaya, ¿muy enojada?- Cerré de golpe el teléfono y me acurruqué, profundamente, bajo las colchas. El teléfono de casa, comenzó a sonar, escaleras abajo, en la cocina. Doblé la almohada sobre mi cabeza. El contestador cogió la llamada, pero no era tan fácil deshacerse de Hayate. Ella volvió a llamar. Una y otra, y otra vez. Tecleé el marcado rápido a su celular.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Rosa o dorado? No te lo preguntaría si no fuera importante, pero es sólo que… Arf va a estar ahí y esta es la primera vez que ella me verá en traje de baño.-

-Retrocede. ¿El plan es para ir las tres juntas? ¡No hay forma posible de que vaya con ustedes, a la playa Old Orchard, para ser la tercera en discordia!-

-¡Y yo no voy a dejar que te quedes sentada en casa con esa cara de amargada!-

-No tengo cara de amargada.-

-Sí, la tienes. Y la estás poniendo justo ahora.-

-Esta es mi cara irritada. ¡Me despertaste a las seis de la mañana!-

* * *

El cielo estaba azul verano, de horizonte a horizonte. Las ventanas del Neon estaban bajadas, y un viento cálido revolvía el cabello de Hayate y el mío, y el fuerte olor de agua salada llenaba el aire. Hayate salió de la autopista y manejó hacia la calle Old Orchard, sus ojos estaban alerta, buscando un lugar para estacionar. Los carriles de ambos lados de la calle estaban llenos de autos moviéndose, tan lentamente, que iban muy por debajo del límite de velocidad, con la esperanza de encontrar un espacio libre en la calle, antes de que lo pasaran y perdieran su oportunidad.

-Este lugar está lleno.- se quejó Hayate. -¿Dónde se supone que voy a estacionar?- Ella se dirigió hacia un callejón y se detuvo detrás de una librería. -Este parece bueno. Hay muchos aparcamientos aquí atrás.-

-La señal dice que es estacionamiento sólo para empleados.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que ellos sabrán que no somos empleados? El Neon se mezcla perfectamente aquí. Todos estos autos dicen Clase Baja.-

-La señal dice que los infractores serán remolcados.-

-Eso es justo lo que ellos dirían para asustar a la gente como tú y como yo. Es una amenaza vacía. Nada por lo que preocuparse.- Ella metió el Neon en una plaza y puso el freno de mano. Agarramos una sombrilla y una bolsa llena de agua embotellada, snacks, protector solar y toallas, luego bajamos por la calle Old Orchard, hasta que terminó justo en la playa. La arena estaba llena de coloridas sombrillas, las olas espumosas arrollaban las delgadas patas del muelle. Reconocí a un grupo de chicos de la escuela, que pronto estarían en último año, jugando al Ultimate Frisbee justo al frente.

-Normalmente diría que fuéramos a ver a esos chicos.- dijo Hayate. -Pero Arf es tan ardiente que ni siquiera me siento tentada.-

-De todas formas, ¿Cuándo se supone que Arf llegará aquí?-

-Hey, eso no sonó muy animado. De hecho sonó más como un poco cínico.- Escudando mis ojos del sol, los entrecerré mirando hacia la costa, buscando el lugar ideal para colocar la sombrilla.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Odio ser la tercera en discordia.- La última cosa que necesitaba o quería, era estar sentada bajo el sol toda la tarde, observando como Hayate y Arf se besaban.

-Para tu información, Arf tenía que hacer varios recados. Pero estará aquí a las tres.-

-¿Qué tipo de recados?-

-¿Quién sabe? Probablemente Ef la engatusó para que le hiciera algún favor. Ef, siempre, tiene algo que necesita que Arf haga o que cuide. Pensaría que Ef podría hacerlo por sí misma. O al menos pagarle a Arf, para no aprovecharse de ella. ¿Crees que debería usar protector solar? Realmente me enfadaré si paso por toda esta molestia y al final no consigo un buen bronceado.-

-Arf no parece el tipo de persona que deja que la gente se aproveche de ella.-

-¿La gente? No. ¿Ef? Sí. Es como si Arf la adorara. Es tan patético. Ef no es el tipo de chica al que quiero que mi novia se parezca.-

-Ellas tienen una larga historia en común.-

-Eso he oído. Bla, bla, bla. Probablemente Ef es una traficante de drogas. No, probablemente ella sea una traficante de armas y tiene a Arf jugando a ser su mula de sacrificio, transportando las armas y arriesgando su cuello.- Puse los ojos en blanco, detrás de mis Ray-Bans de imitación.

-¿Tiene Arf algún problema con su relación?-

-No.- dijo Hayate, enfadada.

-Entonces déjalo así.- Pero Hayate no iba a dejarlo así.

-Si Ef no está traficando armas, ¿Cómo obtiene todo su dinero?-

-Tú sabes dónde obtiene su dinero.-

-Dímelo.- dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos testarudamente bajo su pecho. -Dime en voz alta donde obtiene su dinero.-

-Del mismo lugar, en donde Arf obtiene el suyo.-

-Huh, lo que pensaba. Te avergüenzas de decirlo.- Le lancé una mirada mordaz.

-Por favor, esa es la cosa más tonta del mundo.-

-¿Ah, sí?- Hayate caminó hacia una mujer que estaba, no muy lejos de allí, construyendo un castillo de arena con dos niños pequeños. -¿Disculpe, señora? Discúlpeme por interrumpir su tiempo en la playa con sus hijos, pero a mi amiga le gustaría decirle qué es lo que hace su ex para vivir.- Afiancé mi mano alrededor de la de Hayate y la arrastré lejos de ahí. -¿Ves? Te avergüenza. No puedes decirlo en voz alta y no sentir que tus entrañas comienzan a corromperse.-

-Póker. Billar. Ahí lo tienes. Lo dije y no me consumí y me morí. ¿Satisfecha? No sé cuál es el gran problema de todo esto. Arf se gana la vida de la misma manera.- Hayate sacudió la cabeza.

-Estás tan confundida, chica. Uno no compra el tipo de ropa que Ef usa, ganando apuestas en el Árcade de Bo.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ef usa jeans y camisetas.- Ella puso una mano en su cadera.

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta uno de esos jeans?-

-No.- dije, confundida.

-Sólo digamos, que no puedes comprar jeans como esos en Uminari. Probablemente se los envían desde Nueva York. Cuatro mil dólares el par.-

-Mientes.-

-Lo prometo de corazón, o si no que me muera. La semana pasada, llevaba puesta una camiseta de un concierto de los Rolling Stones, con el autógrafo de Mick Jagger. Arf dijo que era auténtica. Ef no ha estado pagando su MasterCard con fichas de póker. Antes de que Ef y tú estuvieran en Villa Ruptura ¿alguna vez le preguntaste de dónde, realmente, obtenía su dinero? ¿O cómo consiguió ese hermoso y brillante Jeep?-

-Ef ganó su Jeep en una partida de póker.- argumenté. -Si ganó un Jeep, estoy segura de que podría ganar lo suficiente como para comprarse un par de jeans de cuatro mil dólares. Quizá simplemente es realmente buena en el póker.-

-Ef te dijo que se ganó el Jeep. Arf cuenta una historia diferente.- Sacudí mi cabello de mis hombros, intentando pretender que no me importaba lo más mínimo la dirección que estaba tomando nuestra conversación, porque no me la estaba creyendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es esa?-

-No lo sé. Arf no lo diría. Todo lo que dijo fue que a Ef le gustaba que tú pensaras que ella se ganó el Jeep. Pero que en realidad se ensució las manos consiguiendo ese auto.-

-Tal vez escuchaste mal.-

-Sí, tal vez.- repitió Hayate, cínicamente. -O tal vez Ef es una maldita lunática, haciendo negocios ilegales.- Le entregué un tubo de protector solar, tal vez un poco, demasiado ruda.

-Pon esto en mi espalda y no te olvides ninguna parte.-

-Creo que yo usaré directamente el aceite.- dijo Hayate, echándome el bronceador por toda mi espalda. -Un poco de quemadura es mejor que pasar el día entero en la playa e irte tan blanca como llegaste.- Estiré mi cuello sobre mis hombros, pero no pude ver cómo de minucioso era el trabajo de Hayate.

-Asegúrate de poner bajo mis tirantes.-

-¿Crees que ellos me arrestarían si me quito el top? En realidad, odio las líneas del bronceado.- Extendí mi toalla bajo la sombrilla y me acurruqué bajo su sombra, volviendo a comprobar de que mis pies no estaban por fuera, en el sol. Hayate extendió su toalla a unos pocos metros de distancia, embadurnando sus piernas con aceite. En el fondo de mi mente, evoqué las imágenes del cáncer de piel, que había visto en la oficina del doctor.

-Hablando de Ef…- dijo Hayate -¿Qué es lo último? ¿Sigue con Kyrie?-

-Es lo último que escuché.- dije tensamente, pensando en que la única razón por la que me preguntaba sobre eso, era para provocarme.

-Bueno, ya sabes mi opinión.- La sabía, pero iba a escucharla de nuevo, quisiera o no. -Se merecen la una a la otra.- dijo Hayate, esparciendo Sun-In a través de su cabello, llenando el aire con el aroma químico del limón. -Por supuesto que no creo que dure. Ef se aburrirá y seguirá adelante. Justo como hizo con…-

-¿Podemos hablar de algo más que no sea Ef?- interrumpiéndola, frotando mis ojos cerrados y masajeando los músculos de la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar? Parece que tienes muchas cosas en tu mente.- Dejé escapar un suspiro. De nada servía esconderlo. Desagradable o no, Hayate era mi mejor amiga y merecía la verdad, o al menos cuanto pudiera contarle.

-Ella me besó la otra noche. Después del The Devil's Handbag.-

-¿Ella, qué?- Presioné los talones de mis manos en mis ojos.

-En mi habitación.- No creí que pudiera explicarle a Hayate que Ef me había besado dentro de mi sueño. La cuestión era que lo había hecho. El lugar era irrelevante. Eso, y ni siquiera quería pensar lo que significaba, que ahora, ella fuera capaz de introducirse en mis sueños.

-¿La dejaste entrar?-

-No exactamente, pero entró de todas formas.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hayate, luciendo como si estuviera luchando por encontrar una respuesta decente a mi idiotez. -Esto es lo que haremos. Vamos a hacer un juramento de sangre. No me mires así, hablo en serio. Si hacemos el juramento de sangre tendrás que mantenerlo o algo realmente malo sucederá… como ratas royendo tus pies mientras estás durmiendo. Y cuando te despiertes, todo lo que habrá, serán muñones sangrientos. ¿Tienes una navaja de bolsillo? Tendremos que encontrar una, y luego ambas cortaremos nuestras palmas y las uniremos juntas. Tú jurarás que nunca estar a solas, de nuevo, con Ef. De esa manera, si la tentación llega, tendrás algo en lo qué apoyarte.- Me pregunté si debería decirle que estar a solas con Ef no era siempre mi elección. Ella se movía como el vapor. Si Ef quería estar a solas conmigo, lo conseguiría. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, algunas veces no me importaba.

-Necesito algo, un poco, más efectivo que un juramento de sangre.- dije.

-Nena, te daré una pista. Esto es algo serio. Espero que seas creyente porque yo lo soy. Iré a buscar un cuchillo.- dijo, empezando a ponerse de pie. La tiré hacia abajo.

-Tengo el diario de Kyrie.-

-¡¿Qu…Qué?!- farfulló Hayate.

-Lo cogí, pero no lo he leído.-

-¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto justo ahora? ¿Y por qué estás tardando tanto tiempo en abrirlo, nena? Olvida a Arf, vamos a casa ahora y leámoslo. Sabes que Kyrie hablará de Ef en él.-

-Lo sé.-

-Entonces ¿por qué la demora? ¿Estás asustada de lo que pueda revelar? Porque yo podría leerlo primero, filtrar todas las cosas malas y sólo darte las respuestas directas.-

-Si lo leo, tal vez nunca hable con Ef de nuevo.-

-¡Eso es algo bueno!- Miré de reojo a Hayate.

-No sé, si es lo que quiero.-

-Oh, nena. No te hagas esto a ti misma. Está matándome. Lee el estúpido diario y permítete a ti misma cerrar esa página. Hay otros chicos y chicas ahí afuera. Sólo para que lo sepas. Nunca habrá escasez de amores-

-Lo sé.- dije, pero pareció como una mentira barata. Nunca había estado con nadie antes de Ef. ¿Cómo podría decirme a mí misma que habría alguien más, después? -No voy a leer el diario. Lo voy a devolver. Kyrie y yo hemos tenido esta estúpida enemistad durante años y está empeorando. Sólo quiero seguir adelante.- La mandíbula de Hayate cayó hacia abajo y farfulló un poco más.

-¿No puedes esperar para seguir adelante hasta que hayas leído el diario? ¿O al menos dejarme que le dé una pequeña ojeada? Cinco minutos, es todo lo que te pido.-

-Estoy tomando el camino correcto.- Hayate exhaló su propio suspiro.

-No vas a ceder, ¿Verdad?-

-No.- Una sombra cayó sobre nuestras toallas.

-¿Les importaría si me uno a ustedes, encantadoras damas?- Levantamos la vista para encontrarnos a Arf parada por encima de nosotras con un pantalón harem negro hasta debajo de la rodilla y una musculosa blanca, con una toalla echada sobre su hombro. Ella tenía una musculatura desgarbada que parecía, sorprendentemente, fuerte y resistente, y una melena de cabello caía a través de su frente debajo de la corra estilo hip hop. Un par de alas de ángel negras estaban tatuadas en su hombro izquierdo, sus ojos se veían aun mas azules con la luz del sol, eran como ver hielo y había un señal de peligro amistoso bailando en sus ojos, ella se veía como si fuera una empleada de la mafia de Detroit. Encantadora, juguetona, y para nada buena.

-¡Viniste!- dijo Hayate, con su sonrisa iluminando todo su rostro. Arf se derrumbó sobre la arena, frente de nosotras, con los codos hacia abajo, y las mejillas acunadas en sus puños.

-¿Qué me perdí?-

-Hayate quiere que haga un juramento de sangre.- dije. Arf enarcó una ceja.

-Suena serio.-

-Ella creé que eso mantendrá a Ef fuera de mi vida.- Arf echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-Buena suerte con eso.-

-Venga ya.- dijo Hayate -los juramentos de sangre son algo serio.- Arf descansó su mano, íntimamente, en su muslo y le sonrió cariñosamente, y sentí que mi pecho ardía con envidia. Semanas atrás, Ef me abría tocado del mismo modo. La ironía era, que semanas atrás, Hayate probablemente se sintió de la misma manera en que yo me sentía ahora, cuando la forzaba a salir con Ef y conmigo. El saberlo, debería haber hecho que mis celos se apaciguaran, un poco, pero el dolor me cortaba profundamente. Respondiendo a Arf, Hayate se inclinó hacia delante, estampando un beso en su boca. Aparté mis ojos, pero eso no diluyó la envidia que parecía estar suspendida como una roca en mi garganta. Arf aclaró su voz.

-¿Qué tal si voy y compró unas Coca-Colas?- preguntó ella, teniendo la sensibilidad de notar que ella y Hayate estaban poniéndome incomoda.

-Déjame a mí.- dijo Hayate, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la arena de encima. -Creo que Nanoha quiere hablar contigo, Arf.- Ella gesticuló comillas en el aire, al decir la palabra "hablar". -Me quedaría, pero no soy una gran fan de la sujeto en cuestión.-

-Uh…- empecé, incómodamente, sin estar segura de a que quería llegar Hayate, pero absolutamente segura de que no iba a gustarme. Arf me sonrió expectantemente.

-Ef.- dijo Hayate, aclarando las cosas, sólo para hacer que el aire pareciera diez veces más pesado de lo que ya estaba. Dejando claro eso, se fue. Arf se frotó la barbilla.

-¿Quieres hablar acerca de Ef?-

-En realidad, no. Pero ya conoces a Hayate. Siempre está ahí para hacer que una situación incómoda, empeore diez veces más.- murmuré en voz baja. Arf se rió.

-Qué bueno que no soy fácil de humillar.-

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo, ahora.-

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- preguntó ella, intentando romper el hielo.

-¿Con Ef, o en general?-

-Ambas.-

-Han estado mejor.- Dándome cuenta de que había una buena posibilidad de que Arf le contará algo de lo que había dicho a Ef, rápidamente añadí. -Estoy mejorando. ¿Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? Es acerca de Ef, pero si no te sientes cómoda respondiéndola, realmente no hay problema.-

-Dispara.-

-¿Ella, todavía, es mi ángel guardián? Hace tiempo, después de una discusión, le dije que no quería que lo fuera. Pero no estoy segura de donde nos encontramos. ¿Ef, ya no es mi guardián, simplemente porque dije que eso es lo que quería?-

-Ella todavía está asignada a ti.-

-¿Y porque ya no está a mi alrededor?- Los ojos de Arf brillaron.

-Rompiste con ella, ¿Recuerdas? Es incómodo para Ef. A la mayoría de las chicas como Ef no les entusiasma la idea de estar alrededor de su ex más tiempo del necesario. Eso, y sé que dijo que los arcángeles la tenían en el punto de mira. Ella se está retirando, para mantener las cosas en lo estrictamente profesional.-

-¿Así que ella todavía me protege?-

-Claro. Sólo que entre bastidores.-

-¿Quién estuvo a cargo de emparejarla conmigo?- Arf se encogió de hombros.

-Los arcángeles.-

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacerles saber que me gustaría ser reasignada? No está funcionando muy bien. No desde que rompimos, de todos modos.- ¿No estaba funcionando? Me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Todo este mírame y no me toques, verla, pero no ser capaz de tenerla, era devastador. Arf pasó su pulgar sobre su labio.

-Puedo decirte lo que sé, pero hay una buena probabilidad de que la información sea anticuada. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en el circuito. Irónicamente hablando. ¿Estás lista para esto? Tienes que hacer un juramento de sangre.-

-¿Estas bromeando?- dije irónicamente.

-Hazte un corte en la palma y tira algunas gotas de sangre en el polvo de la tierra. No en una alfombra o en hormigón, sólo en la tierra. Entonces haces el juramento, haciéndole saber al cielo que no tienes miedo de derramar tu propia sangre. Del polvo viniste, y con el polvo te irás. Cuando digas el juramento, abandonas tu derecho a tener un ángel guardián y anuncias que aceptas tu destino sin la ayuda del cielo. Ten en cuenta, que no te lo estoy recomendando. Te dieron un guardián, y por una buena razón. Alguien allá arriba piensa que estas en peligro. Me estoy arriesgando con esto, pero creo que es por más que una simple corazonada paranoica.- No eran exactamente noticias nuevas, podía sentir algo oscuro presionando contra mi mundo, amenazando con eclipsarlo. El fenómeno detrás del fantasma reaparecido de mi padre, era lo más notable. Fui eclipsada por un pensamiento.

-¿Y si la persona que está detrás de mí, también es mi ángel guardián?- pregunté lentamente. Arf lanzó una risotada.

-¿Ef?- Ella no sonaba como si creyera que eso fuera siquiera una posibilidad. No había ninguna sorpresa allí. Arf había pasado por todo, con Ef. Incluso si Ef fuera culpable, Arf estaría de pie a su lado. Lealtad ciega, por encima de todo.

-¿Si ella estuviera intentando lastimarme, alguien lo sabría?- pregunté. -¿Los arcángeles? ¿Los ángeles de la muerte? Victoria sabía cuando la gente estaba cerca de la muerte. ¿Otro ángel de la muerte podría detener a Ef, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?-

-Si estas dudando de Ef, tienes a la persona equivocada.- Su tono se enfrió. -La conozco mejor que tú. Se toma su trabajo de guardián muy en serio.- Pero si Ef quisiera matarme, podría organizar el asesinato perfecto, ¿no? Ella era mi ángel guardián. Ella era la encargada de mantenerme a salvo. Nadie sospecharía de Ef… Pero ella ya tuvo su oportunidad de matarme. Y no la había tomado. Ella sacrificó la única cosa que quería más que nada, un cuerpo humano, para salvar mi vida. Ef no haría eso si me quisiera muerta. ¿Verdad? Deseché mis sospechas. Arf tenía razón. Sospechar de Ef era ridículo a estas alturas.

-¿Es feliz con Kyrie?- Apreté mi boca, con fuerza. Yo no había querido hacer la pregunta en primer lugar. Se había derramado en ese momento. Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Arf me observó, claramente pensando su respuesta.

-Ef es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, y la quiero como a una hermana, pero ella no es buena para ti. Yo lo sé, ella lo sabe, y en el fondo, creo que tú también lo sabes. Tal vez no quieras oír esto, pero Ef y Kyrie son parecidas. Están cortadas con el mismo patrón. Ef debería tener permitido divertirse un poco. Y ella puede hacerlo, Kyrie no la ama. Nada de lo que ella sienta por Ef va a molestar a los arcángeles.- Nos quedamos en silencio, y luché por esconder mis emociones. Yo había molestado a los arcángeles, en otras palabras. Mis sentimientos por Ef fueron lo que nos expusieron. No fue nada que Ef hubiera hecho o dicho. Todo fue por mi culpa. De acuerdo a la explicación de Arf, Ef nunca me había amado. Nunca fue recíproco. No quería aceptarlo. Quería que Ef me quisiera tanto como yo la había querido. No quería pensar, que no había sido nada más que un entretenimiento para ella, un pasatiempo.

Había una pregunta más que quería hacerle a Arf, desesperadamente. Si Ef y yo, todavía, estuviéramos en buenos términos, se lo habría preguntado a ella, pero ese era un punto discutible ahora. Arf sabía tanto como Ef, de todos modos. Arf sabía cosas que otra gente no, particularmente cuando se refería a ángeles caídos y Nephilim, y lo que no sabía, podía averiguarlo. Ahora mismo, mi mejor esperanza de descubrir quién era la Mano Negra, era a través de Arf. Me humedecí los labios y decidí hacer la pregunta directamente.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado de hablar sobre la Mano Negra?- Arf se estremeció. Me estudió en silencio por un momento antes de que su rostro se iluminara con diversión.

-¿Esto es una broma? No he escuchado ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que a Ef no le gustaba que le llamaran así. ¿Te lo contó ella, entonces?- Una lenta ola de frío se apoderó de mi corazón. Había estado a punto de hablarle a Arf acerca del sobre con el anillo de hierro y la nota que decía que la Mano Negra había asesinado a mi padre, pero me encontré, a mi misma, haciendo otra pregunta.

-¿Mano Negra es el apodo de Ef?-

-Ella no lo ha utilizado durante años. No, desde que comencé a llamarla Ef. Nunca le gustó Mano Negra.- se rascó la mejilla. -Eso fue en los días en que aceptábamos trabajos como mercenarias del rey Francés. Operaciones encubiertas del siglo dieciocho. Fue una agradable temporada. Con mucho dinero.- Me sentía, del mismo modo, que si me hubieran abofeteado el rostro. En todo momento me sentía desequilibrada, inclinándome hacia un lado. Las palabras de Arf pasaron a través de mí como un borrón, como si estuviera hablando una lengua extranjera, y yo no pudiera entenderle. Inmediatamente, me acosaron las dudas. Ef, no. No había matado a mi padre. Cualquier otro, excepto ella. Lentamente las dudas empezaron a caer hacia un lado, reemplazadas por otros pensamientos. Me encontré a mi misma buscando a través de los acontecimientos, buscando una evidencia. La noche en que le di mi anillo a Ef: El momento en que dije que mi padre me lo había dado, ella insistió en que no podía aceptarlo, casi categóricamente. Y el simple nombre de la Mano Negra. Encajaba, casi, encajaba demasiado.

Obligándome a mantener, unos cuantos minutos más, mis emociones cuidadosamente controladas, seleccioné cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras.

-¿Sabes de lo que más me arrepiento?- dije, mi tono lo más casual que pude. -Es la cosa más estúpida, y probablemente te reirás.- Para hacer mi historia convincente, saqué una risa banal, de algún lugar dentro de mí, que ni siquiera sabía que existía. -Dejé mi sudadera favorita en su casa. Es de Oxford, mi Universidad de ensueño, -expliqué. -Mi padre me la compró cuando fue a Inglaterra, así que significa mucho para mí.-

-¿Estuviste en casa de Ef?- Arf sonaba, genuinamente, sorprendido.

-Sólo una vez. Mi madre estaba en casa, así que fuimos hasta su casa para ver una película. Dejé mi sudadera en el sofá.- Sabía que estaba caminando por una línea peligrosa, cuantos más detalles revelara de la casa de Ef, mas alta sería la probabilidad de que algo no coincidiera, y mi tapadera estaría arruinada. Pero en ese mismo sentido, si era demasiado imprecisa, me asustaba que eso advirtiera a Arf de que estaba mintiendo.

-Estoy impresionada. A ella le gusta mantener su dirección fuera del radar.- ¿Y porque era? Me pregunté. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? ¿Por qué Arf, era la única persona a la que se le permitía entrar en el santuario interior de Ef? ¿Qué podría compartir con Arf, pero con nadie más? ¿Acaso ella nunca me habría permitido entrar, porque sabía que podría ver algo ahí, que revelaría la verdad de que era responsable del asesinato de mi padre?

-Conseguir la sudadera significaría mucho para mí.- dije. Me sentí de algún modo remota, como si estuviera viéndome a mi misma conversando con Arf, desde varios metros atrás. Alguien extraña, más astuta y contenida, estaba diciendo las palabras que salían de mi boca. Yo no era esa persona. Yo era la chica que se sentía, a sí misma, desmoronarse en pedazos tan finos como la arena bajo de sus pies.

-Dirígete hacia allá a primera hora de la mañana. Ef se va temprano, pero si estás ahí a las seis y treinta, deberías alcanzarla.-

-No quiero tener que hacerlo cara a cara.-

-¿Quieres que recoja la sudadera la próxima vez que vaya? Estoy segura de que iré allí mañana por la noche. Este fin de semana como muy tarde.-

-Preferiría tenerla lo más pronto posible. Mi madre sigue preguntando por ella. Ef me dio una llave, y mientras no haya cambiado las cerraduras, todavía puedo entrar. El problema es, que estaba oscuro cuando conducimos hasta allí, y no recuerdo como llegar hasta su casa. No presté atención, porque no estaba planeando tener que conducir de nuevo y buscar mi sudadera, después de la ruptura.-

-Swathmore. Cerca del distrito industrial.- Mi mente anotó esta información. Si su casa estaba cerca del distrito industrial, apostaba a que vivía en uno de los apartamentos de edificios de ladrillo, en el límite de Old Town Mid-Childa. No había mucho más donde escoger, a menos que ella hubiera tomado una residencia en una de las fábricas abandonadas o chozas de vagabundos, dispersas por el río, lo cual parecía dudoso. Sonreí, esperando parecer relajada.

-Sabía que estaba al lado de alguna parte del río. ¿Último piso, no?- dije, tanteando el terreno. Me parecía que Ef no querría oír a sus vecinos cerca de ella.

-Sí.- dijo Arf. -Número treinta y cuatro.-

-¿Crees que Ef estará en casa esta noche? No quiero encontrarme con ella. En especial si está ahí con Kyrie. Sólo quiero conseguir la sudadera e irme.- Arf tosió en su puño.

-Uh, no, no deberías tener ningún problema.- Se rascó su mejilla y me dirigió una mirada nerviosa, casi de lástima. -Hayate y yo, en realidad, vamos a quedar con Ef y Kyrie para ver una película esta noche.- Sentí como mi columna se ponía rígida. El aire en mis pulmones pareció estallar… y entonces, justo cuando sentí el semblante, de todas mis emociones cuidadosamente controladas, desmoronarse, hablé claramente de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Hayate lo sabe?-

-Todavía estoy intentando averiguar cómo decírselo.-

-¿Decirme el qué?- Arf y yo nos giramos, mientras Hayate se dejaba caer con una caja de cartón de Coca-Colas.

-Uh… una sorpresa.- dijo Arf. -Tengo algo planeado para esta noche.- Hayate sonrió.

-¡Dame una pista, dame una pista! ¿Por favoooor?- Arf y yo compartimos una mirada rápida, pero alejé la vista. No quería saber nada de esto. Además, ya estaba desconectada. Mis pensamientos estaban examinando cuidadosamente esta nueva información:

_Esta noche. _

_Ef y Kyrie._

_Una cita. _

_El apartamento de Ef estaría vacío._

Tenía que entrar.

* * *

Horas más tarde, los frentes de los muslos de Hayate estaban rojos tostados, la parte superior de sus pies estaba cubierta de ampollas, y su cara estaba inflamada por el calor. Arf se había largado hacía una hora, y Hayate y yo estábamos cargando la sombrilla y la bolsa de playa hacia el callejón que se desviaba a la calle Old Orchard.

-Me siento rara.- dijo Hayate. -Como si me fuera a desmayar. Tal vez debería haber pasado del aceite.- Yo estaba mareada e incómodamente muy acalorada, pero no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Sentía un dolor de cabeza penetrando en el centro de mi cráneo.

Seguía tratando de tragar el mal sabor de boca, pero cuanto más tragaba, sentía que la incomodad crecía en mi estómago. El nombre de la Mano Negra brincaba por mi mente como si estuviera burlándose de mí para que le diera toda mi atención y arañando con sus uñas en mi dolor de cabeza cada vez que trataba de ignorarlo. No podía pensar en ello ahora, no frente a Hayate, ya que sabía que me rompería en el momento en que lo hiciera. Tuve que hacer malabares con el dolor un poco más de tiempo, sacudiéndolo al aire cada vez que amenazaba con desplomarme. Me aferré a la seguridad de la insensible asolación que me entumecía, alejando lo inevitable mientras pudiera.

_Ef_.

_La Mano Negra_.

_No_ _podía ser._

Hayate se detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Estábamos de pie en el aparcamiento de la parte trasera de la librería, a pocos metros del Neon, y estábamos observando el gran trozo de metal unido a la rueda trasera.

-Creo que es una palanca en la rueda.- le dije.

-Puedo ver eso. ¿Qué hace en mi coche?-

-Supongo que cuando dicen que los infractores serán remolcados, lo dicen en serio.-

-No te hagas la lista conmigo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-¿Llamar a Arf?- sugerí.

-No va a estar muy contenta por tener que conducir de regreso aquí. ¿Qué pasa con tu madre? ¿Está de vuelta en la ciudad?-

-Todavía no. ¿Y tus padres?- Hayate se sentó en la acera y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Es probable que cueste una fortuna conseguir quitar esa palanca de la llanta. Esta será la última gota que colme el vaso. Mi madre me va a enviar a un monasterio.- Me senté a su lado, y juntas reflexionamos sobre nuestras opciones. -¿No tenemos otros amigos? ¿Alguien a quien podríamos llamar para que viniera a buscarnos, sin sentirnos demasiado culpables? No me siento culpable por hacer que Kyrie maneje todo el camino hasta aquí, pero estoy bastante segura de que ella no lo haría. No por nosotras. Sobre todo por nosotras. Eres amiga de Erio. ¿Crees que vendrá a recogernos? Espera un momento... ¿no es ese el Jeep de Ef?- Seguí la mirada de Hayate hacia el extremo opuesto del callejón. Al final de la calle Imperial, y bastante seguro, se hallaba estacionado un brillante Jeep Comando negro. Las ventanas estaban polarizadas, un resplandor de sol se reflejaba en ellos.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Yo no podía correr hacia Ef. No aquí. Todavía no. No cuando la única cosa que me mantenía lejos de romper a llorar era una presa cuidadosamente construida, cuya base se agrietaba profundamente con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Debe estar por aquí.- dijo Hayate. -Mándale un mensaje y dile que estamos encalladas. Puede que no le guste, pero la obligaré para que me lleve a casa.-

-Prefiero enviar un mensaje a Kyrie antes de pedírselo a Ef.- Tenía la esperanza de que Hayate no detectara la nota extraña y apagada de angustia y odio en mi voz.

_La Mano Negra... La Mano Negra... Ef no... Por favor, Ef no_._.. era un_ _error, había una explicación..._

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, como si mi cuerpome estuviera advirtiendo de que pusiera fin a esta línea de pensamientos, por mipropia seguridad.

-¿A quién más podemos llamar?- dijo Hayate. Las dos sabíamos a quién podríamos llamar. Absolutamente a nadie. Éramos perdedoras, sin amigos. Nadie nos debía un favor. La única persona que dejaba todo para venir a mi rescate estaba sentada a mi lado. Y viceversa.

Yo dirigí mi atención hacia el jeep. Por la razón que fuera, me puse de pie.

-Conduciré el Jeep a casa_.- _Yo no estaba segura de qué tipo de declaración tenía la intención de enviar a Ef. ¿Ojo por ojo? Me has hecho daño, ¿te duele?

_O tal vez, este es sólo el comienzo, si tuvieras algo que ver con la muerte de mi_ _padre..._

-¿Ef se pondrá como loca cuando se dé cuenta de que le robaron su jeep?- dijo Hayate.

-No me importa. No voy a estar sentada aquí toda la noche.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. No me gusta Ef en un día normal, menos cuando saca su temperamento.-

-¿Qué pasó con tu sentido de la aventura?- Un deseo feroz había tomado el control de mí, y yo no quería nada más que tomar el Jeep y enviar un mensaje a Ef. Me imaginaba estampando el Jeep contra un árbol. No lo suficiente fuerte para desplegar las bolsas de aire, si no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una abolladura. Un pequeño recuerdo mío.

_Una advertencia_.

-Mi sentido de la aventura termina en un tipo una misión suicida kamikaze. No va a ser muy agradable cuando se dé cuenta de que fuiste tú.- La voz lógica de mi cabeza me habría instruido a retroceder durante un momento, pero toda la lógica me había dejado.

_Si ella había herido a mi familia, si había_ _destruido a mi familia, si me había mentido…_

-¿Sabes cómo robar un coche?- preguntó Hayate.

-Ef me enseñó.- Ella no parecía demasiado convencida.

-¿Quieres decir que viste a Ef robar un coche, y ahora crees que puedes intentarlo?- Yo caminaba por el callejón hacia la calle Imperial, con Hayate corriendo detrás. Comprobé el tráfico, luego cruce hacia el Jeep. Probé el pestillo de la puerta. Bloqueado.

-Nadie está en casa.- dijo Hayate, ahuecando las manos alrededor de sus ojos para mirar dentro. -Creo que debemos alejarnos. Vamos, Nanoha. Retírate del Jeep.-

-Necesitamos que nos lleven. Estamos varadas.-

-Todavía tenemos dos piernas, izquierdas y derechas. Las mías están en estado de ánimo para hacer ejercicio. Se sienten listas para una buena caminata… ¡¿Estás loca?!―grito.

Yo estaba de pie con la punta de la sombrilla de playa apuntando hacia la ventana del lado del conductor.

-¿Qué?- dije. -Tenemos que entrar.-

-¡Baja la sombrilla!Vas a llamar mucho la atención si la estampas contra la ventana. ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella, mirándome, con los ojos desorbitados. Una visión cruzó por mi mente. Entonces vi a Ef sobre mi padre, y con una pistola en su mano. El sonido de un disparo rasgó el silencio.

Puse mis manos en las rodillas y me incliné, sintiendo como picaban las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos. La tierra se sacudió en un giro nauseabundo. El sudor se deslizaba por los lados de mi cara. Yo estaba sofocada, como si todo el oxígeno se hubiera evaporado de repente en el aire. Cuanto más trataba de respirar, más ahogados estaban mis pulmones. Hayate me estaba gritando, pero parecía estar muy lejos, como un sonido bajo el agua. De repente la tierra se detuvo. Inhalé tres profundas respiraciones. Hayate ordenó que me sentara, gritando algo acerca de agotamiento por calor. Me sacudí de su agarre.

-Estoy bien.- dije, levantando una mano cuando ella se inclinó de nuevo. -Estoy bien.- Para demostrarle que estaba bien, me incliné a recoger mi bolsa, que debió haberse caído, y fue entonces cuando vi la llave de repuesto de Jeep, relucientemente dorada, en el suelo. Las que yo había robado de la habitación de Kyrie la noche de su fiesta.

-Tengo una llave para el Jeep.- dije, las palabras me sorprendieron incluso a mí. Hayate frunció el ceño.

-¿Ef nunca te pidió que se la devolvieras?-

-Ella nunca me la dio. La encontré en la habitación de Kyrie el martes por la noche.-

-Whoa.- Metí la llave en la cerradura, me subí y me senté en el asiento del conductor. Luego ajusté el asiento hacia delante, encendí el motor, y agarré el volante con ambas manos. A pesar del calor, mis manos estaban frías y nerviosas.

-No estás pensando en hacer algo más que conducir esta cosa a casa, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hayate, abrochándose el cinturón. -Ya que la vena de tu temperamento es fuerte, y la última vez que lo vi, fue justo antes de golpearas a Kyrie en la mandíbula en el Devil's Handbag.- Me humedecí los labios, ya que parecían como papel de lija y pastosos, al mismo tiempo.

-Le dio a Kyrie una llave de repuesto para el Jeep, debería lanzar esta cosa al mar, a veinte metros de profundidad.-

-Tal vez ella tenía una buena razón.- dijo Hayate con nerviosismo. Lancé una risa ligera y fuerte.

-No voy hacerle nada hasta después de que te deje.- Giré el volante a la izquierda y salí hacia la calle.

-¿Juras agregar esa advertencia cuando intentes explicar a Ef por que le robaste su Jeep?-

-No lo estoy robando. Estamos varadas. Esto se llama préstamo.-

-Esto se llama tú estás loca.- Podía sentir el desconcierto de Hayate ante mi ira. Pude verlo por la forma irracional en la que se me quedó mirando. Tal vez era irracional. Tal vez había llegado al límite. Dos personas podían tener el mismo apodo, pensé, tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

_Podrían. Ellos podrían,_ _podrían, podrían. _

Yo esperaba que cuanto más lo dijera, más me lo llegaría a creer, pero el lugar que reservaba en mi corazón para sentir confianza se sentía hueco.

-Salgamos de aquí.- dijo Hayate, con una voz cautelosa y asustada, que nunca usaba conmigo. -Tenemos limonada en mi casa. Después podríamos ver la televisión. Tal vez dormir la siesta. ¿No tienes que trabajar esta noche?- Estaba a punto de decirle que Roberta no me había registrado para esta noche, cuando pisé el freno.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hayate siguió mi mirada. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, tirando de un trozo de tela de color rosa y de rayas. Ella sostuvo la parte superior del bikini francés entre nosotras.

Nos miramos la una a la otra, y ambas pensamos lo mismo.

Kyrie.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaba aquí con Ef. Ahora mismo. En la playa. Tendida en la arena. Haciendo quién sabe qué más. Una oleada de violencia y traición me atravesó. Yo la odiaba. Odiaba a Ef. Y me odiaba a mí misma por añadir mi nombre a la lista de las chicas que había seducido, y luego traicionado. Un crudo deseo para rectificar mi ignorancia se apoderó de mí. Yo no iba a ser sólo una chica. No podía hacerme desaparecer. Si ella era la Mano Negra, la encontraría. Y si hubiera tenido algo que ver con la muerte de mi padre, me lo pagaría.

-Ella puede encontrar su propio camino a casa.- le dije con voz temblorosa. Apreté, fuertemente, el acelerador quemando la goma del neumático.

* * *

Horas más tarde, me paré delante del refrigerador, y abrí la puerta,inspeccionando el contenido, en busca de algo para no se me antojó nada, me moví hacia la esquina de la estrecha despensa,al lado del refrigerador, e hice lo mismo. Cogí una caja de pasta, un tarro de salchichas y salsa de sonó el temporizador de la cocina, escurrí la pasta, me serví un buen plato, y puse la salsa en el microondas. Llenándola de parmesano, y queso Cheddar rallado y lo califique como bueno. El microondas sonó, y eche unas cucharadas de salsa y queso en la parte superior de la pasta. Cuando me volví para llevar todo a la mesa, me di cuenta de que Ef estaba apoyada en ella. El cuenco de pasta casi se me resbaló de los dedos.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté.

-Deberías mantener la puerta cerrada. Especialmente cuando estás sola en casa.- Su postura era relajada, pero sus ojos no lo estaban. El color de borgoña de sus ojos estaban rojos, como la sangre que desde la oscuridad brillaban mas amenazadoramente, lanzaban puñales hacia mí.

No tenía duda de que sabía que había robado el Jeep. No era difícil, ya que estaba estacionado en mi camino de entrada. Había pocos lugares para ocultar un Jeep en una casa rodeada de campo abierto por un lado, y bosques impenetrables por el otro. No había pensado en ocultarlo ya que cuando había estacionado el Jeep en el camino de entrada, estaba consumida por el horror y el shock. Todo había adquirido un enfoque nítido: sus palabras suaves, sus borgoñas y brillantes ojos, su amplia experiencia con las mentiras, la seducción, las mujeres. Me había enamorado del diablo.

-Te llevaste el Jeep.- dijo Ef. Calmada, pero no feliz.

-Hayate se estacionó en una zona ilegal y pusieron un ancla en su coche. Teníamos que volver a casa, y ahí fue cuando vimos el Jeep al otro lado de la calle.- Mis palmas estaban llenas de sudor, pero no me atrevía a secármelas. No delante de Ef. Ella parecía diferente esta noche. Más seria de lo habitual. El brillo pálido de las luces de la cocina cortaban sus pómulos, y su cabello dorado, alborotado por un día en la playa, caía por su frente, casi tocando sus largas pestañas. Su boca, la cual siempre había considerado sensual, se convirtió en una mueca cínica a un lado. No era una sonrisa cálida.

-No pudiste llamar y pedirme ayuda.- preguntó.

-No tenía mi teléfono.-

-¿Y Hayate?-

-Ella no tiene tu número, en su teléfono. Y yo no podía recordar tu nuevo número de todos modos. No teníamos forma de contactar contigo.-

-Tú no tienes una llave del Jeep. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Todo lo que podía hacer era no dirigirle una mirada traicionada.

-Tu llave de repuesto.-La vi tratando entender que quería decir con eso. Las dos sabíamos que nunca me había dado una de repuesto. Yo la observaba de cerca buscando cualquier signo de que ella supiera que me refería a la llave de Kyrie, pero la chispa de entendimiento no iluminó sus ojos. Todo en ella estaba controlado, impenetrable, e ilegible.

-¿Qué repuesto?- preguntó. Esto sólo hizo que me enojara más, porque yo esperaba que ella supiera exactamente de qué llave estaba hablando. ¿Cuántos repuestos tenía? ¿Cuántas otras chicas tenían una llave para el Jeep en sus bolsos?

-La de tú novia.- le dije. -¿O es que necesitas una aclaración?-

-Déjame ver si entiendo esto, ¿Me robaste el Jeep para regresar, por haberle dado una llave de repuesto a Kyrie?-

-Tomé el Jeep porque Hayate y yo lo necesitábamos.- dije con frialdad. -Hubo un momento en que tú estabas ahí siempre que te necesitaba. Pensé que tal vez eso seguía siendo cierto, pero al parecer me equivoqué.- Los ojos de Ef no abandonaron los míos.

-¿Quieres decirme qué es esto realmente?- Cuando yo no respondí, sacó una de las sillas de la cocina que estaba colocada debajo de la mesa. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados, las piernas estiradas lánguidamente. -Tengo tiempo.- La Mano Negra. Eso es de lo que se trataba realmente. Pero yo tenía miedo de enfrentarme a ella. A causa de lo que yo pudiera descubrir, y cómo reaccionaría Ef. Estaba segura de que ella no tenía ninguna idea de lo mucho que yo sabía. Si la acusaba de ser la Mano Negra, no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que enfrentarme a la verdad, que tenía el poder de doblegar mi alma. Ef enarcó las cejas. -¿Ley del silencio?-

-Esto es acerca de decir la verdad.- le dije. -Algo que nunca has hecho.- Si ella hubiera matado a mi padre, ¿cómo podía haberme mirado a los ojos todo este tiempo, y no decirme cuánto lo sentía, y nunca decirme la verdad? ¿Cómo podía besarme, acariciarme, sostenerme en sus brazos, y vivir consigo misma?

-¿Algo que nunca he hecho? Desde el día que nos conocimos, nunca te he mentido. No siempre te gustaba lo que tenía que decir, pero yo iba siempre de frente.-

-Me dejaste creer que me amabas. ¡Fue una mentira!-

-Siento que lo sintieras como una mentira.- Ella no lo sentía. Había una mirada de furia en sus ojos escarlata. Ella odiaba que se lo hubiera dicho. Ella quería que yo fuera como todas las otras chicas que desaparecían de su pasado, sin decir nada.

-Si sintieras algo mí, no te habrías juntado con Kyrie en un tiempo récord.-

-¿Y tú no te juntaste con Erio en un tiempo récord? ¿Prefieres tener a medio hombre que a mí?-

-¿La mitad de un hombre? Erio es una persona.-

-Es un Nephilim.- Ella hizo un gesto descuidado, en la dirección a la puerta principal. -El Jeep tiene más valor.-

-Tal vez él sienta lo mismo acerca de los ángeles.- Se encogió de hombros, perezosa y arrogante. -Lo dudo. Si no fuera por nosotros, su raza no existiría.-

-Ni el monstruo de Frankenstein lo amaría.-

-¿Y?-

-La raza Nephilim busca venganza sobre los ángeles. Tal vez esto es sólo el comienzo.- Ef se levantó la gorra y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Viendo la mirada en su rostro, tuve la impresión de que la situación era mucho más peligrosa de lo que inicialmente me había llevado a creer. ¿Cómo de cerca estaba, la raza de los Nephilim, de dominar a los ángeles caídos? Seguramente no tanto como su Jheshvan. Ef no podía querer decir que en menos de cinco meses, los enjambres de ángeles caídos invadirían y matarían decenas de miles de seres humanos. Pero todo en la forma en que se contuvo, hasta la mirada en sus ojos, me decía que era exactamente lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo al respecto?- pregunté, horrorizada. Cogió el vaso de agua que yo había dejado sobre la mesa, y tomó un trago.

-Te he dicho que te quedes fuera de esto.-

-¿Por los arcángeles?-

-La raza Nephilim es mala. Se supone que no habitan en la Tierra. Existen por el orgullo de los ángeles caídos. Los arcángeles no quieren tener nada que ver con ellos. No van a intervenir donde los Nephilim están interesados.-

-¿Y todos los seres humanos que van a morir?-

-Los arcángeles tienen su propio plan. A veces las cosas malas tienen que suceder antes que las cosas buenas puedan hacerse.-

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? ¿Para ver morir a gente inocente?-

-Los Nephilim están caminando directamente hacia una trampa que ellos mismos están creando. Si la gente tiene que morir para aniquilar a la raza Nephilim, los arcángeles aceptaran el riesgo.- Los pelos en mi cuero cabelludo se erizaron.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con ellos?-

-Soy un ángel de la guarda ahora. Mi lealtad es con los arcángeles.- Una llamarada de odio se vio en sus ojos, y por un breve momento, creí que se dirigía a mí. Como si ella me culpara de lo que se había convertido. En mi defensa, sentí una oleada de ira.

¿Había olvidado todo lo de esa noche? Había sacrificado mi vida por ella, y ella la rechazó. ¡Si quería culpar a alguien por sus circunstancias, no debía ser a mí!

-¿Cómo de fuertes son los Nephilim?- pregunté.

-Lo suficientemente fuertes.- Su voz estaba desprovista de preocupación.

-Ellos podrán resistir a los ángeles caídos tan pronto como llegue Jheshvan, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió con la cabeza. Me abracé para protegerme de un frío profundo y repentino, pero era más psicológico que físico.

-Hay que hacer algo.- Cerró los ojos. -Si los ángeles caídos no pueden poseer a los Nephilim, pasarán a los humanos.- dije, tratando de romper su actitud despreocupada y llegar a su conciencia. -Eso es lo que dijiste. Decenas de miles de seres humanos podrían morir. Tal vez Hayate. Mi madre. Tal vez yo.- Todavía no dijo nada. -¿No te importa?- Sus ojos se movieron a su reloj, y se levantó de la mesa.

-No me gusta salir corriendo de aquí cuando tenemos asuntos pendientes, pero llego tarde.- La llave de repuesto del Jeep estaba recostada sobre un plato en el recibidor, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. -Gracias por la llave. Añadiré el préstamo del Jeep a tu cuenta.- Me coloqué entre ella y la puerta.

-¿Mi cuenta?-

-Te traje a casa desde Z, te ayudé a bajar del techo de Kyrie, y ahora te presté mi Jeep. Yo no doy favores de forma gratuita.- Estaba bastante segura de que no estaba bromeando. De hecho, yo estaba bastante segura de que era en serio. -Podemos solucionarlo para que me pagues el favor después de cada favor individual, pero pensé que una lista sería más fácil.- Su sonrisa era una burla descarada. De idiota engreída de primera clase. Entrecerré los ojos.

-En realidad estás disfrutando de esto, ¿no?-

-Un día de estos voy a venir a cobrar los favores, y entonces, realmente, lo disfrutaré.- se acerco mas a mi y yo contuve la respiración. Su olor a menta, tierra mojada y cuero se coló por mi sistema y aunque odiaba admitirlo mi cuerpo reacciono a su cercanía. Y por primera vez pude observarla bien. Estaba vestida con un jeans harem negro, converse negras, una remera ceñida al cuerpo color azul oscuro y sus infaltables, la cazadora de cuero y su gorra de baseball.

-Tú no me prestaste el Jeep.- argumenté con voz contenida, ¿Porque siempre tenía que oler y lucir tan bien? -Lo robé. Y no fue un favor, lo confisqué.- Ella miró su reloj por segunda vez.

-Vamos a tener que terminar esto después. Tengo que irme.-

-Así es.- le espeté. -Una película con Kyrie. Ve a divertirte mientras mi mundo pende de un hilo.- Me dije que quería que se fuera. Se merecía a Kyrie. No me importaba. Estuve tentada de arrojarle algo, pensé en cerrar la puerta de golpe, a su espalda. Pero no iba a dejar que se fuera, sin hacer la pregunta que me rondaba la mente. Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para mantener mi voz neutral. -¿Sabes quién mató a mi padre?- Mi voz era fría y controlada, y no como la mía. Era la voz de alguien que estaba completamente llena de odio, devastación y acusación.

Ef se detuvo, de espaldas a mí.

-¿Qué pasó esa noche?- No me molesté en tratar de ocultar la desesperación de mi voz. Después de un momento de silencio, dijo:

-Me estás preguntando algo que crees que debería saber.-

-Sé que eres la Mano Negra.- Cerré los ojos un instante, sintiendo que mi cuerpo entero se sacudía por una oleada de náuseas. Ella miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban en puños sobre mi costado, sacudiéndose violentamente. -Eres la Mano Negra.- La miré a la cara, rezando por que de alguna manera lo refutara. El reloj de péndulo de la sala marcó la hora, con un sonido pesado y reverberante. -Vete.- le dije. Yo no iba a llorar delante de ella. Me negaba. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Ella estaba quieta en su lugar, con su rostro impasible, en sombra, con su mirada ligeramente satánica. El reloj sonaba a través del silencio.

_Uno,_

_Dos,_

_Tres._

-Te haré pagar por ello.- le dije, con mi voz todavía, curiosamente, extraña.

_Cuatro, _

_Cinco._

-Encontraré la forma. Te mereces ir al infierno. La única cosa que podría hacer que me arrepintiera es si los arcángeles me obligaran a ello.- Un destello escarlata y caliente cruzó sus ojos. Una llamarada de fuego. Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo que jamás había visto.

Peligro.

Sus ojos eran unos escarlata encendidos de peligro.

No dejaban ninguna duda.

-Te mereces todo lo que te pase, cada vez que me besaste y abrazaste, sabiendo lo que le hiciste a mi padre… -Me atraganté y me di la vuelta, haciéndome pedazos cuando menos me lo podía permitir.

_Seis._

-Vete.- le dije, con mi voz tranquila, pero inestable. Miré hacia arriba, fijamente, con la intención de hacer que Ef se fuera, sabiendo la intensidad del odio y aversión que expresaban mis ojos, pero estaba sola en el pasillo. Miré a mí alrededor, esperando que hubiera cambiado de posición, pero ella no estaba allí. Un extraño silencio se instaló entre las sombras, y me di cuenta de que el reloj de péndulo había dejado de sonar.

Las manillas estaban congeladas entre el seis y el doce, habiéndose parado en el momento en que Ef se había ido para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: El que calla otorga. Ef se fue, dejando a Nanoha entender que TAL VEZ, ella si asesino a su padre.**

**Tal vez, fue así, y ella no lo sabía. O tal vez Nanoha está equivocada. Pero fue Arf quien se lo confirmo. Quien es la que más conoce a Ef. **

**Chicas, la cuenta regresiva está comenzando. Así que prepárense que los capítulos que vienen van a estar llenos de misterios poco a poco siendo descubiertos.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima! ;) **

**P/d: depende como me motiven con sus reviews voy a tratar de hacer un mega esfuerzo en mi apretada agenda de exámenes para subir el próximo capi el jueves de la semana que viene.**


End file.
